The Beginning of a New End
by Esperon Hearts
Summary: Joining our heros during the Hoenn Championships, how will Ash fair against Tyson in the last few minutes of the match? How will the out come affect a young woman far away in the region of Kanto? Pokeshipping. Twerpshipping. Ash x Misty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Meowth!" yelled Tyson, "Pikachu!" screamed Ash, "Iron tail!" they called together.

Piiiiiiiiiiiika!

Meowwwwwwwwwth!

BANG!

As the two attacks connected, a huge cloud of smoke covered the arena as both attacks found their mark.

Once the dust cleared, both pokemon were lying motionless, causing Ash and Tyson to call out encouragement to their pokemon, urging them to get up. Slowly, both rose to their hind legs. "Pi...pi..." as Pikachu panted heavily.

"Meow...th" panted Meowth with equal exhaustion.

Slowly, as if time was standing still to all those in the stadium, Pikachu began to fall forwards. "Pikachu" yelled his trainer. Through the mist of exhaustion that was covering the electric mouse's eyes, Pikachu heard his master and began to summon all the electricity in his body, while staring down his opponent, who by this stage had fallen forwards onto one knee and a front paw.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" echoed through the stadium thousands of volts of electrical energy flew through the air before finding it's target who was too exhausted to protect itself. "Meowth!" The call from the pokemon's master fell upon fainted ears and the Meowth fell forwards and lay in the dust, unable to battle.

"Meowth is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner! The victory goes to the green trainer, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" called the referee of the match to the screaming crowd.

"You did it Pikachu!" laughed the 16 year old boy as he ran to pick up his victorious buddy before hugging him tightly.

"You did a great job Meowth, take a rest, and don't worry, we'll beat him next time" said the older trainer to his pokemon as he lay in his arms glaring at the young man with his pikachu that had dared to beat him. "Meowth, return" said his master's voice before he was pulled back into his pokeball in a red light.

"Well done Ash, that was a truly fantastic battle" said Tyson to the victor of the match, "but don't get too cocky, we'll be there to beat you one day"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" repied Ash taking the hand that Tyson had put forward moments before in a warm hand shake.

BAM! "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting of agaiaiaiain!" DING!

"Hey Ash, Ash!!" The boy turned to see his four friends running forward from the stands to greet him.

"Hey guys, did you just here something?" he looked around for what had sounded a familiar noise, but he couldn't immediately place its origin.

"No..." Brock looked a little worried before adding, "That was a great battle Ash. Kinda makes me wish I was competing!"

"I just can't wait til I'm a trainer" said Max as he crouched down with compressed enthusiasm.

"That was just fantastic Ash" screamed May, smiling sweetly.

"Hmm, that might have been a good battle Ash, but I'm sure I would have taken down Tyson's pokemon much quicker and better than you did" Challenged Ash's more recent friend, Morrison.

"Oh yeah, and how would you have done that? You couldn't even get past me!" taunted Ash.

"Yeah, but chill out, you've still got a long way before reaching the final" said Brock, attempting to be the voice of reason.

"Ha ha, whatever Brock, I'm going to head over to the Pokemon Centre to admit Pikachu and the others, I think they need a bit of restoration and refreshing before tomorrow" laughed Ash while turing towards the exit. "I'll meet up with you guys later, I've just got to make a call"

Ring Ring...Ring Ring..."Hello" said a female voice into the speaker.

"Hey mum, can you put the video screen on?"

"Oh hello sweetie, just hang on a sec" Ping, the screen in front of Ash came to life to reveal the image of his mother, smiling sweetly at him, looking the same as she always does. "I just saw your match on the television, you battled beautifully! How's Pikachu?"

"OH he's fine mum, just resting with Nurse Joy. I just wanted to say hi and check that you were ok cos I know I haven't called recently" replied her son whlie reaching up to scratch the back of his head, looking embarassed.

"That's ok sweetie, I know you've got other things on your mind." Buzzzzzzzz "Oh, I'm sorry honey, I'm going to have to go, I was just making some cookies and I don't want them to burn!"

"Of course mum. Oh after the tournament I'll be coming back to Pallet. I don't know who will be with me as I don't know what the others have planned to do. Just thought I'd warn you before I forget as you may have between two and five mouths to feed!"

"Thanx sweetie, and congratulations again on your victory, I just hope you're remembering to change you you-kn-"

"Yeahthanxmum,greattotalktoyoutoo,seeyalaterby e!" blurted Ash in a rush before his mother could finish the dreaded sentence. "phew..." he breathed a sigh of relief before "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he fell from his chair onto the ground as a small, yellow blur flew into him from the side.

"I'm sorry about your Pikachu, I'd just finished getting him better when he took off. I think he wants to celebrate with you." Said a sweet apologetic voice from above.

"It's ok, I should have known he wouldn't have stayed with you for long" chuckled Ash. "Well, Pikachu, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" 

"Piiiiika!" said the pokemon while grinning mischievously and flexing his arms, giving off the same air of confidence as his trainer.

"C'mon buddy, lets find the others and get some lunch! Thanks Nurse Joy, I'll be round later for the others!" called Ash as he ran out of the pokemon centre.

"Oh I wish I could be there with him..." mused a young woman watching the end of the match on a sofa far far away from the Ever Grande Stadium.

"Azu, Azuril" (so let's go!) replied the little pokemon on her lap, waving her arms in the air. 

"I don't think it's as simple as that" giggled the young lady, "For starters, how would we get there, who would take care of the pokemon here, who would take challengers...there is no way we could go!"

"Azuu" said the pokemon as all excitement faded from her features.

"But don't worry, we'll have fun here without them, come on, I'll race you to the pool!" called her owner from over her shoulder as she ran from the room.

"Azuril!!" trilled the pokemon as she followed by bouncing on her tail towards the pool.

"This is just great Brock" said Ash through his mouthful of food.

"Yeah, it's brilliant, I can't believe you get to eat this sort of food everyday!" agreed Morrison "Bet I can eat more stew than you" he challenged Ash.

"I'll still be eating when you're on the ground, clutching your stomach unable to move from making a challenge you can't make" retorted Ash, throwing more stew onto his plate.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that" said Morrison as he piled more food onto his plate. The two trainers soon disappeared from view as the piles of food grew taller and taller.

"Oh boy" said Max as he, May, Brock, Tyson and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Who is Ash up against tomorrow?" asked May of her brother.

"Hang on...ah" replied Max as his pokenav found the required information. "He's against a trainer called David, wow, he's used pokemon that vary from a Growlithe to a Gyarados. This guy is good, Ash has got a real fight on his hands tomorrow."

"You're right, we can't even predict what pokemon he may use for tomorrow. A good strategy in a contest such as this" Added Brock, peering over Max's sholder.

"I don't know why you guys are worrying, Ash's going to beat them all, aren't you" stated Morrison through his bulging mouth of food.

"Yep, tomorrow will be a piece of cake, right pikachu"

"Pika!"

"Just one more round and Ash will be stepping into the arena" Misty told her baby pokemon.

"Azu, azurill" chimed the pokemon on her lap.

"Psi, psiy Psyduck"(Can we watch too?)

Turning to look at the doorway, Misty was confronted by Psyduck, Politoed, Starmie and Staryu. "Of course you can, come on in guys."

"Poli, politoed poli-pol" (But Gyarados and the others also want to watch)

"Well, I don't think Gyarados will fit in here...plus Goldeen needs to stay in the water...How about we move the TV into the pool and then everyone can watch!"

"Hiya, Ha!"

"Psyduck" 

"poli-politoed!"

"Well, I think you all agree with me there, lets hurry before his match starts." Carefully, Misty took the television off it's hooks on the wall "Gah, it's heavy, politoed, grab the other end!" The pokemon leapt forward to help his mistress with the flat screen TV before it fell to the floor. "Thanx Politoed!" Beamed Misty. Between herself and Politoed, with the other pokemon directing them and keeping psyduck out of the way, the television was mounted on the wall of the water arena.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the second of our semi-finals of the Ever Grande Festival is about to begin, where we will see who will join Samantha in the final. Will it be David from Cherrygrove City, or will it be Ash from Pallet Town?" Blared the TV to Misty and her pokemon who quickly settled down for what was going to be a tough contest. "And for the first terrain, our contestants will be battling on an ice field. Which pokemon will these tough trainers choose first?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Swellow, I choose you!" yelled Ash as his pokeball flew through the air to burst open and reveal the bird pokemon in a bright white flash of light to meet the Swinub that stood at the other end of the ice field.

"Swinub, Blizzard" instructed David of his pokemon.

"Dodge with Quick Attack, and then gather speed for Arial Ace"

"Swe-ellow!" cried the bird as he dodged the attack and flew in close for a direct hit.

Although the attack did little damage, Swinub was knocked back a few feet from the hit, only stopping when he reached the arena wall. "Retaliate with Ice Beam!" cried his trainer before a ball of ice formed in front of the Swinub before firing off at Swellow.

"Dodge it!" Swellow tried evasive manoeuvres to escape from the beam, but it scored a direct hit on Swellow's right wing, instantly freezing it. "Head for the ground and get rid of that ice but hitting your wing on the ground!" called Ash, even though he knew this would leave Swellow vulnerable to attack.

"Excellent" murmed David to himself, "Swinub, Ice Beam...NOW!" Swinub's Ice Beam was a direct hit, freezing Swellow solid.

"No, Swellow, try to get out of there" called Ash, determined not to lose his first pokemon in less than ten minutes. At that moment, Swellow's eyes snapped open and it was visible that the pokemon was straining against the ice holding it captive.

"Swinub, charge up another ice beam to hit it as soon as that ice breaks" commanded David.

"Swellow, use Quick Attack, don't let yourself get hit!" The ice bound pokemon stopped struggling for a moment to glare at his opponent who by this time was having trouble half charging up for the ice beam, waiting to strike. Suddenly, the charge from Swinub's ice beam died down as he was no longer able to withstand the force of keeping the beam held in. Swellow took his moment and smashed  
out of the ice and soared through the air. "Well done Swellow!" cried Ash, knowing that the shear determination of his pokemon had helped him escape from his icy prison.

Growling, David ordered another ice beam from Swinub, who began to charge up...but failed! "Arial Ace!" cried Ash, hoping to turn the Swinub's inability to fire an ice beam to his advantage. Again, Swellow charged into Swinub for a direct attack.

"Endure" called David. Once the attack was initiated, Swinub stopped skidding backwards on the ice and was able to remain on his feet.

"Swellow, use quick attack to get up close and grab Swinub and take it for a fly!" cried Ash, a look of a trainer with a plan on his mind. True to his instructions, Swellow shot towards Swinub and had it in the air before it could fully regain its balance. When the bird was high above the field, he let go and the Swinub fell downwards.

With a smirk upon his face, David calmly ordered "Swinub, blizzard on the ground" Ice and snow rained down from the little swinub, causing large clouds of smoke and dust to cover the field.

"Alright Ash, that did it!" screamed May from the stands.

"I wouldn't be so sure" commented Brock. "That blizzard attack on the ground caused Swinub to slow down its descent. The damage caused by the fall will have been greatly reduced by the attack." worriedly, Brock, May and Max stared at the clouds of smoke over the ice field.

"Swinub" called David "Ice Beam"

For a moment, nothing happened, causing Swellow to come further down back into battling range, then a beam of concentrated icy energy came flying out of the smoke.

"Dodge it" screamed Ash, but it was too late and Swellow fell to the ground.

"Swellow is unable to battle, Swinub wins" cried the umpire to the crowd.

"How...how did that happen?" asked Ash, staring at his fainted pokemon with disbelief. "Swellow, return" and a beam of red light drew the defeated bird into it's pokeball. "Thanx for that Swellow, you were great, but now it's time for Torkoal to finish the job" he cried as Torkoal's pokeball flew through the air and burst open to reveal the orange and black turtle.

"Torko-oal" he weezed.

"Torkoal, overheat" ordered Ash.

"Isn't that a bit risky to start off the match with overheat?" questioned May.

"Yeah, but that Swinub is tired and I think Ash recons that one hit, if it's hard enough will faint Swinub."

As Brock finished his sentence, the referee held up Ash's flag and announced "Swinub is unable to battle. Torkoal wins!"

"Great job Torkoal" praised Ash of his pokemon.

"Torko-oal" said the pokemon, while letting off a cloud of black smoke.

"Well done Swinub" David spoke to the pokeball, and then with a grin on his face, he released-

"And David's second pokemon is his Marowak!"

"Oh wow, I haven't seen a Marowak in battle for ages" cried Misty,watching from on top of Gyarados's head at the wide screen TV on the wall of the Gym.

"Azu, Azurill!" chirupped the baby pokemon on her lap, excited by the current events.

"And it looks like Ash from Pallet is going to get this round started with a flamethrower, but I don't think anyone expected this!" exclaimed the commentator as the Marowak spun it's bone so fast that the flamethrower was deflected, causing little or no damage.

"Marowak" came from off the screen "Bonemerang"

From the other side of the screen, a cry of "Torkoal, Iron Defence, let's go!" could be heard. But Torkoal wasn't fast enough to get into it's shell and still received half the damage.

"Ash, swap out you idiot!" screamed Misty at the TV. She groaned in frustration as Ash ignored her advice and ordered another flamethrower at Marowak.

At his trainer's command, Marowak jumped high in the air to escape form the beam of fire and the flamethrower hit the ice. 

"Marowak, focus punch!" This time, it was evident that Torkoal could not escape the attack and began sliding backwards on the slippery surface of the ice to crash into a block of ice.

"No! Torkoal" called Ash to his pokemon as the camera did a close up of Ash's face and his pokemon.

'Oh, WHY did I actually leave Ash just to please my sisters?' Misty wondered to herself with anguish.

"Well, that's one tough pokemon to withstand such a strong attack. What will Ketchum do next?" asked the commentator.

"Torkoal body slam!" 

"Marowak, dodge NOW!"

CRASH!! Unknown to Ash and torkoal, when Torkoal's flamethrower missed Marowak, the ice had been partially melted. Strong enough to hold the small Marowak, the heavy iron pokemon was too much for it as he landed from a full strength body slam.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Marowak wins" announce the umpire, holding up David's flag as Torkoal groaned from within the pool of water and ice.

"Torkoal return. You were great buddy." 'Now...who to choose...I think...'

"Cawphish, I choose you" cried Ash as the pokeball flew through the air to releace the lobster pokemon. "Cawphish, Bubblebeam!"

"Marowak, dodge and use Bone Club"

"MarooooWAK!" cried the pokemon as his bone made connection with Cawphish's head. 

"Cawphish caw" cried the pokemon, shaking it's head as a headache began to form.

"Bubblebeam again Cawphish"

"Marowak, get behind the ice pillar" instructed David as Cawphish's attack bounced harmlessly of the ice. 

"Crabhammer"

CRASH!! Cawphish's Crabhammer went smashing through the ice pillar and into Marowak, sending the bone keeper pokemon smashing into more ice pillars.

In desperation, David ordered "Bonemerang!!" but nothing happened.

"Marowak is unable to battle, Cawphish is the winner" called the umpire, holding up Ash's flag.

"Alright, way to go Cawphish!" called Ash to his pokemon.

"Pika pika!!"(Well done!) cried Pikachu, just as excited as his trainer.

"Well done Marowak" praised David. "Well, you've done well against the offensive, how are you against this pokemon? Wobbuffet, I choose you!" as the big blue blob appeared in front of the audience.

"A Wobbuffet?" questioned May in the stands, reaching from her pokedex "Wobbuffet, the patience pokemon, Wobbuffet does nothing but endure attacks - it won't attack on it's own. However, it won't endure an attack on it's tail. When that happens, this pokemon will try to take the foe with it using Destiny Bond. Wobbuffet is the evolved form of Wynut."

"The patience pokemon? What's the use with that, it can't make any attack on the opposition." commented May.

"No," said Brock grimly, "it can do worse than just attack the foe." 

"Huh?" said May, obviously confused.

"Just wait and watch" replied Brock.

"Cawphish, vicegrip" called Ash as soon as the round began.

"..."

"Wobbuffet!"

"What is David doing? He's just letting Cawphish beat up Wobbuffet! Has he just given up?" asked May as Cawphish's Crabhammer made a direct hit.

"May!! SHUT UP! Brock said to just wait and see" screamed Max, thoughly annoyed that his sister STILL hadn't got David's tactic.

"Alright Cawphish, let's finish this with another Crabhammer!" yelled Ash excited that he was easily winning the round. Moments before the Crabhammer found it's target, David ordered

"Wobbuffet, Destiny Bond!"

"No!" screamed Ash. But it was too late. Cawphish's Crabhammer made a direct hit just as Wobbuffet's eyes glowed purple and the purple swirls covered Cawphish's eyes, causing the pokemon to faint with swirly eyes.

"This round is a draw" said the Umpire.

"Oh, that's what he was going to do!" squealed May. Brock, Morrison, Tyson and Max facefell in despair at May's stupidity.

"Well, with three pokemon down each, the field of battle must now be changed as we now go for a short interval." informed the telovision.

"Ash you idiot! HOW did you fall for that trick!!" screamed Misty in frustration at the TV "I ca- AAAAAAHHHH" screamed Misty as she jumped up...but fell off Gyarados's head into the water, taking Azurill with her. When she surfaced, laughter varying from the giggles of Azurill to gwaffing from Gyarados and "Psi, Psi" from Psyduck surrounded the gym.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny!" Said Misty, attempting to be cross but failing miserable and joining in with her jubilant pokemon. "I'll just go and get dried off and grab some pop corn. Any requests?"

At the mention of treats, all the pokemon started jumping up and down all calling for their favourites. "Ok, ok, I'll get a bit of everything! Give me a VERY loud yell when it starts again!" replied Misty backing away from her hyper pokemon.

10 minutes later, Misty could hear the excited squeals of her pokemon in the pool. "Poli, politoed poli pol" cried Politoed running to the door.

"Ok, ok come and give me a hand with this," gesturing to the mountain of food and poke-snacks on the tray. With the tray carried between them, they quickly moved into the gym arena. 

"What did we miss?" questioned Misty.

"Hya ya, ha hi-ya ha-ha!" (Not much, but it's a grass field) replied Staryu as everyone ran forward to take their favourite poke-snack. 

"Great" said Misty as everyone settled down to watch the on going match.

"Glalie, Headbutt" commanded Ash as the floating head flew through the air to hit the opposing Vibrava.

"Double Team!" cried David as multiple copies of Vibrava appeared all over the field, causing the attack to miss and Glalie to hit a tree.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dragon Breath!"

And the two attacks met. It looked like the two attacks were equal in power, but soon, Dragon Breath pushed Glalie back into the arena wall, dealing a direct hit with a lot of damage. 

"No! Glalie" cried Ash

"Gla-Glalie!" Cried the pokemon as he levitated uneasily towards his opponent. 

'Glalie needs a moment to rest...should I swap...no, I think he can do it!' thought Ash to himself. "Dodge it!" he cried, angry at himself for thinking of strategy and not concentrating on the battle as Glalie only just avoided another Dragon Breath. 'Yes! That's it!' "Glalie, Double Team and keep moving!" Immediately, copies of Glalie appeared all over the battle field, constantly moving and rotating, causing Vibrava's attack to miss.

"Two can play at that game, Vibrava, Double Team!" Again, copies of the pokemon appeared. The two trainers stared at each other across the battle arena before David gave a sly grin. "Vibrava!" he called, not losing eye contact with Ash, "Faint Attack". All the clones of Vibrava molded into one before it disappeared from sight.

"Gla-a-alie!" cried one of the Glalies', the real one and he fell to the ground, fainted while allhis copies vanished.

"Glalie is unable to battle. Vibrava wins" announced the Umpire, holding up the respective flag.

"That was so fast..." murmured Misty to her pokemon. "How's he going to cope now? From what I've heard from him, Glalie is one of his strongest pokemon." she stared blankly at the TV screen as the commentator informed the group that Ash only has two pokemon left in the battle, not that she needed reminding!

The camera zoomed in on Ash's face again. He was grim and appeared to be calculating which of his two remaining pokemon would be best at taking on this part ground, part dragon pokemon.

"Grovyle, I choose you!" and the green grass lizard appeared, placing it's twig in it's mouth.

"Grovyle"

"Ash you twerp, how is a grass type going to win over a dragon type!" she said with fustration.

The camera focused in on the two pokemon, one on the grass, the other hovering in the air.

"Grovyle" came from off screen "Bullet Seed!"

"bzzzzzz" as Vibrava easily evaded the attack.

"Vibrava, Dragon Breath!" A blast of breath flew at Grovyle who dodged with Quick Attack.

"Leaf Blade"

"Double Team" and Grovyle's attack went through one of the clones.

"Faint Attack!"

"Leaf Blade to protect" and the attack glanced off the glowing blades. "Leaf Blade again Grovyle"

Due to the close proximity of the attack, Vibrava was unable to evade and took a full hit.

"Grovyle, into the grass!" as the lizard disappeared from sight.

"Stop playing hide and seek, Vibrava, Dragon Breath!" called David, feeling that victory was in  
sight. The hot breath burned all the grass on the field...but no Grovyle!

"Now Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" cried Ash and his pokemon appeared from in a tree onto the back of Vibrava, dealing a direct hit, causing the pokemon to crash to the ground due to the weight of Grovyle and the damage from the attack. "Finish it with pound!"

"Gro-o-o-vyle!" cried the lizard as he successfully delivered a pound, driving Vibrava into the ground and out for the count.

"Yes, well done Ash!! But how did he come up with that? Since when did Ash ever think of strategic plans?" questioned Misty, remembering the rash 10 year old in his first tournament. She was brought back to the present day by the hushed whispers from her pokemon. "What?" she demanded.

"Hya hyia" (Nothing, honest!) replied Starmie with as much innocence as possible.

"Hmmmm" said Misty, "You're up to something." before returning to the TV screen.

"Politoed poli poli toed toe" (She really does have it bad!) said Politoed to Psyduck.

"Psyiyiyiyi!" replied Psyduck as Politoed rolled it's eyes in desperation.

"Squirtle, you're up!" cried David as he threw the next pokeball into the arena.

"Squirtle Squirt!" cried the pokemon.

"Grovyle, bullet seed attack!" called Ash.

"Grovyle!" and bullets sped towards his opponent.

"Withdraw" instructed David and the tiny turtle pokemon withrew into his shell, causing the bullet seed attack to bounce off the hard shell causing Ash to grimace, this was going to be harder than it looked.

"Grovyle, Quick Attack then Leaf Blade!"

"Grovyle!" as the pokemon sped into the withdrawn shell before powering up his leaves.

"Sqirtle, Hydro Pump!" and the shell span at high speed, shooting water out of the holes from it's head, arms and legs, giving a direct hit on Grovyle, smashing him into a tree. Grovyle, sat up and glared at the tiny turtle who smiled sweetly in return before sending an ice beam at the lizard at his trainer's command.

"Dodge it!" screamed Ash with desperation. Grovyle wasn't quick enough and ended up with his foot trapped in a block of ice.

"Excellent," smirked David, "this is going to be easier than I thought! Another ice beam Squirtle!"

"Bullet Seed!" instructed Ash, hoping feverently that the Bullet Seed attack would be stronger than Squirtle's Ice Beam. Amazingly, the ice beam hit the seeds, freezing them solid, but not stopping the seed's flight through the air, hitting Squirtle and throwing it backwards, altering the direction of the Ice Beam, causing it to hit the tree above Grovyle. "Get out of that ice!" immediately, Grovyle used Bullet Seed, breaking up the prison around its foot. "Leaf Blade again Grovyle!"

By this stage, Squirtle was back on its feet and ready for battle, "Rapid Spin!"  
Both attacks met in mid air, causing billows of smoke to fill the arena, causing both trainer to squint through the dust to see what happened on the field of battle.

When the dust cleared, squirtle was on it's feet, panting while "Grovyle is unable to battle, Squirtle Wins!"

"How did that happen? I thought Water types were weak against Grass types!" questioned May.

"That may be true, but due to the nature of the attack, Squirtle was heavily protected in it's shell, therefore avoiding the main damage from the Leaf Blade. Grovyle wasn't so lucky." replied Tyson from the seat next to her.

"Oh"

"Don't worry May" boasted Morrison from further down the line of friends, "Ash has Pikachu next, he's bound to win with an advantage like that!"

"Hmmm that may be so, but I've also heard of a Squirtle beating an electric type before. Ash's Squirtle actually..."rambled Brock

"WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP" yelled Max, his head all big and leaning over the others, "I WOULD LIKE  
TO WATCH THE MATCH!!"

"..."

"Come on Pikachu!! You can do it!!" willed Misty as she stared intently at the screen.

"Ash is down to his final pokemon while David still has two left. For his last pokemon, Ash has chosen his Pikachu." informed the commentator.

"Pikachu!" called Ash, "Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaaachuuu!" and electrical energy flew towards Squirtle.

"Withdraw" said his opponent, causing the electrical attack to have very little effect on the turtle.

"Fine, Pikachu Iron Tail!" could be heard from off screen.

"Pi-pi-pikachu!" and with Pikachu's amazing speed he swung his bright white, charged up tail into the shell containing the withdrawn Squirtle, sending it flying into the wall, forcing it out.

"Now hit it with a thunderbolt attack!"

"Withdraw again Squirtle!"said David, shocked at Pikachu's immense speed. However, Squirtle was unable to withdraw as he was too shaken up from the previous attack and promptly fainted when hit by the thunderbolt attack.

"Alright Pikachu! Ash is only pokemon battle away from his first ever final!!"

BZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (door buzzer)

Misty's head expanded with rage, becoming VERY big and VERY red! "How DARE someone want to come here for a match when such an important tournament is on the television!!!!" screamed Misty while still staring at the screen.

Seeing his trainer about to explode, Politoed volunteered his services to run to the door with a note and tell whoever was at the door to buzz off. "Thanx Politoed, you can watch the bits of the match you miss with me later on the recorder!!" called Misty as Politoed walked out of the room.

"Poli poli toe poli politoed toed toed" (she's recording it and STILL won't leave the screen!" mumbled the pokemon as he scurried off to the door expecting the usual rookie trainer.

"Well Ash, we're down to our last pokemon, lets see who has the bigger volts! Mareep, I choose you!"

"Mareeeeep!" it cried as the fluffy sheep like pokemon appeared before the crowd.

"Well, now we can test Ash's long term memory!" chuckled Brock.

"Huh?" all Brock's companions looked at Brock with bemused expressions.

"We met a flock of Mareep when we travelled through Johto. I'll tell you later if you don't find out now!" replied Brock

"Pikachu, thunderbolt attack!"

"Obviously forgot..." said Brock, not looking suprised.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaachu!" screamed the little pokemon as he let out his powerful electrical attack.

"Mareeeeeeeeeep!!" cried his opponent as she smiled, lapping up the energy being freely supplied.

"Well, thank you for charging up my Mareep Ash, obviously you haven't fought against a Mareep. It's wool soaks up electrical energy, giving it's electrical attacks even more power!" gloated David, pleased to have an advantage against his opponent, preventing the use of two of Pikachu's best attacks.

Growling, Ash responded by telling Pikachu to use Iron Tail, making a direct hit on the sheep, sending her flying backwards. "Pikapi! pi chu pikachu!" (Ash! I can't move!) called Ash's pokemon to his trainer as he tried to fight off the effects of paralysis.

"Mareep, are you ok?" Questioned David. After recieving the offermative he ordered, "Mareep, Body Slam!"

"Dodge it Pikachu!" screamed Ash, starting to get frantic at how bad the odds on winning the match were becoming. Pikachu was just able to use his quick attack to get out of the way of the charging wool pokemon. "Alright Pikachu, try and shake off that paralysis with another Iron Tail!" Pikachu tried the attack, but was unable to move from the spot. 

"Mareep, Thunder!"

"Mareeeeeeeeeeeeep!" cried the pokemon as she unleashed the most powerful electrical attack.

"Well, I think this match is over!" scoffed David, certain that no pokemon could ever take his  
Mareep's Thunder attack after she had been fully charged.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" replied Ash as Pikachu came bounding out of the smoke, recovered from his paralysis and still able to battle despite the strong attack. "Alright Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Pikaaaaaaaaachuu!" as the attack connected and sent the Mareep flying.

"Hidden Power!" The Mareep initiated the attack in mid air, allowing her to slow down her speed and land safely. "Hidden Power again!" beads of white light started moving in an intricate pattern in front of Mareep before being fired directly at Pikachu.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Pikachu easily dodged, "Now, Quick Attack!" Speeding towards Mareep, Pikachu flew through the air to collide dead on. It seemed that none of Pikachu's attacks were particularly effective against Mareep and he was slowly being worn down as he began to pant.

Even though it was a small movement, Ash spotted that Mareep was now holding her tail closer to her body, almost as if trying to protect it. The brightness of the bulb had also decreased, indicating that her electrical energy was becoming very low. 'Now I've got you!' "Pikachu another Iron Tail on Mareep's tail!"

"Mareep thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu thunder!" Electricity flew all around the arena, norrowly missing Ash and David.

"What's Ash doing! I thought Mareep would absorb all electrical attack energy, why is he charging it up again!" questioned May.

"He's copying what I did in my last match." replied Tyson, patient as ever towards the naive girl. "I had Meowth use thunderbolt to protect himself against Pikachu's thunderbolt. Seems like he's learning quite a few techniques!"

"Oh..."

Unexpectedly, Mareep's thunderbolt attack stopped. "Pikachu, stop thunder!" cried Ash urgently, hoping that Mareep's wool wouldn't become too full of static too soon. Already ahead of his trainer, Pikachu's attack had already stopped. "Now, Quick Attack then Iron Tail the light on Mareep's tail before it can recover!"

"Pikachu!!" he carried out his trainer's command, dealing direct hits. 

"Ma-a-are-e-ep!" cried the pokemon as it fell to it's knees, unable to stand.

"Mareep is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. The victor of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" announced the umpire to huge cheers from the crowds.

"Alright Pikachu! You did it, come here buddy!" cried Ash as his first pokemon leapt into his arms.

"Go Ash, that was great!" squeaked May.

"Yeah, that was really excellent!" cheered Max.

"I can't believe that took you so long to win!" scorned Morrison.

"Looks like you've learned a few things this week!" commented Tyson.

"Well done Ash, you've made it to the final, against the lovely Samantha..." drooled Brock.

Turning, Ash saw all his friends in the stand behind him. After giving them all a wide grin, he turned back to the battle field to see David storming off away from the field of battle, obviously furious at having lost to someone much younger than himself.

"Pikapi?" came from below.

"Yeah, don't worry Pikachu, I just wanted to talk to David, don't think I'll get a chance to now though" shrugged Ash. "Come on, let's get something to eat!"

"Pika! kachu, ka pi pikachu!!" (Woow! Ketchup, here I come!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes!! Go Ash that was amazing!!!!" Misty was dancing with her Azurill, still on Gyarados's head while Corsola danced with Psyduck, Goldeen frolicked with Horsea while Starmie and Staryu span around in the air showering everyone with stars from their swift attacks while Gyarados just tried to concentrate on keeping Misty on his head and out of the water.

"Well, like, this wasn't what we were, like, expecting"

"Waaaa!" SPLASH. Unbeknown to all watching the TV, three people and a pokemon had appeared at the door. "Daisy? Lily? Violet? What are you doing here, I thought you were in Australia!"

"Ummmm yeah, we, like, were, like last week! We got back earlier, you'd have known if you'd have, like, checked your answer machine. But I think we all know what like, really had your attention!" said Daisy, passing a knowing wink to the other "Sensational Sisters".

"Yeah! Well I wouldn't have to if you guys had never gone off and left me here to look after the Gym on my own for almost two years! What happened to the original time period!" yelled Misty as she pulled herself and Azurill out of the pool after her second unscheduled swim.

"Well, you could at least be like, pleased to see us. Now you can go back and be with your boyfriend again!"

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, ASH IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" screamed Misty.

"Who said anything about Ash!" retorted Lily. 

"..."

"Ash that was awesome! So, how does it feel to know that you are only one match away from being the Hoenn champion?" asked Max when everyone was back in their room.

"Very weird and interesting...What do you guys know about Samantha? Not from your book!" asked and threatened Ash as Brock sprung to his side holding his book with all the information on all the female trainers in the competition. Ash was calmer than anyone had expected. After the match, Ash had greeted his friends again, but had become more and more subdued as the evening had warn on.

"Well," replied Max, getting out his Pokenav. "She's competed in the Johto League, different time to you I think, she was in the top 4. She's also tried for the Orange League, but couldn't beat the final gym leader, Drake. Indigo top 8...that's all her achievements to date. Throughout all her battles, she's kept four pokemon the same, a Gardevoir, a Combusken, a Ditto and a Poliwrath. The other two pokemon she's used have rotated between a Butterfree, a Gengar, a Skarmory, a Dustox,  
a Roselia and an Ivysaur."

"Thanx, do you know what time the match it tomorrow?"asked Ash.

"Yeah, you'll like this, your battle is the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is the mini final to find out who is third and fourth between David and Jordan, the person Samantha beat. You can either train or watch the match. At least it gives you a day to think of a strategy."

"Thanx Max..." said Ash, deep in thought, "Hey, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll go round the Pokemon Centre and get Pikachu as well." and before any of the others could say anything, he walked out the door.

"I wonder what's up with Ash?" questioned May.

"I think he's just nervous. I've never seen him this way before. Maybe it's the thought that he could be about to make his dream come true in just a few days has him spooked. Hmmm I think I need to make a phone call too, there may be someone he needs to talk to." said Brock, before he to left the room.

"Oh well," shrugged Tyson, "Anyone up for a game of happy families?"

"Oh hello Ash, you're Pikachu is all ready to go but I think the others may need a little more time." said the Nurse Joy behind the desk at the counter.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, Hey Pika-buddy" replied Ash and Pikachu bounded across the desk to his trainer. "I'll be round to get the others in the morning. Come on Pikachu, I've got a phone call to make."

"Oh, and congratulations on your victory today, I'm sure you'll go great in the final!" called Nurse Joy as Ash walked away.

Ring Ring...Ring Ring..."Hello? Oh hi Ash, how can I help you?" said the figure on the phone screen.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could..." whispered Ash, lowering his voice as people walked past.

"Of course, I'll do so right away. Good luck in the final!" said the telephone.

"Thank you. Talk to you soon" finished Ash as he put the phone down. "Thanx for keeping watch Pikachu. Anyone we know came in?"

"Pi pika pichu pikachuchu" (Nope, all clear let's go!) responded Pikachu who had been keeping watch for prying ears and eyes. 

"Great, let's go back and get some food! Race you, and no attacks!" said Ash as he ran off out the pokemon centre door. 

Ring Ring...Ring Ring...Ring Ring...

THUD! "OWWWWW! Brock will you get off me!" screamed Ash in the middle of the night as the room telephone went off. "It's not going to be a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny wanting to go on a date with you!"

About half an hour after Ash had returned the previous night, so had Brock who had remained as cryptic as Ash as to where he had been for the past hour. It was now the middle of that night and everyone was asleep, until the phone rang.

Yawn "Hello?" said May as she picked up the phone. "Yeah, this is Ash Ketchum's room. Who is it? Hmm Ash, it's for you, Officer Jenny I think." said May as she held out the phone for Ash.

"oh, why is she calling for Ash when she knows that I can be her only true love!!"Cried Brock from the floor in despair.

"Yeah, hello?...err, sure I'll come down Officer Jenny. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye" and Ash put the phone down before getting out of bed and putting his jumper and hat on. "Apparently, there's someone at the gates to the Ever Grande Trainer's Village trying to get in cos they know me. Dunno who though. Back in half an hour."

"Pika pi Pikachu?" (Shall i come?) asked Pikachu from the bed with the blanket half over his head.

"No, you stay here and get some rest buddy, we've got some hard training to do tomorrow." said Ash.

"Pi" (Good) and with that he turned over and went back to sleep.

"See you guys later" and Ash walked out the door. 

"When I get a hold of Brock I am going to kill him!!" screamed and rampaged the girl in one of the cells at the Trainer's Village police station. She was furious that not only had she been locked in the cell, but her pokemon had all been taken away from her to prevent her from trying to escape.

"Hi Officer Jenny yawn you needed to see me?" could be heard from the front room.

"Oh great!" grumbled the girl as she slumped down on the seats provided.

"I need to know if she is who she says she is. I'm sorry for all the hassle, but we've had to step up the security after the attempt to steal the Flame of Moltres. Only competing trainers and people who are friends of those trainers are allowed in the trainer's village." said Officer Jenny as she and Ash came through the door. "She's in here."

"Misty?!?" cried Ash as he saw who it was.

"Um...hi Ash! Sorry to get you up at this time, BUT WILL YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" screamed Misty, obviously furious.

"he he, yeah, I know Misty, we used to travel together, you can let her through, the only dangerous thing about her is her temper" said Ash, his hand behind his head.

"Watch it Ketchum!" glared Misty as the door to her cell was opened. "Can I please have my pokemon and things back Officer."

"Of course, I am truly sorry for all this, we're only trying to keep everyone and their pokemon safe from unwanted company." apologised Officer Jenny, handing Misty her backpack.

"That's alright, see you later Officer Jenny" said Ash as he exited the building ahead of Misty.

"So Ash, where's Pikachu? asked Misty.

"He rolled over and went back to sleep! So what iare/i you doing here?" questioned Ash, looking intently at Misty.

"Well, I was watching your battle earlier in the Gym and my sisters came back just at the end and saw that you had won and insisted that I came over to help support you." replied Misty, starting to turn a little red. "Then Brock called not long after, also wanting me to come. However much I tried to stay, after that, it was useless as my sisters bundled me off to the local Teleportation Office and send me here with an Abra."

"Oh, so you didn't want to come?" asked Ash, looking slightly crest fallen.

"No, no, of course I did, I was just nervous of leaving the Gym with those 3. I'll get back to find no badges left, again! The Gym in disarray and goodness knows what state the pokemon would be in! If I could've, I wouldn't have been here from the start of the competition, rather than just for the end!." hurriedly said Misty, beginning to go redder.

"Thanx Mist, that means a lot." replied Ash, smiling softly at her. "Hey, do you wanna get something to drink? I'm up again now, can't sleep, unless you want to sleep now of course."

"That would be nice, thanx Ash."replied Misty, "Hang on, let me get out Azurill, it's still not used to being in a pokeball for long! Plus, she really wanted to meet you. Azurill, go!"

"Azu, Azurill!!" trilled the happy baby pokemon estatic at being let out of it's ball.

"Well hello there little one" said Ash, holding out his hand and bending down to see the little pokemon. "Where did you get it?"

"Tracy gave it to me, she his Marill's baby." responded Misty.

"I can't wait to get back after this contest, it will be great to see Mum, Tracy and the Professor again. Though might be dangerous when Bayleaf sees me!" chuckled Ash as he picked up Azurill before handing her back to her mummy.

"Now what was that about a drink?"

"Chaaaaaaa" stretching, Pikachu woke up first that morning and looked about himself on the end of Ash's bed. "Pikapi, Pikapi?" (Ash, Ash?) he said, turning to look at the person in the bed with him before realising that something wasn't quite right...'that's not Ash! Intruder!!' thought the pokemon before "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" and released a strong thunderbolt attack.

"YAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" screamed the person in the bed, leaping in the air as hundreds of volts flowed through their body, waking everyone in the room up.

"PIKACHU!" came from behind the pokemon.

"Pikapi?" halting the attack, he looked questioningly at his trainer who had been sleeping on the couch.

"ARGH PIKACHU!!" the person he had shocked awake sat up and glared at him. "Don't you ever look before you shock!"

"Pikachupi!!" squealed Pikachu before leaping into her arms.

"Oh, hi Misty, when did you get here?" asked Brock in the next bed.

"YOU!" and before Brock could react he was stuck down on the floor with a huge bump on his head and Farfech'd flying round his head. "YOU were supposed to leave my name at the gate so that I could get in to the trainer's village without all the hassle we had to go through!" screamed Misty.

"Heh heh, I'm glad I'm not Brock right now!" chuckled Max, rubbing the back of his head. "Nice to meet you again Misty."

"Yeah, hi Misty!" said May from her bed near the window.

"This is Tyson and Morrison." said Ash as he introduced Misty to the two boys.

"Hi"

"Hello there"

After putting on his glasses, Max looked towards Ash. "So, Ash, what happened to that "I'll be back in half an hour"?" asked the boy, an evil glint in his eye.

"He he, we, um went to get a drink before coming back." replied Ash, starting to turn red while rubbing the back of his head. "Misty has an Azurill."

"Oh my god!! please can I see it!!" squealed May "I love Azurills!!"

"Sure," replied Misty, putting her mallet away and reaching for the small blue pokemon who had fallen on the floor under her blanket when she had been rudely awaken.

"Azu Azurill!" squeaked the pokemon.

"Hmmm nice save" murmured Brock to Ash while May cooed over Azurill.

"Errrr Who wants breakfast?" Asked Ash, extremely keen to get off the topic of last night.

"Sure, bet I can eat more pancakes than you" responded Morrison.

"I seriously doubt that" replied Ash, putting on his shoes, "But I know I can beat you there! come on Pikachu!"

"Pika" and with that they ran from the room.

"Aaargh! I'll get there before you!" cried Morrison running out the room after Ash before getting dressed.

"Errr, are they always like that?" asked a puzzled Misty.

"Of course, you know how competitive and stubborn Ash is" replied Brock, beginning to get dressed "Morrison's the same, just more so!"

"Ok, well everyone ready?" asked Tyson 5 minutes later.

"Sure, let's go."

Before they could open the door, it flew back on it's hinges as Morrison burst in "Waaaahh!!" and hid under the bed clothes

"Wonder what that's about? Should we ask him or just go to breakfast?" asked May, her stomach rumbling, causing her to blush.

"Breakfast!" came the unanimous reply from the others.

When they arrived at the breakfast hall for residential trainers, they found Ash and Pikachu at a large table eating pancakes and ketchup respectively. "Come on guys, dunno what happened to Morrison, he was right behind me til we got in here."

The others burst out laughing before explaining to Ash about the lack of suitable clothing Morrison realised he had been wearing when he had entered the busy breakfast hall.

SPLAT!

Pikachu had been laughing so hard that he'd squeezed his ketchup bottle too hard, sending the red liquid not only all over himself, but also over Ash beside him as well as Misty who was walking behind Pikachu's seat to take the space on the other side of Ash. Pikachu was thrilled by his new coat, now he could eat wherever he went. However, Ash and Misty weren't so thrilled.

"Pikachu! You got ketchup on my best hat/top!" accused Ash and Misty at the same time, causing the two to blush, not that anyone could see due to the ketchup on their faces.

"I...I think you...you should go change!" cried Max, now rolling on the floor laughing.

"Blech, fine, but I won't be cleaning your coat afterwards!" said Ash to Pikachu, standing up and taking off his hat.

"May, could you look after Azurill for me?" asked Misty, offering the little pokemon to the younger girl. "It likes strawberry jam on toast for breakfast."

"I'd love to, come here you little cutie!" replied May, taking Azurill who had somehow remained clean during the whole ketchup incident.

"You'd better be finished when I get back Pikachu, we've got a day of training ahead!" called back Ash as he and Misty left the room.

"Aren't you going to watch the mini final today?" said Misty, following Ash back to their room.

"Nah, I want to get everyone out and practising today, who knows, might be worth it!" said Ash over his shoulder.

"I guess, wanna have a battle?"

"What? and give me an easy win? think I'll ask May, she must be strong enough to put up some kind of a good battle, better than I'd get from you anyway!" replied Ash, turning so Misty couldn't see his face and smiled before bracing himself for...

"Ash Ketchum, are you suggesting that I'm weaker than HER!?!?!?" screamed Misty.

"Well, yeah, you are last time I checked"

"I am not weaker than her!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Geez, I could hear you guys from down the corridor, do you always argue like this?" Both teenagers turned from each other, to see Morrison standing next to them, fully dressed.

Realising they were no longer alone, both pulled away from each other as their faces were only inches apart, causing them to turn red behind the ketchup, least no one knew!

"errrr well, um...sorry gotta change bye!" and with that Ash shot off into their room and closed the door leaving Misty to field the question.

"Ummm..." stuttered Misty, "I think the others are waiting for you in the breakfast hall." Seeing that this wasn't going to get rid of Morrison, she remembered one of his characteristics. "I think Ash ate only 5 pancakes, I'm sure you can eat more!"

"He only ate 5! The light weight, I'll show him!" and took off in the direction of the stairs.

Turning back to the door, Misty remembered more important matters, such at the fact that she was covered in ketchup, stuck in the middle of the corridor and Ash was the one hogging the room.

"Ash," she called, hammering on the door, "will you let me in"

Silence.

"Ash...ASH!" now she was really thumping the door, a fact Ash didn't seem to notice as he opened the door at just the right moment to get a hit in the face. 

"Wahhhhhh!" as he flew back in the room. "I think your hits have become a lot stonger!" came from the floor where he lay.

"Serves you right for not opening the door, now get out so I can change!"

Bowing to Misty and keeping his face on the floor he quickly backed out the room, "Yes, Oh great one!"

"Now that's more like it!" said Misty, enjoying the flattery.

"Too bad you're weaker than May!"

"WHAT!" Too late, Ash had already sped off down the corridor and out of sight.

"Immature brat!" muttered Misty as she closed the door and ran to the bathroom, hoping that ketchup would wash out of her hair. 

"Hello Nurse Joy, have my pokemon finished healing?" asked Ash as he stepped up to the main desk at the tournament pokemon centre, Pikachu still liking the ketchup off his paws and therefore banned to the floor.

"Of course Ash, please hang on one minute." and Nurse Joy disappeared into the back to retrieve the revitalised pokemon.

"If we come back before 7pm tonight, will they all still be able to fully heal after a full day of training?" asked Ash, keen that his pokemon be as energetic and fresh as possible before the most important match of his life so far.

"Of course they will be, as long as none of them catch a fever or become seriously injured." replied the kind Nurse.

"Thank you, well see you later!" said Ash as he fastened the pokeballs to his belt.

"Oh, just one thing, you had a phone call" said Nurse Joy, handing a piece of paper to Ash.

Glancing at the paper, he immediately recognised the number. "Thank you very much Nurse Joy" and he ran off to the phones before she could reply. "Pikachu, can you keep watch for me again?"

"Pi pika" (of course) said Pikachu, looking up from the task of cleaning his paws and coat of the remaining ketchup.

"Hello, it's Ash, Nurse Joy said you rang earlier" whispered Ash to the telephone receiver, deciding to leave the video screen off to stop others seeing the recipient of the call.

"Yes, it was just to say that it arrived last night and is currently regaining it's strength. When do you want it?" came from the reviever.

"I'll call again at lunch. Thank you." and finished the conversation. "Come on Pikachu, lets get going before the others come!" and the two friends ran out of the pokemon centre, too excited to notice the person that followed behind.

"Alright, Grovyle, Leaf Blade Glalie, Glalie, Headbutt! Cawphish, vicegrip Swellow, Swellow, Ariel Ace! Torkoal, flamethrower Pikachu, Pikachu, Iron Tail!" called Ash to all his pokemon, taking charge of three battles at once. "Good, good everyone" as Grovyle hit Glalie, Swellow hit Cawphish and Pikachu sent Torkoal flying backwards. "Ok everyone take a break." All the tired pokemon flopped down to the ground, tired but happy to oblige their trainer in the fierce training session in the woods, away from prying eyes. Ash and his pokemon had been out for three and a half hours, enduring a tough and rigorous training session. Pikachu had noticed that his trainer appeared more tense than normal and was pushing them all much harder than ever before. Pikachu understood that the up coming match meant a lot to his trainer, more than any other and he had a sneaking suspicion that Misty's appearance had only heightened his trainer's anxiety to perform well. Before he had any more time to contemplate these thoughts he was pulled up and back into training. 

"Alright, I want to be ready for any attack and find a way of defending against any attack. Let's try, Grovyle against Torkoal, Torkoal you're attacking and Grovyle is defending. Torkoal, flamethrower! Grovyle, use Leaf Blade to protect." At their trainer's command, Torkoal unleashed a stream of fire at the grass type, and naturally weak Grovyle who powered up it's leaves and crossed it's arms in front of it, deflecting the flames to either side of it's body. "Good, good, now Iwant you two to go and practise with Grovyle using your attacks to defend against the flamethrower with Bullet Seed, Leaf Blade and dodging with Quick Attack. Torkoal, keep following Grovyle, use Overheat only a few times. Are you ok with that?"

"Grovyle"

"Torkoal Tor" affirmed the two pokemon before wandering off to the other side of the clearing to practise their exercise.

"Alright, Swellow, you're against Glalie who's attacking. Glalie, Ice Beam, Swellow, Ariel Ace and Quick Attack dodges." The two pokemon did as ordered with Swellow dodging the Ice Beam with Quick Attack. "Good, keep it up, Swellow, work out ways to dodge Glalie's Ice attacks." and the two pokemon moved themselves to more space to practise.

"Ok, Pikachu, thunderbolt Cawphish, Cawphish use Crab Hammer to deflect the attack, GO!" Cawphish successfully deflected Pikachu's attack, sending it off into the bushes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

All the pokemon and Ash stopped what they were doing as a figure lept out of the bushes, electrocuted by Pikachu's deflected attack.

"Ooops!" said the figure from the floor, realising that their cover had been blown. "Hi Ash!"

"Misty, what are you doing there?"

"Errr nothing...just admiring the scenery?" she struggled to reply.

"Sure, just one thing...why won't you leave me alone? I told you I was going to train alone today."

"It's just, I was curious to your training techniques." she replied.

"Right, well do you mind leaving us alone? I just want to make sure that there are no ways that anyone can see any strategies. Want to at least have some surprises." he said, a glint of mischief appearing in his eyes.

"Oh really? Well I sure a little battle right now won't give too much away! Come on, loser buys lunch!" said Misty, reaching for her pokemon.

"You're on! Double battle and you can choose first!" said Ash, retreating to the other side of the clearing, his pokemon following to stand behind. 

"Gyarados, Staryu go!" cried Misty, realeasing the blue dragon like water pokemon along with his starfish friend.

"Gyaaaaar"

"Hiya!"

"Alright then, Swellow, Glalie, time to get or free lunch! You're up" and the two pokemon flew and levitated to stand between their opponents and their trainer.

"I'm sure you'll be the gentleman and allow me to attack first!" cried Misty across the battle field. "Gyarados, twister Swellow and Staryu, rapid spin Glalie"

"Swellow dodge with Ariel Ace, Glalie, Double Team." called Ash as his pokemon evaded both attacks with lightning speed. "Alright, Glalie, Ice Beam Gyarados and Swellow, Peck Staryu!"

"Gyarados, twister the Ice Beam!" The twister caused the ice beam to be reversed back towards Glalie with double the speed.

"Icy wind!" Just as in the match against Morrison, the icy wind reflected the ice beam back at Misty and her pokemon. However at this moment Swellow was between the Ice Beam and Staryu, going in for his peck attack and was too slow to dodge, reciving a full blast, sending it flying into a tree.

"No, Swellow!" cried Ash, devestated at having hurting his pokemon with one of his own attacks in a tag team battle.

"Swe-e-e-low!" cried the bird pokemon as he struggled up into the air again.

"Staryu, finish Swellow with a Water Gun!" knowing that there was little way of eventing the attack hitting Swellow, Ash grimaced but still called for a double team. Due to Swellow's weak state, he was only able to summon a few clones, but avoiding the water gun none the less.

"Gyarados, hydro pump all Swellow clones!" cried Misty with a smile.

"Gyarrrrrrrra!" 

"Swello-o-o-o-w!" Unfortunately, Swellow had been the clone closest to Gyarados when the attack hit, receiving the full blow and falling to the ground, out of the match.

"Well done Swellow, now return!" cried Ash, unsure of how to progress now that he only had one pokemon left against Misty's strongest two pokemon. 'Well, we'll just have to focus on Staryu' "Glalie, Ice Beam!"

"Again? Fine, Gyarados, twister!"

"Use headbutt on Staryu!"

"Ha hyaaa!"

"What!" cried Misty flabbagasted at the direct hit scored on Staryu.

"Great thing about double battles, gotta have you concentration everywhere!" gloated Ash. "Double Team!"

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam them all!" cried Misty, furious for allowing Staryu to get hit.

"Gyaaara!" The Hyper Beam sliced through ever Glalie on the field, but where was Glalie?

"Now Headbutt!" cried Ash, ordering his pokemon to crash right into Gyarados from his hiding place in a tree directly above Gyarados, sending the huge pokemon crashing to the ground. "Ice Beam!" Just as Glalie was about to hit his fallen opponent, when he was hit flying through the air by a rapid spin from Staryu. The Ice Beam went soaring into the air and out of sight before falling back down straight on Glalie, freezing it to the ground.

"You wanna keep going or quit now?" taunted Misty as they watched Glalie struggling to free himself from the ice.

"Glalie, use headbutt to get out!" called Ash.

"Gla-gla-glale-e-e" replied the prisoned pokemon as he struggled against the ice.

"Fine, have it your way Ash," called Misty, "Gyarados, finish this with a Hyper Beam!" Golden yellow energy formed in Gyarados's open mouth. Luckily for Glalie, the ice had begun to crack just moments before, allowing him to break free and use Double Team to evade the attack. "Grrr, Staryu, water gun!"

"Ice Beam Gyarados!" This time, Glalie avoided Staryu's attack and struck a direct hit on Gyarados while he was unable to move and fight back. Gyarados was frozen solid and unable to continue.

"You were fantastic Gyarados, return" said Misty to her fallen pokemon. "Well Ash, that was impressive, but you're still going to be the one buying lunch!"

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that!" responded Ash, his enthusiasm rekindled after knocking out the large and powerful pokemon. From the sidelines Pikachu, Grovyle, Torkoal and Cawphish cheered on their friend and trainer. "Glalie, headbutt!"

"Rapid Spin!" The two pokemon met in mid aid, causing billows of dust all around the clearing.

"Hi-iya!" and Staryu came flying back to it's trainer's side of the arena while Glalie failed to move.

Disbeliefing, Ash held up the pokeball and called for Glalie to return. Returning Staryu after thanking it, Misty walked over to Ash. "Come on Ash, let's go get some lunch, you lost the battle, so free lunch for me!"

"He he, yeah alright then. Where would you like to go?" chuckled Ash.

"Umm...let's go back into the trainer's village and have a look around!" she suggested.

"Sure, I think May has been to all the places avaliable so if we get stuck we can always ask her for the best place." he said with his back to her, returning all bar Pikachu.

"Can't we just find our own place?" asked Misty tentativly, antisipating the company of others. It wasn't that she didn't like the others in the group, it was just she wanted to spent a little more time with Ash. Alone. Together.

"Of course. Come on!" Together they made their way out of the clearing towards the trainer's village and lunch.

"Well Ash, I heard about your battle with Misty today" Gloated Morrison over the table that evening. Ash and Misty had enjoyed a quiet lunch, ketchup free luckily for them as Pikachu had been admitted to the pokemon centre along with the rest of Ash and Misty's pokemon. The rest of the afternoon had been spent watching the mini final in which David had lost to Jordan, the loser to Samantha.

Later, after meeting up with Tyson, Morrison, Max, May and dragging Brock away from the Officer Jenny's staff meeting they had settled down in the hotel's dining room to a buffet dinner. 

"She won due to pure luck and the fact that my pokemon were already tired from training!" responded Ash before stuffing his mouth with another large slice of pizza.

"Yeah, but we all know that if it had been me and my pokemon in the same position, we all know I would have easily won!" boasted Morrison.

"Alright then, I challenge you to a match!" said Misty from behind who had just come back from the salad buffet, her plate loaded with lettece, tomoato and other wonderful food stuffs.

"Errr sure Misty..." replied Morrison after recovering from choking on his food. He had never really intended to battle her.

"This should be good" murmered Ash to Brock.

"Yeah, but who do you think will win?"

"Misty, easily!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, a month's worth of pancakes says Misty wins." and the boys shook hands and turned away from each other before anyone else could over hear their conversation.

"Girafarig is unable to battle, Corsola wins! The victor of this match is Misty" announced Tyson to the assembled friends and Pikachu.

"He he, told ya" chuckled Ash to Brock, "Now when do I get those pancakes?"

"What was that?" Unbeknown to Ash, Misty had appeared right behind him.

"Err...nothing Misty!" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh really? A little pokemon told me about a little bet someone had. Now, I'm sure neither you nor Brock know anything about that, right?" challenged Misty, slyly.

"Of course, I would never make a bet on a pokemon battle!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't dream of doing something like that!" replied Brock as he also held his hands up in surrender.

"Oh really? Pikachu, what do you think?

"PIKACHU"

"Answers that question, what shall we do now?" said Misty and she turned to the rest of the group, leaving Ash and Brock smoldering on the ground, twitching. 

When the group re-entered the pokemon centre, chatting amongst themselves, they were confronted by a frazzled looking Nurse Joy,

"ASH KETCHUM!" she screamed, freezeing the group in their tracks as she marched up towards Ash, "I am not your personal secretary!" and she threw many pieces of paper at the terrified trainer, "Can you please tell all your...FANS to stop using me as a personal message taker!" Before she stormed off back behind her desk. 

"What was that about?" said May.

"I'm not sure, here Ash" said Misty as she picked up some of the pieces of paper from off the floor and offered them to him. "Oh my goodness, I think I can see why she's annoyed, look, you've had calls from Erika, Sabrina, Norman, Harrison, from the Silver Convention I think, Richie, your mum, and...GARY!" She looked at this last message in shock before reading out "'Hey Ash, Well done in the semis, drop by next time you're around, Gary.'"

"Yeah, well I guess it's cos I've done better than he ever has! I wonder how he's getting on as a pokemon re-searcher..." replied Ash, picking up some more messages from Pikachu. He scanned the top one before announcing, "look, there's someone I've got to call, now, can I catch you guys up later?"

"Sure, but who do you need to call?" asked Brock.

"Oh, just a friend" he replied mischeviously before walking back out the way they had all come.

"Hmmm he's up to something..." murmered Tyson, already contemplating what his rival might be up to.

"What do you think Pikachu, is the coast clear?"

"Pika"

"Great, let's go, hope Nurse Joy doesn't yell at me again!" said Ash as Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder before they re-entered the pokemon centre after making sure all their friends had left the main atrium.

"Nurse Joy?" he cautiously approached the main desk. "Can I have my pokemon please?"

"Of course Ash, please hold on one moment while I fetch them." she replied sweetly, no trace of the anger that had previously crossed her visage.

"Least she's not yelling at me again." he remarked to his pokemon, who also agreed.

"Here you are Ash and good luck for tomorrow!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" he said before leaving quickly for the telephones least she become angered again.

Ring Ring...Ring Ring..."Hello?"

"Hi, it's me" whispered Ash into the reciever while Pikachu watched out again, "You said it's ready?"

"Of course..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the Ever Grande Festival Final for what looks to be a stunning display of pokemon battling. We have as the red trainer, Samantha from Olivine City in Johto facing off against the Green trainer, Ash from Pallet Town in Kanto. As these two titans of battling approach their boxes, the referee has started the computer to choose which trainer will show their first pokemon...and it will be the Green trainer, Ash who will reveal his pokemon first to battle on the first of two terrains, the rock arena."

"Go, Swellow!"

"Swe-e-low!"

"And Ash's first pokemon is his Swellow! ... and Samantha has decided to begin with her Combusken!"

"Alright Swellow, let's begin things with an Aerial Ace!" Swellow looped around a pillar of rock before shooting towards the opposing Combusken.

"Combusken, Sky Uppercut!" Samantha called out with lightning speed. The pokemon jumped up in the air to collide dead on with Swellow's head, causing the two pokemon to re-bound off each other.

"Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it!" Swellow used his faster Aerial Ace to avoid being hit by the speedy Combusken, who changed attack to Sky Uppercut at the request of his trainer, hitting Swellow straight on.

"Swe-e-low!" he cried as he fell back to earth.

"Come on Swellow, get back up!" instructed Ash, watching his pokemon hurtle to earth.

"Get in position for a Fire Punch!" called Samantha across the arena as Combusken shot forward to  
stand directly beneath where Swellow was destined to land.

"Peck Attack!" called Ash, an idea coming to his head, hoping that Swellow would be too fast for his opponent and be able to dodge the Fire Punch and use the speed from his fall to his advantage. The result was too quick for anyone to see who's attack had made it's mark and the two birds were hidden from sight by large billows of smoke, that, when cleared allowed everyone a view of the panting Combusken who had moved out of Swellow's way, letting him hit the ground before smashing into him from the side. "No! Swellow!"

"Swellow is unable to battle, Combusken wins." announced the referee, holding up the red flag. 

"Swellow return, let's finish this one, Cawphish, go!"

"Cawphish Caw!" said the lobster pokemon, waving his claws up and down.

"Combusken, Flamethrower!"

"Use Crabhammer to deflect the flames!" Cawphish's claws glowed white and forced the flames away from himself, charring the rock pillar next to it. "Now Bubblebeam!"

"Caw caw caw caw caw!" he said as he fired the stream of bubbles straight at his opponent.

"Dodge it!" Combusken hid behind a pillar of rock. "Quick Attack!"

"Crabhammer!" Two pokemon hit for another head to head, but this time it was Combusken who was unable to battle.

"This will stop ya, Ivysaur, go!"

"Sauuuuuuuuuuur!" and the monstrous pokemon appeared before the assembled crowd.

"Ivysaur, grab Cawphish with your Vine Whip!" she commanded.

"Deflect again with Crabhammer!" Cawphish's claws sent Ivysaur's vines soaring wildly off course. However Ivysaur circled her vines around a pillar of rock and grabbed Cawphish from behind, making his eyes bug from the unexpected attack.

"Now pull it round that pillar and send it into the air!" laughed Samantha, pleased about well the match was going.

CRASH! Rock flew everywhere as Cawphish was rammed through a solid pillar before being flung downwards. "Cawphish, vicegrip those vines!"

"Sauuuuuur!" cried Ivysaur in anguish as her vines were caught in the strong vicegrip. In reaction she retracted her vines away from Cawphish, an expression of intense pain across her face, illustrating her discomfort.

"Ivysaur," called Samantha through gritted teeth, feeling the pain caused to her pokemon as keenly as though she had been the recipient of the attack herself, "Petal Dance then Razor Leaf!"

"Ivy, ivy ivy saur!" she said as she launched the two attacks in quick succession to merge in the air, heading straight for Cawphish.

"Oh wow, that's so beautiful! she could be a really good at contests if she wanted to!" commented May, awed by the beauty while the others looked on, worried how Ash was going to counter the super effective attacks.

"Cawphish, Harden!" called out Ash, the defensive attack deflecting the offensive attack. "Now, Crabhammer!"

"Dodge it!" Ivysaur moved with more speed that expected to hide behind a large rock, causing the brilliant white, glowing claws to smash straight into the rock, exposing the hidden pokemon.

"Vicegrip!" Cawphish grabbed Ivysaur by her ear and a leaf, causing her to roar with pain.

"Ivysaur, use your vines to get it away!" Samantha called frantically as the tables of victory seemed to have been altered. Ivysaur smashed her vines into Cawphish's side, sending Cawphish flying across the arena to smash through three rock pillars in succession, a leaf from Ivysaur's bulb still clenched in his claws. Ivysaur roared in pain and her loss.

Cawphish sank down the last pillar to the ground, motionless.

"Cawphish is unable to battle" announced the umpire, "Ivysaur wins!" holding up the red flag of Samantha.

"Cawphish, return, well done buddy!" he praised his pokemon in his ball before reaching behind him at retrieving another ball from his belt. "Glalie, I choose you!"

"Gla-a-a-a-alie!" shivered the pokemon as it emerged onto the battle arena.

"Glalie, let's start things off with an Ice Beam!"

"Razor Leaf!" The razor leaves flying at Glalie were frozen solid, falling to the ground. "Now petal dance!" Beautiful pink petals swirled from the bulb on Ivysaur's back towards Glalie.

"Icy Wind then Headbutt!" Glalie shot forwards through the swirling winds of ice straight for Ivysaur who dodged the headbutt attack, but was hit by the icy wind, making her stumble.

"Now, Ice Beam!!!" called Ash, pointing straight at Ivysaur who didn't have a chance, weakened as she was by the icy wind attack and therefore

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, Glalie wins!" causing Glalie to laugh and do a few loops round the rocky pillars.

"Samantha has now lost two pokemon while Ash is already on his third, who will she choose to take on Ash's Glalie?" asked the commentator over the loud speakers.

"Alright Ash, lets see how you take on my Gardevoir!" said Samantha, allowing her third pokemon to enter the match.

"Glalie, Headbutt, let's go!" cried Ash with renewed enthusiasm. 

"Teleport!" said Samantha in a sing-song voice and her pokemon vanished from the previous spot and reappeared 20m to the left of Glalie who didn't notice until it was too late and smashed into a rock.

"Now confusion!" Iridescent light emanated from the psychic pokemon, heading straight for Glalie who was still reeling from hitting the rock.

"Glalie Double Team!" Faster than expected by the watchers of the battle, clones of Glalie appeared over the battle site, allowing the pokemon to avoid the attack. "Icy Wind over the entire arena!" cried Ash, an idea coming to his head.

"Fine, Gardevoir, Teleport away again!" What Samantha had failed to realise was that the Icy Wind attack was going to cover the entire arena, causing every part of the field so where ever Guardevoir teleported to, she was still going to be hit.

"Guaaaardevoiiiiirrrrrr" she called to her trainer at she was hit by the attack. 

"Guardevoir, use Future Sight!" Guardevoir's eyes lit up and the skirts around her supposed feet rippled with an unseen wind. Nothing appeared to happen, but Ash could remember a girl called Cherry and her Girafarig who had shown him that attack, all those years ago in Johto, and knew there was little to be done about an attack that would not hit for a few turns.

"Glalie, Ice Beam again as strong as you can!" he shouted, praying for no more Teleport.

"Use Reflect" A barrier appeared between Guardevoir and the Ice Beam, sending it straight back at Glalie who directed it back with an Icy Wind attack that proved too strong for the barrier breaking through and sending Guardevoir backwards into the arena wall.

A wind stirred up...Leaves began to rustle...Samantha flashed a knowing smile...

"Glalie, make a cave with Ice Beam and HIDE NOW!" screamed Ash, desperation through out every word he spoke. Hurriedly, just as he had once done to help Ash survive a strong blizzard, Glalie constructed a shelter between two pillars of frozen rock. He had just entered as was about to seal himself in when the attack flew onto the field, hitting Glalie and sending him flying through several pillars of rock before slamming into the arena walls and slowly sliding down, leaving large cracks in the wall.

"Glalie is unable to battle, Guardevoir wins!" called the umpire, holding aloft Samantha's flag.

"We shall now have a short interval for the field of battle to be altered. Please feel free to purchase any items from..." announced the announcer before going to list the various snacks and beverages available for purchase.

"Well done Glalie, that was a fantastic battle." thanked Ash as he withdrew his fallen pokemon back to his ball.

"Hey Ash, that was a great first half of battle!" said May from behind him. He smiled before following his friends to the locker room to chat and think about his next battle tactics.

"I think you should use Grovyle to take out Guardevoir" commented Max.

"No, he should use Pikachu" said Misty while holding Azurill in her arms.

"Ash, you should use Torkoal against Guardevoir," said May, "He's got such a great heart he's sure to win!"

"May, pokemon need more than a great heart to win in pokemon battling!" scorned Max.

"I still think he should use Torkoal!" she huffed throwing her nose in the air in a superior manner.

"No, he should use Pikachu!" butted in Misty.

"Grovyle!"

"Torkoal!"

"Pikachu!"

"Can you guys please shut up!" implored Ash, from the benches where he had been seated with Pikachu.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ash..." blushed Misty, taking a step away from him.

"He he, yeah Ash, sorry I think we're more into this battle than you are!" said Max, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry" stated May with a sweet smile before deciding to follow the others once deciding to leave Ash alone for a few minutes.

With a sigh Ash spoke to his pokemon, "How would you feel about going up against Guardevoir?"

"Pikachu!" said the little yellow pokemon, obviously confirming what his trainer suspected.

"I thought so. But we'll need a strategy..." both entered a deep state of thought, contemplating the situation.

"Would the two competitors return to the main battle arena. The battle will commence in no more than five minutes. That is all" came from above through the loud speakers.

"Well Pikachu, lets see what comes." and he offered his pokemon his shoulder before walking back through the door that lead to the battle arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we now come together again to observe the final half of this, the final of the Ever Grande Festival to find out who is the master of the Hoenn pokemon league. The chosen field for this half of the battle is a water field. How will this effect the outcome of the match? With the current advantage we have the red trainer, Samantha who still has four remaining pokemon while her opponent, the green trainer Ash Ketchum has only three remaining pokemon. As the victor of the  
previous round of the battle, Samantha will be required to release her pokemon first..."

"Skarmory, I choose you!" said Samantha as she threw the white bottom half and blue and red striped upper half of her great ball to release the powerful steel and flying type Skarmory.

"Oh, no! She switched her pokemon!" gasped Misty, "I don't think Ash thought she'd do that, who's he going to use?"

"I think I know!" said Brock on her right, smiling before they heard

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Thought so" he winked at Misty while they watched their best friend's first pokemon bound onto the battle field with a defiant "Pika!"

"Round begin" called the umpire, signalling the beginning of the second half.

"Skarmory, let's start with a Steel Wing attack!" instructed Samantha, eager to begin the battle.

"Skar skar!!" he cried as he launched himself at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack dodges!" Pikachu began dodging from one floating pad to another with speed much too much for the slower Skarmory to follow.

"Skarmory, use Swift!" As Samantha changed attack, knowing that however fast that Pikachu was, swift would not be avoided.

"Dive in the water and hide under a pad!" The flurry of golden stars embedded themselves in the pad before fading away as the attack ended. "Come back up for a Thunderbolt attack!" Ordered Ash, pointing straight at Skarmory...But nothing happened...there was no movement anywhere..."No, he couldn't have..." whispered Ash, terrified that his best buddy in the world had drowned to avoid a swift attack...

"PIKACHU!" faster than could be seen, Pikachu burst up through the water and high into the air to deliver a thunderbolt attack to the unprepared Skarmory that screeched in pain.

"Skarmory, Double Team!"

"Skar Skar Skar" echoed around the arena from each Skarmory clone. Pikachu stood motionless, staring up and around at the Skarmory filled skies, trying to identify the real one.

"Now, Skarmory, Steel Wing attack!" cried Samantha, a smile across her beautiful face.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Pikachu stood on his platform, dodging from side to side as Skarmories flew at him one at a time. He was able to dodge all attacks bar one. That single hit was from the real Skarmory, sending Pikachu flying onto another platform, further from Ash, stretching their communication skills to their limit. "Pikachu, Thunder them all!" yelled Ash at the top of his voice.

"Piiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The little pokemon lit up half the arena with the strength of the attack, hitting every Skarmory within the range, destroying them all.

"Skaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" All but one Skarmory vanished, leaving the real pokemon to fall into the water.

"No, Skarmory!" cried Samantha as her pokemon remained under the water...

"Pikapi!" screamed Pikachu as Skarmory surfaced, directly below the platform Pikachu was perched on, flinging him high into the air and slamming into the water. 

"Pikachu, thunderbolt again!" electricity flowed through the entire water arena, shocking it's opponent which was still in the water. When the attack ended, Skarmory wasn't moving.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" said the umpire, holding aloft Ash's green flag.

"Alright, well done buddy!" said Ash, praising his little buddy.

"Pi...pika..chu" panted Pikachu as it struggled back onto a platform.

"Hmmmm Pikachu, come back. Now!" cried Ash, a calculating look on his face.

"Pika?" questioned Pikachu, he could barely remember any time when his Pikapi had recalled him in a battle. But rather than protest and request to continue, he hopped from one pad to another, back to Ash, deciding that maybe, he would like a rest, even if it was just a small one.

"Well done buddy, that was great" said Ash as he bent to pet his pokemon. "Alright," he straightened up again to face Samantha, "Grovyle, you're up!" he cried, bringing his only grass type into play.

"Grovyle!" the pokemon balanced effortlessly on a floating pad, placing his favourite twig in his mouth before crossing his arms to stare at the opposing trainer and see who would be his opponent.

"Houndour, I choose you!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" cried her pokemon as he emerged from his ball.

"Grovyle, lets start with bullet seed!" called out Ash, eager to make the first move with fresh pokemon on both sides.

"Houndour, burn up those seeds with Flamethrower, then attack with a Shadow Ball!" responded Samantha. The flames that erupted from Houndour's maw made ashes of Grovyle's attack, before he lowered his

head and created a black ball, retaining it to gather strength before launching it straight at Grovyle.

"Grovyle!" cried the pokemon as, at Ash's command, used Quick Attack to jump into the air, before falling back down at Houndour, his leaves glowing in preparation for a leaf blade attack. It looked as though the attack was going to reach its target before Houndour released another Flamethrower directly at Grovyle, forcing Grovyle to protect himself and sending him flying back to his floating pad. Grovyle retaliated with another Bullet Seed that was destroyed again by Houndour, this time using his Swift attack. The battle between these two continued for another twenty minutes, each pokemon blocking the other's attack, wearing down the opponents due to shear exhaustion rather than the effect of either's attack. The two trainers glared at each other, both trying to find a weakness in the other's defensive armour while Houndour panted and Grovyle was down on one knee.

"I don't know how long this battle can go on for...neither pokemon can get their attacks to hit..." murmured Brock, not taking his eyes off the motionless trainers and their fatigued pokemon.

"I think Ash is going to have to come up with a plan soon...but what can he use to his advantage that he hasn't already tried?" questioned Max.

They all looked pensive, each trying to come up with a plan. To their surprise, especially Misty's, Ash's body suddenly straightened and his head rose again, and although they could not see it, his face lit up, an idea entering his head. 

"Grovyle, Bullet Seed!" Houndour retaliated with a flamethrower and a Shadow Ball that was easily dodged by Grovyle. "Bullet Seed again Grovyle!" despite every attack being foiled, Ash continued to have Grovyle use it's bullet seed attack against Houndour.

"What's Ash doing? Bullet Seed isn't going to work!" stated May.

"I know, how's he going to win by using only one attack. He's only going to keep wearing out Grovyle by causing it to keep dodging while still using it's attack." replied Morrison, worry on his face.

"Hmm, I think I know what he's up to!" said Misty, a smile crossing her face, "I think he's trying to frustrate Samantha and Houndour and trying to goad them into moving off the platform at Grovyle. That way, it's going to have to leave the safety of the pad and cross the water!"

"I get it! Then it'll be weakened by the water enough for Ash to win the round!" exclaimed Max.

"Argh, that's it! Houndour, Iron Tail!" screamed Samantha, finally enraged enough to attack Grovyle directly.

"Excellent, Grovyle, knock it out of the air and into the water with a Leaf Blade!" cried Ash, thrilled that his plan was working.

"Finally, finish it Houndour!" The two pokemon collided in hit air with Grovyle using Houndour's head to jump above the pokemon and strike from above, knocking Houndour off balance and soaring down back to the battle field before landing with a huge splash. Grovyle gracefully landed on a pad midway between the trainers.

"Grovyle, use a Pound attack!" cried Ash, knowing that moving quickly was the only way he could gain the upper hand in this deciding battle. Grovyle pounded Houndour back under the water as it

struggled to stay afloat. "Now, use Leaf Blade as soon at it surfaces!" Houndour was sent flying out of the water from the force of the attack and onto a pad, landing heavily with a thud. "Leaf Blade again Grovyle!" desperately screamed Ash.

"Houndour, get up, use a Flamethrower!" With obvious pained motions, Houndour sat up as Grovyle was flying towards it, leaves aglow before opening his mouth to let off a flamethrower. However, when he opened his mouth, to his, and his trainer's dismay, no fire erupted, his inner fire had been extinguished, leaving Houndour to Grovyle's mercy.

"Houndour is unable to battle, Grovyle is the winner!" called the Umpire.

"That was amazing, he really used the field to his advantage!" cried May, practically bouncing on her seat in excitement.

"I know! Ash has really learned how to play the type arena to his advantage." added Misty while Azurill squeaked on her lap.

"Well folks, Samantha has just two pokemon left while Ash still has three. Will she be able to claw back the advantage her opponent now holds over her? Which pokemon shall she choose next?" said the commentator over the loud speakers. 

"Gardevoir, your back on the scene!" cried Samantha, releasing the psychic pokemon. Her face a smile, but behind her eyes, Ash could see the desperation behind her eyes, boosting his confidence.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" Through loyalty to his trainer, Grovyle fought through the exhaustion barrier to attack his new opponent, but his movement was more lethargic that previous. Seeing this, Samantha's worry disappeared, sensing that although her own pokemon was tired, Ash's was more so.

"Guardevoir, use Reflect!" a barrier appeared between the two pokemon, sending Grovyle smashing into an arena wall as the force of his own attack was reversed back against him.

"No! Grovyle!" cried Ash.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, Guardevoir wins!"

"Well done Grovyle. You were great! Alright Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pika!" he cried, refreshed and ready for battle before bounding onto the battle field, his cheeks sparking with excess electrical energy.

"Alright Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Teleport!" Pikachu's attack missed at Guardevoir changed her position, re-appearing else where on the battle field. This continued several times, exhausting Pikachu's electrical supply.

"Pikachu, close your eyes. Listen for Guardevoir and then hit it with a thunder attack!" Pikachu concentrated hard, sparking up his pouches in preparation.

"Guardevoir, use Confusion!" ordered Samantha, refusing to give Ash and Pikachu a chance. Although Guardevoir could no be seen, it could be heard and a thunder attack was aimed straight for it, the power increased to maximum once certain of a hit. Guardevoir shrieked in pain and fell limply to the ground. Ash had only a moment to thank Pikachu before he too sank to the ground.

"Pikachu and Guardevoir are unable to battle, this round is a draw!" called the umpire as Pikachu's and Guardevoir's faces both went blank on the screen over head.

Laughing hysterically, Samantha cried across the arena, "You might as well give up now Ash! I know you always use the same pokemon, and...and...it's your Torkoal! On a water field! Against my, POLIWRATH!"

"Poli poli!"

"Hmm, well, I'm glad you've studied which pokemon I've used, but you know, tactics do change!" replied Ash, a smile also on his face. Immediately, Samantha was silenced. "But for this battle, I decided to bring back an old friend" He held the pokeball in his hand, looking at it in his grasp before throwing it into play.

"Did you know Ash was changing pokemon?" whispered Brock to Misty.

"Not as such, but I did suspect a little. He was so secretive about his training" she replied.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Raaaawr!"

"CHARIZARD!?!?!?!?" Both freaked out.

"Fine, but he's still a fire type!" snapped Samantha, unsure how to attack the threat she hadn't prepared for. "Poliwrath, us your Surf!" Her pokemon summoned a strong wall of water to head straight for Charizard who dodged by taking into the air.

"Charizard, show them your flamethrower!" This time, fire shot from Ash's pokemon, hitting Poliwrath straight in the middle of his chest, dealing little damage. "Charizard, Dragon Breath!"

"He knows Dragon Breath?!?" questioned Misty as green fire erupted from his maw before being deflected by Poliwrath's Ice Punch.

"I think Charizard knows more than we think Misty!" replied Brock, still in shock after Ash's unexpected arrival, "He's grown stronger than I think any of us could ever have imagined." 

"Poliwrath, Water gun!" Jets of water came forth from the centre of Poliwrath's spiral, catching Charizard on his tail, causing the red lizard to cry out in pain and fury, weakening it.

"Charizard, Dragon Breath again!" cried Ash, revelling in the battle with an old powerhouse. More green flames licked around Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, Water gun!" again, water shot from the centre of Poliwrath's spiral, straight for Charizard who dodged before soaring down to grasp Poliwrath who responded with an Ice Punch, preventing the Seismic Toss Charizard tried to initiate. Charizard was sent flying through the air, his right wing and right leg stuck fast in a chunk of ice.

"What's Ash going to do? Charizard can barely move!" cried Misty, terrified that it was all going to finish now.

"Misty, if Charizard is anything like I've heard, they'll be fine!" comforted Max as the red head chewed her fingernails.

"Poliwrath, Surf!"

"Charizard, you have to dodge it!" screamed Ash, now as terrified as Misty as he watched his pokemon attempt to veer away from the attack, but what hit and pulled under the water, leaving Samantha with a smug look on her face. "Charizard, overheat!" At first, nothing. The chopped surface of the water began to steam and bubble. The pool began to glow blood red before

"RAAAAAAAAWR!!!!" Charizard, a huge ball of fire and heat rose from the depths of the water and soared into the air, all ice melted before blasting Poliwrath with an attack so strong, he was thrown into the water, where he began to flail in the burning, boiling water.

"Poliwrath!" screamed Samantha as she watched her writhing pokemon, "Get out of the water! Use your surf!" Poliwrath summoned a strong wave that lifted him out of the water and straight for Charizard, riding the wave while preparing another Ice Punch.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" called out Ash. Charizard rose over Poliwrath and the huge wave before doing a loop and grabbing the pokemon from behind, rising in the air before spinning round and round and round then streamlining back to earth.

"Poliwrath, Hyper Beam the water!" Luckily for Poliwrath, the fall from the seismic toss was so great that he had time to charge up and launch the strongest normal attack, directly down. The attack spread out across the surface of the water, shining so strong that Charizard was blinded, dropping Poliwrath before he was ready, allowing Poliwrath to jump on a floating pad amidst the golden red waves of water, licking around his feet. Momentarily blinded Charizard began flying in zigzags, barely avoiding the trainer board over the stadium. Taking advantage of her opponent's lack of vision, Samantha called Poliwrath for a water gun. It was only through luck that Charizard veered away, missing the stream of water.

"Charizard, get in close and use overheat!" Flying dangerously near to his opponent, Charizard sped round and round Poliwrath at an incredible speed, constantly getting closer, his speed confusing Poliwrath to his where about, allowing Charizard to hit Poliwrath directly on the back, sending him flying off his pad to land heavily on another. For a moment, he lay there stunned giving Charizard a chance to launch another Dragon Breath, pinning it to the ground.

"Poliwrath!" wailed Samantha, unsure how she could instruct her pokemon to defend himself and recover. "Try a water gun attack!" He tried...but was unable to send one strong enough to move himself away from Charizard's attack. Suddenly, the force on Poliwrath's back had gone. He could move again and wasted no time in rolling onto his back and sending a Hyper Beam directly towards his opponent.

Taking evasive manoeuvres Charizard ducked and dived every attack aimed. 

'Right' thought Ash. 'Time for a showdown.' "Charizard combine Overheat with Dragon Breath!" Landing on a pad, Charizard took a stance, digging his claws into the soft, polystyrene surface his maw opened wide to reveal his pointed white teeth that glinted in the sunlight. With an almighty roar he loosened off a large jet of yellow and orange flames, tinged with an iridescent green that engulfed Poliwrath's water gun and then Poliwrath himself. 

"NO! POLIWRATH!" wailed Samantha, sinking to the ground as her pokemon smashed into the arena wall before sliding, slowly, painfully down to rest half in, half out of the water.

As if in shock, the umpire raised his left arm, the arm with a green flag and announced, "Poliwrath is unable to battle! CHARIZARD WINS! The winner of this match, and of the Hoenn League is ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

For a moment, Ash just stood there. He blinked. Turning, he looked down at his constant little yellow companion Pikachu who leapt into his arms, cheering with the crowd. Before Ash could move he was knocked sideways as Misty, Brock, Max, May, Tyson and, with a thud, Morrison all bowled into him, sending them all flying into the water. They all surfaced, laughing like mad people. Ash made sure all were out of the water safely before making for his most victorious pokemon who had not fallen in battle. Before he could pull himself out of the water, two dragon like claws grabbed him from behind and soared into the air before throwing him sky high and catching him on its back.

Thus the victorious trainer and his victorious pokemon soared around the arena to the cheers of the crowd before alighting next to Samantha. Jumping from Charizard, Ash offered his hand to Samantha who shakily took it in a sign of good sportsmanship.

"That was an awesome battle Samantha" Grinned Ash, his hair dripping from being in the water. "I hope we can meet again some day"

Shocked by a degree of sportsmanship not often shown towards her, Samantha took a moment to recover and warmly shook his hand. "Of course Ash." she replied with a smile. "You had me tricked so many times. You are truly a great trainer." she added with a wink before leaving to heal her pokemon and praise them for their fine efforts.

Ash looked back to Charizard, returning him to his ball to rest after such an epic battle before turning back to his friends.

"Well now, Ladies and Gentleman, we now have our champion! I ask you all to return here this evening for the presentation ceremony" called the announcer over the loud speakers as the crowd began to filter out of the arena.

Together, the group made their way towards the pokemon centre, grateful for the Officer Jenny escort through the hyper crowds.

"Ash that was an amazing battle! Your Charizard is so strong, but I bet he's not stronger than my Metang!" said Morrison.

"What?" cried Max, "Charizard has just won on a water field, against a water type opponent against a type disadvantage and you think your Metang with a type disadvantage to Charizard can beat him?"

"Oh, stop arguing!" butted in May.

"Ash that was really a great battle, the best I've seen from you!" said Brock, walking behind his young friend.

"Thanks Brock" smiled Ash, still in a state of shock himself.

"Well, Ash, what do you think you'll do now that you've conquered the Hoenn League?" asked Tyson, causing the others to all stop talking and reliving parts of the battle to hear Ash's reply.

After a pause he said, "Well, I guess I'll head back to Pallet Town. I haven't seen my Mum or my other pokemon for almost two years. Maybe Professor Oak will have heard of a new region to go to. You're all welcome to come with me if you want."

"Thanks Ash, but I think Max and I will go back home to Mum and Dad. Plus, Max can now get his first pokemon as of 10 days from now so I recon he wants to be back before then so he can begin trying to choose his first pokemon." said May speaking for both her and her brother who nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll head home also. I think everyone should every once in a while and it's been too long since I last visited. Such is the cause of being a trainer" said Tyson.

"I can come with you part of the way" said Morrison, "But then I'll head back to Verdanturf Town. I have to show my Dad how strong all my pokemon are. He didn't really want me to leave..." he trailed off and silence covered the group til Brock tactfully broke the silence.

"I've gotta help Forrest with the gym for a while, see how he's coping and to find out if he's been able to rid the gym of that reputation my mother gave it!" mentioned Brock.

"Well, what about you Misty?" Ash turned to his best friend as she walked beside him.

"I'll come with you to Pallet. You'll need someone to make sure you don't get lost!" she glanced mischievously at her best friend from under her fringe as he turned towards her.

"Hey, I think I know my way to my own home!" he retorted.

Snorting she added to the others, "Yeah, and how many times have I heard that before?" sending them all into fits of suppressed jubilation. 

"Congratulations Ash that was quite some battle!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy, could you heal my pokemon for the presentation ceremony later?" he asked, holding out his five pokeballs and Pikachu on a pokeball tray. They had reached the main desk where

Nurse Joy stood. At the mention of Ash's name, what seemed like the whole stadium engulfed the little group all shouting.

"ASH, ASH!!! That was an amazing battle! Please can you show me how to train my Charizard to be as strong as yours!!" asked one little boy.

"Ash, will you trade your Grovyle for my Gloom? Please!!" asked a girl of about 20 years, holding forward her Gloom's pokeball.

"Ash, Ash, would you care to give us an interview?" asked one woman with glasses, a suit and long red hair, a man with violet, shoulder length hair holding a camera with a Moewth in a blue suit and a moustache, holding a microphone. "Yeah, and maybe we can see some of those winning pokemon!" chipped in the Meowth.

"Errrr..."replied Ash, in shock so rubbing the back of his head with his right arm. "Sure, but I don't have my pokemon with me right now, I just gave them to Nurse Joy!"

"What?" asked the woman, obviously disappointed before turning to her colleagues and whispering "The twerp hasn't got his pokemon, what shall we do?"

"Well, there's no point trying to steal Pikachu if it's not with him, let's come back later!" replied the Meowth before they ran out at a sprint without saying anything to Ash.

"Um...that was weird..." stated May, looking after the "Camera crew"

"Yeah, well, let's get out of here before Ash gets eaten alive!" stated Misty, trying to forge a path through Ash's fans to get them out, but instead became separated from the group. "Hey, get out of my way!" she shoved a girl before realising the others weren't behind her. "Ash, Brock I'm over here! OW!" she landed on the floor as the girl she had previously pushed shoved her to the ground before "accidentally" stepping backwards hard on her ankle.

"Oops, sorry" she said snootily at Misty on the floor as she clutched her foot.

"Argh, you'd better feel lucky that I haven't got my mallet with me!" she glared as the girl turned her back to her, trying to shove her way through the throng to Ash. "ASH, ASH!!" screamed Misty, suddenly realising how perilous her situation was, now that she was on the floor, unable to get up with what seemed like hundreds of people (mostly girls for some reason) jumping up and down to see the new Hoenn champion.

"No, I will not trade my Pikachu for your Wurmple! Misty, where are you!" he could barely hear her over the clamour of the fans, "Misty!"

"Argh, this isn't working!" she growled, holding the frightened Azurill closer. A sadistic grin crossed her face as she formulated an eye catching plan. "Gyarados, go!" 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAWRRR!!!!"

The fans scattered, terrified as the sea lizard roared from behind them, leaving Ash a clear way to Misty who was now doubled up on the floor laughing her head off. "Sorry, sor...sor...ha ha ha!" she struggled to contain herself while Ash and the others struggled to contain their mirth as they approached the injured girl. "Some girl pushed me over and stood on my ankle, can you help me up?" she offered her hand to Ash who grasped it and helped her up, allowing her to rest part of her weight on his arm before she returned Gyarados before he caused more trouble. Together they made their way out of the pokemon centre while Brock and Tyson, the only two old enough to know much about love (if you think Brock has any) smiled to themselves at the site.

"Ladies and Gentleman, President Goodshow will now award the League trophy to our champion, Ash Ketchum!" It was now evening and the crowd roared for Ash as he was presented with the trophy, the pokemon used in his final battle along side him. Pikachu on his shoulder, Charizard, Glalie and Swellow on his right, Cawphish and Grovyle on his left. All the participants of the festival stood facing Ash, each with one of their pokemon with them. Out of the crowd, Ash could see the various people he's fought against and beaten on his way to the top...Genki and his Hitmonlee...Tomono and his Swalot...Clark and his Quilava...Katie and her Golduck ...Morrison and his Metang...Tyson and Meowth in Boots...David and his Vibrava...Samantha and her Poliwrath.

His eyes wandered up to the stands to where May, Max, Brock and Misty were seated, Azurill jumping on Misty's lap. He thought with sadness than now his adventures in Hoenn had come to an end after two years of travel. It pained him to realise that soon, he would have to say goodbye to May and Max, who had journeyed with him through their home region. Brock would also be one to leave after many, many years of travel, but he had a feeling that their paths would cross again, they always did. And then there was Misty. He was sure there was something different in her attitude. She had changed since he had last seen her, as though something inside her had been resolved. Catching his eye she gave him a broad smile and a wave. He found himself blushing and averted his gaze to alight on the burning Flame of Moltres mounted over the stadium. While admiring how the flames reminded him of her hair a thought entered his mind, 'She had come back. But how long would she stay?'

"Pika pi pika chu pichu pi!" (Will you cheer up, everyone's watching!) Chirruped in his ear, bringing him back to the occasion to wave at the crowd. "Pika pi chu pika pi chu pikachupi, pi pika chu pika pika pi pikachu PIKA pikachu pi chu!" (and if you have to stare at Misty, at least wait until the whole world ISN'T looking at you!) 

"Pikachu!" he snapped his head round to glare at the cheerful rodent on his shoulder who was waving at the crowd, ignoring his agitated trainer, just letting off a bit of static to wake him up and pay attention.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn your attention to the Flame of Moltres as it is about to be extinguished, finalising the end of this years thrilling Hoenn League final!" as one, the crowd turned to observe Samantha who had the honor of extinguishing the flame after coming second to Ash. All other lights in the stadium went out so that the flame was the only source of light. She and Poliwrath reached the Flame and took a moment to stare into the orange and gold blaze before bending down and extinguished the flame


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Well, it was great to have met and battle against you Ash" said Tyson and he and Ash shook hands. It was now morning and Ash, May, Max, Brock and Misty were saying farewell to Morrison and Tyson before setting off on the long trek home.

"Right back at ya Tyson. Well Morrison," he turned to his male, orange haired friend, "I hope you do well in the Johto League. There are some great pokemon there."

"Thanks Ash, maybe we'll battle again one day and then you'll see how difficult I am to beat when I put everything into the match!" responded Morrison, shaking Ash's hand before he and Tyson walked  
away.

"Come on guys, lets get on that boat!" yelled Ash, brimming with energy again at the prospect of getting to his hometown. They boarded the ferry that was to take them back to Slateport City where they would then be able to walk to Petalburg City where May and Max would leave the old trio.

"Mum? Dad? DAD!" screamed Max and he and May burst through the door to their home to find both their parents in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello my darlings! It's wonderful to have you home again!" said Caroline, their mother, "Oh, hello Ash, Brock" she smiled as her children's older friends walked through the door, followed by a red haired girl she didn't know, clutching an Azurill. "Congratulations in the Ever Grande Festival Ash!"

"Thank you, this is Misty by the way." He smiled back and by the way the girl glanced at Ash, and he at her every so often, in an almost unconscious movement, she could tell they had feelings for each other.

"Yeah, Misty's the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto!" said Max, removing himself from hugging his father and swapping with May to hug his mother. "She joined us before Ash's last battle."

"Well, it seems you too have a knack for meeting people of a high pokemon status" replied Norman, pleased with his children's choice in friends. "Would you like to stay here for the night? It is getting late and you must still have a long way to travel."

"Thank you very much sir, it would be nice not to have to camp out again!" said Misty.

"Oh, call me Norman, please"

"And me Caroline."

"Hey Dad, where are the pokemon?" asked Max, just as eager, if not more so to see his Dad's pokemon as he was to see his parents.

"They're in the greenhouse out back, why don't you go and introduce your pokemon to them May." commented Norman.

"Sure thing Dad, come on guys!" and with that they followed May through the house, leaving their bags at the door. "Skitty, Beautiful, Bulbasaur, Combuskin and Munchlax, come on out!" she threw all her pokeballs in the air to release her team. Wriggling out of Misty's grasp, Azurill joined the pokemon on the grass introducing itself.

"Don't worry about Azurill, Misty. It'll be fine with my dad's pokemon." said Max, seeing the look of concern for the baby pokemon on her face.

"Dinner time!" Caroline called for all the hungry youths to come and eat, leaving the pokemon behind to rest and relax in their new surroundings with new friends.

"This is just great! You're an excellent cook, Caroline." said Misty as they tucked into their meal. "I can't see why either or you would want to leave home!" she directed this comment to Max and May.

"Yeah, we were reluctant to leave to, but I couldn't wait to go and find out about as many pokemon as possible!" said Max through a mouthful of food.

Norman looked at Max before saying, "Don't talk wi-"

BOOOM!

An explosion from the back of the house caused the room to shake with intensity of the force. "What was that?" said Caroline.

"I dunno, sounded like from the back of the house...PIKACHU!" Ash sprinted out of the room, realising it must have been one of Team Rocket's ideas to steal his and his friend's pokemon.

"Azurill!" Misty screamed, following Ash while the others leapt from their places, hot on their heels.

"Ahahahahaha!" cackled a red haired woman, perched on yet another mecha in the shape of a Wooper. Out of the two antennae on each side of the mecha's face, nets containing Beautifly, Bulbasaur, Skitty, Munchlax, Combuskin, Pikachu and Azurill as well as Norman's three pokemon Slakoth, Vigoroth and Skalking who had emerged once the children had previously left. Munchlax, Skitty, Vigoroth, Combuskin and Bulbasaur were in the left net while Pikachu, Azurill, Slaking, Slakoth and Beautifly occupied the right net. Pikachu was attempting to calm a hysterical Azurill. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" said a young man with violet hair, perched behind the woman.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Argh, get back in your ball you stupid blue blob!" screeched Jessie before removing her pokemon from the scene.

"Give us back our pokemon!" yelled May.

"Or what? We've got all your pokemon!" teased Meowth before they all jumped into the mecha and could be seen through the grinning mouth of the wooper mecha.

"Are these the awful people who've been following you through Hoenn?" asked Caroline.

"Yeah, but don't worry, they're seriously pathetic." said Max, obviously looking bored.

"You might have Pikachu, but there's one pokemon you won't be able to get, go, CHARIZARD!" challenged Ash, spinning the pokeball to release his pokemon who appeared with a roar.

"Ch...ch...charizard?!?!?" all three Team Rocket members looked scared at the appearance of "an old friend" before Meowth stated,

"Don't worry guys, we've got our water guns, that'll show them!" he pushed a big blue button and water shot out from a cavity just below the mouth of the mecha, shooting water directly at Charizard, forcing him into the air, scaring Azurill further.

"How DARE you scare my Azurill!" screamed Misty, furious as seeing her baby so terrified "Go, Gyarados!" The huge water, flying type rose into the air, its face level with Team Rocket. "Pikachu, keep Azurill safe!"

"Pika pika!" affirmed Pikachu, use to looking after young baby pokemon and proceeded to catch Azurill's attention.

"Charizard, flamethrower those nets at let the pokemon free!" commanded Ash, teaming up with Misty as she had Gyarados do the same on the other net.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" cackled Team Rocket, "Those nets are completely fire, water and electricity proof! You're never going to break through those!"

"Yeah, for once we decided to cover many aspects so you wouldn't have a hope! Ha-ha!" commented Meowth.

"Well, let's try this, Forretress Rapid Spin!"

"Forrrrret!" Brock's pokemon went spinning through the air, colliding with the nets and freeing the trapped pokemon. Ash darted forward and caught Azurill and Pikachu before they hit the ground before asking for a Dragon Breath from Charizard to match Gyarados's Hyper Beam. The huge Wooper mecha couldn't take the power of the attacks and exploded into thousands of fragments and launching Team Rocket  
into the air.

"Waaaaaa Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" DING!

"Great work Charizard!" Ash praised his pokemon before returning him back to his ball. "Here you go Misty" he smiled at her, holding out Azurill who had calmed greatly since being caught in the nets but still required reassurance from her mother.

"Thanks Ash." she melted at his smile before giving her Azurill a big hug while is chirruped happily.

"Well kids, seems that we really didn't have to worry about you two with Ash and Brock around, and now of course Misty." said Caroline, impressed by the skills of pokemon battling she had just witnessed.

"Yeah, that and Team Rocket are really pathetic!" said May, checking over her pokemon.

"Hey! We heard that!" Jessie's head came from where Team Rocket had Dinged, before disappearing again.

"O...k...that was weird..." said Ash and they all looked at each other before going back inside to finish their meal.

"Bye Ash, bye Brock, bye Misty, it was great meeting you again!" waved May while she stood on her doorstep with her mother, father and brother as Ash, Brock and Misty were walking off. The sun had recently risen and was throwing its golden light across the valley to light the way. Trees rustled in a light breeze while the cloudless sky promised nothing but good weather. Together, the old trio walked away from their friend's home on their way back to Kanto.

"Bye guys see you again some day!" said Ash over his shoulder as the family disappeared from view over a hill.

"Well guys, it's just us again!" said Brock.

"Yeah, now which way is it to Littleroot Town? You two know this place better than me!" asked Misty.

"Errr, Brock, have you got a map?" Ash turned to the older, usually more responsible member of the trio.

"Me? I thought you had the map...guess we haven't really used nor needed one with Max and his Pokenav!" shrugged Brock.

With a sigh Misty pulled out her Pokenav. "You two are useless!"

"What! You had a pokenav and still asked us if we had a map?!?" yelled Ash.

"Yeah, cos I think a map is easier to use than this stupid thing!" retorted Misty, her blood starting to rise.

"What! Max was 8 when he started with the Pokenav, we never got lost with that thing! It tells you where you are!"

"Are you saying that I'm less competent at reading one of these things," she brandished the pokenav, "than an 8 year old!"

"Well yeah!"

"Why you!" Misty pulled out her trusty mallet and proceeded to beat Ash on the head, who tried to run off down the road.

"Ahhh" said Brock to Pikachu and Azurill who had leapt off their respective trainers a few minutes earlier. "It's so good to have us all together again!" before they started off after the two arguing trainers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Look, there it is!" cried Misty as the trio crested a hill that overlooked Littleroot Town, the harbour and the sea. Houses clustered together around the pokemon centre while Professor Birch's lab could just be seen away to the east. Descending the hill, they made their way to the harbour to find that there was a ferry leaving for Viridian City later that afternoon.

"Well, we've got some time to kill, how about we go see Professor Birch? If he's not out on field work again!" said Ash, keen to see the researcher again.

"Sure, I really want to see the water starter pokemon!" said Misty, already wishing she'd been able to go round Hoenn to see the all the different types of pokemon that were still unknown to her. That and she'd missed Ash, but that was beside the point!

"Come on it's this way" said Ash, venturing off in to the woods down a dirt road.

Ten minutes later they stood before an impressive building with white washed walls capped by a yellowed roof.

Rapping on the door, Ash called out "Hello, Professor Birch?" and pushed the door open to revel one of the Professor's assistant.

"Ummm hello, can I help you?" asked the assistant in a nerdy voice.

"Yeah, we were just looking for Professor Birch" replied Brock.

"He's out on field work, but he should be back soon. I think he was getting some more starter pokemon though, so he might be longer than he should. He's not the best at catching pokemon!" informed the nerd.

"Alright, thanks, but we have to get going, tell him Ash came by though." replied Ash. "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet a Mudkip, Misty." 

"That's ok, I'm sure I'll meet one soon." replied Misty.

On their right by the track, the bushes began shaking. 

"W...What do you think it is?" asked Misty.

"..." replied the boys too scared to reply.

The bush began to shake with more ferocity, freezing the group in their tracks imagining a pokemon such as a Beedrill or Ursaring.

Sniffing the air, Pikachu determined the pokemon present and gave the humans a look of utter distain before hopping into the bushes.

"Pika Pikapi!" came from the bushes only a few seconds later, motivating Ash into advancing and peering into the foliage where he found Pikachu playing with a Mudkip, while a Poochyena stood by, barking.

"Well, looks like we found a Mudkip!" stated Ash, smiling.

"Awwww it's so cute!! Hello little one." said Misty, putting Azurill on the ground and offering her hand for Mudkip to smell. Tentatively, Mudkip reached forward, sniffed her hand and then rubbed up against her.

"Hmmm I wonder what's upset this Poochyena?" said Brock, trying to get closer before it jumped away and continued barking.

"I dunno..." said Ash, helpfully.

Behind a tree, a figure appeared saying, "Alright, alright I'm coming! Oh, hello, who do we have here?"

"Oh, hi there Professor Birch. It's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." said Ash, realising who the figure was.

"Why Hello Ash, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Congratulations in the Hoenn League! Ah, well done in finding Mudkip, Poochyena! Come on little one, I've got a trainer coming and I'm going to need you to help the trainer choose their first pokemon." said the Professor to the Mudkip, who had just jumped into Misty's arms.

"Oh, sorry professor" said Misty, holding out the pokemon for Birch. "Here you are."

"Thank you miss, but why don't you hold onto him until we get back to my lab. That is if you have some time of course!" said Professor Birch while petting Poochyena behind its left ear.

"Azu, Azurill!" chirruped Misty's baby pokemon from the floor, not wanting to be left out.

"Come on Azurill, you can travel with me and Pikachu" offered Ash, bending down to collect the baby pokemon.

"Oh, thanks Ash" Misty flashed a smile at him, causing a little colour to rise to his face while Brock and Pikachu exchanged knowing glances.

Back at the lab, Professor Birch introduced Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Azurill to the Treeko and Torchic he had previously captured before taking the Mudkip from Misty's arms and setting all three down on a table, giving each a special bowl of Pokeblock.

"The Hoenn starters are so sweet!" cooed Misty, enthralled by the baby pokemon.

Clearing his throat Ash mentioned that they had better make their way back soon or risk missing their ferry back to Kanto. "Well, alright, I guess we are cutting it pretty fine already." she replied, stepping away from the starters and taking Azurill from Ash.

"Where are you kids heading for?" asked Birch with interested

"We're taking the boat back to Viridian City in Kanto." informed Brock.

"Well, the new trainer shouldn't be here for a while yet, so I think I can give you guys a lift to the harbour in the jeep if you want" he offered.

"Oh, that would be great, thank you Professor" replied Misty. "Bye Mudkip!" as all three pokemon were withdrawn to their respective pokeballs to wait for the trainer.

"Right, let's go!" said Birch.

"Thank you for the ride Professor!" called Ash from the side of the boat as it left the harbour. They had got to the harbour ten minutes before the boat was scheduled to leave but the Professor had insisted on waiting.

"See you all again some day!" waved Birch before getting back into his jeep and driving off, back to his lab.

Ten minutes later they had located their individual cabins on the third floor and reached a unanimous agreement to turn in early to be up, refreshed and ready to go home in the morning.

"Well Pikachu," whispered Ash to his favourite pokemon, "I think we've done ok in Hoenn...who knows what we should do now, or where we should go. Any preferences? Some where new or somewhere old?"

"Pika piiika..." the pokemon was already asleep.

"Yeah, me too buddy, me too..." before he too, fell asleep.

"Good morning Ash!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" CRASH! Ash had forgotten to lock his door the night before...he and Pikachu had overslept...Misty hadn't...

Ash became fully conscious to the sound of Misty, Azurill and Brock laughing their heads off. Even Pikachu was starting to giggle and it took Ash a while to realise the source of their mirth was him. Before waking him, Misty had carefully placed a cream pie on the floor, therefore when Ash woke with a start, he would land directly in it. "Hey, that's not funny!" he yelled, only re-doubling the laughter ringing round the cabin. "Go on, go on, get out!!" he stood and attempted to usher them out the door. Misty was completely helpless and had to be dragged out of the room, while Brock had remained in the safety of the corridor. Ash turned round to Pikachu and reached to pick him up to throw him out with the others, but reconsidered when the sparks began to emanate from his cheeks.

With a sigh he muttered, "I didn't want to do this Pikachu..." reaching into his bag he withdrew the most unused pokeball he owned. It had a little lightning bolt on it. "Pikachu, get out or it's the pokeball...YAYAYAYAYAYAA...oops...should have seen that coming" he coughed. Furious, Pikachu had zapped Ash, before marching out, slipping on some cream pie and landing on Misty. Finally able to think, Ash began cleaning the room, washed and changed to join his companions for breakfast.

"It's great to be back in Kanto..." murmured Ash, "You know, two years is a long time..." Just two hours after his rude awakening, the boat had docked in Viridian City. All three had disembarked and were at the main road. A sign pointed to the left with "Pewter City" while a sign pointed to the right with "Pallet Town".

"Yeah, it is..." whispered Misty to herself. "Well Brock, I take it this is goodbye for a while."

"Yep, I just hope Forrest has been able to keep my mum out of the gym!" he shuddered at the memory of his last visit.

"Bye buddy, see you soon, you always do seem to pop up!" said Ash, turning to the older boy and shaking his hand.

"See you guys soon! Pikachu, it'll be down to you to stop them killing each other, ok?"

"Pikachu!" the little pokemon held a victory sign, showing he had understood and was prepared to do whatever necessary to do his duty!

"Bye Brock!" waved Ash as Brock made his way off into the distance, Pewter City, and his home. "Come on Misty, let's go!"

15 minutes later, they passed by a spectacular building with a grand entrance. Columns lead to the main doors as two sets of stairs led up to the forum before the building, either side of a modest water feature. "Hey look Ash, the Viridian Gym has been re-built." said Misty, reading the plaque before the fountain.

"Oh yeah, Team Rocket did a good job of destroying it. I wonder who the gym leader is at the moment..." mused Ash before turning back to the road ahead.

They travelled along in silence for a while, both a little awkward at the situation before Ash suddenly stopped and reached behind him to grasp a pokeball from his belt.

"Nearly forgot something! Charizard go!" he threw the ball in the air.

"Raaaaaaaaaawr!" exclaimed the pokemon, freed from the confines of his ball before facing his trainer.

"We're just outside Viridian City. This is the closest we can get to Johto for you to go back to the Charisific Valley." he looked up and smiled at the large fire pokemon, holding out his ball for him to take back. Charizard then bent down, received the ball before butting Ash in the chest with his head and taking to the skies, roaring his thanks before circling around towards Johto. Turning to Misty, he explained, "When I asked for Charizard to come, he was reluctant. He's so focused on making himself stronger and better. I promised that I'd let him go back when we were closest to Johto." and continued on walking.

"That was really nice Ash." said Misty, smiling to cheer him up after having to say goodbye to one of his favourite pokemon again.

"Thanks" And they continued on in silence, both glancing at the other, unsure of what to say.

The day was drawing to a close when the cheerful lights of Pallet Town hove into view, allowing the group a good view of the town, nestled between the mountains.

"Well buddy, we're home again!" said Ash, smiling at Pikachu. "Come on, if we hurry mum won't have had dinner yet!" and he shot off down the hill.

'Well, some things haven't changed, including Ash's appetite!' Misty mused to herself before setting off after Ash at a more sedate pace, meeting him at his front door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Mum, are you there? It's me, Ash!" said Ash through the door before it opened to reveal,

"Mime, mime Mr Mime!"

"Errr hi Mimey..." Ash looked warily at the pokemon in his green apron, eyeing the feather duster in his hand. From the kitchen, his mum appeared, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Oh, there you are sweetie, it's so good to see you!" she moved forwards her arms outstretched. Ash then pushed past his mum's pokemon to receive her hug, face falling as she hugged Pikachu.

"Ash, what are you doing on the floor! It's filthy and hasn't been swept since this morning!" she scolded.

"Hello Mrs Ketchum, I hope you don't mind us here?" asked Misty who was still in the doorway, both she, Azurill and Pikachu were struggling to keep a straight face.

"Of course not Misty, it's always wonderful to see Ash's friends!" smiled Delia. "Now come on, I had a feeling you would be back tonight and your favourite pizza is up and ready!" she walked back into the kitchen, closely followed by Misty, Ash, Pikachu and Azurill.

"This is great mum!" stated Ash through a mouthful of pizza. "Do you need some help Misty?" referring to Misty eating and helping Azurill with her pizza.

"Oh, no, I'm fine thanks Ash, Azurill loves pizza as much as you!" 

"Well Ash I think you're going to have to tell me about your adventures tomorrow, it's getting late and I can see you're all exhausted! I had Mimi tidy and organise the guest room for you Misty. At least this time none of you have to sleep on the floor!"

"Thanks Mum, come on Pikachu, night Mist." yawned Ash before trundling up the stairs to bed.

"Night Ash. Good night Mrs Ketchum." said Misty before she and Azurill made their way up the stairs after Ash. Before she fell asleep, Misty realised that that was the first time Ash had used her old nickname since they had met up. She drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face, cuddled up to her baby pokemon.

"Good Morning Ash." said Misty when Ash appeared down for breakfast. She and Azurill had joined Delia at the table before Ash's tousled figure, preceded by a flash of yellow excitement arrived at the table.

"Pika pi kachu!" (Where's the ketchup!) Announced Pikachu, hopping onto his special chair and banging his paws on the table.

Stifling a yawn, Ash went to a cupboard where Pikachu's store was usually kept and then sat down himself to tuck into some home made pancakes, moving his plate away from Pikachu as ketchup went everywhere. Glaring at his first pokemon he announced that after breakfast he was going over to Professor Oak's and see the rest of his pokemon, as well as give his current team a rest. 

"Great, I've finished breakfast and need a shower. Could you look after Azurill for me?" asked Misty, rising from the table.

"Sure." he replied through a mouthful of pancake.

"It's nice to have you and Misty around again. It's been so long since I've seen the two of you." smiled Delia.

"Yeah, it's nice to see her again as well. Azurill!" he managed to catch the pokemon before she jumped into Pikachu's overly large bowl of ketchup. Laughing, he gently scolded the baby pokemon before sharing his pancake and chocolate chips, missing the smile shared between his mother and Pikachu.

"Come on Misty! Let's go!" called Ash up the stairs. He was impatient to be off and had already had to wait another half an hour for Misty to appear.

"Coming, coming." she said as she came down the stairs. The reason for her delayed arrival was clear as her hair was down and beautifully styled. She had changed her heavy duty walking boots to her old pair of trainers, along with a casual pair of cut off jeans with her yellow T-shirt to complete the outfit. It took a while for Ash to get going himself when she passed him, picked up Azurill and opened the door, suppressing a small smile of pleasure at Ash's current state of immobility. After a swift glare at a giggling Pikachu, he too followed her out the door, running to catch up with her on the track to Oak's.

They continued along in silence until Ash was able to pluck up the courage to mention, "You look nice Misty" turning to smile, shyly at her.

"Thanks Ash" she awkwardly returned the smile. The atmosphere between the two soon relaxed, allowing them to reminisce in their past capers. They were so engrossed in their conversation, it took a light shock from Pikachu to make them notice that they had already passed Oak's driveway. Embarrassed at making such a simple mistake, they travelled up to the door in silence.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello? Ash, well done in the Hoenn League! Oh hi there Misty!" said Tracey as he answered the door, Marill at his feet while trying to feed a baby Poliwag that constantly squirmed in his arms.

"Hi Tracey, hi Marill, do you need some help with that Poliwag?" said Misty, moving past Ash to help with the baby pokemon, putting Azurill on the ground to see her real mother.

"Where's Professor Oak?" asked Ash as Pikachu hopped past him to talk to Marill.

"Oh, he's out in the reserve, I'll warn you now Ash, you're pokemon have been pining for you for a long time. Be careful when you enter! Thanks Misty, I've been trying to get Poliwag to settle down for the last hour, it just won't settle down." he said to Ash before turning to Misty who took the baby from his arms. To his annoyance, it immediately calmed down to suck on its bottle of milk.

"How did you do that?!?" Tracey looked exasperated at Poliwag.

"I guess it's just my charm and young pokemon can sense my kind and caring attitude towards them, along with experience." she grinned back at Tracey.

"Sure, cept for the kind bit!" murmured Ash, intentionally only to Tracey, but Misty overheard.

"What was that Ash? Do you mean to say I'm not kind?" asked Misty, beginning to get aggressive.

"Maybe" he replied with caution.

"Why you!" BAM! WHAM! THUD! "Ahh, I needed that, come on Tracey, let's find the Professor." and she walked away as Ash groaned on the floor, nursing the bruise from Misty's trusty mallet.

Groggily, he got to his feet, glaring at his hysterical Pikachu who couldn't remember a time he had laughed so much in such a short space of time before following Misty and Tracy through the lab to the reserve.

Catching up with the others, they walk through the reserve before Ash spied his Snorlax, lying by a tree, eating some apples. He soon notices his trainer and gave Ash a wave before going back to demolishing the apple tree.

"Hang on, better let the others out to meet everyone. Go, Grovyle, Glalie, Cawphish and Swellow!" he released his pokemon before telling them they could go where ever they wished within the reserve.

Before any more instructions could be issued, a low rumbling can be heard, growing in a crescendo as Ash's various Tauros, Bayleaf, Cyindaquil, Totodile, Heracross, Noctowl, Kingler, Bulbasaur and Phanpy stampeded towards him. Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, Azurill and Marill had the sense to get out of the way as the excited pokemon charge into Ash, taking him along for the ride, with Bayleaf following in distress. Ash was enjoying the ride until the lake hove into view, directly in front of the charging Tauros. Before crashing into the water, the Tauros ground to a halt and veered away to the left, sending Ash flying for the water.

"Bay!" a pair of vines grabbed him from behind and lifted him back to shore "Bay bayleaf leaf leaf bay!" She worriedly checked him over before rubbing affectionately against him.

"Smooth there Ash. It's good to see you can control your Tauros!" mocked Misty as she walked over to him, the Poliwag now fast asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, yeah!" he replied, getting up and brushing himself down before greeting Bayleaf properly and moving on to his other pokemon.

"Hello? Who's there?" a voice said from the bushes as the silhouette of a man appeared. "Oh, Ash, Misty, hello there, I didn't know you'd come in!" the figure revealed to be Professor Oak.

"Hi Professor. I hope all my pokemon have been behaving themselves for you." said Ash, looking up from petting Phanpy.

"Of course they have Ash. Heracross has been priceless in his contribution to my research! Now why don't you all come in and have some tea. I'll be very interested to see your team from Hoenn." said Oak as he walked back to his lab, followed by the others. Immediately after entering the lab, Oak was thrown to the floor as Muk gave him a huge hug of welcome, much to Oak's protests.

"Muk, get off the professor!" said Ash, trying to pull to sludge pokemon off the professor, only succeeding in getting a Muk hug himself.

"Right, now tell me about your adventures in Hoenn!" they all sat down with some tea and a plate of cakes to hear of Ash's adventures.

It was into the evening before Ash had finished his tales of Hoenn and he, Misty, Pikachu and Azurill were about to return to Ash's house. Before leaving, Ash turned to Oak to ask if there were any new  
leagues or competitions that he could enter. Needless to say, he was disappointed to find that there were no new challenges for him to try that the Professor had heard of.

"Cheer up Ash, you could always do the Pokemon League in Kanto of Johto again. Succeed where you have previously failed!" said Misty on their way back to the Ketchum residence.

"Yeah, I had considered entering the pokemon league again. Come on, race you home and no attacks to get faster, okay Pikachu?"

"Pika!" he replied before running off in a head start against Ash, the others following behind.

"Well, honey, it seems like I'll be saying goodbye again in the morning..." said Delia after Ash and Misty had explained their plans to leave the next day to tour around Kanto, entering the Indigo League by defeating the Gym leaders along the way.

"Yeah, but at least we'll be closer this time. I will try to visit more than I have done!" replied Ash, picking up on his Mother's upset demeanour.

"Of course sweetie, don't worry about me. I always knew it would be like this from the day you told me you were going to be a pokemon master...Well I guess I should start packing your things again. I'll make sure you have enough clean you-know-what's!" she said brightly before leaving the room as Misty and Pikachu tried and failed to contain their laughter while Ash turned an interesting shade of red and sinking into his chair and out of site.

"Goodbye honey, I hope to see you again soon!" said Delia as she kissed her son goodbye. "Take care of each other all of you!"

"By Mrs Ketchum, thank you for letting me stay the few days." said Misty, her old red bag at her feet, now back in her regular attire.

"Of course Misty, it was a pleasure to see you again! Bye bye!" she said as they walked off to Oak's lab before leaving for Pewter City.

"Well, what pokemon are you going to bring with you Ash?" questioned Misty.

"I'm not too sure...I'm thinking Grovyle, Cawphish and Swellow from Hoenn, along with Pikachu. But I want to check out which pokemon the Professor is currently using in his research before deciding." he replied. "By the way, which pokemon do you have with you other than Gyarados, Staryu and Azurill?"

"I have Politoed and had to bring Psyduck. My sisters wouldn't let me leave him with them. Something about him being too much of a liability to himself and others..."

They walked on in silence again until reaching the pokemon research centre, knocking on the door before entering the building and into the corral.

"Hi Professor. I just came over to collect my pokemon before we left. Do you mind if I take Grovyle, Cawphish and Swellow?" asked Ash as they found the professor and Tracey feeding the resident pokemon.

"Of course that's fine Ash. As you can see, all you new pokemon have settled in well here. You're welcome to choose any other pokemon if you so wish but I would be very happy if Bulbasaur, Bayleaf and Heracross were to stay, for diplomatic and research reasons of course!"

"Thank you Professor...WAAAA Muk!" he disappeared under a large quantity of slime pokemon. Giggling, he emerged saying "Well, it's nice to see you too! Oh, hello Phanpy!" The little pokemon had noticed her trainer lying on the ground and had come over to investigate. "Hmmm Professor, do you mind if I take Phanpy with me?"

"Of course that's fine Ash. I think Phanpy is old enough to begin training as strongly as any other pokemon and it would benefit from spending more time with you." smiled Oak.

"Bay, bayleaf bay?" Bayleaf nudged her trainer when she heard she was to stay at Oaks.

"I'm sorry Bayeaf, but the Professor needs you for his research with your sweet scent! Don't worry, I'll be coming back more often to see you and the others" he petted her on the head, trying to cheer her up before following Oak back to the pokeball storage room. It took them a while to locate Phanpy's ball and quite a bit of polishing for it to look as respectable as the other pokeballs in Ash's current possession.

Not half an hour later Ash and Misty were bidding good bye to Professor Oak, Tracy and the remaining pokemon and heading off in the direction of Viridian City.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"We really should have set off earlier!" complained Misty as they realised they wouldn't make the soft beds that were available in Viridian City. "Well, I'll set up the tents if you sort out the food." she said stifling a yawn, lowering her bag and pokemon to the ground before stretching.

"I'm not doing the cooking! You do it!" argued Ash.

"What! You're the one who's been traveling, surely you've found out how to cook!"

"You're the one who's been at home, feeding yourself and your pokemon!" 

This left Misty at a point when for once, she was speechless and growled "Fine! But you can get the water as well!" she began the hunt for firewood while thinking of what she could make from their supplies.

With a sigh, Ash motioned for Pikachu to follow as they looked for a nearby stream. "I don't know Pikachu, why do Misty and I always end up fighting?"

"Pika pikachu" he replied with a shrug, sniffing the air for any water before moving off down a small forest track.

"It's not as if I try to start a fight with her. Maybe we just fight cos she doesn't really like me..." he mused, beginning to feel a little depressed. The day hadn't been a peaceful as he was accustomed to and was already beginning to feel apprehensive about the up coming few months with just him and Misty.

Spinning round, Pikachu stated, "Pika pika chu pikachu pi pika! Pikachupi pi pika pi chu pichu pi pika chu pi pika pika pikachu! Pi pika pikachu pichu chu, pika pichu pika pichuchu" (Don't even start thinking like that! She came all the way from her Gym just to see you battle! If she doesn't like you, I'll evolve next week!) Electricity started sparking from his cheeks, emphasising his point.

"Thanks buddy." he ruefully smiled back at his confident pokemon before following him down the path. Suddenly, the trees on either side, melted away to reveal a spectacular sight. He had found a large lake, secluded from view by the trees of the forest. A waterfall gushed down into the lake, causing a rainbow to form as the light from the dying sun filtered through tiny droplets of water at the bottom of the lake. The spectacular sight took Ash's breath away as he and Pikachu beheld the sight. Without saying a word to Pikachu, Ash turned back, racing to the base camp where Misty was about to start the fire for their meal.

"Well, where's the water?" she asked when Ash appeared, breathless, with no Pikachu and no water.

"You...you...have to come...see this!!" he panted, getting his stuff together.

"What is it?" asked Misty, beginning to panic. "Has something happened to Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the little rodent appeared from the path, his little paws crossed over his chest, a look of hopelessness on his face as he observed his trainer.

"Come on Misty! Quickly!" he urged her down the path by the hand.

"Alright, alright!" she replied, hurrying after him, beginning to get grumpy. "Oh..." she lost her breath when she beheld the spectacular waterfall and lake, the rainbow was barely visible before it disappeared as the sun dipped below the trees."It's beautiful..."

'Just like you...' Ash thought to himself before walking forwards to dump his stuff next to the lake, tripping and falling head over heels and into the water with a splash, reappearing to be seen sitting down, spitting water out of his mouth.

"Well done klutz!" giggled Misty as she gracefully strolled over and deposited her belongings before extending her hand down to Ash who took it. While helping him up, she slipped on some mud and went crashing into the water, alongside Ash. It only took them one look at each other before the both burst out laughing and struggled out of the water.

"I'll get the firewood." volunteered Ash, taking off his hat and jumper to try over a tree branch and venturing off into the woods again. 

Laughing gently to herself, Misty began to get the saucepan, noodles and vegetables out from their pack. Turning to the lake to fill the saucepan with water, she saw Pikachu who was watching her intently. "What?" she asked.

"Piiiiiiiiika." he said.

"Sure it's "nothing"!" she watched the little pokemon carefully as he sat there with a strange look on his face before Ash came back, his arms full of wood.

Half an hour later, Ash, Misty and Pikachu were seated around the fire, a bowl of noodles each, covered in ketchup as far as Pikachu's helping was concerned. After taking one bite each, even Ash decided it was unpalatable, resulting in a tube of biscuits for supper instead. "You know, I think we should ask Brock to come...just so we can eat!" laughed Ash, the others agreeing before turning in for bed in their individual tents.

Before Ash drifted off to sleep he found himself thinking, 'Maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought...'

It was still quite early when Misty awoke the next morning, emerging from her tent in a swimming costume and a towel. Stretching, she walked to the lake removing her towel and lowering herself into the water with a shiver. In order to warm herself up, she began swimming to the other side of the lake before swinging round towards the waterfall where a dark shape began to appear. Now knowing what this was, she reached for Staryu's ball that she'd brought with her, quietly releasing it and instructed it to swim quietly up to the shape and blast whatever it was out of the water. She watched with baited breath as Staryu disappeared under the water. Silently, she watched the shape, running through her head what it could be...

WOOSH!

The shape was blasted into the air as Staryu used its water gun from beneath.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ash?" she questioned, looking over at the tents to see nothing...turning to where the shape had landed, she saw that it was...

"Misty!!! What are you doing!"

"I'm so sorry Ash! I didn't know what it was in the waterfall!" she apologised, swimming as fast as she could to the unhappy boy. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"I was practicing meditating. I wanted to check out how strong the waterfall was before risking my pokemon."

Snorting Misty replied, "You? Meditating? Ha Ha, that's a laugh! Come on, what were you REALLY doing? And another thing...What are you doing up at this time? Usually I have to get Pikachu to shock you at least twice before you even stir!"

"Meditating is great for concentration. My pokemon and I practiced it when on the beach at Dewford Town before my re-match for the knuckle badge. And it seems that after all those years of you waking me up early with Pikachu, I get up earlier anyway!" He smiled before swimming back over to the waterfall and releasing Grovyle, Cawphish and Swellow to join him and Pikachu under the waterfall and motioning to Misty to join him. Taking a seat on a rock next to Ash, she closed her eyes and concentrated on remaining upright under the force of the water cascading onto her shoulders. It didn't take long for her to have to leave the waterfall, unused to such an extreme.

Seeing that Ash and his pokemon had remained under the water, she decided to go back to camp to change and begin making some breakfast. It only took a few minutes to warm up some pancakes. Sending Staryu to fetch Ash, she released her other pokemon to have a play in the water, leaving Politoed in charge of Azurill.

"Errr Psyduck, maybe you should just stay on shore!" she said, handing a pancake to the pokemon in the hopes of keeping out of trouble.

"Still can't swim?" said Ash as he and his pokemon pulled themselves out of the water before stretching along with his pokemon, relieving their cramped muscles.

"Yeah, I've been trying, to teach it, but with no luck." Turning from Psyduck, she saw Ash reaching for his towel to dry off and had to hide her face as a blush began to appear as her eyes caught sight of a body that was defiantly more toned than she remembered. "Um...there are some pancakes over there." gesturing to the plate before disappearing into her tent to pack her bags, only emerging once Ash was dressed. Before beginning to take down her tent, she saw Pikachu, sitting on Gyarados's head, licking ketchup from his paws, watching her with a creepy little smile on his face. "What?" she asked.

"Piiiiiiiiiiika!" he replied, hopping in the lake to wash off.

"There is something up with Pikachu..." she voiced aloud, returning her pokemon, causing Pikachu to fall from Gyarados's head as the pokemon disappeared. Earning Misty an angry, wet Pikachu glare.

"You're telling me...come on, if we get going now and make good time, we can be at Pewter City before tomorrow evening. Then we can at least get Brock to make us some dinner!"

Shouldering her bag and checking their camp once more for any stray items, Misty picked up Azurill and headed down the path back to the road behind Ash. "Yeah, but that still means camping in Viridian Forest tonight!" she shuddered at the thought of all the bug pokemon residing in those woods.

"Aww come on Misty, not still scared of the bugs are we?" teased Ash, earning himself a bonk on the head from the trusty mallet of Misty.

They arrived in Viridian City shortly before lunch, deciding to stock up on more, easy to prepare foods and then entered the forest.

"AYEEEEEEEEEEE!" sqeeled Misty as a Parras scuttled over her foot. "I HATE THIS PLACE!"

"Come on Misty, they're not going to hurt you...but they will! RUN!" Over Misty's shoulder, Ash had spotted the swarm of Beedrill that resided in the forest. Grabbing Misty by the arm he dragged her along behind him, running blindly through the forest. "Quick in here!" a small wood cabin hove into view. The group ran straight in, barricading the door behind them.

"Hey, weren't you ever taught it's rude to just barge into someone's home?!?" Turning, they discovered the owner of the voice to be a stocky boy, roughly the same age as Ash wearing a strange helmet, a red, blue and black horizontally striped plate of armor covered his torso while a blue skirt of plates, with yellow binding at the bottom and a pair of sandals completed the outfit. Drawing his sword, he advanced. "I'll teach you to barge into someone's home!"

As he moved in to the light, Ash was able to recognise the cabin owner. "Samurai?"

The boy froze where he was. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me Ash, we battled a few years ago when I had just started training."

"You're going to have to be more specific then that. I have battled many trainers in my time." He brought his sword in front of his face, holding it vertical along the line of his nose, closing his eyes.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The boy snapped his eyes open at the mention of Pallet Town. "I battled with my Pigeotto and Metapod against your Pinsir and Metapod..." he stopped when laughter came from behind him. Turning Misty struggled to control her laughter explaining,

"I'm sorry...ha ha ha...it's just you were so pathetic when you started!!" and with that she collapsed in a heap next to Pikachu who was in a similar state.

Returning his attention to the Samurai, he found he was similarly incapacitated with laughter. "I…I remember you now! That was the easiest victory I ever had! ha ha ha..."

Realising there was nothing he could do, Ash slumped down in a corner, glaring at the trio. Azurill, not understanding why everyone was laughing, bounced on her tail to Ash and into his lap, immediately having the desired effect of cheering Ash up. Content to play with Azurill, he ignored the others. An idea came to him and whispered in Azurill what to do. Azurill turned to Misty, Pikachu and the Samurai before taking a deep breath and shooting a water gun at the trio. This time it was  
Ash who couldn't stop laughing as they sat up, soaking wet to glare at the hysterical Ash and Azurill.

"Alright, alright, you've made you're point!" said Samurai. "Now, are you here for that re-match?"

Controlling his mirth when hearing of a battle, Ash stood up to accept his challenge and asking Misty to be the referee, deciding on a one on one battle.

"Alright, let's see if you've got any stronger, Venonat, GO!"

"Veno venonat!" said the pokemon as it appeared.

"Go, Swellow!"

"Swe-e-low!" The bird pokemon shirked, stretching his wings.

"What, what is that?!?!" cried Samurai, having never traveled to Hoenn before.

"Swellow, the swallow pokemon." said Ash's pokedex as he brought it out to scan Swellow for the Samurai. "A Swellow dives upon prey from far above. It never misses its targets. It takes to the skies in search of lands with a warm climate."

"Swellow, Arial Ace!" and the battle commenced.

"Double Team!" illusions of Venonat appeared, causing Swellow's attack to miss. "Stun Spore!"

"Dodge it!" flapping his wings, Swellow evaded the spores before using Double Team himself. "Now dive down through all the clones!" With no where left to run once all the clones of Venonat had gone, Swellow scored a direct hit, sending the bug flying through the air and finishing it off with a peck attack.

"Great battle Venonat, now return." he smiled fondly at his pokemon. "Thank you for an amazing battle. You've become much stronger. Exactly what have you accomplished since out paths last crossed?"

For the next hour, Ash told the Samurai about his adventures in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn until Misty noticed the time, urging them to move forwards. After saying goodbye to the Samurai, and promising to meet again for another battle, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Azurill continued down the road to Pewter City.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I am so tired..." moaned Misty, grounding to a halt. Due to their unscheduled stop in the forest, night had already fallen and they had not reached Pewter City yet. "Let's just camp here." she plonked herself down on a stone.

"Come on Misty! I know it's just over the top of the hill!" pleaded Ash.

Smiling she replied, "That's what you said last time!"

"No, I'm sure it is! Come on, Misty!" He picked up her bag and took her hand to pull her to her feet, trying to motivate her forwards. Plodding slowly after him she was amazed when the twinkling lights of Pewter City came into view over the brow of the hill. Speechless, she looked at Ash, who just smiled before descending the hill carrying both his and Misty's bag. It didn't take them long to locate Brock's house and knocked on the door, wondering if they would even be heard over the din inside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" could be heard from inside before the door opened and Brock appeared, his jacket removed and his super Brock apron on. "Ash, Misty, what are you doing here??"

"Looking for a proper bed and some food!" said Misty, moving into the house amid a flurry of small children.

"That and a gym battle tomorrow" commented Ash, following Misty into the kitchen. "I'm going to enter the Indigo League again."

"Well, ok, but if you two want some food and a bed, you'll have to help me put this lot to bed! Mum and Dad went out for the night, leaving me in charge. You lot might be work to look after, but I've forgotten what these guys are like!" So together, Brock, Forrest, Ash and Misty went about the house, putting children to bed, bathing and feeding others before they themselves could relax.

"Thanks Brock," said Ash as he took the bowl of noodles from his friend. "So who am I battling tomorrow?" he said, looking between Brock and Forrest.

"Well, I've been thinking about it...and I think you should battle Forrest. He's been the Gym leader for the last two years and just cos I'm back doesn't mean he still isn't the Gym leader. Is that ok with you?" he looked at his younger brother.

"Sure, three on three battle, right Ash?" Forrest looked over the top of his mug of hot chocolate at his next opponent.

"Can't wait!" He grinned back before Brock decided it was time for bed, showing Ash and Misty to their rooms where they gratefully fell asleep.

"Right, this will be a three on three battle between Ash and Forrest for the Boulder Badge with no time limit." called Brock who was acting as referee. All his little brothers and sisters occupied the overhead walkway with Misty; Pikachu perched on her shoulder to cheer on the match.

"Geodude, go!" Forrest revealed his first pokemon.

Reaching to his belt, Ash pulled out and enlarged his pokeball, releasing Cawphish into battle. "Cawphish, bubblebeam!"

"Dodge it and reply with Sandstorm!" Geodude levitated around the stream of bubbles before shooting a strong twister of sand straight at Cawphish who had no means of escape, taking a full hit and sliding along the ground for a few feet before coming to a rest. "Mega Punch!"

"Crabhammer!" the pokemon flew at each other, readying their attacks, both hitting their marks and sending clouds of dust and smoke to cover the arena. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were down and out.

"This round is a draw!" announced Brock to his cheering siblings and Misty.

"Well done Geodude, now, Steelix you're up!" The pokemon roared once released, gazing down at his opposing trainer, waiting to see who he would be up against.

"Go, Grovyle!" Ash threw the pokeball into play to release Grovyle and instructing a Leaf Blade.

"Dragon Breath!"

"Protect with your Leaf Blade attack!" the dragonbreath flew harmless either side of him as he continued forwards at Steelix, able to score a direct hit over Steelix's face.

"Smash it with Iron Tail!"

"Dodge behind a rock!" The rock wasn't strong enough and shattered as Steelix hit it, rock shards pelting Grovyle to the ground. He struggled to his feet, taking a moment to glare at his opponent as it disappeared underground, to use its dig attack. Ignoring his trainer, Grovyle crouched down, eyes closed before using his Quick Attack to jump in the air, avoiding Steelix as it reappeared exactly where Grovyle had been only moments before. "Well done Grovyle, Bullet Seed!" The seeds gained added force from Grovyle's position above Steelix, a few seeds becoming lodged in the gaps in Steelix's body, causing it to roar in pain, restricting its ability to move freely. Taking advantage of his opponent's pain, Grovyle did a neat Leaf Blade and Pound attack combo, knocking out the much larger pokemon. "Alright Grovyle! Great job!" praised Ash.

"Well done Steelix that was a great battle. Crobat, I choose you!"

"Woow, Go Forrest!!"

"Yay, it's Crobat!"

"Show him what we Slates are made of!" came from above as the little Slates began getting hyped up in a frenzy.

Deciding Ash needed a little cheering of his own, Misty called down, "Good Luck Ash! I know you can beat him!" Looking up, he caught Misty's eyes while his brain froze.  
All he could think was, 'She's got confidence in me...' He was so absorbed that it wasn't until Grovyle Grovyled in pain from receiving a direct hit of a wing attack. Furious with himself, Ash asked for a Quick Attack. Crobat was faster however and dodged the attack, using its bite attack on Grovyle's leaf on his head before firing a supersonic attack, confusing Grovyle.

"Gro-o-o-o-vyle..." the pokemon wandered around, purple under his eyes, hearing the instruction for a Bullet Seed attack and firing straight in front of him. Unfortunately, straight in front was the arena wall that sent the attack straight back at Grovyle, knocking him out.

"I'm sorry buddy, that was my fault..." said Ash, returning his pokemon and feeling terrible for not paying attention to his battle enough. Looking up at the stands, he called up for Pikachu to help him out. Very surprised, as he had decided to stay with Misty for the battle, after being told he wasn't going to be used, it took a while for Pikachu to jump down, into his trainer's arms and then onto the battle field. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" 

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu!" he sent his strong electrical attack at Crobat who used his double team to avoid.

"Be careful Pikachu!" yelled Ash, neither could see the real pokemon as copies began moving round the arena.

"Crobat, Supersonic!" called Forrest, a glint in his eye.

"Dodge in a hole!" by hiding underground in one of the holes dug by Steelix, Pikachu was able to remain unconfused, and continued to play hide and seek with Crobat as he ran from one hole to another.

Frustrated by his opponent's tactics, Forrest called for a Wing Attack on the ground that brought Pikachu, his ears ringing, back to the surface, but destroyed the clones in the process.

"Now's your chance Pikachu, THUNDER!!" Pikachu's strongest electric attack surged through the air, hitting Crobat square in the chest. As it began to fall, Pikachu and Ash wasted no time in delivering an Iron Tail attack and rounding off with a thunderbolt, resulting in Crobat being well and truly beaten. "Heh heh, well done buddy, that was awesome!" said Ash, taking Pikachu in his arms for a hug and a thank you before he hopped onto his shoulder.

"Thank you Crobat, return. Well Ash, congratulations in your victory and I present to you, the Boulder Badge!" said Forrest, holding out the badge in the shape of a boulder (duh!)

"Alright, I won a Boulder Badge!" said Ash, performing his usual victory pose.

"He's never going to grow out of that, is he?" whispered Misty to Brock.

"What do you think? Of course not! If he did, he wouldn't be Ash now, would he." Brock replied, giving her a small wink that said, "I saw what happened" resulting in a faint blush on Misty's visage. "Well Ash," he began, advancing on his younger friend, "I guess you and Misty will be off quite soon. Heading for Cerulean City?"

"Yeah, hey, where did she go?" he replied, looking around.

"Probably just went to the bathroom. Now, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't send you off with some easy to cook and prepare foods, would I." Brock said with a smile, deciding to cover for his embarrassed friend.

"He he, thanks Brock" Ash rubbed the back of his head. "I guess neither of us have learnt how to cook yet!"

"I thought so, come on guys." he gestured to his siblings as they all followed him back to the house.

"Thanks for the supplies Brock!" said Misty as she, Ash, Pikachu and Azurill walked away from the large, but happy family of Slates. "We'd probably die without it!"

"See you guys soon! Good luck Ash!" yelled back Brock as the group disappeared from view on their way to Cerulean City.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

The day was drawing to a close as Ash and Misty set up camp, putting some original Brocko pancakes to warm on a flat stone over the fire. 

"You know, I think I'm going to have to ration how much ketchup Pikachu gets...I think he's getting a little fat..." commented Ash as his pokemon gobbled a bottle, only pausing to glare at his trainer and let off a few warning sparks.

"I think you're right...either less ketchup or more training!" agreed Misty with a giggle, checking the pancakes so that they wouldn't burn. "It's nice that we can sleep out tonight. I've forgotten how great it is to sleep under the stars."

"Yeah, plus we don't have to set up the tents!" said Ash, pinching a pancake from the flat stone, burning his hands and mouth in the process.

"Serves you right!" laughed Misty, "If you were just a little more patient they'd be perfect without you burning yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah, you sound like my mother sometimes!" he replied, sucking his fingers.

"Oi!" Misty playfully shoved him over before handing him a plate, avoiding the ketchup fest that was Pikachu.

"Thanks. So what do you want to do when we get to Cerulean? Last time I remember going there, you were less than pleased to make it to the Gym." 

"Well, I thought about that earlier and I think I'll come with you. Last time, it was me leaving them, this time it was them shoving me out the door. From that, I'm hoping they won't try to get me to stay!" she cut a little bit of pancake to feed to Azurill. "Hmm, I wonder if there will be any badges left though... If not, I'll just have to make you one, if you win that is of course!"

"Oh, I'll win easily!" he responded confidently, and then as an after though added, "You can make badges?"

"Oh yeah, I can do than you think! Had to do something with my time when I returned to the Gym between battles."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, each contemplating their times spent away in the Cerulean Gym and Hoenn. Expecting a fight on who was going to do the washing up, Misty was pleasantly surprised when Ash stood up and asked for her plate and walking off in the direction of the stream. After such a pleasant, non argumentative evening, both decided to turn in early. However neither slept for a long time, staring at the stars and reminiscing on past times.

'Ow...my neck!' was the first thought to cross Misty's mind the next morning before sniffing the air and detecting the aroma of breakfast. Sitting up she saw Ash chatting to Pikachu and Phanpy, who was nibbling and playing with a rice ball. Seeing Misty was awake, Ash told her that breakfast would soon be ready. Not wanting to eat before having a quick wash, she gathered her clothes and headed for the stream, releasing her pokemon to have a play as she did.

Fifteen minutes later, she returned and was pleased to see that the food was not burnt but pleasantly edible. "My turn to do the dishes now!" she took Ash's, Pikachu's, Phanpy's and Azurill's bowls and headed for the stream. Immersed in her own world, her head shot up when she heard her name called. Dropping the bowls, she raced back to their base camp, kicking herself for not having any of her pokemon with her. The scene at camp showed Team Rocket in a Donphan mecha, Pikachu and Phanpy were caught in a cage on the end of the Donphan's trunk. Ash and Azurill were trapped under a net that was pinned to the ground. Its mesh was so fine that he couldn't release a pokemon out of the net and any pokemon released under the net would be cut to ribbons as it tried to expand under the close confines of the net.

"Awww look James, the twerp brought the twerpette along with him!" laughed Jessie from within the mecha. "Too bad she can't hit back!"

Growling, Misty looked for her bag before James swung the red sac from within the mecha, "Oh were you looking for these?" he asked, holding up her pokeballs. "The boss will be pleased with this little catch!"

"You give back my pokemon!" she yelled, trying to glare down TR, only increasing their merriment. Running to the net, she struggled to remove the pins in the ground holding the net down. She managed to release one, and then two, giving Azurill room to get out. "Come on Azurill, water gun!"

"What could that puny little - Blea!" said Jessie, coming out of the mecha and getting blasted by the water gun attack. "Grr, you'll pay for that!" she hopped back in the mecha, closing the door and pressing the big red button on the control panel. The mecha rolled up and span forward in a rollout attack, cutting a pathway through the trees.

"Argh! Get back here!" Misty took off after the mecha, grabbing Azurill as she ran. Unable to get out from under the net, Ash released Cawphish through the gap. A quick vicegrip attack shredded the net and he took off after Misty.

Stupidly, Team Rocket forgot that when the mecha did a rollout, so did they and were thrown around inside. James dropped Misty's pokeballs, releasing Psyduck, Staryu and Gyarados. The rolling sensation soon sent Gyarados into a rage, firing off hyper beams and hydro pump attacks. The electrics soon fried and the mecha came out of its rollout position, smashing against some huge rocks.

"Alright, now I'll teach you to mess with me! Azurill, Staryu, water gun attack!" cried Misty as she arrived on the scene, followed closely by Ash.

"Seviper go, Poison Tail!"

"Cacnea, Needle Arm! Nooooo!" cried James as he released Cacnea and received a prickly hug. "Oh where did I go wrong! Attack them not me!" Cacnea left James in peace, her arms glowing as she came at Azurill and Staryu.

"Hey buddy, are you ok?" asked Ash when he found Pikachu and Phanpy. Pikachu was confused and dizzy from the ride in the mecha but, Phanpy, used to the rolling sensation was up for a battle. "Ok Phanpy, Rollout, go!"

Phanpy gave a little trumpet in reply before rolling up into a ball and colliding with Cacnea, knocking her out.

"Hey, that's not fair with three on two!" cried James as he saw his pokemon fall.

"So? Since when were you fair on us!" replied Misty, ordering a rapid spin from Staryu that knocked out Seviper, sending him smacking into Jessie. Another rollout from Phanpy sent Team Rocket flying off and out of sight. "Ahh, you know what, I've kinda missed fighting Team Rocket." said Misty, satisfied at the rather spectacular take off from Team Rocket before checking and returning her pokemon.

"But gets very repetitive after time!" commented Ash as they made their way back to the camp site before setting off for Cerulean City.

Not stopping, except for a brief lunch, they reached Mt Moon just as dusk was beginning to draw in. Hoping to pass through the mountain before making camp, the group continued on through the dark tunnel.

"Oh, how cute, hello little one" said Misty as a tiny Cleffa trotted past them, followed by an exasperated looking Clefairy, who appeared to be its mother. Following the moon pokemon, they came out at a familiar cavern. Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable danced around a huge moon stone as the moon could be seen rising over the top of the stone. The light shining through the stone caused the light to split and shine all around the cavern, glittering. "It's so beautiful" murmured Misty.

"Not as beautiful as you..." replied Ash under his breath, glancing at her.

Unsure of what he'd said, Misty faced him to ask "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." whispered Ash, looking at the pokemon again to end the conversation. Deciding to rest the case, Misty watched in awe when a few Clefairy approached the base of the stone where fragments lay. Picking them up the Clefairy began to glow and their shape changed as they evolved into Clefable. Feeling that they had intruded enough, Ash motioned to Misty that they should leave. Reluctantly, she followed and they emerged on the other side of the mountain soon after. Too tired to set up tents or a fire, they chose some rice cakes for their evening meal before climbing into their sleeping bags.

CRASH! BANG! THUNDER! Out of no where, a thunderstorm opened directly above Ash and Misty, waking them both into a raining, thundering darkness with sporadic flashing of light to illuminate the scene. Disorientated, they fumbled for their bags, checking Pikachu and Azurill who was returned to her ball to prevent her getting too scared.

"We have to get out of the open!" yelled Ash, struggling to be heard over the roar of the wind and rain.

"Very observant smart ass, anywhere you suggest!" replied Misty, beginning to shiver in the wet.

Blindly they ran for what they hoped to be a thick forest but turned out to be only a few dead trees with no leaves and no cover from the rain. "We'll just have to set the tents up, it's all we can do!" Together, they worked on the first tent, struggling to prevent it from flying off into the air. Finally, after successfully putting up the first of two one-man tents, they discovered a rip in the second tent, making it completely useless. Squeezing into the tent they contemplated what to do. Hoping it was near to dawn, they were dismayed to find it was 2:15 in the morning, still a long time before normal waking hours. Both too tired to think of an alternative arrangement they pulled out their wet sleeping bags and tried to fit comfortably.

It was a few hours later when Ash awoke and it took him a while to work out what the soft, inconsistent breeze was on his face. Opening his eyes a crack he found his face was only a few inches from Misty. His automatic movement was to pull away, but then he noticed she was shivering, her teeth chattering in her sleep. She was lying on her back and shifted her position in her sleep, subconsciously trying to find a source of warmth. Tentatively, Ash reached out an arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling his sleeping bag over Misty. Gradually the shivering stopped and her  
teeth ended their chattering protest to the cold. Not quite knowing what feeling it was that urged him to carry out his actions, he gradually closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

Pikachu was the first to awaken in the morning. He had been stuck at the top of the tent with less room that a Pichu would be happy with. Grumpy and stiff he flexed his muscles and noticed Ash and Misty were still asleep. Charging up for a thunderbolting wake up he noticed that the two teens were much closer that they had been the previous night. Smiling at the sight and pleased his little claws had been of some use last night when backs were turned, he bounded over those asleep  
and out into the bight morning. The sun was shining with no clouds in the sky and you could never have guessed that a storm as ferocious as the one last night could have occurred in the last 24 hours. Peering into a small puddle of water he scrunched up his face when he spied how terrible he looked and sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to battle later that day. 

Turning he could see the occupants of the tiny tent beginning to stir and peeked his head through the flaps as Ash and Misty uncomfortably got up, both embarrassed at the position they had awoken to. As Ash emerged first his first pokemon flashed him a cheeky grin before scampering off.

Glaring grumpily after his pokemon he observed their position, noting that the mountain was now further away, hopefully in the right direction. They had camped not far from the road and he could see the dark strip cutting through the landscape. Finding that most of their food was ruined by the rain, they continued onwards, stopping when fruit trees bordered the road, providing fresh food for their breakfast.

"Typical," stated Misty, looking up at the top of the tree. "Why is it that all the best fruit is at the top of the tree, well out of reach!"

"Who said it was out of reach?" cheekily responded Ash, dropping his pack and beginning to climb to the tree's summit.

"Be careful!" called Misty, obviously worried, something the ever observant Pikachu noted.

"I'll be fine!" said Ash, gathering a few apples that were big, red and ripe. Wanting to get more he pulled himself up to another branch and lent his weight on a bough that wasn't quite strong enough. The only warning he had was the ominous creaking as the wood snapped, sending Ash plunging back to earth.

"Ash! ASH!" screamed Misty, dropping her bag and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Ash are you ok? ASH!"

"I'm fine Misty! Now will you please let go...thank you...want an apple?" he asked, sitting up and taking a few out of his pocket.

BONK! "That is for being such a jerk!" the trusty mallet strikes again. She continued down the road munching an apple, not stopping for Ash to catch up.

"Pi pi pikapi" (Come on Ash) said Pikachu, lightly tapping his trainer's face to bring him back to alertness.

With a sigh Ash got to his feet murmuring "I only did it for her..." and walking off after his friend. Worried, Pikachu bounded forwards and hopped onto his trainer's shoulder, his presence to comfort in silence and stare blankly at the road ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They reached Cerulean City not long after lunch and headed straight for the Gym. "You better beat them quickly cos I don't want to hang around here longer than we have to!" said Misty as she opened the door to the Gym with her back. "At least there isn't a show on for once!" Bracing himself for the sisterly onslaught that was bound to begin once Misty's sisters saw him and her alone, Ash followed Misty into the entrance to the Gym.

"Oh my god! Like, Ash it's like so good to see you!" squealed Daisy as the three sisters came into the foyer, spying the couple. "It's like so sweet to escort Misty back!"

"Oh, um...yeah...actually I was here for a Gym battle..." Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head where numerous bumps lay as evidence of travelling with Misty.

"Well like, ok, you can like, battle Violet if you want." said Daisy. "Do you like, want to battle now?"

"You up for it Pikachu?" he turned to his pokemon.

"Pika!"

"Now's great!"

"Well like, come on then!" they followed Daisy through to the battle pool where Violet and Ash took their respective places while Daisy stood half way along the pool as the referee. "Ok, this will be a like a three on three battle with like, no time limit." she looked to Violet who as the Gym leader was obliged to release her pokemon first, revealing Starmie. Thinking carefully, Ash reached for a pokeball to release Grovyle. "Ok you can like, begin!"

"Starmie, water gun!" 

"Leaf Blade!"

Grovyle was too fast for Starmie, its water gun attack splashing harmlessly into the water. Landing on the platform behind Starmie, Grovyle slashed its back with his glowing leaves, sending deeper into the water.

"Rapid Spin!" ordered Violet.

"Bullet Seed!" countered Ash.

Flying out of the water from behind Grovyle, Starmie began spinning like a blur, sending water everywhere and catching Grovyle by surprise. After crashing down onto the pad, Grovyle turned over onto his back and shot many hard seeds at lighting speed into Starmie, sending it right off course to crash into the arena wall. Ding-dong, ding-dong flashed Starmie's jewel.

"Starmie is like unable to battle, Grovyle and, like, Ash win this round!" announced Daisy while Misty and Lilly applauded politely, Misty flashing a brief smile at Ash, boosting his confidence.

"Thanks Starmie, go Dewgong!" Violet released the happy clapping pokemon which performed a summersault upon entering the arena.

"Bullet Seed!" started off Ash with increased vigour.

"Headbutt!"

Dewgong leapt into the water, avoiding thee bullet seed attack and swimming through the water to gain momentum before ramming its head straight into Grovyle's chest, sending him backwards into the water. Grovyle's head resurfaced to glare at the clapping Dewgong on the pad in front of it.

"Bullet Seed!"

"Ice Beam!"

Grovyle's barrage of bullets hit Dewgong in the face, momentarily blinding it. The Ice Beam went off, missing Grovyle's head but freezing the water behind it. Once the bullet seed attack stopped, Dewgong immediately found its target and froze Grovyle into the water around it. Desperately Ash called for a Leaf Blade attack, hoping to break the ice while Violet called for a headbutt. Unable to move and retaliate, Grovyle received the full brunt of the headbutt attack. Grovyle sank beneath the water before his fainted body rose to the surface to be returned to his pokeball. 

"Go, Cawphish!" Ash brought his only water type into play.

"Cawphish Caw!" cried the red lobster as he emerged from his pokeball onto a floating pad, shaking his claws up and down to face his opponent on the other floating pad.

"Crabhammer!"

"Aurora Beam!"

The brilliant different coloured beam waved through the air towards Cawphish, but missed when the red pokemon jumped in the air and scuttled over the water to smash into Dewgong's head.

"Dew, dewgong ong" it struggled to sit up again but was denied the pleasure by a bubblebeam to the face, sending it crashing onto it's back and out for the round.

"Dewgong is like, unable to battle!" announced Daisy. "Violet, you have, like, one more pokemon while Ash still has like, two!" beaming at her sister while their Dewgong was returned.

"Go, Seaking!" The orange goldfish pokemon appeared in the water, flopping about weirdly.

'This'll be easy!' thought Ash, a grin spreading over his face. "Cawphish, Vicegrip!"

"Dive under and come back up for a Horn Attack!"

Cawphish's attack missed, grabbing only water as Seaking disappeared under the depths. Unknown of when or where Seaking was going to attack, Cawphish stood on a pad, looking all around it, panic evident over his face when - WOOSH! Cawphish and the pad were sent sailing through the air as Seaking came from beneath. Cawphish fell into the water with a heavy splash.

"Cawphish, Bubblebeam!"

"Dive again and use Horn Drill!"

"Follow it and use Crabhammer!"

Seaking hid under the water as the bubbles harmlessly hit the surface and Cawphish followed it under the waves. Nothing could be seen until a bright flash of light appeared, sending water up in tidal waves, indicating the two attacks had met. Two dark shapes appeared under the water. One was Seaking, returning for oxygen while the other was a fainted Cawphish.

"Cawphish is, like, unable to battle! Seaking, like, wins!" cried Daisy. 

"See, I told you we could, like, train the pokemon ourselves!" said Lilly to her little red haired sister.

"Yeah, I think you're forgetting who's been running this place the last few years!" glared Misty from under her fringe, turning back to the battle to see Pikachu hopping forwards to take on Seaking.

"This is like, the last round! The trainer of the last pokemon standing, like, wins!" exclaimed Daisy as she began the last round.

"Pikachu, let's wrap this up with a thunderbolt!" cried Ash, pointing at Seaking.

"Horn Drill!"

The horn on Seaking's head began spinning rapidly. When the electricity hit the horn, it was sent in all directions, doing little to no damage to the water pokemon.

"See, we like worked out how to like, protect the pokemon from electrical attacks!" informed Violet.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Water Pulse!"

A ball of water appeared above Seaking before being sent straight at Pikachu who was forced to use his Iron Tail attack to slice through the water and prevent him being hurt. Shooting forward with a Quick Attack, Pikachu was forced to follow Seaking under water to deal it any damage. Both burst through the surface, panting.

"Thunder!"

"Jump out of the water!"

"Get it!"

In an attempt to avoid the strong attack, Seaking tried to leap into the air. However it underestimated Pikachu who was able to send his attack straight up, putting Seaking out of the match and onto the dish of the day.

"Seaking can no longer, like, battle. Ash and Pikachu are the winners!" cried Daisy, raising her arms into the air.

"Alright, well done Pikachu!" he praised his pokemon as Pikachu leapt into his arms, soaking his jumper. "Heh heh, thanks buddy!"

"Pikachu!" he shook his coat in an attempt to dry himself off before hopping onto his customary place on his trainer's shoulder.

"Well done Ash." said Violet, approaching from around the pool. "I can now present you with the Cascade badge!" she held forth the drop shaped badge.

"Alright! We got the Cascade Badge!" he held it aloft in his victory pose before being brought back down to earth when Misty commented,

"Yeah, big victory, against my sisters!" resulting in a face fall.

"Like, shut up Misty, a victory against us is still, like, a victory. Anyway are you two, like, staying for dinner?" asked Daisy.

"No, no we've...ummm...got to get to the pokemon centre to heal Ash's pokemon! As well as mine actually, there in a bit of a bad state so we'll stay with them, right Ash?" Misty hurriedly tried a plan to get them out of spending any more time with her sisters. 

"Errrm...ow! yeah we do, I want to check that Pikachu's ok!" he said, catching on when ribbed by Misty's unobvious elbow. "Right buddy?" he whispered so the girls wouldn't hear.

Catching on faster than his trainer, Pikachu went all limp and fell into Ash's arms, pretending to be in need of medical attention.

"Well, like, ok then. Take care of our little sister Ash!" giggled Daisy before Ash was forcefully removed from the Gym by his red headed companion.

"Phew...I thought we were going to be stuck in there all day!" said Misty when they were outside the Gym before she checked the pokemon she'd taken earlier, making sure her sisters hadn't "borrowed" one that she may need later. "Great, they didn't even try to take Psyduck!"

"Yeah well, it wouldn't be a journey if he wasn't with us! Come on, let's go to the pokemon centre anyway, I think all our pokemon need a rest." replied Ash as Pikachu hopped back on his shoulder.

Making their way through the town they approached the centre, entering to see Nurse Joy and her Chansey behind the desk.

"Hello Misty, it's good to see you again. I take it you've let your sister's pull their own weight at the gym." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, that and someone has to keep him out of trouble!" she said, pointing at Ash while placing her pokeballs on a tray to be handed to the nurse for healing.

"Hey, I think it was you who wanted to come along." mentioned Ash, similarly placing 5 pokeballs with Pikachu on top on another tray and handing it to the nurse.

"Well, as long as you all look out for each other, I'm sure you'll be fine. Your pokemon might take a while to heal as they all need a health top up and I think your Grovyle it still a little too cold from some ice attacks." said the nurse as she did a quick scan of the pokeballs and Pikachu.

"Ok, thanks Nurse Joy, we'll come back later." said Misty, heading for the door.

"Hang on, I told my mum I'd call when more often." he replied, rubbing the back of his head and heading for the phone booth.

RING RING...RING RING...

"Hello? Oh hi there Ashy, how are you?" said Delia as she received the call.

"Hey mum, I'm fine, just wanted to say that we're in Cerulean and I've got two badges so far." he replied, taking a seat on the stool while Misty hovered behind him.

"Hello Mrs Ketchum." she waved to the screen.

"Well, I'm glad to see you didn't get lost. I hope you're taking care of each other, and Pikachu of course."

Remembering last night, Ash struggled to prevent a light blush rising to his face "Errr yeah, we will."

"Well, I suppose you want to get on rather than chat to your mother. I'll see you soon and talk to you sooner I hope." said Delia, giving her son a stern look before the cheerful smile returned.

"Thanks Mum, bye!"

"Bye Mrs Ketchum!" said Misty. She turned to the door as Ash put the phone down and spied some familiar silhouettes on the other side of the glass. Spinning round, she grabbed Ash and made a run away from the front door, opening what she hoped to be an escape route before shoving Ash in first then following, quickly closing the door behind her. It was a closet.

"Hey, I was ju- mfff" Ash began until Misty's hand covered his mouth. Hurriedly she whispered,

"My sisters just came in. I do NOT want to talk to them!" she glared through the darkness hoping to get her point across. Wedged up between Nurse Joy's coats they listened to Daisy, Lilly and Violet talking to Joy. Misty's body went rigid when they asked after her but thankfully Nurse Joy wasn't going to reveal their presence, saying she hadn't seen Misty or a boy matching Ash's description, adding they must have continued on for another centre. The closet was surprisingly hot and Misty suddenly realised her hand was still covering Ash's mouth. Hurriedly she removed her hand and shrank away from her best friend, pleased for the darkness to hide her blush.

"If I didn't know you properly Misty, I'd be very curious to know what you and a boy are doing in my closet." the door unexpectedly opened to reveal Nurse Joy, a small smile on her face. "Don't worry, your sisters have gone." she walked away to prevent herself laughing hysterically in front of the two teens who had identical bright red blushes over their faces.

"Ehehe thanks Nurse Joy, I think we'll go for a walk." Misty said, nervously. She dragged Ash towards the door, telling him he could call professor Oak later.

Outside the centre, he straightened his clothes before mentioning, "Geez, I've forgotten how much physical abuse you have to suffer when travelling with you!"

"Well sorry for not leaving you to the wolves that are my sisters!" Misty retorted.

"It would have been nice to know where I was going to be dragged off to before I was!"

"If I had tried to explain what was going on, we'd still be standing there when they walked up and accosted us!" she yelled, hitting him over the head with her hand before storming off yelling "See you later, there's some stuff I have to do!"

'Hmph, always a pleasure with Misty' thought Ash, walking off in the opposite direction wishing Pikachu was with him. He needed that furry little mouse to help sort his head out. Wandering about the city, he had time admire the city for its own beauty rather than rush through it in search of that next badge or away from the Sensational Sisters. Throughout the city, water was the main feature. The Cascade Hotel, The Roaring River Restaurant and The Bubbling Brook Cafe to name a few  
examples while fountains bedecked every square and featured in every window. He could see the real beauty of water when portrayed in so many different ways and could easily understood how Misty fell in love with everything water after living in a city such as Cerulean.

Taking a seat in the park, he gazed at the fountain of water where stone likenesses of a Poliwirl, a Goldeen and a Starmie shot water over a stone human figure seated beneath the trio. Gazing at the human he noticed she sat upon a rock, her face and hands upturned to watch the criss cross of water as it flowed above her. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the figure was not human, but a mermaid, her tail curved around beneath her over the rock. Taking a closer look at her face, she had hair that shimmered in the light reflected through the water, making it appear real. A chain of   
stone pearls held her hair off her face. Un-noticed, the skies had clouded over and he last patch of sunlight that remained on the mermaid's face vanished as large drops began to fall from the skies. Ash didn't notice the change in the weather until one drop landed on her face, trickling down and giving her the illusion of crying. Shaking himself out of his reverie he got to his face just as the skies truly opened. The rain was so fierce his vision was obstructed and he became completely lost, searching for the pokemon centre. 

Setting off into the rain again after sheltering under an awning of a shop, he didn't see anyone until he crashed into them, ending up in the gutter by the pavement. Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his head where he'd hit it on the ground and looked over to see a familiar figure doing exactly the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Reflections and Risky Rendezvous

"Misty!"

"Ash where have you been! I've been looking all over for you!" screamed the red head from the gutter.

"Just walking around." he replied, getting to his feet and offering his hand, pulling her to her feet. "I...er...lost my bearings when it began to rain"

"Well come on, let's get back to the centre. I've got us a room til tomorrow. It's too late to get going now and I am NOT leaving til I have had a bath!" Misty pulled him forwards, dragging him along.

"Misty, where's the point in running? We're wet enough." yelled Ash, tired.

"You might be, but I'm not" she retorted, glancing either way before running across the road.

"Misty! Look out!" Ash saw the car that Misty had missed, it's lights turned off making it's silver grey bulk invisable in the rain. Darting forward with speed developed over years of pokemon battling and dangerous adventuring, Ash ran forwards after her, catching her around the waist and flinging them both forwards to the other side of the road. Landing first with Misty on top Ash felt the air rush from his lungs and pain surge through his head and sholder where it had hit the ground first. Beeping his horn the driver sped past, glaring at them as he passed and shooting off into the distance, turning right at the end. "OOf...are you ok?"

"Um...yeah, yeah" said Misty, in a state of shock. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" she stared into Ash's face, concerned.

"Yeah I'll live, but I think we should go a little slower now, right?" he chuckled, stopping when the vibrations from his chest sent pain through his back, sholder and head. "Just get off me!"

Leaping up Misty helped him to his feet and they made their way to the pokemon centre and a more, sedate pace.

Ten minutes later they entered through the doors of the centre, Misty's arm protectivly around his waist, his arm over her sholder for balacing. "My goodness! What happened?" exclaimed Nurse Joy, looking up from some paper work behind the desk and rushing towards them.

"Not much other than Misty's brush with death" joked Ash, gently sitting in a chair, wincing as Pikachu jumped onto his lap.

Misty related the event of meeting and avoiding the car while Ash rested in a chair, trying to convince Pikachu it was nothing more serious than normal.

"Well I'm glad you're staying here tonight. I think Misty should stay in the room, but I'd like to check your head and back. Falling on such a hard surface may have caused some serious damage."

"I doubt that, his head is much too dense!" snorted Misty.

"Hey!" said Ash, looking up from petting Pikachu with a hurt look on his face.

"I was only kidding, come on." replied Misty with a small smile as she ruffled his hair and helped him to his feet.

Sucumbering to Misty, Nurse Joy and Pikachu's requests, Ash headed for the human hospital area of the centre. Leaving him alone to change into some pyjamas, Misty and Nurse Joy returned to the main desk to fill in some paper work.

"Right Misty, can you give me his full name and hometown?" she asked, a pen in hand over the relevant paperwork.

"Yeah, it's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Pausing, the nurse looked up.

"THE Ash Ketchum? Champion of the Hoenn League?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah..." she replied, still not quite sure of her best friend's status.

"My goodness, I can't believe I didn't reconise him!" Joy stared into space. "Of course you went to Hoenn a few weeks ago to meet him. I take it you haven't told him." she looked sternly at the young girl before her. Being one of the few people Misty had become close to over the years as the Gym leader, naturally Nurse Joy knew of her feelings for this particular boy.

"No...not yet...I'm waiting for the um, right time." she said, scratching her arm, looking everywhere but the Nurse's face. "Can we just fill in the rest of the forms and check him over? I think he landed pretty hard on his head both times he fell today, just now and out of an apple tree. And when I hit him on the head with my mallet...he's not had a very good day acctually..." she mused.

"Of course, now do you know his date of birth...?"

"Pi pikachu pika chu pika pi pikachu!" (I should never have left you alone!) stated Pikachu, glaring at his trainer as he gingerly got into the bed.

"Oh shut up." grumbled Ash, silencing his over protective pokemon with a glare that was returned with euqal pissed offness. Continuing with this glaring competition it only ended when Nurse Joy and Misty entered the room.

"Right, let me take a look at your head..."

"Thank you Nurse Joy. See you soon." said Ash as he and Misty were leaving the centre the next morning after spending the night at the centre. The sun was shining brightly and made the roads and buildings sparkle, the only evidence of the intense rain storm in the glistening puddles.

"Of course Ash. Good luck in the Indigo League." waved Nurse Joy before she returned to her desk.

"Come on then," said Ash, Pikachu on his sholder. "Vermillion City is up next."

"Right, and do you know the way?" asked Misty, Azurill in her arms.

"Of course! When don't I know the way?"

"Hmm, I think I can count that on one hand." she replied as they walked beneath the gates to the city and on towards Vermillion City for the Thunder Badge.

Breaking for lunch they stopped by a river to feed and let out all their pokemon.

"Go Staryu, Gyarados, Psyduck and Politoed!"

"Go Phanpy, Cawphish, Grovyle and Swellow!" throwing a multitude of balls into the air, they released their pokemon and set about filling each bowl with the right food for each pokemon. Once that job was done and all the pokemon were happily muching Ash and Misty were able to prepare a light lunch of riceballs and crackers for themselves.

"So Misty, what do you miss most when travelling around?" asked Ash, his back against a tree while facing the pokemon who by this stage had finished their meal and were playing about in the water or on the bank. Except Psyduck who just held his head.

"Well, I know it's not my sisters. Most of my favourite pokemon" 'and person' she thought to herself "are travelling around with me. I suppose it's not being in one place for a long period of time. Always on the move, leaving friends behind, a different place to sleep every night...what about you?"

"Well, I've never really thought about it too much. I do miss some of my pokemon and I might try to swap them round a little more...especially Bayleaf, I recon if I don't she'll kill me the next time I go round the lab!" he joked, letting out a small laugh.

"Ahahahahaha!! Prepare for trouble!"

"But I wish we didn't have these guys around...they would be something I would inever/i miss!"

"And make it double!"

With a sigh, Misty looked at Ash and mentioned, "Should we let them take the pokemon then get them back again or just thunderbolt them off?"

"To protect the world for devistation!"

"I dunno, what do you think Pikachu?"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Waaa We didn't even get to finish our motto!" wailed Jessie

"Nor did we ever have a chance to grab Pikachu!" screamed James

"And I have nothing important to say at all!" complained Meowth

"WABBAFFET!"

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" DING

"That was the most interesting thing that's happened all day...nevermind, shall we get going?" said Misty, brushing off the crumbs from her lap and getting to her feet.

"Yeah, may as well...how far is it to Vermillion City?" asked Ash, returning all his pokemon bar Phanpy who came over for some attention and grabbed the last riceball from the plate before scampering off to share it with Azurill.

"About two or three days I think..." Misty checked her Pokenav once her own pokemon had been returned to the safety of their balls, amid protests that they were enjoying themselves in the water.

Breaking camp they made their way down the road that ran between an avenue of trees. "Alright Phanpy,  
let's train on the move! Show me your best rollout attack on that log!"

With a small noise of agreement, the baby blue and red pokemon curled her body into a spherical shape and rolled towards a log on the side of the road, colliding with it and spinning around to rest at a halt and standing up at Ash's feet. "That was awsome buddy. I should have used you more often." Ash prasied, inspecting the fragments of wood now littered along one side of the road.

"Well done Phanpy. She's gotton really strong. So strong I'm suprised you can still handle her...well she is still quite little!" She giggled and bent down to rub her on the head.

"Hey, none of my pokemon are too strong for me!" he retorted.

"Oh, so basically they're all weak!"

"What! I-" snorting he tried to supress his laughter "that...ha ha...that'll teach you not to call Pikachu or any of the others weak again!" he sank into a helpless heap of merimment while Misty just stood there, smoking from the thunderbolt attack delivered by Pikachu after her last comment.

Growling, she glared at Ash, "Well that just shows YOU can't control your pokemon!" and with that she marched off down the road, leaving Ash behind.

Controlling his laughter he got to his feet and offered his sholder to Pikachu who hopped up while Phanpy explored the surroundings, thrilled to be going somewhere new. "Thanks for that Pikachu. But I don't think it helped us as far as getting along is concerned..."

"Pi pika pi chu pi pika. Pichu pika pi pika" (I didn't do that for you. She called me weak!) protested the pokemon, exclaiming with his paws before jumping down to walk with Phanpy. With a sigh Ash walked behind them, watching the ground, deep in thought.

Later in the afternoon the road twisted and the trees fell away to display a fantastic mansion, mist swirling around the base in a sinister fashion.

"What is that place...it looks oddly farmiliar" said Misty, hugging Azurill tightly and shivering slightly as a cold, wet breeze blew past them.

"I know what you mean..." replied Ash, moving to the right where a large sign displayed some imformation. "Hey, it's the poketech. The one where you work through the grades to enter the Indigo League rather than just gather the badges."

"Oh yeah." said Misty, joining Ash to read the sign. "Hey look, that girl Giselle with the Cubone that we met last time is now the head girl."

"Wanna go and have a look or keep going?" asked Ash, straitening up to gaze upon the mysterious mansion again.

"Nah, might as well keep moving, this fog is beginning to give me the creeps." replied Misty, moving off along the road again.

They continued on, the group keeping close together in the thick fog. The hairs on the back of their necks began to prickle as the suggestion of noise rustled around them, echoing in the fog and woodland.

"FREEZE!" From out of nowhere, nets covered Ash, Misty, Azurill and Pikachu while Phanpy had been missed due to her small size being hidden in the fog.

"Phanpy, rollout around the bushes!" cried Ash, struggling to see through the mire and nets encasing him. Rolling into a tight ball Phanpy headed toward the nearest bush where a figure could be seen.

"Marowak Bone Club!" Phanpy screamed as she was thrown powerfully across the clearing to crash into a tree, snapping it in half while Phanpy lay at the bottom, not moving.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Unknown Dangers

"So you think you can get away with trespassing on Poketech property! You'll think twice about ever entering these grounds again!" yelled forward a tall figure as it moved into the clearing in time with the other people and pokemon surrounding Ash, Misty, Azurill and Pikachu. "Who are you" the mysterious figure demanded, shining a powerful torch into Ash's face, making him squint. Before any of the group could react, girlish squeals filled the air as the people who trapped the group ran forward and revealed themselves as young girls of varying ages.

"OMG OMG!!!!" screached one girl of around 13. "I can't believe it's him!! It's really Ash Ketchum!  
AHHHHH"

"Will you control yourselves!" the noise of the first person's voice rebounded around the clearing and all at once the babble of girls shrank into silence. "Well Ash, we meet again."

Looking up, Ash beheld a female visage with brown eyes and a small, delicate nose framed by a cascade of brown hair. She was clad in the same outfit as the other young girls, her short skirt ending a few inches above her knee, the blue vest, red tie and white puffs on her sleeves were illuminated along with her pale skin in the eerie torchlight. "Giselle?" he asked in shock.

"Of course. What are you, Pikachu and...I'm sorry you are?" she looked blankly as Misty who got to her feet and retrieved her bag from the ground with Azurill.

"Misty." she stated coldly towards the other girl who tossed her locks in contempt before turning to Ash who was crouched next to Phanpy, too busy checking her over to pay any attention to the girls above him.

"Thanks little buddy. You have a rest and I'll see you later." he said and returned Phanpy to his ball, relieved that no real damage had been done, just a knock on the head.

"Oh Ash, you just have to come back to the school with us! All the other girls will be thrilled to know you're here!" cried Giselle, pushing through Misty and the younger pupils to grasp Ash firmly by the arm to escort him back the way the group had come towards the tech.

"Hmph." said Misty, glaring at Giselle's back as she dragged Ash away from him before glancing down at Pikachu who had a simalar look on his face before his trainer was removed from sight by the other Ash-mad girls. "Come on Pikachu, we'll have to check they don't eat him..." With reluctance she followed the gaggle, returning Azurill before she too would be removed from her grasp over her cutness.

"Look, Giselle, it's not that I wouldn't like to come with you..." Ash tried to protest as he was dragged by the arm back they way he had come, trying to turn and spy Misty through the throng behind him. "But Misty and I REALLY need to get going."

"Oh don't be silly Ash, you and Musty have got all the time in the world to get to wherever you're off to!" giggled Giselle, her hair brushing lightly over Ash's face while he sneezed over the strength of her perfume.

"Her name is Misty!" he replied immediatly as he tried turn again to look behind him before being yanked back to face forwards with Giselle.

"Whatever. Anyway Ash, she doesn't need you, but I do...I've been thinking about how you beat me all those years ago. The more I think about that battle and the way you commanded your Pikachu to win whlie using no electrical attacks at all, the more I realised what a great and amazing trainer you are. My feelings were confirmed when you won the Hoenn League..." she murmered pressing herself closer to Ash, thrusting her bosum forward while he struggled to pull further away. "The more I think about that day, the more I believe our meeting to have been more than just a coincedence and I've been having these feelings since then that just multiply as the days go on. Ash, I think I love you"  
she finished, bringing her face into what she believed to be a beautiful pout and waited to here those long awaited words...

"AHHHH" at her last words, Ash pulled harder away from her and fell to the ground with a thump, causing the whole precossion to come to a halt. Automatically looking to the back of the group, he spied Pikachu bounding between the forrest of legs while the red trainers of Misty at the back were on tip toe, supposedly trying to look over the heads of the intoxicated girls before her. "Pikchu, help me, I need to get out of here!" he quickly murmered, backing away from the Ash-mad girls who slowly advanced. A light bulb seemed to shine over Pikachu's head as an idea hit him and he bounded away again, much to Ash's dismay, especially once his back came into contact with a tree,  
restricting how far he could move away.

"Oh, Ashy, you're so silly!" giggled Giselle, bending down to put her face closer to Ash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

The sound of terrified girls rang through the forrest as a rampaging blue Gyarados materialised out of seemingly nowhere and sent the school girls shrieking for cover as Hyper Beams were blasted everywhere. Trying to gain control, Giselle stepped forward and cried for the girls to behave and gather to her to attack this threat. However she never got any further as she noticed a chip in her nail varnish and she was too preoccupied to notice the Hyper Beam fired a few metres in front of her, causing a huge explosion and sending her off into the stratasphere. Once the dust cleared Ash was able to see Misty and Pikachu hiding in the forrest behind Gyarados who now once out of Hyper Beams panted between them.

"Ohhh that was just brilliant! Thank you Gyarados!" she returned the tired pokemon to his ball. "I've always wanted to try that, especially on them!" she composed herself and cheerfully faced the way they had previously been headed. "We should get going before your fan club returns." this brought on more giggles from her and Pikachu while Ash got back on his feet and brushed himself down.

"Yeah yeah, come on then." he said grumpily.

"Oh it was just a joke." replied Misty following him and allowing the silence to accumulate between them.

"Thanks though. I doubt I'd still be in one piece if you hadn't been there..." said Ash, glancing over at his travelling companion and friend.

"Well, someone has to keep you out of trouble." she chuckled, grabbing his hat and ruffling his hair before taking off at a run.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Ash, missing the hat and shooting off after her, Pikachu bounding along behind him.

Not looking where she was going, Misty careered head first into a bush, closely followed by Ash, landing heavily beside her, wrestling for his hat. Unbeknown to them, just a few feet away to Misty's right lay a plummiting drop over the edge of a cliff where a fast flowing river, complete with rapids, lay twisting like a Seviper in the afternoon sun.

"Come on, give it back...Misty, Misty, cut it out!" cried Ash struggling for control of the cap.  
"Misty...MISTY!" his last struggle sent the pair tumbling over the small incline above the drop. Ash's progress was halted by a sturdy bush while Misty tumbled forwards over the edge and out of sight. "MISTY!" he cried again, moving over the ground on his belly to peer over the edge.

"Stop yelling and help me!" came from below. Taking another look, Ash could see the top of Misty's bag had been caught by a branch, less than one foot from the lip of the cliff. Extending his arm down, he grasped the backpack while Misty hung on to one strap for dear life. Slowly, Ash was able to pull the bag and Misty closer to the top. Together they co-ordinated to grasp Ash's right with Misty's left. The momentum used by Misty to catch Ash's awaiting hand proved too much for the bag and an ominous ripping sound filled the air as the strap held by Ash separated from the rest and tore it from his hand. Their grasp not secure, Misty felt herself plumetting down...down...down...

"Bulbasaur!"

"Bellsprout!"

"Huh?" looking to his left, Ash saw a Bellsprout while a Bulbasaur was on his right, both had used their vine whips to grasp Misty, one by her arm and the other around her waist while her bag hit the water and sank beneath the surface.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and began to struggle against the vines around her as she slowly rose into the air, her gaze remaining on the spot where her bag had last been seen. After a moment, she stopped resisting the vines and began sobbing, tears streaming down her face. The two pokemon lifted her up onto the ledge and into Ash's arms who pulled into a tight hug as she fell upon him, unable to stop her tears.

"Shhh...shhh it's alright Misty..." murmered Ash, holding her close and rubbing her back to help her get over the shock. "It's going to be alright Misty...you're safe..."

"No..no...no...my po-po-pokemon were in that bag!" she broke down again, reliving the moment her bag dissappeared.

"What?!?" cried Ash, moving her away to look into her face before looking back over the edge. Studying the rapid waters, Misty joining him, her tears falling to mingle with the waters below. "It's alright Misty, we'll get them back...somehow, we'll get them back..."

"Are you kids alright?" jumping, both turned to see an old man standing next to the Bellsprout and Bulbasaur that had saved Misty, a Bayleaf, an Ivysaur, a Taillow and a Pigeot stood behind him.

"Yeah, we're ok, but Misty's pokemon were in the bag we lost into the water." replied Ash while Misty began to sob again, remembering the pokemon who had resided in that bag.

"Ok, it's too dangerous to try and retieve them now, but if you'll follow me..." taking out a bunch of whistles from under his shirt, the old man selected two and gave a hard blow on each.

For a moment, nothing happened until another Pigeot and a Dragonite burst through the tree canopy. "Jump onto the two Pigeots and let's look for that bag. Everyone back to your stations." with grace and energy unexpected from one who appeared so frail he lept onto the back of the waiting Dragonite as Misty and Ash chose a Pigeot each with the other pokemon moving off back into the bushes. Taking to the air the old man called back, "That's my cliff crew. I have grass and strong flying pokemon based all along the edge of this cliff. You've just seen only a small fraction of my brigade. With any luck my river patrol further down the river will have picked your bag." Swooping down the three pokemon glided a few metres above the churning waves, their riders looking out for a flash of red that would betray the bag's prescence.

The trio searched until all light vanished and they were forced to return to the old man's hut. Misty, her grief now controled to a state of numb disbelief sat silently on the Pigeot, even when landing outside a small cabin in the middle of a clearing in the woods. "Come on Misty...we'll look again and we'll find them tomorrow..." said Ash, his face illuminated by the lamplight from within the cabin as the old man turned on the lights and stoked up the fire. Slowly, she took the hand he offered to help her from the Pigeot which gratefully hopped away to settle down for the night after visiting the food bowls laid out in front of the cabin. Without protest she accepted Ash's arm and he pulled her close and gently kissed her hair that had fallen out of it's ponytail. "We'll find them tomorrow Mist."

"No we won't...they're gone and I'm never going to see them again, and it's all my fault..." she tried to stifle a sob and made her way into the cottage, followed by Ash and Pikachu, his ears drooping over the loss of so many friends.

Silently they sat down on the cushions that provided the chairs as the old man bustled around them setting a kettle over the fire for some tea. "Now, I don't believe we've been properly introduced." he stated, taking a seat opposite the silent teens and their Pikachu. "My name is Charlie and I run the search and rescue party for the cliff and river."

"I'm Ash and this is Misty." replied the boy, his voice a monotone, all emotion other than sorrow removed from his voice.

"Look, I understand that you two are worried about the lost pokemon, but really you have very little to worry about. That bag will be found. I've spoken to the water patrol and they've managed to contact a group of Quagsire and Wooper that live further down the river who have agreed to help look for the bag and any other items or pokeballs. I don't know if you know, but Quagsire are notoriously good at searching for spherical objects." he looked searchingly at the two teens and the Pikachu for any change in their demeanor and finding none, continued. "But I do need to know, what pokemon were in that bag. I understand it's hard for you but if any of your pokemon have come out of their balls, we need to know as we may come across them."

"They're my pokemon." said Misty, her voice flat as she continued her gaze on the ground, not moving "I had my Gyarados, my Staryu, my Politoed...my stupid Psyduck who can't swim and...and..." she was unable to continue so Ash finished

"There is also a young Azurill. She's not very old and Misty is like her mother."

"Thank you. I believe they will have a better chance as they are all water types and if they have come out from their balls will be able to swim to safety. Now it has been a long day and I feel you both should get some rest." Standing he opened a cupboard of cushions and blankets, handing them the Ash and Misty. "I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be and I will have to bid you goodnight until morning. Please help yourself to more tea if you need any and I shall see you in the morning. Please don't worry about your pokemon. We will get them back tomorrow." he said to Misty before walking into another room ajoining the main room and closing the door behind him.

Arranging the cushions, Ash made two beds next to the fire and handed one blanket to Misty, offering her the bed closest to the fire. "You heard what Charlie said Mist. We'll find them in the morning." he said.

"It's alright for you...it's not your pokemon out there, missing in a river with rapids. Your pokemon are all here, safe with you in their pokeballs. But my pokemon aren't. I let them all down and I let go of that bag sending them all to their deaths. It's all my fault..." she burst out, getting to her feet, yelling at Ash. "It's all my fault!"

"No, Misty, this was all an accident. There is no way that you are to blame for what happened!" Ash yelled back.

"Yes it is, if it wasn't for me trying to take your stupid hat, none of this would have happened! Oh god! Your hat!" Her hands flew to her mouth as she realised the fate of his hat lay with her pokemon.

"Who cares about some stupid hat!" retorted Ash "it was an accident! I still chased you! I was the one who tipped you over the cliff! I was the one who let go of your bag! If anyone is to blame it's me!"

"Don't be so damn ignorent Ash!" yelled Misty "Those are still my pokemon and I am the one who is responsible for them, not you, ME!" and with that Misty completly lost control and fell into a heap on the ground, sobbing.

"Hey, hey...it's ok, let's just get some sleep and see what tomorrow brings." said Ash comfortingly as he put his arms around her and helped her to the cushions beside the fire. Drawing the blanket over her body he got into his own makeshift bed, Pikachu on his own pillow beside his head. "Goodnight Misty...get some rest."

"Night Ash, and I'm sorry about your hat." she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a hat and I'm sure I'll survive without it." he replied.

Smiling she added "You wouldn't have said that a few years ago."

"Yeah well, things have changed." Silence then hang in the air as Misty gazed into the fire. Soon the sound of heavy breathing filled the air as Ash and Pikachu slumbered. Turning to see them both, Misty felt suddenly empty without the familliar shape of Azurill near her. Loathing this fealing she slowly inched her way towards Ash, her back to his front and lifted his arm around her, holding his hand for comfort. Slowly she felt her eyelids droop as fatigue took over her body and she drifted into a cold and empty slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BANG BANG BANG...Groggily Ash awoke to a banging noise from behind. Taking stock of his bearings, he tried to lift his left arm to find it snaked around Misty, her fingers interlaced with his. Gently he removed his hand from hers, and gently brushed away a small strand of hair off her face, noting the sunken redness that surrounded her eyes and the lack of spark and determination that was always there. She had taken the loss of her pokemon hard and he could see it's devestating effects.

BANG BANG BANG

Getting to his feet, Ash went to the door and opened it to find a Quagsire at the door. Reaching forward it took him by the hand and preceeded to lead him away from the cottage. "Hey, where are you taking me?" he asked but the Quagsire ignored him and continued to pull him down a path.

"Pikapi?" asked Pikachu, rubbing his eyes in the morning light and preparing to follow his master.

"No, you stay here and look after Misty, ok buddy." said Ash before the Quagsire pulled him out of view and down the path and into a clearing by the lake where Charlie and a group of Quagsire and Wooper waited.

"Ah, Ash, in the night, the water patrol found the bag! It still has all your equipment and such. Unfortunately there are pokeballs here but they are empty. It seems likely that when the bag became washed up inside the underground cave where it was found, one or more of the missing pokemon were released from their ball and preceeded to release the others before they all went looking. I've sent groups of Quagsire and Wooper along with all the grass pokemon I could spare to search the caves." He handed the sodden red bag to Ash who sadly took it before asking,

"Do you need any more help? I have a Swellow, Phanpy, Grovyle and Cawphish that would be willing to help."

"Hmm, well I don't know about your Phanpy but I think the others may become useful." he scratched his beard in thought.

"Alright, Cawphish, Swellow, Grovyle come on out and help the rescue." the pokemon appeared in a burst of light and listened to the situation before falling in line with their respective types to become part of Charlie's team. Before Charlie could issue any instructions, a Pidgey burst out of the surrounding trees to relay some information.

"They've been spotted!" he stated "It's the Gyarados, Psyduck and Staryu. They're a little way upstream. Let's go!" Without waiting for a reply he took off after the Pidgey, Ash, Cawphish, Grovyle, Swellow and the other pokemon in tow.

Running on for almost ten minutes nothing had been seen until they came round a bent to see a large Gyarados, surrounded by two Goldeens and a Seel, with Staryu and Psyduck sitting on the shore.

"Alright, are you guys ok?" asked Ash, thrilled to see the lost pokemon before inspecting them over.  
All three were in one piece but had numerous cuts and grazed, but nothing that couldn't be cured with a day at a pokemon centre...well, except Psyduck's headache. "Misty is going to be so glad to see you. She's been worried all night. What happened?"

"Apparently they've spent all night fighting through the underground rapids." said Charlie from behind once his Quagsire had translated the pokemon's narration. "It was too dark to see when they lost Politoed and Azurill and we think they were swept down a different path but it is thought the two are together so the young one should be safe."

"Ok, well Swellow, Grovyle and Cawphish can stay with you, I'll take these three back to Misty and the cabin." said Ash, getting to his feet after making sure the pokemon could make it there.

"I'll remain here. Just follow the river down and the cabin is visable from the river." replied Charlie, turing to walk in the opposite direction, Swellow, Grovyle and Cawphish with him.

Following the river, Gyarados swam with Staryu and Psyduck on his back, the other pokemon too tired/stupid to walk themselves while Ash walked abreast on the shore. Rounding the corner first before the pokemon came into view from the cabin Ash found Misty and Pikachu outside in the clearing. As soon as she spied him, Misty began a verbal abuse, and once close enough turned it to physical abuse as well as the mallet came into play. "Were have you been! I wake up to find Pikachu by the door and nobody else around!" she punctuated each word with a hit as Ash tried to speak.

"MISTY!" he yelled, taking advantage of a momentary pause in her breath between assults. "I joined Charlie with a group of his pokemon. We found Gyarados, Psyduck and Staryu!" Shocked beyond belief, Misty just stood there mesmerised as the large blue form of Gyarados came around the bend, the other two sitting on his back.

Speechless for a moment, Misty then broke out of her reverie and flew towards her pokemon, giving each a hug, checking they were all in one piece. Standing again, she made her way back to Ash who flinched, expecting more assult but relaxed once she flew her arms around him whispering "Thank you"  
Returning the hug Ash suddenly noticed as her body stiffened and she pulled away to look at him in the face. "But...but where are Politoed and Azurill?"

"Well, your bag was also found last night in an underground cavern. It still has all our stuff in it,  
but all the pokeballs were empty. The search party found these three not long after I left here. It seems that when all your pokemon were together at the start, before making their way through the rapids of the underground river but along the way Politoed and Azurill seem to have taken a different course and are still missing. But don't worry, they are together and they will be found together safe and sound!" he replied when Misty recoiled in horror when she heard her little Azurill was still missing.

"Right." she said assertivly, the old fire of determination rekindled. "I want you three to stay here and rest back to health until we can get you back to a pokemon center. Come on Ash, let's go find Politoed and Azurill!" and with that she grabbed Ash by the arm and marched off into the woods, Pikachu following.

Passing the area where Ash had found Gyarados, Psyduck and Staryu they continued on for another hour when they decided to take a break, worried that neither had seen Charlie or a single one of his pokemon.

"They must be underground somewhere...either that or much further up the river." observed Ash,  
peering into the glassy surface of the water.

"Well, there's not much more we can do other than keep walking." said Misty getting to her feet and continuing along the bank. Pausing before following, Ash turned his head and focused on an area a few feet above their heads where a stream of water was trickling through a small hole. The water suddenly appeared to increase in volume, spurting out further from the rock wall. Calling Misty back he pointed to the spot.

"Do...do you hear that?" asked Misty nervously as from within the rocky wall the sound of frantic banging and thumping could be heard along with an increasing cresendo of noise.

Focusing intently on the spot Misty suddenly screamed "AZURILL!" and momentarily forgot the prescence of the water between her and the wall, leaping forward into space. However she never hit the water as precicely at that point, the rock gave way and an almightly tide of water shot her straight in the chest, sending her barrling back into Ash. Among the rocks and water that flowed back into the river,  
two forms could be seen just a few feet away from Misty. Crawling through the mud on her hands and knees, not flinching even when a long, sharp flint stone cut her along the shin she approached the two still lumps. Wiping the mud away she revealed Politoed and Azurill. At her touch, Politoed began coughing up water and mud, opening his eyes long enough to see his master before falling back into unconsiousness. Turning her attention back to Azurill, Misty picked her up into her arms, murmering her name. She became more insistent when the little baby still didn't move, her gently urgings to wake becomming a desperate plea, clutching the baby pokemon to her chest as Ash approched from behind offering his sweater to carry Azurill. Gratefully she wrapped her youngest pokemon up and lifted it gently before slowly walking back towards the cabin. Glancing at Pikachu, Ash picked up Politoed and somberly followed his downcast red headed companion.

"Goodness me I didn't know where the two of you had got too! I expected to find you both here with the pokemon. Where have yo-" demanded Charlie as he rushed out of the cabin once he spotted them from his window, falling silent when he noticed the still body residing in Misty's arms. "You should come in. I'll call off the search party."

Entering the cabin past the silent Gyarados, Psyduck and Staryu, Misty place Azurill down on a pillow, wiping the mud from around her features and arranging the tail in a more comfortable position. Joining her, Charlie bent down and examined the lifeless pokemon. "Poor mite...if only we'd got...hang on!" putting his face close to Azurill's mouth he concentrated before he suddenly leaped into the air in jubilation. "She's not dead!!" he cried. "But she it very cold and must be kept warm. Here." he handed some blankets to Misty, hopping about his cabin, throwing things into a pot that was warming some water over the fire. Less than two minutes later the brew was ready. Gently he put a small amount onto a spoon, placing it close to Azurill's mouth before gently tipping it down her throat. At first nothing happened. Slowly, the little tail twitched...the eyelids fluttered and her ears moved. Slowly she opened her dark brown eyes, a smile crossing her face when she saw Misty letting out a faint "Azu..."

"Well, that's a start but both she and the other pokemon must get to a pokemon centre quickly." said Charlie after a quick examination of Politoed. "The older ones can be returned to their pokeballs for now but you should keep a hold of that little one until we get there."

Striding outside he called over the two Pigeots and his Dragonite while Ash gathered together their things, returned both his and Misty's pokemon before helping her onto her Pigeot. Gently passing up the young pokemon after her bag he gave her hand a slight squeeze and a soft smile. "They'll be ok now, I'm sure of it." she replied with a small smile and a murmur of thanks, watching as he joined Pikachu on the back of the other Pigeot. The two birds too to the skies after Charlie and his Dragonite with no urging from their passengers, speeding away close to the ground for the nearest pokemon centre.

The nearest pokemon centre was less than a half an hours' flight away. Gently landing in front of the glass doors, Charlie hurried inside to explain the situation to Nurse Joy while Ash helped Misty and Azurill.

Upon entering the centre Nurse Joy and her Chansey ran up with a stretcher on wheels to take Azurill into the intensive care unit while Gyarados, Psyduck, Staryu and Politoed were taken by another Chansey to a different ward for their wounds to be treated.

"Well kids I'm sorry I can't stick araound any longer" said Charlie once half an hour had passed. "I need to get back to the cabin incase any other emergencies such as this have occured in my absence."

"We understand. Thank you for everything you've done" replied Ash.

"Yeah, thank you so much." said Misty, her mind still on other things.

"Pi pikachu!"

"I really hope she and the others pull through. You must visit me sometime!" said Charlie. The two teens and Pikachu watched as he strode out of the centre and straight onto the Dragonite, taking off into the sunset, the two Pigeots following behind.

After another hour, Nurse Joy, nor the Chansey had emerged from the emergency room. "Come on Mist, let's go for a quick walk and get something to eat." said Ash, standing and stretching.

"You can go. I don't want to leave here til I know she's going to be ok." she replied, her voice a hollow copy of it's usual vigour, demonstrating how distracted she was.

Knowing to argue with her would be a losing battle, Ash looked into her face for a reaction. Smiling back weakly Misty's attention was soon concentrated again on the base of the doors directly in front of her, lost in her own world. Gently, he gave her hair a small stroke, brushing out a few lumps of mud before walking in the direction of the cafeteria. This small action broke Misty out of her reverie and she stared after him for a few moments, trying to work out what had happened.

Suddenly the door opened, sending Misty rocketting into the air, needing information from Nurse Joy.

"Shhhh Please calm down!" said the Nurse, trying to keep Misty calm "Your Azurill is doing fine. She's asleep now but is still not out of the woods. I'm afraid you'll be staying here for a few days so I think we should get you settled into some rooms."

"Can I see her? Please?" begged Misty, desperate to see her pokemon's state for herself.

"Of course, but only for a minute." relented Nurse Joy.

Quietly, Misty tiptoed into the room, stopping when she came to the desired bed. Laying a hand over Azurill's brow she felt the pokemon stir gently in her sleep, exhaling deeply. Misty remained there for a few more mintues until Nurse Joy came and gently asked her to follow her out of the ward which she did so with reluctance.

Ash was in the corridor, holding two sandwiches and some squash, putting them down to pull her into a hug. "See, I told you she'd be ok." he murmered. Still with his hand around her sholders while he carried the bags and food in the other hand they followed Nurse Joy into the main reception desk and on up the stairs to their room. Luckily the centre was quite empty and they were able to have a group room to themselves. "Ok, what do you want? I have...er...whatever this is...and whatever that is!" said Ash, holding aloft the sandwiches.

"Errm, I'll try this one..." said Misty taking the first one from Ash, blushing slightly when their fingers touched. After eating their meal in complete silence Ash took a quick shower before Misty,  
settling down in his bed when she came back in towling down her hair.

"Feel better?" he enquired.

"Yeah, I went down to check on the others and they should be right as rain before the end of tomorrow although Politeod may take a little longer and Azurill is still sleeping peacefully." she smiled briefly when thinking of how calm and happy the pokmon now looked after being in such distress.

"That's great Mist...You'll be pleaseed to hear that after that lift from the Pigeot, we're only half a day from Vermillion."

"Great..." her voice tailed off into the darkness.

"Well good night...and don't spend all night worrying about her. She's a tough little nut."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Azu azurill!" chirruped the baby as Misty tickled her tummy, thrilled to be back were she belonged.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy!" said Misty, facing the young nurse. The group had stayed at the pokemon centre for three days while Azurill returned to full health. After spending so many days in the warmth and comfort for so long, both were loath to leave and return to the road, even if their next destination was just a few hours away. Azurill had made good progess and was now fully over it's ordeal and able to leave the centre. The sun was shining brightly, giving the promise of a beautiful day as Ash and Misty bid goodbye to Nurse Joy and her Chansey who had done so much for them and all their pokemon.

With their backs now to the little town they made their way down the road as it wound round the landscape. Tramping down the road they soon became thirsty as the tireless sun beat down on their backs.

"Ugh, I can't stand this heat any longer! Are we nearly there yet?" asked Misty, moving from the shade of one tree to another.

"We should be there very soon..." replied Ash, finding his voice disappearing from a lack of water. "Hang on, Cawphish, come on out." He released his lobster pokemon with enthusiasm that had wilted in the harsh sun. "Find us the nearest stream"

"Cawphish Caw!" he exclaimed, waving his giant claws in the air before getting his bearings and sensing for the nearest supply of water.

"Great idea Ash, should I get mine to help out too?" said Misty, perking up at the thought of a nice calming and cool stream to run over her hot and sore feet. She began reaching round for her bag before Ash said,

"No, hang on, I think Cawphish has an idea..." he stated, watching his pokemon as it turned a full circle of where they were standing, his eagerness to find some water coming out in his voice and actions as he prepared to follow his pokemon where ever it had to go to find water. He immediately face fell as Cawphish slumped on the ground with a "Caw!" indicating it couldn't help his trainer.

"Oh well, thanks anyway Cawphish..." Ash replied gloomily as he returned his pokemon to it's ball before struggling to his feet. "Maybe Staryu or Politoed will be better at sensing water than Cawphish."

"Let's find out. Staryu! Politoed!" she released her pokemon in a dazzling white flash as Staryu appeared with a "Hiya!" and Politoed did a little dance. Bending on her knees to speak better to her pokemon, Misty requested, "Hey guys, we're a little short on water at the moment, do you think you could help us out and look for a stream or something?" Smiling as her pokemon affirmed that they would try she got back to her feet and waited for their decision.

After a few moments of looking around and sensing the air, the two pokemon pointed directly to their left, towards where they believed a source of water could exist.

"Well done guys, come on!" Misty, now full of hope and enthusiasm began marching off briskly into the woods as her pokemon, Ash and Pikachu followed behind.

After walking past some leppa, pecha and iappa berry trees, the group came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a calm pond. A small river to their right fed the pond and meandered up into the distance of the foot of the mountains, far away.

Removing her shoes and socks, Misty gratefully sank her feet into the cold water, shivering slightly with delight as the water currents danced over her feet in a tickling sensation. Lying on her back, she shaded her face with her arm from the harsh glare of the sun and let out a deep sigh. "Ash, let's stay here for lunch, ok?"

"Do we have to? I'm sure we're not that far from Vermillion." he protested as he plopped himself down on the ground beside her, impatient for his next gym battle. Silently however, he was pleased for a small detour and the water was cool and crisp to drink. Casting his eyes around the perimeter of the pond, his eyes came to rest on a small opening that came out to the surface, and then appeared to lead straight into the ground. "Hey Misty, you can stay here a bit if you want. I'm just going over there to look in that cave." He motioned across the water and deposited his bag next to Misty who hadn't moved but had just given a noise of understanding. Shaking his head he motioned for Pikachu to hop on to his sholder.

"Azu? zuzurill!" chirruped the little pokemon from behind.

"No Azurill." said Ash firmly. "You have to stay here with Misty, ok?"

"Azu zu azurill!" she replied, looking up at Ash reproachfully. She so wanted to come and enjoy the excitement with her uncle Pikachu than stay with her mother and just rest. Life was too interesting!

"Alright then." he relented. "Misty, Azurill is coming with us. Is that ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, as long as you take care of her." she replied after giving the issue a little thought. If it had been anyone else, she would surely have said no, but as it was Ash...he would surely take care of her pokemon as well as she did, if not better as it wasn't his pokemon.

Bending and lifting Azurill into the air with a small toss, Ash, Pikachu and Azurill headed for the dark mouth that led into the underground.

Cautiously approaching the opening, Ash took one glance at Pikachu and Azurill's excited faces before heading into the unknown. The cave was dark and slightly damp underfoot and the ominous drip, drip of water as it fell from the stalactites echoed around their ears. Pausing to allow his eyes to adjust, Ash walked carefully forwards, running his hand down the wall on his left while keeping a tight hold on the excited Azurill.

Coming to a split in the path where each choice meandered off in a different direction, twisting back and forth, up and down he looked towards his faithful pokemon to make the choice on which path to take.

Hopping off from his trainer's sholder, Pikachu sniffed the ground a little, then the air before bounding off down the right with a "Pika!" of excitement. Following behind the yellow blur, Ash found himself at the opening to a large underground cavern that glowed an eerie fluorescent green over a flat pool of water. Gazing around the walls, he was surprised to see sparkles and glitter all around and found them to be many gems of precious and non precious stones.

Gently placing Azurill onto the ground, Ash approached the nearest wall and proceeded to run his hands down the wall, attempting to find a lose rock. Every single one was firmly stuck in place. "Hey Pikachu." he called over his first pokemon.

"Pi?"

"Do you think you could do an Iron Tail here on the wall?" he asked, pointing to a spot directly above a brilliantly blue gem.

"Pika!" he affirmed and gave his trainer a moment to move out of the way and hold Azuril before leaping into the air, his tail glowing a shining white. "Pika!" he released his war cry as his tail struck the wall. Perfect. The chunk of rock holding the gem in place fell neatly out of the hole and onto the floor.

"Alright, thanx bud-...What was that?" Ash was crouching down to pet Pikachu and retrieve the gem just as the walls and floor started to vibrate. Chunks of rock began crumbling from the roof but as suddenly as the motion had begun, it was soon over.

Cautiously standing to his feet, he looked around for a moment and shuffled backwards a few steps. However, the tremors through the earth had loosened the rock directly beneath that spot, into the cavern below and Ash gave out a panicked yell as he, Pikachu and Azurill were sucked down into the abyss.

Sitting up gently, Misty turned to Staryu and Politoed who were still out of their balls and asked, "Did you feel that? The tremors in the ground?"

"Hiya, ya"

"Poli poli" they replied.

Frowning that the others had felt nothing, she glanced over the water to the mouth of the cave her traveling companion had decided to investigate. Reluctantly getting to her feet and putting on her socks and shoes she returned her pokemon and carried her's and Ash's bags over to the cave.

"Pikachu...Azurill...are you guys ok?" coughed Ash, grimacing as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Pikachu..." came from the darkness as the pokemon shoved a small pile of rubble off his body and attempted to brush his coat down.

"Azurill!" bounced the little pokemon, none the worse for ware as she had had a nice soft landing on Ash's stomach to slow her fall. Noticing her uncle Pikachu was injured, she bounced over before placing her tail around the pokemon. A white glow surrounded both her and Pikachu and once it faded, Pikachu found himself to be in better health that he had started in.

"Good to see you two are alright then...How are we going to get out of here?" said Ash, staring up at the hole their fall had created. Getting to his feet he brushed himself down a little and began looking around the ground, under the rocks and rubble for the gem Pikachu had knocked out of the wall and seemed to be the cause of their current situation.

"Pi...pikapi..." Pikahchu said uneasily, inching closer to his trainer and pulling gently on his trousers.

"What is it Pikachu? I really want to find this gem..." replied Ash as he heaved another rock out of the way.

"Pi...pika pikapi!" he said more insistently as Azurill ended closer towards him, scared of the darkness and what may be lurkig there.

"Pikachu! Are you going to help me or just stand there?!" said Ash, losing his temper and looking straight at his pokemon. He froze as fear and dread seeped throughout his body while hundreds of eyes stared at him and the pokemon through the dark.

"Ek-ansssssssssssssssssss" reverberated throughout the enclosed space accompanied by the various other hisses and threats in other tones.

"He he...looks like we came at a bad time..." joked Ash, struggling to find a way out of the cavern. His eyes spied a small opening, directly on the other side of the advancing poisonous pokemon that although wouldn't be big enough for him to escape by, at least Pikachu and Azurill would be able to get to safety. That was what mattered he decided. "Pikachu" he quietly murmered, gaining his attention. "I want you and Azurill to get out of here as fast as you can through that hole over there. I know you don't want to, but I promised Misty I'd take care of Azurill and it's going to be your duty to make sure nothing does happen to her once you get out. I will distract this lot and you are going. I know ok!" he spoke over Pikachu's protests "This is the only way Azurill can be kept safe and after what happened the other day, I don't care what happens to me as long as Misty, her pokemon and mine are all safe. That includes you. Now GO!" On these last words, Ash shot off to the left, the creatures in the dark following his every move and ignored the two pokemon for a moment to take care of this much larger, tastier snack that had landed in their midst.

With tears forming in the corners of Pikachu's eye, he grabbed Azurill as best he could and made his way towards the cavern. 'Pikapi will be ok...' he thought to himself. 'He always is and I have to do this for him!' "Pika?" he was suddenly forced to stop as Azurill wriggled out of his grasp and took a moment to glare at Pikachu in disgust and hit him of the head with her tail before turning around to the menacing pokemon as they closed in on Ash and let loose a strong stream of bubbles.

Jumping to the baby pokemon's side, Pikachu added his own contribution in the form of a strong thunderbolt while Ash hid his eyes from the strong surge of light. Looking back over towards the brave pokemon, Ash lept forward with fear for their lives as a huge Arbok that had been hiding in the corner rapidly approached them, anger blazing in it's eyes as it beheld the fainted slaughter of his entire group. Opening his jaws wide he released a powerful poison sting attack with a loud "Chaaaaarbok!"

"Argh" cried Ash in pain as he protected Pikachu and Azurill from the deadly attack. "Just get going, NOW! Go, now!" he struggled to remain up against the tide of stings that was slowly weakening him.

"Staryu! Rapid Spin!" cried a panicked voice from above. A starfish came spinning out of nowhere and smashed into the Arbok, sending it crashing into the wall. "Follow up with swift then water gun!" cried Misty as she observed the battle from above.

The arbok was mercilessly slammed again into the ground and then thrown into the air and sent out for the count by the water gun attack. Feeling the stings disappear, Ash fell forward as he collapsed from the strain of protecting. The last thing he remembered was seeing Misty's petrified face when she leapt through the hole and began to help him out.

Slowly, Ash opened his eyes. Night had fallen and he was wrapped tightly in his sleeping bag. Trying to move, he felt pain shoot through his body and let out a cry of pain. Immediately Misty was at his side,  
a cup in her hand.

"Ash, are you ok?" she inquired.

"Yeah, just fine Mist." He croaked, licking his dry lips and grimacing at the fould taste of vomit. "How else would you feel after getting hit by and Arbok's poison sting?"

"Oh shut up. It's not something to joke about. You are just lucky that there are pecha berries growing around here. Drink this. It's pecha berry juice with a little oran berry juice and will held get rid of the infection as well as make you feel better." Gently she lifted his head up and held the cup to his lips, allowing a little bit at a time to flow into his mouth and waiting for him to swallow before offering the next mouthful. Once the cup was empty she placed it on the ground but left his head resting on her lap. "You should go back to sleep..." she murmured, absentmindedly stroking his hair.

"Yeah...thanks Misty..." he mumbled back, feeling warmth and sleep fall around him he snuggled further into his sleeping bag. His face froze however when he realised one, small thing. "Err Misty...where are my clothes?"

Immediately, Misty's face glowed a brighter red than her hair and she replied with a voice much higher than normal. "Oh...um...well the poison stings kinda went through your jumper, shirt and jeans. There was poison all over them so I had to take them off to stop any more poison leaking into your cuts. I'm washing them and seeing what can be done about the holes..."

There was a moment of very uncomfortable silence. Gently, Misty lowered Ash's head to the ground, telling him he really should go back to sleep and then taking her place on the other side of the fire from him.

Frozen where he was, Ash decided he would follow Misty's advice and go to sleep. The only thought that floated through his mind as he drifted off into a slumber was 'How much did she ireally/i see?' 

It was morning when Ash re-opened his eyes the next day. Gingerly moving his body, he was thrilled to discover that any traces of stiffness and pain were completely gone. Sitting up fully, he was pleased to see his clothes in a neat pile next to him. Staring intently at the stitching on the back he was interested to find no trace of any damage to the back from any other arbok stings.

Deciding not to take the matter any further, he slowly got his clothes on, after scanning around for Misty to see if she was around.

"Glad you're feeling better." said Misty from behind as she, Azurill and Pikachu came out of the woods with their arms full of berries. "I thought you'd like a fresh berry salad for breakfast." she flashed him a quick smile before busying herself with the food.

"Hey there Pikachu. Are you ok after yesterday?" he asked as he welcomed the little hug from the yellow rodent.

"Pi pikachu" he replied with a huge smile, thrilled that his trainer had made such a full recovery on just a few berries. Marvellous things those Pecha berries!

Once their breakfast was over, the group packed up camp and left for the route again, checking that their fire was well and truly out.

It took them a while before they found the trail again, only getting back on track once Ash had had a little, malletted sense knocked into his navigational skills they were soon back on the very hot and dusty trail. The heat soon became too intense for Pikachu and Azurill who decided to rest in their trainer's backback and pokeball respectively.

"This is just so hot...how long til we get there?" panted Misty as she stopped for a moment in the shade of a tree.

"It can't be that far surely...look, is that the town there?" pointed Ash to a collection of buildings that was now just visable over the top of the hill, shimmering in the heat.

"Oh thank god!" exclaimed Misty as she struggled forwards.

They were able to reach Vermillion not long after lunch and were grateful to stop in the cool pokemon centre where free ice drinks were being handed out. Taking some seats in the cafeteria, Ash drank his strawberry flavour drink while Pikachu tucked into his ketchup drink and Misty helped Azurill with her small raspberry while she dealt with her own chocolate.

"Look at those twerps, sitting there without a care in the world while we're stuck out here." Said James peering in through the window.

"I know James, it's just not fair! We toil and slave day after day and get nothing in return. Well I say we do something about it!" cried Jessie, jumping to her feet, her fists clenched. "Come on!" she marched into the centre and demanded some drinks. As it happened, Nurse Joy had just been talking to Officer Jenny over the sudden heat wave and the latest news on three criminals who she was on the look out for after a recent meeting with her relatives. Looking up she was amazed to see the very three she was looking for walk into the centre. Announcing they were under arrest Team Rocket decided that maybe they didn't need a cold drink and sped off into the distance with Jenny close behind.

"Well Pikachu, how are ya feeling?" asked Ash once their thirst was quenched. Taking to his feet, Pikachu exclaimed "Pikachu!" flexing his little muscles in readiness. "I thought so! What do you say about going to give Surge a little visit?" This suggestion sent sparks crackling over Pikachu's cheeks in readiness and scampered out of the centre ahead of Ash, Misty and Azurill.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Team Rocket had managed to give Officer Jenny the slip by disguising themselves as three old washer women once they had come across a river and quickly doubled back to have another crack at their most converted prize.

"Great here we go again." muttered Misty.

"PIKACHU!" came from above, the pokemon now it a glass jar with a light bulb on the end.

"To protect the worls from devastation!"

"To unite all people within out nations!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!"

"Wobba-"

"Meowth that's right!"

"What are you doing out of your pokeball you useless blue blob!" screamed Jessie before she returned her pokemon and withdrew into the latest Team Rocket Mecha, the shape of a giant magnet on wheels.

"Thanks for your Pikachu! See you around twerps!" laughed James as the mecha began to reverse away.

"Phanpy! Rollout attack!" cried Ash, sending out the little pokemon. Rolling into a ball and gathering speed she headed straight for the mecha.

"I don't think so twerp!" said Meowth, pushing a big red button on the control board in front of him. From the back of the mecha spewed a black sludge that caught and help Phanpy fast the moment she hit the substance. "And thanks for your Phanpy too!" A giant claw came down and clamped around Phanpy, effortlessly taking her into the air and depositing her in a giant net. Cackling the trio began to make their get away as their mecha trundled down the road.

Suddenly the mecha dissappeared into a giant hole. Looking down into the pit, Ash and Misty looked down to see Jessie screaming at James and Meowth. Apparently that hole was meant to be the other side of where the mecha was going to make it's getaway.

Silently, Ash crept down and released Phanpy and Pikachu without Team Rocket noticing. The next thing they knew they were being blasted into the skies once again as Pikachu let loose a thunderbolt. Shrugging off the incident Ash, Misty and Pikachu made their way through the town towards the Gym.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Pikachu dodge it!" cried Ash. It was midway through his gym battle against the leader Lt Surge. So far both had lost one pokemon each in their two on two match, Surge's Magnemite to Ash's Phanpy, Phanpy to Surge's Raichu who had grown a lot stronger since their last match, able to knock out Phanpy with a single hit, despite the type disadvantage. Pikachu and Raichu had been sending sparks around the arena, forcing the referee and Misty into a rubber lined viewing box to avoid being hit, the two trainers dodging the currents as they came.

Springing off his tail, Pikachu leapt into the air as Raichu sped below from a missed Spark attack. Landing, both pokemon crouched on four paws, each on the other side of the arena from their trainers and therefore able to see both their trainer and opponent. Panting, they eyed each other up.

WOOSH!

At the same time both pokemon shot forward at incredible speeds from quick attacks commanded by their trainers. The two attacks should have appeared identical however, Pikachu's attack differed from Raichu's as electricity flew around him before the two pokemon crashed sending up a dense smoke that covered the entire arena. Nothing could be heard except the panting of one pokemon.

"Pi...pi...pi..." the dust cleared to reveal the fainted Raichu and the exhausted Pikachu who stayed up through sheer determination alone, collapsing once he was declared the winner.

"Alright buddy that was great!" said Ash as he gently took Pikachu into his arms, walking over to Surge who returned his Raichu, shaking his head.

"Well Ash, that's the second time you and your Pikachu have beaten me. Even after extensive training to increase speed and power you're both still stronger than us and I have no regrets in awarding you the Thunder Badge!" he handed the sun symbol badge over to the excited trainer. "You must have trained your Pikachu well for it to have just learnt Volt Tackle."

"Pikachu just learned Volt Tackle?" said Ash, clueless and looking from Surge to Pikachu and back to Surge.

"It's a strong electrical attack. However it also hurts the user when used and therefore a risky attack." he informed.

"Way to go buddy!" said Ash, high fiving with his favourite pokemon who looked pretty please with himself.

Stepping out of the pokemon centre the next morning, Ash deeply inhaled and exhaled, Pikachu perched on his shoulder while Misty walked behind, yawning. "Do we really have to get going this early?" she asked as Azurill gave a large yawn in her arms.

"We've gotta get to the harbour and onto a ship as soon as we can so I can go win my next gym badge!" exclaimed Ash, setting off at power walk down the street out of the town. Shuffling her feet and shivering in the crisp morning air, she reluctantly followed, her mind still in that warm soft bed she had occupied last night.

Walking behind Ash, she found she was able to think properly for the first time since leaving the Gym in Cerulean. What was it in her that allowed her sisters to send her off to Hoenn with such little protest on her part? And even they why had she been so reluctant to go back to the Gym after leaving, but preferred to stay with him round Kanto? There must be something more to it than the old feeling of responsibility over Ash, that it would be her fault if he got lost or injured alone.

Surely it couldn't be the camping, that was terrible. Ugh and all those bugs that could be anywhere... Nor the food, for now that Brock had gone, their meals on the road had become very plain and very simple. And often very similar. What was it that pulled her away from her comfortable gym and into the wilderness. Casting her mind back to when she had been 11 and she had first met Ash as she pulled him out of a river and vowed to follow him for ever until he paid her back for her bike. Lord how immature they were back then! she smiled, thinking of all those petty fights she had shared with Ash, fights that may have ended badly but had always been resolved moments after being finished. Neither being able to remember what exactly had started the fight in the first place.

It had always been an adventure when travelling with Ash, it still was. Through her mind, memories of their times together flew, like a blur while some remained longer than others, when she had seen him lying there, dead with Pikachu by his side, a smashed chandalier nearby...the dread she had felt when she'd seen him...then the relief when he came back to life!

That feeling to stay with him had started around then, she decided, but was too young to notice. Had ever he had the same feeling she had? Doubting her own question she shook her head. Nah, he was much too interested with pokemon and battling to notice her!

Not wanting to give up on this thought she again looked through her memories of their times together. There had been a few occasions...like the time he helped her shelter from a storm when she was too tired to continue when they were in the orange islands. But surely he'd do that whether he thought of her as a friend...or more than a friend, she reasoned. But what about the time when she'd been doing that underwater play for her sisters...he had lept into the pool, despite his terrible swimming skills to saver her from team rocket...but Brock had come too...

Seriously though, reasoned one side of her mind, he had won Togepi fair and square...yet he had still given the little pokemon to her. Surely he would have only given the pokemon to her if he had feelings for her...but no, he still would do that whether he thought of you as a friend or more than that, responded the other side of her mind. It was impossible to tell.

"Hey Misty, are you ok?" shocked, she realised she had caught up with Ash, and tears had been making their solitary way down her face.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, really." hurriedly she wiped her eyes and marched ahead, attempting to get control of herself. She had allowed her thoughts to settle on her little Togepi. Her baby who had grown up and had to leave her to look after others of it's kind in the Mirage Kingdom.

"Misty!" Ash took her hand and brought her round to face him, concern in his eyes as he searched her face for a clue. "C'mon, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"It's just...nothing, we should get going." again he held her back, refusing to let her move off until the issue had been resolved. "I...I was just thinking of Togepi...I just miss him so much!" and with that came another fresh batch of tears down her face. Hurridly she tried to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Shhh, it's ok. Here." said Ash, holding forward a pink kerchief with yellow triangles and red binding. Gently he wiped away the tears for her face.

With a light exclamation, Misty recognised the kerchief as the one she had given him years ago when they parted after the Silver Conference. "You've kept this with you?" she asked.

"Of course. Don't go anywhere without it." he replied. "I know you miss Togepi, I miss him too, but think of all the good he's doing, protecting the Mirage Kingdom from harm. What would he think to see you crying like this?"

"I guess your right...he missed you so much when I returned to the gym. Every day for weeks he used to say "Togi togeprii?..." The two smiled at each other, both knowing the meaning of the little pokemon's words. "Where's daddy?".

"Anyway" she began "we should get going." Turning away from Ash she began walking down the road, stopping when she realised he wasn't with her. "Come on slowpoke! Race you to the top of the harbour!" and with that, she took off.

"Hey! No fair, you got a headstart!" he yelled, taking off after her, Pikachu zipping alongside.

Arriving at the ticket office at the harbour, both completely out of breath they struggled to control their breathing as an old woman surveyed them at the counter.

"You cheated!" gasped Ash.

"I didn't! You're just a sore loser!" she retorted.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Pikachu gave out a small sigh as he observed the two arguing teenagers as they drew closer together as their argument continued. Deciding to take the matter into his own mischievous little paws, he gave them a small shock each that ended their argument with a smouldering bump as they hit the ground. Laughing the incident off and getting to their feet, Ash approached the lady behind the counter for the tickets.

"Could we have two tickets please for a boat to Saffron City please." He asked while rummaging through his backpack.

"Of course…" She began checking a few things on her computer, "Well I'm afraid you've come too later to get on out express ferry to Saffron, it's fully sold out due to the sudden swarm of coordinators for the new contest hall. You can either stay here until tomorrow afternoon for the next express ferry to Saffron, or you can have tickets on a different ferry that travels around the bay. It leaves Vermillion before following the coast south towards Fuchsia City, then cutting across the bay towards Viridian City where it stops for one night and then continues with a few more stops before coming to Saffron. The journey in total takes a week but I've suggested this to you both as there is a pokemon tournament when the ship travels from Fuchsia to Viridian."

"Wow…what do you think Misty?" asked Ash, unable to come to a decision as he was tempted by both options. On one hand, he really wanted to get to the next town for his next gym badge, but on the other the cruise ship would be a nice break for both of them for the week, and there was a tournament he could win on the way!

"Hmm…I want to go on the cruise ship! It would be great to just sit around and not have to do anything for a week. It'd be a nice break for us all, right Pikachu." She smiled at the little electric rodent who beamed right back at her.

"Alright then" chuckled Ash "Can we have two tickets for that ferry please."

Tapping things into her computer, the old woman looked up at them for a moment and asked "All our cabins are for two people. Would you like two single beds or a double bed?"

"Waaaah! Single beds please!" exclaimed Misty.

"Yeah, we're not a couple" agreed Ash as both their faces turned a brilliant shade of crimson while Pikachu snickered from the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed that…never mind, here are your tickets" offered the old lady who seemed equally embarrassed by the mix up. She handed them the two tickets and gave them directions to dock E3 where their ship would be waiting.

Their ferry was huge, at least 500ft long and quite a few stories high. From the docks it could be seen that a large area of the deck was open to the skies and revealed to hold a swimming pool on closer inspection. Flashing their tickets as they boarded the ferry, they were given a pamphlet to indicate what was happening and where during their trip, as well as a map to the ferry and directions to their cabin, C8.

"C4…C5…C6…Great, we're yet another corridor along!" complained Misty as their directions for their cabin had proved to be completely useless. "Finally!" she cried once the door with the brass "C9"  
hove into view.

Entering the cabin, they were pleased to discover that they had their own bathroom, a dresser and two cupboards to store their clothes in. Spying this, Misty immediately took the left hand bed and began storing her clothes on hangers and shelves, thrilled to be able to unpack fully rather than living out of her bag like normal.

"Do you have to do that now Misty?" whined Ash, impatient to see the Nurse Joy in the ship's pokemon centre to find out more about the tournament and to enter. His bag and other belonging had been unceremoniously dumped on his bed and he was waiting by the door as she placed the last few items away.

"I'm nearly done. Surely even you don't want to live out of your bag for the whole week. Unpacking now means you won't have to later!" she lifted Azurill off the bed and into her arms to join him at the door, locking it behind him.

"You know what Misty, I really don't care about all that stuff when there is a pokemon tournament to enter!" he chuckled and neatly dodged the light slap she aimed at his head. Laughing and giggling they made their way back up the ship in search of the pokemon centre. The horn of the ship suddenly made a rude announcement to the world and the peace of the water against the side of the hull as it advertised its departure.

"Finally, I thought we would never find this place!" exclaimed Misty after they had wandered the ship for the best part of an hour, searching for the illusive centre.

Approaching the desk together, Ash asked, "Nurse Joy, can I sign up for the tournament please?"

"Of course. Which class do you want to enter?" she smiled sweetly as she opened up the correct page on her computer.

"Errr there are classes?" he replied with a very puzzled look on his face. No one had told him that…

"Well, if you're staying with us for the trip between Fuchsia City and Viridian City you can take part in our tournament that is similar to a normal pokemon competition where trainers face off against each other, knocking out competitors at every stage until only one trainer remains. We have a partner's tournament where you enter in pairs and battle together in double battles against other teams until only one pair remains. But if you're not into battling, we have three fun contests that take place on every round trip of the bay with one being held later on today." She explained, picking up three separate leaflets that contained information and rules for each division.

"Wow…I never knew you could pack so much into just one boat." Murmured Ash. "Well, I think I'll definitely enter the main tournament cos we're here until Saffron City. What about you Misty?"

"I dunno...can I come back to you later Nurse Joy?" she asked, looking up from the leaflet with the information about the contests.

"Of course you may. But please remember that there are only two more hours until the registration for today's contest closes. The contest itself takes part in the evening, starting the appeals at 6pm."

Glancing up at the clock and noting the time of ten o'clock the two left their pokemon at the centre to have fun and play in the playpen while they grabbed a bite to eat.

"You know," said Ash though a mouthful of food, "you should enter the contest today."

"Don't be so ridiculous! I've never even seen one before." She scoffed back.

"So? I've seen loads while travelling with May; it's really not that hard. You'd do great in a contest as it's basically just performing with your pokemon and you've done loads of that when doing shows for your sisters. Plus all the information and rules is written down here." He replied.

"Hmm I dunno…there must be loads of people here who are really skilled and I'd never get past the appeal stage."

"Nonsense. You could use Azurill for the appeal, she'd be fantastic in front of an audience as she's so cute." He said while leafing through the little book with details of the contest. "You wouldn't even have to battle with her if you don't want to as you can change your pokemon between the appeal and battling stage. Go on, what do you have to lose?"

Smiling she looked him in the eye and asked "Do you really think I could do it?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks Ash…that means a lot" she smiled at him again, already formulating ideas for her appeal stage.

"There we go Misty, you're all signed up for the contest today. It will take place on the second deck in the main contest auditorium," beamed the cheerful Nurse Joy. "All you pokemon are in perfect shape and any could do well in the contest." She handed back both trainers their pokemon along with Pikachu who received his packet of ketchup from Ash with great thanks, tearing into the little packed with razor sharp fangs.

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy. I suppose I should start working on an appeal. Is there anywhere I can practise training?" Misty asked once Azurill was let out of her ball to rest in her arms.

"Yes, we have various training areas all over the ship. The closest one is just down the hall way on your left." Directed Nurse Joy.

"Thank you. Well, we'll see you later." Said Misty as she followed Ash and Pikachu out of the centre and down the corridor, stopping at the correct doorway. Entering the training room, the observed other trainers, mostly coordinators with their pokemon, either partaking in battles with each other or practising appeals in a specially designated area. The battle arenas were of the plain variety with lines to mark out the centre of the field and the boxes for trainers to stand in.

Deciding to work on her appeal first, Misty made her way over to the second half of the room where numerous other trainers were practising their fantastic skills. She could feel her confidence seeping away as she watched a Hoppip let out two streams of powder, one yellow and one purple before grasping the two clouds with it's confusion and sending a spiral to the ceiling around itself and merging the two in a dazzling display of glitter. An Arbok fired out large droplets of poison before spearing each drop with a poison sting. A Likitung sent out a ball of water from a water pulse attack, froze it with an ice beam before shattering it completely with the use of hidden power.

'What am I doing here?' she found herself thinking, retreating to the corner in an attempt to remain unseen.

"Hey, it's ok Misty. You're only doing this for fun. What's the point in even trying if not for fun?" supported Ash with a smile. She attempted to return the gesture but found her face had oddly frozen with fear.

"Azu! Azu Azurill!" chirruped the little blue pokemon from her shoulder with her body on one side and her tail looped around her trainer's neck for her tail to rest on the other shoulder.

"Alright then, let's give it a go." She tried another smile as Azurill leapt boldly from her shoulder onto the ground and bounced forward on her tail, awaiting instruction.

'Let's see…' she began thinking 'What can we try that will capture the audience and the judges…' "Azurill," she began, "start with your bubble attack." The little pokemon opened her mouth and let out a beautiful stream of blue bubbles. "Now try and hit with all with your swift attack!" a plan was beginning to formulate as her baby pokemon hit every bubble with a single golden star, bursting each one in a small fountain of sparkles. The result was beautiful as the tiny droplets of water from each bubble fell around Azurill as she bounced excitedly on her tail.

"See Misty, I told you you could come up with something. If that appeal doesn't get you through to the next round, then nothing will." Praised Ash, a smile over his face while Pikachu jumped excitedly on his head, clapping his hands.

"Thanks Ash, but I really don't think so…actually, would you mind leaving us to work on the appeal a little on our own?" An idea had just formed in her mind of an appeal she really wanted to come up with that could be a complete surprise for Ash in the actual competition.

"Well, ok then Misty…" he replied, a puzzled look on his face. 'Girls are strange things…' he thought to himself as he made his way to the door, 'one minute you have to reassure them through every step, the next they want you to leave them alone…' Pausing at the doorway, he took one last look at Misty as she was conversing with Azurill and went down the corridor, up to the main deck.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the first contest of the S.S. Lily's round trip from Vermillion to Vermillion." Announced the MC, Jillian. Her brown hair was set in a display of curls that bounced with every step she took. Her blue blouse and skirt outfit enhanced her figure and floated about her as if a shroud. "This evening promised to dazzle and amaze you with appeals and battles of infinite beauty between our selection of coordinators." She paused a moment for the crowd to cheer their enthusiasm. "And without further ado, let me introduce to you all our panel of judges. Firstly, we have Dr Jones, our chief judge for every contest this ship holds. Secondly Miss Parsons the ships captain and our very own Nurse Joy!" Each judge waved his or her hand to their introduction, smiling at the enthusiastic audience. "And now we have our first coordinator, Crystal!"

A young girl with blonde hair walked out from backstage, a pokeball clutched tightly in her hand. Releasing the pokemon inside she began the contest off with an amazing display of fire from her Quilava to give her a total of 24.3.

Ash continued to watch the entrants with mild interest as numerous participants showed off their pokemon's skills and beauty with attacks he barely knew existed. Pikachu was completely restless and went from his head, to his shoulder, to his lap and back to his head in an endless cycle after each performance. "Pikachu" he grasped the being around the waist, "I'm nervous to see Misty and Azurill as well, but will you please calm down!"

He received a cheeky smile and a "Pika!" from his pokemon as he finally decided to rest on his left shoulder.

"And now, let me introduce to you all, in her first contest, Misty from Cerulean City!" Jillian's hair bounced further as she introduced the person Ash was most looking forward to seeing.

Nervously stepping on to the stage, panic and fear spread through Misty, evaporating every ounce of confidence she had. Looking around like a stantler caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, she looked straight into the audience. The first thing she saw was Pikachu waving frantically from Ash's head with a large grin on his face. Looking directly down, her eyes locked with Ash's as he gave her a grin that sent her confidence levels soaring again. As a smile spread across her face, she jumped into the air and performed an elegant swirl to release and call upon her appeal pokemon.

"Azurill!" cried the little pokemon as she emerged in a flash of white, performed a summersault in mid air to land on her tail and bounce of the ground a few times before coming to rest. Her little face was ecstatic with all the applause and coos of cuteness she was receiving.

"Azurill, use your bubbles!" commanded Misty. Taking in a deep breath, the little pokemon expelled a long stream of bubbles to hang in the air, bouncing on her tail on each bubble to the top of the ceiling as instructed. "Now use charm, followed up by swift!" Standing on the highest bubble, Azurill looked directly down to the floor to release a stream of beautiful red hearts that exploded when coming into contact with each bubble, showering her trainer in a red and blue sparkling mist. To finish up, she leapt from her bubble to land on Misty's head and send out a stream of gold stars that went up and showered down around the two in the continuing red and blue cloud.

The audience went wild with such a beautiful appeal and the two performers beamed as they took their bows and stood to the side to await their scores. Clutching onto Azurill, she waited nervously for their comments.

"The incorporation of yourself into the appeal was truly unique!" said Dr Jones as the microphone was presented to him.

"Yes, and using the charm from above was wonderful use of two different heights." Complimented Miss Parsons.

"It was a picture of beauty." Finished Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Thank you for your wonderful words judges, now please present your total score!" The main screen over the stage went blank and numbers flashed to finally stop at a highly respectable score of 27.3.

Ecstatic with her score Misty cuddled her pokemon even tighter and looked into the crowd again for her travelling companion. But he had vanished, along with Pikachu. Her happiness fading slightly, she left the stage and passed the next performer, murmuring "Good luck" in response to the trainer's well done.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone standing in the corridor. "Oh, sorry" she looked up and giggled when she saw it was Ash as he pretended to faint from their collision.

Laughing together, Ash brought her into a big hug and whispered "Well done, I told you you could do it!"

"Thank you Ash, that means a lot." Together they made their way back to the waiting room to watch the other coordinators perform with their pokemon. Soon it was time to announce the four people who would go on to the semi-finals for a one on one battle with the normal five minute time limit.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen; please turn your attention to the main screens to see who will be our lucky semi-finalists who will have the chance to progress on to the finals for the ribbon." The pictures of every participant flashed over the four slots and one by one, each picture went still. First was a boy with messy purple hair and a black jacket. The next was a young girl with blonde hair and cute pig tails and a pink dress. The third semi-finalist was a middle aged woman with blue hair in a neat bob, held back by a red clip. The fourth and final finalist was, of course, Misty.

"Well Mist, that's the first stage." Said Ash over the groans of other trainers who hadn't made it. "Now it's time for some battles. And you're up first." He added in response to the voice of the MC over the sound system. "I'm going to go back to the stands. Good luck and I'll see you after your battle." He and Misty made their way out of the trainer's room to separate in the corridor.

"Oh Ash, would you mind looking after Azurill for me during the battle?" she turned quickly and began to unwind the pokemon's tail from around her neck. "I just don't want her to get in the way during the battle."

"Or course. Come here Azurill." Giving Misty another smile of good fortune, Ash departed for the stands again with Pikachu on his shoulder and Azurill in his arms.

"Can we have five minutes on the clock please!" asked Jillian to no one in particular. Immediately the timer on the main screen read 5 minutes, waiting her signal to begin the count down. "This is the first semi-final match between Misty from Cerulean City and Tannu from Slateport City. Begin!"

The crowd cheered on the two coordinators as they released their pokemon. Tannu, the young boy with messy purple hair introduced his Tangela, it's grassy vines wiggling around it as it moved and jumped into the air once released from the confines of it's ball.

"Go Gyarados!" she released her giant blue lizard onto the arena to tower over it's opponent and gave a deafening roar once released. The clock began to tick down.

"Alright Tangela, let's start off this match with your stun spore!" commanded Tannu, a grin smacked on his face at the type advantage he had.

"Gyarados, blow it right back with your water gun!" instructed Misty, waiting for the opportune moment to truly strike and show off her pokemon's ability.

Tannu's points took a hit as the stun spore was dissolved in the surge of water that leapt from Gyarados's mouth, hitting Tangela in the process.

"Tangela, use your vine whip and smack it around the face!" The grass pokemon snapped out it's vines faster than expected and grasped Gyarados by it's eyebrow. "Alright, now swing yourself onto it's head and use your poison power!" yelled Tannu, his face twisted with malice.

"Gyarados, swat it back with your tail." The sea snake's large tail hit it's mark straight into Tangela's face. Tangela was thrown right across the arena to land with a thump at Tannu's feet.

"Get up! You can do better than that!" berated it's trainer, fury all over his face. "Get back on your feet and use sunny day." Propelling itself up with it's vines, the tendrilled pokemon sent a fake sun into the air, increasing the lighting by ten fold and making the crowd squint. "Charge up your Solar Beam!"

"Perfect" said Misty to herself, this was exactly the moment she was waiting for. "Gyarados, use your flame thrower and knock it right out of the contest!" She performed this last command with a spin and a flick of her wrist.

All colour drained from her opponents face once that last command was issued. 'How could a Gyarados know flamethrower!' His Tangela just didn't have enough time to charge up it's solar beam, even with the added light from sunny day. It was engulfed in fiery orange flames and collapsed on the ground as three identical crosses showed on the judges panels.

"Well, with a stunning display of battling, Misty advances to the next round." Announced Jillian as Misty gave the crowd a wave, returned Gyarados and retreated backstage to meet Ash.

"Misty that was truly fantastic!" cried Ash once she came into view.

"Pika pikachupi!" added Pikachu, leaping into her arms to be shortly joined by Azurill.

"Thanks everyone, I'm glad you agree." She beamed back at the others. "Shall we go to the wai-"

BOOM!

The noise reverberated throughout the whole ship, sending people tumbling to the ground or out of their seats. Falling forward, Misty's abrupt meeting with the floor was only halted by Ash as he remained able to stay on his feet, catching her at the last moment. Their fleeting eye lock was broken a people came pouring out of the coordinators waiting room.

"Please do not panic." Spoke a voice from above their heads over the PA system. "Could all passengers with very strong water types please come to the bow of the ship on the main deck while can other passengers please return to their cabins. Thank you."

There was a flurry of movement by people either heading for their cabins, the pokemon centre or for the top deck. Grasping Misty's hand, Ash directed her and the two pokemon into the steady flow of people onto the main deck. All around them people were questioning what in Kanto had caused the ship to shake in such a violent way.

"What's the matter Officer Jenny?" asked Ash when they were on the top deck as she went striding past.

"Well, it seems that the ship had angered some passing Tentacool and Tentacruel and one large one decided to attack the ship. The propellers have been disabled so the water pokemon may be required to help pull us to land." She informed before being called away again.

"Wow…doesn't look like we'll have the final for the contest for a while then." Mused Ash as they fought for a place on the rails. The entire top deck was a hive of activity as the crew and other passengers released their large pokemon into the water, throwing down loops of rope afterwards to grasp in their teeth of loop around their bodies. It was darkness all around when removed from the many lights that had been erected to allow the crew to see and the stars sparkled in the sky above. Sending her Gyarados into the water, Misty grasped hold of a rope and sent it flying into the air that Gyarados caught neatly in his teeth. Securing the other end of the rope to the ship, she ordered her pokemon to join the gathering throng of pokemon at the head of the ship. With Gyarados' help, the ship began inching forwards, slowly gathering speed. At the head of all the pokemon was the ship's captain, Miss Jones, standing on her own Blastoise that directed the pokemon towards the shore and into the harbour of the local town. Luckily it was Huyantai Town, a large port many years ago, now deserted but with berths large enough to hold the gigantic ship.

Dawn was beginning to show its pale tendrils of light over the scene just as the captain's Blastiose made it to the shore, immediately stopping and ordering the other pokemon to help slow down the ship's progress to come to a gentle stop next to the pier.

Exhausted, all the pokemon used to pull the ship through the night looked up for their trainers and felt relief relax through them once they were returned to their pokeballs for a good long rest.

"Thank you to everyone who donated a pokemon to help pull the ship into the harbour." Said captain Parsons over the PA system. "Unfortunately as many of you know, our engines were disabled and this ship will now be out of service for some time. The next ferry has been informed of this problem and will be taking all passengers from Fuchsia City with valid tickets from this ship. A bus shuttle service should soon be running for those who are unable to walk to the city in time. In the mean time, everyone is invited to remain on the ship to sleep what remains of the night away in their cabins but we do ask for all passengers to have left the ship by noon. Thank you."

Yawning, Ash turned to the sleepy Misty beside him. "Shall we go back to our cabin then and sleep before setting out for Fuchsia?"

"Yeah," she stifled a yawn, heading for the stairs down to their cabin. "Do you want to challenge Koga while we're here? It will save us searching for the gym later on in the year."

"Might do." He replied, holding the door open for her. Silently they walked down a further flight of steps and along the corridor, coming to rest outside their cabin. Without even bothering to change into their night clothes the two toppled into their beds. "I bet you with you hadn't unpacked all your stuff now." Chuckled Ash before sleep overtook him.

"Oh shut up." She replied before she too fell into a slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After spending the rest of the morning asleep, the two teenagers decided to make a move towards Koga's gym on the outskirts of Fuchsia City with the aim of catching the next ferry to Saffron when it arrived the next day. Leaving the luxurious ship not long after eleven, they proceeded into the town to fill up their supplies and headed off for the mountains, woods and the gym.

Not too long after leaving the port, the group was half way up a mountain and paused to gaze at the landscape behind them as it dipped away to the waters, curving at the edged to stop the water escaping from the bay. Momentarily captured by the scene before her, Misty lost all sense of herself as her mind drifted away up into the clouds on the breath of fresh air that tickled past them, stirring her hair and awakening her soul. She was brought right back again with a sharp bump when a light tickling sensation began up the side of her leg, creeping closer and closer. Her whole body stiffened as she began to tremble, clutching tighter to Azurill who began to make noises of protest.

Glancing over, Ash soon saw the reason for Azurill's and Misty's distress. A small little Caterpie was inching up her leg, making little noises of happiness as it felt it had just found a good friend. Keeping his chuckling to a minimum, Ash bent down and lifted the little creature from it's climbing frame. Immediately Misty came back to life and leapt far away from the tiny bug. "Are you ever going to get rid of such a pathetic fear?" laughed Ash as he tickled the small pokemon under it's chin as it sent out little squeaks of enjoyment.

"How can you touch that…THING!" she wailed, clutching onto Azurill tighter and bringing the little pokemon up half in front of her face to hide from the bug on Ash's shoulder. Jumping ahead of Ash, she walked sideways to see where she was going and where the bug was. Ignoring her actions, Ash gently set the Caterpie down on the ground next to a berry bush and pulled on off to give it as a little present. Satisfied that Caterpie was going to be happy for the rest of the day, Ash jogged back to Misty's side.

"Come on Misty, even you have to admit they're cute. May doesn't mind them!" debated Ash and Pikachu hopped back onto his perch.

"Well she's just not normal then! Bugs are just so…so…creepy and, UGH!" just the thought of bugs and everything about them from the way they moved to the way they looked sent tremors of revulsion through her body. Too absorbed in how gross and disgusting bug pokemon could be, she never noticed that gradually Ash began to drop behind her, nor did she hear the quiet snickering that went on behind her.

Sharing his evil plan with Pikachu, the little rodent left his trainer in disgust and hopped to the ground to make his own way. An evil grin plastered on his face, Ash crept up behind her and shocked her with the points of his fingers straight into to her sides.

Misty's shrieks echoed around the mountains as pokemon of all shapes and sizes leapt up and fled in fear at the ghastly noise. Not one creature could relax as soon; yells of pain in a different tone could be heard, along with the sound of a mallet making contact with living tissue.

"Oh come on Misty, you have to admit that was funny!" laughed Ash at least and hour later when they began to set out their lunch.

"No it was not!" she yelled back, blood rushing to her face. "That was a mean, horrible thing to do and don't you dare thing I've forgiven you for it!"

"Awww Misty!" he pleaded again, covering his head with his arms when her mallet began to appear again, sheathed before it could be put into action however. "Look, I'm sorry, ok?" he gave her a smile that could rival Azurill's in cuteness and however hard and angry she still was at him, it became a huge effort to continue this attitude as his eyes gazed up at her like a wounded Growlithe.  
Turning her back to him she marched off to fetch some water to have with their lunch.

Soon Ash and Misty sat alongside their pokemon, ready to dig into a mouth watering fast of biscuits, sandwiches, cakes and popcorn balls. Chowing down all at once, silence filled the air as everyone took their fill.

Twitching his little ears, Pikachu suddenly sat back on his haunches, a chocolate digestive and ketchup clutched in his paws as he stared into the bushes to his right. Glancing around at the others who were still too occupied with their meal, he stuffed the treat into his mouth and bounded into the bushes.

None of the others had noticed his unannounced exit until he bounded back into the clearing, jumping over the picnic to his trainer. Leaping onto his lap he began chattering desperately in his repetitive tongue.

"Pikachu, slow down and I might be able to understand you!" spoke Ash over his panicked pokemon. Not wanting to waste another iota of time, Pikachu gave him a light static shock and leapt back the way he had come, pausing to check that Ash and Misty were on their feet and ready to follow. Instructing the older pokemon to be in charge and look after the others, the young trainers leapt after the vanishing yellow blur.

Chasing through the undergrowth and attaining a few scratches on their arms and one across Ash's cheek they followed Pikachu to a clearing where they abruptly stopped at the pokemon's order. Carefully, they peered into the clearing where a small stream ran through, bordered on both sides by grass and a few wild flowers. There, lying on it's side was a Ponyta. The wild beast was injured and unable to get to it's feet. However hard it tried and struggled as they cautiously approached it could only lie there with wide eyes, terrified of every move they made.

"Shhh, come on sweetie…shhhh, it's alright, we're not going to hurt you..steady, steady now…" Misty tried to calm the poor beast, however it only got more scared and anxious, the flames along it's mane, tail and legs flared up and forced them back. "What are we going to do? We haven't nearly enough potions to help it get better with us. Even if we could get close enough."

"I don't know. We'll have to worry about what's wrong and how to treat it once we've had a good look at it. Why don't you go back to camp, grab the stuff and pokemon while I try to clam it down?" He suggested to her, wiping the perspiration that formed on his forehead in the intense heat waves from the pokemon's flames.

Frowning, she replied "Why should I go back and get the stuff. What makes you think you can get a terrified and injured pokemon to listen to iyou/i?"

"Because you've tried and it got us no where. Plus I've had more experience with a Ponyta than you. Your speciality is water pokemon. Fire pokemon are completely different in more than just their types." He explained and reasoned.

"I know that smarty pants. Well, if I get back and you've been burned to a crisp don't say I didn't warn you!" and with that she turned on her heal and marched back the way they had come.

Muttering to himself over her behaviour, he crept into view to the little fire horse as it lay on it's side. Curiously he noted that the grass and flowers beneath the pokemon were in a pristine state even though red hot flames had licked around their stems only moments before. Crouching onto his knees, he edged closer while continuously talking in a low, calming tone. The flames began to shrink in size as the little fire horse calmed down a little although it remained with its eyes wide open, stretched to their limit while the nose showed its pink interior.

Gently placing his hand near to the quivering nostrils, he allowed the horse to get his scent and begin to accept him as a being that was there to help and not be a threat. Slowly, he edged his hand onto the beast's nose, coming down firmly in a reassuring manner. Suddenly the Ponyta jumped as best it could as this sudden touch of an alien being on it's nose, just were it's eyes denied it a full view. It struggled again and again to get to its feet while Ash continued to try and calm the animal. It was clear the animal's energy was fast running out as it's panicked episode did not last long as it gave itself up again to whatever fate had in store for it. Making his presence known again, Ash allowed the Ponyta to inhale his scent again and this time the little fire horse did not panic as much when he laid his hand upon its nose, jerking away only slightly as hand came into contact with the warm coat.

Softly, Ash stroked the nose and edged himself closer to the horse. The fire gained it's size but the heat intensity remained constant. Taking this as a sign of warning, Ash continued to talk and stroke the horse until the fire began to decrease to its normal level. Running his hands over the creature's body he was worried to notice a sweat had broken out all over the animal's fine silver coat, caused by pain or fear he couldn't tell.

Quietly, Pikachu approached Ash and made care not to spook the animal again, hopping up to his trainer's shoulder to whisper that Misty was back with the other pokemon and all their belongings. Not wanting to leave where he was sitting in case the Ponyta would not allow him to approach again, he spoke over his shoulder, "Misty, I don't know what's wrong with the Ponyta but it's covered in sweat. Nothing appears to be broken and there's no blood so I can't see why it can't get up."

"Maybe it got into a battle with another pokemon and became badly beaten up. It could be internal injuries, or perhaps it's been poisoned." She ran through her mental list of pokemon problems and how they could usually be cured.

"Perhaps, or it's poisoned or paralysed…Misty, do you have any Pecha or Orran Berries left?" he continued stroking the Ponyta's neck while ignoring the flames around him.

Rummaging through their bags, Misty was relieved to find a small collection of various berries, including Pecha and Orran. "We've got quite a few. What types do you want?"

"Anything, mix them all into a juice. A bit of everything can't hurt can it?" he glanced around at her while she gave a small shrug before bringing out a bowl and spoon to grind up the mixture, along with a little water to help it into a drinkable paste. While she was busy with the concoction, Ash continued talking to the Ponyta, noticing that it seemed to get weaker and colder by the minute. Calling out to Misty to hurry, he found himself wishing that Torkoal or one of his other fire types were present to help warm up the injured pokemon.

"Here, it's got all we have in it." Said Misty as she offered the bowl of liquid to him. Giving her a quick smile of thanks he gently dropped a little at a time onto the Ponyta's tongue, letting the creature swallow each portion before offering it any more.

It took well over ten minutes for the creature to take all of the mixture and Ash handed to bowl back to Misty, their hands brushing momentarily sending a little jolt of electricity through their bodies at the sensation. By now however the Ponyta was too weak to protest to Misty's presence right next to its head as it lay there, unable to move. Glancing at each other, they began to feel increasingly worried for the young pokemon as its body continued to lose heat.

"We need a fire, and a big one." Spoke Ash as he shattered the silence. They had spent at least an hour with the Ponyta with no sign of change in its condition. Nodding in understanding, Misty quickly got to her feet and grabbed a pokeball before venturing into the woods, leaving Ash with the Ponyta as he continued to rub at its side to generate heat.

"Politoed, come on out." Said Misty in a hushed tone. Silencing the excited pokemon she quickly explained the situation and together they gathered as much fire wood as possible, coming back to the clearing every so often to fetch more and more. After at least five trips into the forest and back, she returned Politoed to its ball so as not to scare the Ponyta any further. Grasping a small branch of dried wood, she placed one end in the flames from the Ponyta's tail. The branch instantly ignited and she hurriedly brought the flame back to the large pile of wood before it died. Making the fire as hot as possible before moving on and creating more piles of sticks and brush to create a circle of flames around the Ponyta.

Gradually, Ash could feel the heat returning to the little fire horse's body. Motioning to Misty that she could stop her constant efforts to keep the fires burning brightly and warmly, the two sat down next to the pokemon and continued rubbing all over its flank and neck.

The two jumped as they were quickly brought out of their own private thoughts when the Ponyta suddenly sat up. It blinked it's large eyes a few times before looking around. Seeing the two humans beside it, its ears flickered a few times, trying to remember what had been going on. A small yellow rodent hopped up to its nose, petting it lightly and telling it in its own tongue not to be afraid. Giving a little noise of understanding it sent Ash and Misty scurrying backwards as it struggled to its feet. Shaking itself all over before taking a few tentative and wobbly steps forward, it gave Ash and Misty a nudge of thanks, enjoying the scratching and stroking in received in return.

Suddenly, its head stiffened and shot upwards as the ears flicked back and forth. Turning to look over its right shoulder, it gave a welcoming neigh to a figure in the trees. Glancing into the bushes, Ash and Misty were amazed to see a herd of Ponyta and Rapidash. One large Ponyta with a strongly burning mane, tail and fetlocks trotted a few feet into the clearing, calling for the young fire horse. Turning once more, the Ponyta blew a warm breath firstly into Misty's, and then into Ash's face in gratitude before spinning around on its hocks to meet its mother. Carefully, the older Ponyta sniffed all over her baby before deciding it was indeed hers and no harm had fallen it before they had become separated.

Unhappy with how long the reunion was taking, a large Rapidash flew into the clearing, its mane, tail and fetlocks blazing a steely grey as it emenated an aura of power and authority while it rounded up the two members of its herd and pushed them back to the others to gallop off into the gathering darkness.

The sound of thundering hooves soon died down and allowed the two to collapse on the ground in exhaustion. Feebly releasing her nearest pokemon to reveal Azurill, Misty ordered a water gun on each fire except the one closest to them. Gazing up at the sky together, they watched as the evening sent streaks of red, orange and yellow through the sky to reflect of the clouds and give each one a comfortable, cushy look.

Sitting up, Misty welcomed Azurill onto her lap, giving her a cuddle in the process. Getting to her feet, she began to rummage through her bag for her towel and followed the small steam up the incline to find a nice spot for a refreshing wash.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ash also got himself off the ground and proceeded to set up a few stones to place a bowl of water on for their supper of noodles. Taking out both their sleeping bags, he cleared an area within the circle of charred grass spots where the earth was still warm from the presence of their patient.

"Thanks for helping me with the Ponyta." Smiled Ash when Misty returned, clean and fully refreshed.

Feeling her insides beginning to melt at his smile, she returned the gesture and replied "Of course I was going to help. Did you really think I'd let you take care of it the whole time?"

"No Mist, I really mean it. For letting me try and get close to it while you went back to camp and set up the fires. I know you wanted to be the one the Ponyta would trust the most and I just want to say thank you for letting me." He explained.

"Your welcome." She sat down next to Pikachu who was rather comfortable in a muddled mess of his own little sleeping bag. Lightly scratching his tummy, he gave out a sweet "Chaaa!" of gratitude and wriggled further into the yellow mass.

"Hey Pikachu, how about we practise that Volt Tackle of yours?" asked Ash, jumping to his feet, suddenly filled with a burst of energy.

"Pi ka pika chu? Pi pikachu!" (Do we have to? I'm tired!) he replied from his rather comfortable position.

"Fine then..." he said sitting back down while rolling his eyes. cough "Lazy!"

"PIKACHU!"

"Ha ha! serves you right!" chuckled Misty as Ash lay smoking on the ground from one of Pikachu's strongest thunderbolts. "Ow!" she exclaimed as Ash discharged some spare electricity on her. "Right!  
You are going down!" and with that she tackled him to the ground, tickling ferociously.

Screaming, the two teens rolled down a small incline, away from their camp, both tangled up in each other, trying to tickle the other harder and gain the advantage. Landing at the bottom of the slope in a heap, it took a while for them to control their breathing and laughter. Misty had landed on her back with Ash half on top of her. Shoving him roughly she attempted to push him up and off but their eyes locked. Slowly, their breathing slowed and time stood still for each of them, lost in the other's gaze. Slowly, slowly Ash lowered his face closer to Misty, both beginning to close their eyes. Closer...closer until-

"PIKAPI!" jerking upwards, Ash spun around to see Team Rocket's balloon rising into the air with Pikachu caught in a spherical metallic cage. Using his thunderbolt attack, Pikachu let loose a strong surge of electricity that rebounded off the cage and dealt the damage to Pikachu, almost knocking him out.

Cackling, Team Rocket began to float away. "Bye bye twerp! We'll leave you two alone now for some special peace and quiet!"

"Pikachu!" screamed Ash, stumpling up the slope back to camp.

'Oh no you don't!' thought Misty to herself. 'First you ruin my moment with Ash, then you steal Pikachu, you've HAD IT!' "Staryu, go! Rapid spin and pop that balloon!" Spinning away, her pokemon was able to send Team Rocket back down to earth with a bump before Ash had a chance to reach his own pokemon. "Gyarados, Staryu, Azurill and Politoed!...ugh not you Psyduck!" she added when the cluless pokemon released himself. "Staryu, rapid spin again to release Pikachu. Politoed, Ice Beam once they're out the way. Gyarados, then you attack with a flamethrower...TEAM WATER GUN!" she cried out her instructions that were all expertly carried out before Team Rocket were sent soaring into the skies by the largest amount of water ever seen, Gyarados deciding to use his Hydro Pump rather than Water Gun for extra power. "Hmph." she stated, turning back to Ash who just stood there, his mouth open, a pokeball held loosely in his hand.

"What...what was that?" he asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"That was me losing my temper. Thank you everyone, return." casually she returned all bar Azurill who she picked up and took over to the water that had come to the boil over the fire and added the noodles for supper.

"Pikapi!" called Pikachu, still stuck in the cage.

"Ooops, sorry buddy!" apologised his trainer, releasing him from the cage.

"Pika pichu pika pi chu kachu pikachu." (You really need to get over yourself) he stated before bounding off back to his comfortable spot.

Later that night, when all were falling asleep, Ash found sleep did not come to him easily. Tossing and turning, he finally found comfort while resting on his left side, away from Pikachu and straight at Misty. Her face was completely relaxed as she dreamed sweet dreams, Azurill tucked tightly under her arm. He watched as the star and moonlight softened every feature of her face, making her more beautiful than he could believe. To him, she was already perfect. An inner peace descended within him and he was finally able to get some rest. Before he entered the land of slumber however, he realised the date, in just over one week, would be the 25th September. Misty's birthday.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Awakening first the next morning, Misty stretched herself within her sleeping bag and gazed up at the sky. It must have been quite early still as the light was just tingeing the tops of the trees and dew still hung heavy on the stalks of grass and the heads of flowers that surrounded them. Rolling over onto her side again, she noticed that Ash was lying half on his back, and half on his side towards her, less than an arm length away from her. Pikachu had nestled himself in his sleeping bag just under Ash's chin and under his arm so that he was fully protected from any attempts to remove the electric rodent, as well as keeping warm and dry away from the dew.

A few droplets hung on the tips of his fringe, falling to the ground when he shook his head gently in his sleep and settled down to his dreams. 'He really is cute when he's asleep' she found herself contemplating. Poking out a hand to look at the watch on her pokenav from her back, she shivered at the cold air and cursed lightly when the dew had got into all her clothes and belongings, making them damp to the touch.

Retreating to her sleeping bag again, her arm soon warmed up and the idea of getting up was delayed further by the coldness of the air. Setting her eyes on Ash once again, she started to become lost in his features.

Slowly, Ash could feel himself being drawn back, out of the lake of dreams to the surface of reality. Slowly, he let his eyelids lift up to reveal the morning before him and blinked a few times in the light. Their eyes caught the other again and the two remained locked until Pikachu also awoke and stood up with a little shake, breaking their eye contact. Coming back to herself with a jolt, Misty sat up and began to busy herself with the zip to her sleeping bag that thankfully was on her side that was opposite to Ash, giving her the opportunity to hide her fiercely burning face. She could hear movement behind her that gave evidence that Ash was also getting out of his bag and ready for the day.

Glancing round at him, she had to hide her face yet again when she realised he'd taken off his jumper and trousers for bed and still had yet to put them on. Grabbing a few things for her morning rituals and headed off up the steam again to prepare for the day ahead.

Frowning at her sudden disappearance, Ash also got dressed before releasing Phanpy and Swellow for a little morning exercise. Watching Swellow soar through the skies and Pikachu give Phanpy little shocks of electricity for fun, the little pokemon's joyful reaction brought a smile across his face and lifted his spirits. Taking in a deep breath before exhaling, he felt full of enthusiasm and confidence for his up coming gym battle against Koga for the Soul Badge. 

"Look Misty, is that the Gym?" Asked Ash as he pointed to the top of a building in the next valley that was barely visible while nestled within the forest of trees designed to keep all bar the most determined from finding where the Soul Badge could be gained.

"I think you could be right. We should be there around lunch time and we can then either have lunch before or after you have your battle." She replied calmly and took the first few steps into the valley.

Making steady progress down the path that led right up to the Gym, Ash soon found his enthusiasm building and the damn holding it in cracked and crumbled once the gym came into view directly in front of them. Letting out a loud whoop of joy and excitement, Ash ran forwards towards the Gym, Pikachu bounding along side him.

BA-A-A-A-ANG!

Misty looked up from watching the path in front of her to see Ash and Pikachu, spread eagled while smacked into mid air. Slowly the pair slid down to the ground with a soft bump and lay there, slightly twitching before any real signs of life could return. Standing over the pair, Misty gave a slight frown and put her hand out in front of her and was surprised to find a physical barrier preventing them from entering the Gym.

Running her hand along the physical barrier, Misty got to the side and found it to abruptly disappear. At this moment, Ash and Pikachu were just beginning to sit up and inspect the barrier in front of them.

"Hey Misty, look at this, what do you think it is? Misty? Mist?" searching all around where he was sitting, he became increasingly worried when Misty could not be seen anywhere. Getting to his feet, he began calling out louder and louder, turning around and around while searching for the red head.

"What?" Spinning around to face the Gym again, Ash let out a yelp of shock and surprise when Misty's head and top half appeared to be floating in mid air with a sharp line directly down the left side of her body, cutting off the rest of her body. Walking forward, the rest of Misty's body came into view while Ash backed away, completely freaked out. Taking in his reaction, Misty began to laugh and giggle and walked back again, disappearing and reappearing again as her humour increased when taking in Ash's and Pikachu's reaction. "Come on, I'll show you what it is!" she giggled, taking Ash's hand while Pikachu quickly bounded onto his trainer's shoulder.

Leading him off the path to the gym, Ash was astonished to see the front of the gym begin to distort and gaped in amazement when the Gym appeared again a few metres in front of where he had been previously been standing. Scratching his head in wonder he listened as Misty explained what had prevented him from entering the gym on the original path.

"You see, there is a panel here," she placed her hand on a screen that appeared a steely grey from behind, "is an image of the Gym that appears invisible is viewed form down the road. It's quite clever really, therefore it's not that surprising you couldn't work it out!"

"Hey!" he tried to protest, still scratching his head, clearly not understanding the trick, even once it had been explained to him.

"Come on then…" sighed Misty, getting fed up of waiting for him to understand the mirage and grasped him firmly by the scruff of his jumper and pulled him towards the gym.

Swinging the door open on its hinges, the group entered the main corridor of the gym and debated whether to take the corridor on the left, the corridor on the right or the corridor that led into darkness ahead of them. Glancing at their three options, they agreed to try the way on their left first as the sparse lighting stretched further down the corridor than either of the other options. What lighting there was came from a series of old fashioned braziers that sat on the wooden walls, burning merrily and sending the light to flicker along the corridor so shadows were never really shadows and light was never really light.

Treading carefully on the old wooden floors, Ash and Misty kept close to each other while Pikachu remained on his trainer's shoulder and Azurill rested happily in her mother's arms. Pikachu's ears suddenly flew upwards and he spun around to glare into the darkness behind them. Strangely, as they had progressed down the corridor, every time they had passed a source of light, the light had soon been extinguished.

Pressing on along the corridor now that there was no way of knowing what lay behind them, they continued down their chosen path. A left turn. A right turn. Another left turn and still there was no sign of Koga, pokemon or any other form of life at all. A scurrying could be heard every so often of unknown creatures making their own way in their own little worlds on whatever task was to be carried out.

Extraordinarily, the corridor began to grow narrower, forcing Misty to tread in Ash's footsteps before the floor and ceiling joined in on the closing together of two opposite sides. Soon the corridor was less than three feet high and no more than two foot wide.

Crawling forward another inch, Ash's outstretched hand touched on a solid barrier to their progression which was not fashioned of wood as the rest of their surroundings, but out of a stone that was warm to the touch and smoother than glass. Curiously a tiny handle had been set into the barrier on the right hand side and Ash wasted no time in pressing down on the leaver.

On a set of old and minute hinges, the barrier, that was now a door began to swing open away from Ash and a light filled their tunnel. Squinting, Ash now found that it was possible to walk forwards into the next room as there was space above and along where he was standing. Stepping into the new surroundings, Ash and Misty turned to examine the hole they had emerged from and still found the height to be less than three feet wide and no more than two feet across yet their size had not been altered, neither had the opening. Deciding to leave this odd occurrence behind them, they took stock of the room they had entered.

Stone tiling now covered the floors and the walls were made of a type of granite neither had seen before as the surface was a uniform grey until touched when black and grey would swirl on the surface where it had been disturbed and returning back to the uniform grey to match the rest of the room. The ceiling was truly amazing and Misty gave a gasp of surprise when water swirled above their heads, as though the ocean had been turned upside down yet was still being prevented from falling to the floor.

SLAM!

The door they had entered by had swung shut and the black lines of the door melted into grey.  
Frantically they ran their hands along the walls, dismayed and terrified to discover that the door had well and truly disappeared.

Taking another look around the room, they walked forwards to where three leavers had appeared in the wall, one green, one red and one yellow. A plaque hung above these leavers and words began to form over the golden surface.

"Whoever you may be who hast entered this chamber, are you true in heart and soul to take this trial?" Ash read aloud before these words vanished to be replaced by more. "If you can pass this simple test, advance you shall go to further reach your goal. However if you shall fail in this puzzle, you will never again breath the breath of life, and your quest shall fail." Facing Misty again, they shared a bemused look before continuing on with the riddle.

"Now can you tell me this," said Misty as she took over from reading the plaque, "When darkness is all around and there is nowhere to turn, do you a) turn on a light, b) turn on your Pikachu or do you c) turn to the one you need most to light your way." The three levers had changed shape from the perfect spheres they had previously been. Like putty being remoulded by invisible hands, the green knob on the left became an A, the red knob in the middle became a B and the yellow knob on the right became a C. Looking at each other, the two scratched their heads and pondered the answer to the question.

"I recon it's going to be A. If you're in the dark you want to turn on a light, how you turn on a Pikachu I don't know," he glanced at his pokemon on his shoulder who exchanged a similar look of confusion before facing Misty again. "And how can a person provide a light?"

"Well, I think it is C. Just because it says "darkness is all around" doesn't mean it's going to be the dark with no light, it could mean in another way." She tried to explain but stopped when noticing Ash's increased look of confusion. Azurill began whimpering in her arms as she continued to stare up at the ceiling as the waters shifted and flowed under and over each other. Reassuring the pokemon, Misty decided that perhaps the best place for her would be in her pokeball and swiftly recalled her, placing the ball with the other pokeballs in her bag. "Well, this is your Gym challenge, you decide." She said with a shrug and watched as he placed his hand on the first lever, gave her a final look and pulled it down.

"Fools!" read the plaque, "You have answered incorrectly and now you shall pay the price!" A low rumble began to increase to a crescendo as their surrounding began to shake and vibrate. The uniform slate grey of the walls began to swirl black with dangerous streaks of white momentarily flying along the wall to be swallowed by the black. The water above their heads churned and the waves increased in size, soaking Ash, Misty and Pikachu who clung together in the mayhem. A wave directly in front of them hit the floor in its inverted rise from the surface and immediately the flood of water from above fell, released from whatever mystical force had held it in place. The strong currents forced their way around the little group, tearing at each member trying to grasp each one for their own pleasure to do whatever they wished. Thrashing madly in the water, the group struggled for breath as the oxygen in their lungs was soon depleted and each kicked out together to rise to the surface in a search for air and the chance to live.

The currents around their bodies intensified with every foot they rose up through the water. Ash could feel his grasp on Misty loosening so he grasped her with his other hand, tucking Pikachu firmly under his arm. Another strong surge of water shot between his back and bag, tearing the straps apart and he could do nothing other than watch his green bag disappear into the swirling depths as it was carried off by an unseen menace. Turning his attention back to Misty, he watched as her bag too was ripped from her arm and he had to take another firm grasp on her arm as she attempted to shake him off to pursue her bag and pokemon that she had lost for the second time in a week to a power she loved the most. Kicking their way up to the surface again, Ash never noticed when five red and white balls trailed away from him to follow his bag to the depths.

Their kicks became weaker and water began to trickle into their mouths as their bodies cried desperately for air. As his vision began to cloud over, Ash kept his eyes on Misty until he lost consciousness and blackness overtook his body.


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1

Chapter 19 – Part 1

"Ash, Ash!" a sound invaded his dreams. It was that of a female and full of desperation as it reached out for the few tendrils of consciousness it had awoken. "Ash please wake up! Come on Ash, don't you dare leave me here, not before… Oh Ash wake up!" Again the voice pulled on his mind while another force took place on his shoulders as hands clenched him tightly to shake him back and forth. Taking in a deep breath, Ash was forced to sit up and shift to his side as he coughed and spluttered the last remaining remnants of water from his lungs.

Sitting up he was nearly thrown to the floor again as Misty flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Thank god, I was so worried that you'd gone…" her voice was muffled in his jacked and tailed off without an end.

Breathing heavily, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the comforting hug, gently kissing her red hair in the process. Pulling away from him, she hid her face under her fringe, turning away from him to wipe her face. Seeing his trainer was now available, Pikachu leapt into Ash's arms, each checking that the other was ok and pleased to be reunited.

Now able to look around his surroundings for the first time, Ash noticed that not a drop of water was present in the dark stone chamber they were in and the only source of light came from a small window high in the wall on their left. Getting shakily to his feet, he found he was just able to peer through the opening and survey the valley that flowed around the building. "How did we get in here?" he asked while remaining at the window.

"I don't know." Replied Misty from the floor as she ran her hand over Pikachu's ears. "I just woke up and found you and Pikachu just lying there. Neither of you were moving and I thought you'd…you'd…" her voice grew quieter and vanished as a few sobs took over. Hiding her face in her hands she allowed her tears to flow freely as she saw Ash lying there motionless, barely breathing next to his yellow pokemon. Ash hurried over to her and knelt down next to her to pull her into a hug to gently soothe her. Responding, she wrapped her arms around his chest and cried onto his shoulder. A fresh wave of tears and sobs racked her body when she recalled that her pokemon were missing again, especially her little Azurill.

Feeling a little uncomfortable and left out, Pikachu began walking around their little cell, sniffing the floor and surrounding air for anything that might hold a hint to releasing them from their prison cell. He completed one complete circuit and felt his ears and tail droop when not one clue had yielded to his search. Scampering up the wall, he clung onto the bars over the window to stare into the distance over the sea of green trees that swamped the building.

Noting that the two teenagers had pulled away from each other, he hopped back down to the ground and waited to see what his trainer had in mind.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Misty after Ash had helped her to her feet, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

"I really don't know…" he replied with a sigh before approaching the nearest wall and beginning his study for a possible exti. Running his hands over the surface, he pressed gently on a few stones, letting out a small gasp of surprise when one vanished into the wall. Before he could register what had happened, the floor beneath him disappeared and his stomach flew into his mouth as he fell through the hole as Misty's calls echoed through his ears.

His flight was halted with a thump by a soft and squishy cushion that was conveniently placed directly beneath the hole. Looking up, he could see Misty's and Pikachu's anxious faces peering down at him through the trap door. Calling up to them that he was ok and nothing was broken he instructed them to follow and stood back as they jumped together and joined him at the bottom.

"This was lucky." Observed Misty as she inspected the soft, purple pillow. The texture was of a sort that she had never seen before and the mass was able to expand and contract in any and which way it was pulled. 

"Ditto!" screamed the pillow. Falling back in shock, Misty was saved from a heavy landing by Ash as he walked behind her. Untangling themselves and sitting up, they both gaped as a giant Ditto awoke from its slumber after such a rude awakening. This ditto was larger than either had seen before and it towered over them as they cowered in fear. Slowly, the pokemon began to glow as it used its transform and in its place sat a completely spherical pokemon.

"Electrode!" it cried and began to glow a bright white light. Seeing the initiation of an explosion attack, the pair leapt to their feet screaming at the top of their lungs before chasing Pikachu into the darkness.

Running blindly they managed to dart around a corner, into a side corridor, shielded from the blast.

"This place keeps getting weirder and weirder. No wonder no one has been able to get a Soul badge in almost three years. It seems like you have to almost die before you can ever find Koga to challenge." Exclaimed Misty to the darkness. Silently agreeing with her, Ash reached around to check his pokebelt before leaping up in horror and searching the surrounding area.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" he exclaimed, frustrated and upset. Turning to face Misty in the darkness he explained "All my pokeballs are gone. It really is only us and Pikachu!" Slouching back down next to Misty they regained their breath and composure before deciding to continue down their corridor and see where they emerged.

Silence reined between them as five minutes, then ten minutes, and finally fifteen minutes faded into the darkness as the tunnel progressed on and on. Suddenly, they were no longer walking along a corridor but stood at the opening to another chamber. This time, the walls, floor and ceiling were made of a rough sandstone that was bathed a golden yellow by the lights flickering in the braziers by the wall.

An ornate cabinet stood directly in front of them before the floor tiling changed from a uniform square to various different shapes, none of them the same, each with a different letter engraved into the tile. Approaching the cabinet together they took a moment to admire the dusty gems and faded gold plating that served as decorations around the edges of a screen of glass. Wiping the dust and dirt from the pane revealed an old and faded yellow scroll of parchment. The scroll read thus:

"My first comes from the start of a local region, one not hard to find and not easily beaten This second may come twice in a look but can only come once in a lock My third is the start of a legendary beast, the king of the land if you will The finale of this word comes at the start of the hound of the number five and eight

This next little word can be found in the middle of a fist and near the end of a twist.

My sixth is the same as my third to start this wonderful next word.  
This fifth is what a slow brother has as a bro but loses if a king An Eevee has plenty of this sixth while a Vulpix has none My next comes in Abra, Paras and Ekans but never, ever in a Muk.  
Now finally my last comes last in last but never last in an end"


	20. Chapter 19 Part 2

Chapter 19 – Part 2

Looking at each other again with confusion they stared at the expanse between them and the other side of the lettered tiles. Approaching the edge of the region, Ash placed a foot forward on a letter 'B' but had to throw his weight backwards and land with a bump when the tile crumbled to dust to be claimed by a black abyss below. "How are we meant to cross that?" he asked, looking at Misty and Pikachu who had remained at the scroll.

"I think this riddle has something to do with it. If not, why would it be here? Here, look" she pointed to some writing carved into the stone above the glass. "'If you wish to reach your goal, take this leap of faith. Only some will provide a path, while others will lead to your doom' Basically, solve the riddle and the letters for each line reveal which step you can use." she replied, not taking her eyes from the scroll. Returning to her side, Ash took another look at the riddle.

"Well, I hope it means something to you, cos I have no idea!" he replied in a huff, turning around and slumping on the ground.

"Hmm…" she replied, deep into the riddle. Pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil from…somewhere, she began fervently scribbling notes and jotting things down. Closing his eyes and resting for a moment, Ash found his head beginning to nod. Trying to resist the urges of sleep and relaxation, his head jerked up every time it sank to his chest until his body no longer obeyed his wished and he fell into a sleep.

Glancing down from her work, Misty took a few moments to gaze upon his sleeping figure, slumped against the cabinet as his head began to roll sideways until it rested on her leg. Letting a soft smile cross her lips, she repositioned herself so that his head wouldn't fall from it's resting place and continued working on the riddle.

Observing all from afar, Pikachu also allowed a grin to cross his little face at just how well they were getting on, especially when believing they were alone. Finding sleep coming to him as well, he walked over to his trainer and curled up on his lap, letting out a soft "Chaaaa" as he too found sleep.

"I'VE GOT IT!" screamed Misty, leaping into the air in jubilation while forgetting the peaceful slumber of the boys next to her. The sudden shout and disappearance of his pillow brought Ash into the conscious world faster that desired. He and Pikachu leapt into the air, their hearts pounding to stare at the crazy girl dancing next to them. Noticing they were awake and the identical shocked expressions on their faces calmed her down instantly and she meekly scratched the back of her head. "Oops…" she murmured.

"Yeah, "Oops"" said Ash, getting to his feet with Pikachu on his shoulder while stifling a yawn. "Well, what's the answer then?"

"If you see, each line gives you a clue to a certain letter. Like this one for example," she pointed out the third line, " it says, "My third is the start of a legendary beast, the king of the land if you will". This means that the third letter of this word is the same as the same letter of a legendary pokemon. What's the name of the legendary pokemon that is a ground type and was rumoured to have brought the land to the earth?"

"Er…Groudon?" he replied with a puzzled confusion while remembering when he had seen the awesome beast in Hoenn.

"Exactly, therefore the third letter for the first word is 'G'. Using the same sort of sustem for each line I've got the answer right here!" she fluttered the paper in front of his face. "Ok, I've just got to put them all together and…" she wrote down the full order of each letter. The group looked at the answer with awe on their faces and read "KOGA IS GREAT"

"Wahh!" Together they hit the floor in a face fall.

"That is just…ugh so pathetic!" moaned Misty as she realised her brilliant brains had discovered such a stupid phrase.

"Well, I hope you're right. Let's give it a go." Said Ash as he walked to the edge of the strangely shaped tiles. Looking over the expanse of stone between them and the other side, they soon located the letter "K", just under a metre in front of Ash. Allowing Pikachu to hop to the ground, Ash took one last look at Misty before jumping to the stone. Closing his eyes, he grimaced as his foot hit the stone. Waiting for the drop that was bound to follow it took a while for him to open his eyes. Miraculously, he was standing on a crumbling stone that had been solid. Allowing his other foot to join the first, he beamed back at Misty before searching for the next letter, this time slightly to his right. Taking another jump he leapt over the useless tiles and onto the next to the other side.

Beaming at each other, Misty allowed Pikachu to follow Ash first, waiting for the "K" stone to become available for her to follow the group.

Jump by jump, they made their way closer to the other side where the opening was beginning to be seen as a dark space in the opposite wall. Only two stones from the end, Ash nearly lost his balance as Pikachu ran out of patience and jumped onto the same stone as his. Gently scolding his pokemon, he allowed Pikachu to take the last few stones before him. The little pokemon's paws had barely touched the ground on the other side as Ash heard what he had been dreading ever since Misty had put a foot onto the tiles of chance. Her scream.

The stone she had jumped for had fallen through, even after it had safely carried Ash and Pikachu. Whipping around, he was just able to catch her terrified face as she vanished through the floor. Forgetting that stepping onto other stones would send him plummeting to the bottom of the dark chasm, Ash leapt forwards to reach her. Every stone held him. Lying flat on his stomach, there was nothing he could do other than stare at her terror stricken face as her body fell down…down…down…and out of sight.

Letting out a yell of desperation, Ash tried to follow her through the hole but Pikachu jumped in front of his face, holding his paws up high to prevent him diving through the hole. Chattering away in his own tongue, he told Ash that to follow Misty would be stupid and something she would be furious at him for doing. Throughout their time in the strange Gym she had made sure he was ok and that he could progress through to get his badge. To give up now after her sacrifice would be the most stupid thing he could do.

Reluctantly agreeing with the little pokemon, he allowed Pikachu to push him gently to the other side where the floor would not crumble under their weight. Standing at the opening to the next corridor in shock he took one last look at the hole Misty had fallen through before brushing a tear from his face and walking out of the chamber, into the dark corridor with Pikachu on his shoulder. 


	21. Chapter 19 Part 3

Chapter 19 – Part 3

His footsteps echoed around the damp stone walls. Barely looking where he was going, he just walked where his feet lead him, only breaking out of his trance when Pikachu began chattering away and pulling on his ear to gain his attention. Looking around, he found himself standing at a T-junction in the middle of a maze whose extent was beyond comprehension. No longer caring where his feet carried him, he took the passage to his right and continued walking on. A low rumble vibrated throughout their surroundings, sending small chips of stone to dance and Ash to stop and look around. Parts of the stone walls moved and the straight path he was walking down turned into a right corner.

Glancing around at the new surroundings for a moment, Ash decided to continue down the same corridor. Strangely, every so often a small panel of the wall would not be fashioned from yellow sandstone, but of a silver mirror that reflected a scared young man with ruffled black hair and a yellow Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

Another rumble resounded through the passages as the corridors altered their pattern again. However, this time there were more mirrored panels than before. Walking around in utmost confusion the pair delved deeper and deeper into the twisting and turning corridors. Yet another rumble shook the building as the maze altered its design once more while Ash and Pikachu stood still in anticipation of what path may next unfold before them. When all the walls had ceased in their movements, every wall was a silver mirror, reflecting off each other to confuse the walker even more. Using his hands upon the cold surfaces to follow the corridor, Ash began to walk forward again as his eyes wandered around the passages at the many reflections of him and his Pikachu.

Starting, Ash stood still with his eyes wide open and mouth agape. Pikachu leapt from his shoulder onto the ground, his cheeks sparking as the both watched their reflections, grinning madly at them. Taking a stance, Ash braced himself as every Pikachu they could see leapt forward out of the walls and into the maze. Staring this way and that, Ash found every Pikachu to be exactly the same and could no longer recognise his best pokemon buddy. At once, four jumped onto his shoulder as each tried to persuade him that it was the real ones and the others were all impostors.

Stumbling back to the wall, he knocked the Pikachus on his shoulder onto the floor and crouched on the ground with his hands over his head as he screamed out, "Pikachu, thunderbolt them all away!" and he braced himself for the shock. As one, every little yellow electric rodent sent out a deadly wave of electricity. The cries of the hurt Pikachu's rebounded along with Ash's scream throughout the maze.

Slowly, Ash sat up again from where he had fallen over and rubbed his eyes to regain their focus and recover his trembling body. His eyes came to rest on the one, small, solitary Pikachu remaining as it lay struggling to breath. Its little body was battered and bruised while small sparks of electricity shivered over its body. Crawling forwards, Ash took Pikachu into his arms where his head flopped to the side against his arms.

"Hey, come on buddy, say something!" he pleaded. Slowly, Pikachu's eyes opened and focused on the face in front of him. Letting out soft breath he murmured "Pikapi…" as his tiny paw reached forwards to gently brush Ash's face before falling back to his side as his breathing ceased.

Disbelief ran across Ash's face when the little body remained motionless. He felt completely and utterly lost and alone without his very first pokemon. Tears ran down his face to land of the course fur of the Pikachu on his lap. Gently he murmured his pokemon's name over and over, building in volume as his body was wracked by sobs. Clutching the body tightly to him he gave his pokemon one last hug before letting him rest on his lap.

He had to blink and clear his eyes a few times as Pikachu's body began to lose its colour. Staring at the once lustrous coat, Ash was shocked to see the pokemon was fading away into nothing. He clutched tightly onto the body but it continued to fade and soon, there was nothing left in his arms bar the cold and empty feeling the loss of his first pokemon had created.

Sitting there for a few moments longer, he allowed his mind to take in and digest what had just passed. Only minutes ago Pikachu had been full of life as he balanced on his shoulder. But now…

Rage began to build in his body as he went over everything that had happened to him since he had entered the gym, no, this mad house! First he and Misty had lost their pokemon, then he had lost Misty, but Pikachu had still been there to help him and look after him, as always, but this was too much for him, for Pikachu, his best pokemon to have died in a place where he was meant to be victorious, not utterly beaten.

Angrily striving onto his feet, Ash began spinning around, glaring at everything in sight as he screamed, "Where are you? Come on, where are you Koga? Or are you so pathetic now that your traps must kill anyone and everyone who comes to challenge you for a badge? Come on, where are you?"

The mirrors dissolved into an inky, swirling blackness as a strong, deep voice reverberated around Ash, "I am right here!" Spinning around, Ash beheld a tall male figure clothed in a green samurai robe with black bindings. His dark hair stood out over his face while his features remained in shadow. An unseen breeze rippled his robes gently, giving him a foreboding appearance. Their surroundings changed once more and it became clear that they were now standing on the second floor of an old wooden mansion, a battle arena marked out upon the floor. "Now you may challenge me for your gym badge." He said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" asked Ash in a manic laugh. "You've taken all my pokemon, killed one of them even. How am I supposed to fight when they have all been removed?"

"Simple," boomed Koga's voice again. "Choose two random numbers and two of your pokemon will be returned to battle. This is one of the hardest gyms to defeat for a reason. How well can you perform when your partners are chosen for you, not by you?"

Gritting his teeth and glaring at his opponent, Ash thought for a moment before yelling out, "Fine, I'll play your little game. Number 3 and 5!"

Two small holes appeared in the floor before him as two pokeballs came up from the floor on two pillars. Grasping the balls firmly, Ash waited for the pillars to sink back into the floor before releasing their occupants. Phanpy and Corphish appeared to face the Venonat and Nidorino sent out by Koga.

"Begin!" echoed Koga's voice once more.

Wasting no time, Ash clenched his fist and vowed, for Misty and Pikachu, he was going to win this match and beat Koga. "Phanpy, start off with your Defence Curl then move into a Rollout on Nidorino!" The little blue elephant curled herself into a tight ball before rocketing off in the direction of her opponent. The attack was powered up from the long distance Phanpy had to travel to reach Nidorino as well as the use of her defence curl. On his trainer's order, the Nidorino began to brace himself as Phanpy came closer and closer.

"Horn drill!" cried Koga and Phanpy crashed straight into her opponent's attack and she was sent sailing through the air to land with a sickening thump a few feet from her trainer. Struggling to her feet, she told her trainer she'd be ok and ready in a few moments, leaving him time to order a bubblebeam from Corphish. The beautiful bubbles were narrowly dodged by Venonat as it lazily began to drift towards its opponents, but Corphish managed to score a direct hit on Nidorino's face as however fast his evasion tactics were, Corphish was faster.

A sense that victory was not impossible began to make its presence known as Phanpy trumpeted in anticipation of her next move and the Nidorino began to stumble. "Corphish!" he called out, "Use your bubblebeam on Nidorino, keep it down! Phanpy are you ready for another rollout?" His playful pokemon tightly rolled herself into a ball and headed straight for Nidorino while it was occupied with the fierce barrage of bubbles it received from Corphish.

"Venomoth! Get Nidorino out of there with your confusion!" The bug stopped drifting towards its opponents and swiftly spun around and lifted its team mate into the air as Phanpy rolled underneath. However it wasn't strong enough to help Nidorino evade Corphish's bubblebeam attack as it continued to pelt the suspended ground type. Nidorino began to grunt in pain as the bubbles cascaded over it's body. Without any need for a command from her trainer, Phanpy altered her course and ran up the wall behind Nidorino and launched into the air, striking Venomoth square in the chest. The pokemon lost its concentration, sending Nidorino crashing down to the floor.

Wanting to knock out Nidorino right there and then, Ash ordered Corphish to cease the beam of bubbles and scuttle up close for a crabhammer to finish it off.

"Corphish, Corphish Corphish!" cried the red lobster as he grew ever closer to his opponent while his claws began to glow a bright white. "Caw-aw-aw-aw-aw…phish…" he wailed while flying through the air once Nidorino had used his thunderbolt attack with a speed that would have even put Pikachu to shame. Corphish slid on the ground the last few feet before coming to rest in front of Ash.

"Come on Corphish, you have to get up, this is a battle we cannot lose!" encouraged Ash, installing a sense of the will to win into both of his pokemon. The pair stood side by side to watch Venomoth and Nidorino while they all exchanged glares. "Corphish, use your bubble beam again on Nidorino!" cried Ash, the strategy to stick with long range attacks forming in his mind.

"I don't think we're going to have a repeat performance of that!" called out Koga, manic laughter rippling through his voice. "Venomoth, use disable on that excuse for a lobster and put an end to those pathetic bubbles!"

"Venom-moth!" confirmed the bug pokemon as it focused its attention on Corphish. A blue aura surrounded the lobster and the florescent stream of bubbles that rose forth from his claws ceased. Corphish frowned and shook his claws up and down a few times, completely bemused at how one of his best attacks could had stopped working. His eyes opened wide to see Nidorino charging straight for him with his head low to the ground and the spike on his head rotating for a horn drill. He was rooted to the spot as Nidorino came closer and closer before Phanpy came to the rescue and smashed Nidorino in his side with her rollout attack. Snapping out of his reverie, Corphish lit up his claws for the crab hammer ordered and smashed straight into Nidorino, sending it flying across the arena. It grunted a few times as it struggled to its feet to stare down the smug little Phanpy on the other side of the battle arena.

"Venomoth NOW!" called Koga, his voice pounding with confidence. While Ash, Corphish and Phanpy had been occupied with Nidorino, Venomoth had silently drifted over to hover directly above them, awaiting its trainer's command. Dropping from a great height, the purple moth dove down and released a strong psybeam attack that had Phanpy and Corphish rolling on the ground as their heads felt about ready to explode.

Taking the opportunity while his opponents were recovering, Nidorino began to charge, his head low and horn spinning. With a sickening crunch that made Ash wince the large poisoned pokemon collided with Phanpy, sending her flying into the air before skidding around in a sharp corner to take on Corphish. In a confused and bewildered state, Corphish swung his claws around in a fashion that moved his body out of the way of the charging Nidorino and his claws to crash into Nidorino's head. The pair fell to the ground just a few feet away from each other. Slowly, Corphish got up onto his claws just as Nidorino was beginning to stir. Wasting not a moment longer, Ash cried out for a bubblebeam attack, praying that the effects of the disable had worked off. He found himself holding his breath as Corphish readied his claws, opened them wide and let loose a large, long barrage of bubbles to smash straight into Nidorino, sending it crashing into the wall and out of the match.

However serious and grave the circumstances of the match were, Ash could still feel that rush of adrenaline he always got when he began to claim the upper hand in a battle. Waiting for a moment while Koga returned his pokemon with a very sour expression, he praised his brave battlers as they returned to him, panting heavily to stand between Koga and their trainer. "Well done Corphish, you're doing great! Are you still holding up ok Phanpy?"

Giving her trainer a broad smile of reassurance, Phanpy tried again to block the pain that emanated from her trunk where she had landed on heavily more than once during the battle.

"Well Ash, you may have been able to defeat Nidorino, but you will never beat Venomoth. You were there when he evolved and should remember that we were already strong then, but now we are invincible!" his last words echoed and boomed around the room, filling Ash's head with the vibrations as he gritted his teeth and began running through various strategies and methods that would lead to success. "Venomoth, Sunny day!" he commanded.

Leaping back into the battle and retreating from strategy, Ash called for a bubblebeam from Corphish and Hidden Power from Phanpy. The two sent the blue bubbles and golden spheres straight for Venomoth to pelt it mercilessly. Venomoth closed one eye and squinted through the other as it was determined to finish sending the fake sun high into the air while the attacks it received began to drive it back towards the wall.

"Double Team" cried Koga, straining his neck back to watch his pokemon and shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. Immediately, clones of Venomoth appeared all around the room while the one currently under attack faded into nothing. Halting their attacks, Corphish and Phanpy looked up this way and that, completely frantic by being unable to place the real Venomoth. "Now," said Koga with a thin lipped smile, "Solarbeam!" 

"Get out of there or use Harden and Defence Curl!" screamed Ash as panic crept into his voice. A solarbeam would be equally deadly to either of his pokemon. He stared with wide eyes as a multitude of white beams were sent from different areas of the room and directed at one spot. A huge cloud of smoke rose up and hid the scene from his view as his eyes scanned the field for any sign of his pokemon.

"Phanpy!" spinning round, he spotted the happy little pokemon as she gingerly waved her snout at her trainer from the wall of the room. Thrilled that Phanpy was safe and able to continue battling, Ash focused again upon where Corphish had last been seen.

"Caw-aw-aw-awphish…" groaned his lobster pokemon as it lay in the centre of the room, his eyes two identical swirls. Cursing his bad luck, Ash took the chance of stalling for a moment by running onto the field to carry Corphish back to his trainer's box rather than be returned to his ball. Taking a battle stance again, Ash called over his remaining pokemon to his side, watching every Venomoth in the room.

'I have to get rid of that sun…another solar beam will result in the end of this for sure…' he began thinking. "Phanpy, you have to knock out that sun as the priority." Giving her trainer a nod of understanding, she lifted her head into the air and raised her trunk as golden spheres began to form an intricate pattern just under the tip of her trunk. Firing the beam with amazing accuracy, the first sphere hit the fake sun square on, making it explode in a shower of light. Automatically curling up in her defence curl, Phanpy was protected by the devastating wave of power created in the explosion while every clone of Venomoth was destroyed and the real one landed heavily on the ground.  
"Phanpy, rollout! Quickly!" screamed Ash at the top of his lungs as he seized the one chance he had of victory with both hands. With a crash, Phanpy collided with her opponents and managed to spin around and hit it again before it could take off, one wing badly damaged from the fierce onslaught. Phanpy skidded to a halt on her four sturdy feet and took her own initiative to fire off another Hidden Power to collide five times with the moth.

Her opponent seamed completely beaten as it hit the floor with a sickening thud and Phanpy relaxed a little, believing her job to be done.

"Venomoth, Silver Wind!" The bug somehow hovered in the air a few feet and managed to flap its wings strongly to send wave after wave of silver dust to hit Phanpy and send her rolling back into the wall. Fury coursed through the blue pokemon as she curled herself into the tightest ball possible and came spinning straight at her opponent with no thought of mercy in her mind.

Once, twice and thrice she crashed into Venomoth before dust filled the room completely, obscuring Ash's vision completely and forcing him to close his eyes. Suddenly, a thud resounded around the room as one of the battlers fell to the other. Gritting his teeth and staring wildly through the smoke, Ash tried to pierce his gaze through the thick barrier to see who was standing, and who was down.

The smoke began to thin and shapes became apparent. There, lay a small blue pokemon, lying still on the ground as a bug with large wings shivered a few times but remaining in an apparently upright position. 


	22. Chapter 19 Part 4

Chapter 19 – Part 4

It started as a low rumble, Koga's laughter, rising louder and deeper as Ash's defeat appeared sealed and his undefeated steak had continued for yet another match. "You see boy, no one can defeat me. Why did you even think you could try?"

"Because," Ash began, a small smile on his face, "you never lose til you've lost."

A frown creased Koga's face as he took another look at the two pokemon the battle field. On four small, trembling legs stood Phanpy taking in shuddering breaths that racked her entire body.  
Gritting her teeth through the pain, she lifted her trunk into the air, squinting through one eye through the barrier of pain that tried to stop her every move and summoned the strength to create many golden spheres that moved in an intricate pattern before her. Unable to do anything other than perch precariously in an upright position, Venomoth took the full brunt of the attack to be shot backwards to the wall of the room. Slowly, Phanpy lowered her trunk and with a deep breath in and out she ceased her trembling to stand, proud and victorious before her beaten opponent and its trainer.

Koga shot Ash a look full of fury and rage before his entire surroundings vanished in a haze of dark black, swirling smoke. At once the black became a blinding white and Ash could sense no more.

"Mee..mee.." a confusing, seemingly unfamiliar, yet still oddly familiar noise tried to invade upon Ash's unconscious state of mind while a soft nudging and tapping occurred on his face by a small paw. Swatting the nuisance away lazily with his hand, Ash's mind tried to go back to the state of unconsciousness it had previously been habituating. The sound continued to probe at his mind, becoming louder and more insistent, "Mee, pmee…pieekaa…pikaa..oouu..piiikaachuu"

Through his befuddled mind, one word came through that sent a spark of recognition to set of a chain of reactions that lead to one ending. Pikachu.

His eyes snapped open and he shot bolt upright to stare wide eyed at the beautiful, healthy, glossy coated, shining yellow electric rodent that stood before him known as Pikachu. Euphoria exploded within him as he opened his arms wide and hugged his most precious pokemon close to him, tears forming in both his and Pikachu's eyes at the sheer joy of being reunited and together again for ever.

Opening his eyes and releasing his pokemon who hopped up onto his shoulder to remain as close as possible to him he automatically let his hand fly behind him to his belt where he felt the familiar feel of five pokeballs, safely strapped to him. Beside him lay his bag, completely and fully intact, strange considering how the straps had been torn while under water. His attention was suddenly caught by a small, bright pink object, the in the shape of a heart lying next to where he had woken up. Picking it up for a closer inspection, his eyes widened in shock when he realised it was a Soul Badge, one received after defeating the Fuchsia Gym leader. A small smile crossed his lips when he carefully placed it next to his other three badges in his badge case and taking a moment to admire it with Pikachu. But something was till missing.

Whipping around sharply, he focused intensely on the figure behind him, the red hair standing out painfully obvious. Murmuring her name in a rush of air that escaped his lips he dropped his badge case and spun round to lift her by her shoulders onto his lap. "Misty…Misty!" he said, each time more insistent before beginning to shake her shoulder a little. Her head flopped still onto his shoulder and he stared at her face the whole time as his spirits began to sink lower and lower. He closed his eyes and hung his head over her as moisture began to form in his eyes yet again.

She moved. Stretching as she began to become fully conscious and her eyes fluttered open to gaze straight into Ash's grief stricken face above her. Before she could fully wake up, he pulled her up into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair that had fallen down at the loss of it's restraint. Gently at first and increasing with every passing moment, Misty returned to hug as the last thing she could remember of falling down and down away from him surfaced to her memory again as she relived seeing his terrified face.

"You're alright…" he whispered, still clutching her close.

"So are you…" she quietly replied. Pikachu frowned at the two teens from the floor next to him. Where had he seen this bit before? Giving a shrug of "they're hopeless" he looked left and right about their surroundings. They were on the path again, outside the gym except this time there was no fake wall in the road and the doors were sealed tightly shut. Turning back again to his human companions, he noted that their relief to see each other again and been taken over by embarrassment as they each busied themselves with their belongings, checking their pokemon were in order before taking to the road again.

"Oh, I got my gym badge by the way." Said Ash with a wry smile as he held his new badge aloft for Misty's inspection.

"That's excellent! I'm glad you did because we would NOT be going back in there again if you wanted to re-challenge him." She stated.

"Why would I want to go back in there, just for a gym badge?" he asked her as if she was crazy while pointing at the doors of the closed gym.

"Because you're you, stupid!" She replied lightly with a giggle and took off down the path at a light jog, glancing over her shoulders at him.

"Hey!" he protested, taking off after her once his badge and case were back in his bag while Pikachu wearily followed them with a tired expression to leap again upon his trainer's shoulder and settle down for a brief nap. So far, it had been a tiring day and it wasn't even lunch time yet.


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The day was nearing the end of its life when Misty's pokenav gave off a shrill ring to announce the presence of someone on the other end. Looking at the screen before answering the call they immediately knew the caller's identity.

"Hey Brock, how are you?" asked Misty as she pressed the pick up button.

"Not too bad, hope you guys are ok and haven't killed each other yet." spoke the hand held communicator.

"Pika pi chu pi pika pipi pi chu chuchu pikachu" (Not yet but I can only break up so many fights)  
replied Pikachu for the group.

"Good to hear it buddy" said Brock with a chuckle. "I was just wondering where you guys are at the moment and what sort of progress Ash has made with those gym badges."

"Well, the ship we were on towards Saffron that travels around the coastline from Vermillion, down to Fuchsia, across to Viridian and then to Saffron had a run in with a pack of Tentacruel. We actually left Koga's Gym a few hours ago and should be in Fuchsia some time soon." said Misty and added with a frown, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because there was a small breeders meeting in Fuchsia yesterday and I stayed the night hoping to run into you guys."

"Brock that's great! We should be there in less than an hour!" exclaimed Ash, jumping into the air.

"Might want to make that two..." muttered Misty under her breath to Brock over the pokenav so Ash couldn't hear.

"Hey! I heard that!" frowned Ash, now doubly determined to reach the centre in his time estimate.

"Alright guys" chuckled Brock, "See you soon!" and the pokenav went dead.

"Well come on, what are you waiting for?" said Ash as he and Pikachu set off down the road with re-newed enthusiasm, Misty close behind.

True to Ash's prediction not one hour later Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Azurill stepped through the sliding doors into the pokemon centre. For some strange reason, Brock was seated in the corner, while Nurse Joy was at the counter... Thinking this scene very strange after years of removing Brock form more than a few of the very same counter, Misty began to make her way over the Brock to discover that Brock was not alone.

"Susie! It's great to see you again!" exclaimed Misty, rushing over to see their friend.

"Pika pika!" greeted Pikachu to Brock as he hopped onto the table to greet his friend and began to eye the bag under the table that usually contained quite a few ketchup snacks.

"Well it's nice to see you too Pikachu." replied Brock, scratching the rodent behind the ears and produced on of the converted snacks. Delighted the little pokemon wasted no time in using his sharp little teeth to access the sweet goodness inside.

"See, I told you we'd be here in only one hour!" smirked Ash, triumphant.

"Yeah, but only cos I stopped you going over that mountain." responded Misty.

"What! You were the one who wanted to take that short cut into the valley!" argued Ash

"At least my way wouldn't have lead us up into a snowy mountain!"

"Better than getting lost in some swamp land!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Pika chi pichu pika pi pipika" (It's like this all the time.) said Pikachu to Brock. "Pi chu pika pikachu pika pichu pikachu chu, pi pi chu pikachu pi pika pi chu pikachu!" (If they don't resolve their sexual tension soon, I may be taking a trip to my pokeball just to escape!" he shook his head and returned to his treats.

"Whoa buddy! Is it really that bad? I'll see what I can do..." replied Brock. "Err, guys can you two just shut up." he addressed the two teens, forcing them to abandon their argument.

"Oh, right, sorry Brock," Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he and Misty took their seats in the booth. "Hiya Susie, how's the breeding going?" he asked the young woman.

"Very well thank you Ash." smiled Susie before her mobile went off in her bag. "Excuse me one moment...Hello?" she said into the phone and walked a little way off to allow the other to talk together.

"Hey Ash, where's your hat?" frowned Brock, finally realising why Ash's image appeared so strange.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he replied, momentarily forgetting the absence on his head. "we had a slight, accident last week and so now no one knows where it is. If I remember rightly however, someone owes me a new hat!" he swung his gaze round to Misty.

"Yeah yeah we'll go pick one out later if you must!" she muttered grumpily. Sensing another argument could easily break out again she turned to Brock and asked, "Was the meeting good?".

"Oh yeah, it was great especially as Susie was the speaker and demonstrator. Only a few breeders were invited and as Susie only does a few of these clinics it was fantastic to be able to come." said Brock, beginning to lose it a little as his thoughts strayed to the clinic and the grace that Susie massaged away the tension in the centre's Chansey...

"Ahem!" coughed Misty, bringing him back to earth.

"Hehe...oops, sorry about that" apologised Brock, his hands straying to cover his ears should Misty feel the impulse to give them a sharp tug.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry everyone but it appears I'm needed." said Susie as she came back to their table. "My newest salon has just opened in Viridian City and there seem to be a few kinks in the first week! I am truly sorry."

"That's ok Susie, it was nice to see you again anyway." said Ash.

"Yeah, you have other, much bigger issues to attend to." added Misty.

"Thank you for understanding. I hope I see you soon." she replied, gathering up her bag from beneath the table. "Brock I'll see you soon." she added before leaving the centre at a jog.

Not long afterwards the group were munching a delicious lunch of ramen and chow mien, cooked to perfection by the centre's chef. The moment Ash's fork hit the bowl for the last time he got to his feet announcing he really must call his mother, part of that little talk they had had before he left with Misty included the number of times he did, and didn't call home. After a swift glance at Brock Pikachu joined his master as he headed towards the public phones.

"So Misty, how's it all going?" asked Brock.

"What do you mean?" she answered, her fork laden with chow mien half way to her mouth.

"Travelling with Ash...alone...nobody else to ahem interrupt you?" said Brock with a grin that could match that of a cheshire cat once a blush spread across Misty's face and her fork returned to the bowl.

Letting out a sigh and realising there was no escape from his question she pushed her food away and her eyes focused on her fingers that fiddled with a spare hair band. "It's different..."

"Come on Misty, I think we both know there is something more between you and Ash. Have you thought about anything we talked about before you joined us in Hoenn?" reasoned Brock, bringing up their conversation when he had encouraged her to join them for the final of the Hoenn League.

"Yeah, quite a lot really...even when we're far apart I always seem to be thinking about him in some part of my mind." Suddenly that hair tie was particularly interesting to watch as she twirled it between her fingers.

"You've got it bad for him, haven't you..." smiled Brock, finally it looked like they might get together!

A smile appeared over Misty's face as everything she had thought of seemed to click into place. Maybe that was the reason why she had left the gym and was now travelling around with Ash... He had always meant more to her on an emotional level than Brock, or anyone else she knew for that matter, plus they shared a unique bond of friendship.

"Maybe you feel strongly enough that you...love...him..." said Brock as his eyes watched the girl before him.

"You know what..." she looked up into his face. "Maybe I do..." Her smile lingered on her face for a few moments before Ash re-entered the room.

"Well mum was pleased at least." he said, sliding back into the booth next to Misty before noticing her spaced out look. "You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, better than I have been in a long time thanks Ash." she gave him a big smile before helping Azurill with her lunch.

"Well we should probably get going again." said Ash, getting to his feet and stretching. The best part of the last hour had been spent just generally chatting over not much in particular. Just like always and it felt very strange to be walking off in opposite directions again once out of the building. After saying goodbye the group split as Brock made his way back to the gym in Pewter City while Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Azurill headed for the port and the next ship destined for Saffron City.

Wearily, the group trooped onto the pier, their tickets clutched in their hands as the approached the magnificent ship whose size was lost to them in their fatigued states. Receiving two card keys for their twin single bed room they moved like zombies down three sets of stairs and along two corridors to their room, where they collapsed upon a bed each and drifted off to sleep without even bothering to change.

Slowly, Misty's eyes began to creep open as the bright sunlight shone through their tiny window. Her bed was just so comfortable after a few days on the ground and the hectic adventures they had experienced in the Fuchsia Gym. Snuggling into her pillow she saw the peaceful expression on Ash's sleeping face and began to feel truly content, yet no longer sleepy in the slightest.

Quietly she slid out of her bed, wrinkling her nose at the crinkled state of her clothes and made her way to the bathroom for a nice warm shower, grabbing a few spare clothes from her bag. The warm water cascaded over her head and body as she relished in the fantastic sensation as travelling on the road meant forsaking such small pleasures. Movement from within their room could be heard as she shut off the shower, pinning her hair to the back of her head with a spare chop stick she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in the white fluffy material. Hugging herself tightly she took in a deep breath and was about to start drying her body when the door suddenly flew open as Ash burst in. His face went a brilliant shade of red and he began mouthing incapably while she just stood there, a light blush appearing over her face and the tips of her ears. Pikachu poked his head round behind Ash to look into the bathroom and began chuckling gleefully at the scene, before Ash turned on his heel and closed the door. His face was still a brilliant shade of red as he looked at his crazy Pikachu laughing on the floor. Indecision over what to do filled Ash's mind as he tried to think about what to do, gaping wildly like a Magicarp before turning on his heel again, opening to door to the corridor and swiftly walking out after yelling to Misty he was going for a walk.

Once the door to the bathroom closed on Misty again, she couldn't help but giggle, especially when she could almost hear the cogs of shock turning in his head and the indecision running through his head before he called through to say he was on a walk.

Taking a seat on the closed top of the loo, she began to smile and felt extremely warm and just happy for a moment before deciding it really was time to get some breakfast. It's just he was so cute when he was clueless and embarrassed!

Leaving Pikachu inside the room, Ash made his way up to the main deck to lean against the railings surrounding the top deck. The cool breeze felt wonderful on his warm face, bringing the temperature and colour down and back to normal. Staring at the frothing water beneath the ship, he couldn't help turning his thoughts back to that moment when he had opened the door to the bathroom to find Misty standing there in nought but a towel. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the heat of the shower and her red hair was darker than normal from the wet, taking away the usual sharp appearance it could possess. The few strands framing her face that had escaped from behind her head, along with the tint of gold she had acquired on loan from the morning sun had given her the appearance of an angel. She was just so beautiful…How was he ever going to tell her how he felt…

He became lost in the swirling motion of the water passing beneath him, completely mesmerised and didn't hear anyone approach. He started when Misty was standing right next to him, her hair drying in the breeze and gently caressing her shoulders. She was clad in her usual yellow shorts but this time had a pale blue top, in the same style as her usual yellow with one button in the middle. Her midriff was left bare rather than covered by another top.

"Well," she said, "shall we go and get some breakfast?"

"Sure." He replied as they made their way to the stairs, down to the main buffet restaurant. "Where's Pikachu?"

"He's still in our room, decided he wanted another nap before hitting the pokemon centre later!" she laughed, thanking him as he held open the door for her. "Are you going to sign up for the battle tournament? You know, the one Nurse Joy on the other ship said they hold when crossing from Fuchsia to Viridian." She asked while helping herself to some tea in a large pot.

"Yeah, might do. It would be good to give Swellow some practise as we haven't done much lately." He replied after thinking it over for a moment as they sat down at a table near a corner of the room. "How about you?"

"Well," she said, looking over the lip of her mug of tea, "we'll just have to see what the competition is really like, decide whether it's worth enough for me!" she teased with a smile and a light giggle.

"Oh really…" he returned her mischievous smile while returning to his breakfast.

"Hey, come on buddy time to wake up!" said Ash cheerfully to the prone lump on his bed as he and Misty entered their cabin again to collect their pokemon.

"Pi pikapi…" murmured Pikachu as he rolled over again as if to swat away his trainer. Stifling a small chuckle, Ash removed from his pocket a large packet of ketchup, swiped from the breakfast table. Smearing a small amount over his finger, he wafted the delicious scent over the sensitive nose of his pokemon. The nose twitched and Pikachu's head began to rise into the air, following the scent of the ketchup.

BUMP! Ash moved his finger away from Pikachu every time he got close until Pikachu hopped off the bed and onto the floor, waking up on impact. Shaking his head and looking around, he found a full ketchup packet beside him, Misty in the bathroom and Ash looking through his bag on the other side of the room. Frowning and contemplating whether someone required a shocking he decided against it and tucked into the ketchup packet that had conveniently been left open.

"Come on buddy." Said Ash at the door, waiting as Pikachu put the near empty packet in his mouth and hopped up onto Ash's shoulder to concentrate better on eating rather than walking. "You can only sit there if NO ketchup lands on me…kapiche?"

"Chuuuuu!" he cooed back, already darting his little red tongue in the ketchup yet remaining perfectly balanced from years of practise once Ash started to follow Misty down the corridor.

Arriving a few minutes later at the Pokemon Centre, Ash and Misty approached the Nurse Joy behind the counter who had just finished receiving pokemon from other trainers. "Good morning! How may I help you?" she inquired.

"Hello Nurse Joy, we just wanted to drop off our pokemon so they could have a once over and be healed." Said Misty while she rummaged through her shoulder bag for all her pokeballs and placed them on the table.

"Yeah, and to see how many people have signed up for the tournament." Added Ash as he too placed his pokeballs on the table next to Pikachu who was still licking his paws for any remains of ketchup.

"Well, the tournament itself only takes place over one day and we allow eight people per division so that trainers only have to take part in a maximum of three single battles throughout the day." She informed while checking in their pokemon.

"Ok, how are the divisions worked out?" asked Ash, rather interested.

"It all depends on your ranking within the people who have entered the tournament. If for example, 40 people enter, then the top eight will be in one division, the next in the next division of eight and so on. When you enter you have to state your major achievements in contests, league positions or the number of badges you have." 

"Sounds like you'd easily be in the top division after Hoenn." Said Misty, impressed that such a complex layout had been planned.

"Probably…" he replied, considering whether to enter or just have a nice day watching others do the work…nah, where was the fun in that! "I'll enter Nurse Joy." He stated, a smile of anticipation across his face while is left fist was clenched.

"Alright then, I'll need to know your major achievements since you started as a trainer and the three pokemon you will be using." Smiled Nurse Joy as she swivelled round on her chair to use the computer database.

"Err, well a few years ago I came in the top 16 in the Indigo League, then I went on to win the Orange Islands Trophy before entering in the Silver Conference in Johto to come in the top eight. And the other month I won the Hoenn League." He finished with a smug look. He'd done quite well really in the last few years. "Oh yeah and I have four Kanto Gym badges to enter the next Indigo League Championships." He added as an afterthought.

With each new achievement he listed, Nurse Joy's eyes widened and she gave him a very shocked expression when the list was finished. "My my, you are definitely one of the best trainers we've had as far as their history goes. However the hard part about this tournament is that you have to state which three pokemon you are going use and in the order you shall be using them. This is to test how trainers are when a type advantage can't easily be chosen and pokemon with a wide variety of attacks are desired."

"Ok then, I'll start off with Swellow, use Pikachu for the second match and Grovyle for the third." He quickly decided.

"Ok then, you're all set and entered!" she said with a cheerful smile. "The divisions will be announced here at noon with the matches starting at half past. I will put your Swellow, Pikachu and Grovyle on the urgent list so that all are fighting fit for you matches. This may mean however that your other pokemon will not be available for collection until later in the day."

"That's ok Nurse Joy, we'll see you later." Smiled Misty while she and Ash made their way out of the Centre before pausing in front of a large map of the ship mounted on the wall.

"We've got three hours to do something with before I need to be back here. Do you fancy going to the games arcade?" Asked Ash.

"Might as well. Anything else might easily take too much time." Agreed Misty as she walked beside him down the corridor and up a flight of steps to an area where the sounds of small, kiddie children mingled with the distraught noise of the parents and the video games.

They casually strolled through the arcade, taking in the air hockey table, the racing car simulators, the Ponyta and Rapidash racing simulators and the glass display cases for the claw game. (The one where you have to move the claw to pick up cuddly toys and stuff, can't remember what they're called!).

"Hey Ash look!" Misty grabbed his arm and pointed towards the far end of the arcade. Dragging his over he was soon able to see a large circular area had been cordoned off by boards, about four feet in height, and beyond that there were people sliding around in the ice rink. Ash could feel his spirits sinking lower and lower as Misty dragged him closer to the hut where you could borrow ice skating boots.

"Err Misty," he began, rubbing the back of his head, "are you sure you want to go ice skating…?"

"Of course Ash!" she beamed back at him from ordering their boot sizes and handing over the necessary amount for the boot hire and time on the ice. "I love ice skating, almost as much as swimming! I haven't been for ages so I hope I can still remember a few things…" her mind wandered off to other things.

"Okay…it's just that, well, I'm not really that good at ice skating…" he told her sheepishly.

"Ugh, don't be pathetic! You can't be that bad and I'll help you if you need." She replied offhandedly while doing up the laces on her skates, waiting for Ash to follow suit, which he bit albeit reluctantly.

Stepping out onto the smooth, slippery surface of the ice, Misty forgot where she was, who she was with and everything about the present as she was transported back in time to when she was about eight years old. The surge from sliding on the ice sped through her as she began to gather speed in the rink, twisting elegantly in the air to land back on her skates, this time going backwards with just as much ease she had had while going forwards.

His mouth began to fall open when Misty twisted back to skating forwards and jumped into the air, performing a perfect pirouette to land gracefully on the ice, moving in an arc to come back towards him. Grinning, she stopped just in front of him and he came back to his senses to praise her amazing skills. Blushing a little and shaking off the praise she took his hand and pulled him onto the ice.

Ash gave out a small yelp when his feet disappeared from beneath him and he wobbled precautiously until Misty grabbed him firmly by the arm. Regaining his balance, he allowed Misty to show him the best way to move forward, slowly but effectively across the ice while he clutched tightly onto her hand. As they began to gather a little speed, Misty attempted to loosen the grip between her and Ash, wanting him to move a little on his own without her physical support. Slowly, his anchor removed itself and Ash felt a small thrill of excitement once he realised he was now moving on his own. The success was short lived however as he managed to trip on the smooth surface and fall onto the hard ice, taking Misty with him.

Giggling madly with him, Misty gently whacked him over the head and they both got to their feet. They soon discovered that the best way for both of them to enjoy the ice was for Misty to skate effortlessly backwards while Ash struggled along holding her hands, trying not to fall, again.

Their cold fingers told them when it was time to go so they handed in their skates and shoved their fingers deep within their pockets to bring back the feeling of life.

Walking around the arcade, having a go on a few games each, Ash's attention was caught by a plush Azurill doll, sitting pride of place in the centre of one of the games to operate the claw and pick up the desired object. Approaching the game, he swiftly entered a few coins, calculating the distances required to expertly pick up the doll. Lounging on the side of the cabinet, Misty asked, "You can't honestly believe you're going to get one of those. These things are rigged to never let you win." Her attention wandered to gaze about the arcade, swiftly turning back to Ash when she heard a clunk and the lights on the game were flashing stupidly.

"You were saying?" he grinned while holding forward the Azurill doll. Shocked, she blushed lightly and took the doll, giving it a tight squeeze in the process.

"Thank you, that's so kind of you." She thanked him, "But how did you get it? I've spend easily my whole weekly allowance on these things and never won once!"

"Ahh Misty, you should know a great master never reveals his secrets!" he winked at her teasingly, earning himself another playful hit on the head.

"You're so silly!" she laughed, hugging the doll tightly. On a strange impulse, she looked straight into his face and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek that left him completely stunned. Before moving her face away she softly whispered with a smile, "But still very sweet."

He blushed a light red and she giggled again before linking her arm in his and dragging him towards the Rapidash races exclaiming, "Come on, I'll race ya!"

With little choice in the matter, Ash allowed himself to be dragged across the room as he smiled, gently touching his face where her kiss had previously alighted.


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After a brief walk around the ship once they had left the arcade, bored and tired of the stupid noises they returned to the Pokemon Centre to hear the announcement of the divisions and when the matches would take place. The Centre was packed so they slid in at the back where they could just see Nurse Joy below a large TV screen. 

"Can everyone hear me at the back?" Asked Nurse Joy as she stood on a raised platform to gaze over the heads of the trainers assembled. Continuing once receiving the affirmative she spoke to the crowd, "There is a total of 32 participants in today's competition, dividing equally into four groups of the usual eight. Each division will take place at the same time on the main deck with everyone battling until there is only one victor per division. Final matches to find the best trainer of the day may be carried out if the division winners are interested and if there is still time left in the day of course! The divisions and pairing are displayed on the screen above me and the first match begins at 12:30. Please form an orderly queue at the main desk to retrieve your pokemon now if you are in one of the earlier matches, thank you." Nurse Joy ended her announcement and got down from the podium. Immediately the screens behind her lit up to display the photo identification of every trainer in each division. Right at the top of the first division was Ash's picture, paired off against a young woman with black hair. Each section had a nominated favourite, presumably the best in each division on paper.

"Well Ash, no surprises at you being the favourite." Stated Misty when they had both found his position and worked their way through the trainers to the end of the line to recover the pokemon needed from the competition.

"Of course not. We all know I have got to be the best trainer here and easily the most likely to become the best pokemon master in the world!" he cheekily winked at her as they moved up the line.

"Oh shut up!" she pushed him gently with a laugh. Just a few minutes later they were standing before Nurse Joy at her counter who already look run off her feet while having to look for so many pokemon at once.

"Oh hello again Ash!" she greeted them with a smile, "Didn't I say you were one of the best entrants we've had! Here are your pokemon for the tournament." She brought up two pokeballs and Pikachu who had been sitting quietly on the floor with some more ketchup. "Your other pokemon, as well as your girlfriend's will be ready later as I'm afraid other pokemon had a priority over yours, regarding entrance into the competition." She looked at their embarrassed faces once she had finished.

"Oh no Nurse Joy, we're not a couple!" said Misty, a little too eagerly. "We're just really good friends!"

Joy looked at their faces again, not believing her for a moment but deciding to let the matter drop before those still waiting for their pokemon decided to rebel at the extended wait.

Walking out onto the top deck where the gentle sea breeze caressed their faces and lifted Misty's hair into the air they breathed in deeply, wandering over to the far arena on the deck where the division one matches would take place. A referee with a green shirt and the official pokemon league symbol on his left breast pocket was standing on the arena, holding a clipboard. Approaching the man, Ash told him his name and was instructed to stand in the trainer's box at the far end to the arena to wait for his opponent.

They didn't have to wait long as a young girl of around Ash's age ran panting over to the referee with a Beautifly fluttering behind her. She stated her name and was sent to the other side of the arena to stand in the other trainer's box where she took a stance and prepared for battle with her Beautifly perched on her head.

Taking a look at his opponent across the arena he noticed that her hand already grasped a pokeball, ready to release her first pokemon. Her black hair was held away from her face by a braid that snaked its way to the middle of her back. Glasses sat upon her nose, framing her kind brown eyes and giving her a very intelligent appearance. Her green plait skirt ran down to just past her knees to elegantly show off her legs and feet clad in a pair of pumps of a similar green. Her white blouse and blue blazer jacket gave her a smart and elegant appearance as the light sea breeze rustled her jacket.

Once all the trainers for each division were in place and ready to begin, a bell sounded for every match to begin at the same time and eight pokemon along the line of battle arenas were released in flashes of bright white lights.

"Swe-e-e-low!" cried Ash's first pokemon as Swellow appeared and stretched his wings out wide, displaying his true power.

"Go Abigail!" cried Lanka and an elegant four legged pokemon with a scythe shape on the side of its head appeared, digging its claws into the rough surface of the arena floor. "Start with a Shadow Ball!" she instructed.

"Take to the air." Called Ash and Swellow dodged with ease and looped in the air for an Aerial Ace to come down, smashing into Abigail the Absol who was too slow to dodge the speedy attack.

Gritting her teeth and glaring through her glasses at her opponent, Lanka vigorously ordered, "Abigail, show them you mean business with a Thunderbolt attack!" Abigail swiftly got to her feet and began to concentrate as yellow sparks of electricity skittered over her body to be launched into the air, striking Swellow in the chest. Swellow screeched in pain but somehow managed to remain airborne to stare back at his foe while hovering a few feet over the ground.

"Swellow, Quick Attack!" ordered Ash as he looked for a weak spot in Abigail's armour... There! He found it! Abigail couldn't think on her feet or for herself, she had to glance at her trainer for advice and reassurance every time Swellow came in to attack, taking her eye off her opponent and leaving her vulnerable. 'Abigail must be quite young or quite new to Lanka…' thought Ash to himself as he gave a slight grimace. He and Swellow would have to take them down if they were to continue to the next round and he hoped that they wouldn't destroy the young pokemon's confidence in herself in the process. Abigail was sent flying backwards from the impact of Swellow's Quick Attack but was still able to stay on her feet, trembling just a little.

"You can do it Abigail!" encouraged her trainer, dislodging her Beautifly from its perch as she asked for a Razor Wind. Swinging her head back, the horn on her head began to glow a shining white and shadows of her horn flew though the air after Abigail fiercely swung her head down to release the attack. The first two shadows missed Swellow by less than an inch but the third clipped his wing, sending him spiralling down.

"Swellow get back up and use Double Team!" cried Ash, watching his pokemon's relaxed form fall closer to the ground until his wings snapped open, halting his fall and copies of his bird appeared all over the arena.

By this stage, the other battles taking place at the same time had finished and spectators watched the match from all sides of the battle field. Some had chosen to root for the favourite, Ash, while others decided to support the beautiful Lanka and her Absol.

"Now fly in circles above the field." Instructed Ash and the multiple copies of his Swallow pokemon flew round and round over the arena, confusing the crowd, Lanka and Abigail whose eyes flicked from one copy to another and back to her trainer for instructions. A grim look upon his face, Ash ordered, "Swellow, dive down with Aerial Ace!" Swellow and the many copies flew down on the desperate Abigail as she tried to look at every pokemon heading for her from every angle.

"Jump Abigail! Jump!" cried Lanka in desperation as her opponent came closer and closer to her young pokemon. Rooted to the spot with fear, Abigail never heard her trainer's command and was forcefully thrown into the air by the power of the attack to land in a heap a few metres from her trainer where she lay still, barely murmuring her name.

"Absol can no longer battle, Ash and Swellow are the winners." Announced the umpire, holding aloft Ash's flag and noting the outcome of the victory on his clipboard before writing the information again on a small slip of paper and handing it to the waiting carrier Pidgey to take it to Nurse Joy who was in charge of the list of who was advancing to the next stages.

"Well done Swellow." Said Ash, returning his pokemon and jogging over to where Lanka was bending over Abigail who was now able to sit up. "Is she ok?" he asked, bending down to stroke the Absol on her head but she shied away from his touch.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Lanka, looking into Ash's face for a moment. "but still sulking that she lost her match. She's not been in many yet and this is her first defeat. We had trouble with her confidence to start with and she got over that and now we have to deal with this attitude." She frowned at her pokemon who gave her an equally dirty look back before getting shakily to her feet and limping away. "Abigail!" she called after her pokemon.

"Let me try." Offered Ash as he held her back by the shoulder while remaining mindful of the Beautifly perched on her head. Approaching Abigail from the front again, Ash stooped down to her level where she glared straight back at him. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself or Lanka. So what if you didn't win! You have to learn from your losses in order to become better than before." Abigail continued to stare at this strange trainer, obviously still upset over her defeat. "Just because Lanka doesn't tell you to dodge or jump out of the way of an attack doesn't mean you have to just stand there and take the hit. You need to learn to think on your feet more independently yet still be able to communicate and obey Lanka's instructions and this can only come with time." Abigail dropped her gaze to the floor and allowed Ash to gently rub her head with his hand before looking up to his face with an apologising and slightly hurt expression. "See, that's better, isn't it?" Ash smiled at her and brought forth a piece of pokeblock that was lurking in his pocket that she gulped down gratefully. "You'll do much better next time I'm sure." He encouraged and stood up when Lanka came over to talk to her pokemon herself.

"Are you ok now Abigail?" she asked once on her knees to talk to her Absol. She was knocked over backwards when Abigail thrust her head into her and gently licked her face, enjoying the hug received from Lanka in return. "That's good. Let's get you to see Nurse Joy and help make you feel much better again." She got to her feet and turned to look at Ash. "Thank you for that, you have such a good way with pokemon, even those that aren't yours."

"Thanks, and I really hope she gets better soon. Maybe we could have another battle sometime." He smiled and offered forward his hand which Lanka warmly took.

"Oh yes! And next time we will beat you, won't we Abigail!" beamed Lanka to her much happier friend as she rubbed her head against her trainer's leg. "Bye Ash, and good luck in the rest of the tournament!"

"By Lanka, see you around." He responded before turned back to watch the other matches taking place in his division.

"That was really nice Ash." Said Misty when she crept up behind him.

"Huh? Oh it was nothing. She's just inexperienced and not used to being in battles much." He responded offhandedly.

"Well it was still a nice thing." Replied Misty, wincing when a Poliwrath was forcefully thrown to the ground by a Nidoking in the second match of the first division.

"Well everyone, the first round of matches are all over and I'm pleased to announce that these will be the following pairings." Said Nurse Joy over the loud speaker system once all four battles for each division had taken place. The various screens around the top deck lit up to show the pictures of the advancing trainers and the identity of their next opponent. Noting that the time for his next battle was in one hour, after a short break and other matches for his division, Ash suggested a search for food should be in order to refuel and take a break from being on their feet the whole time. Agreeing wholeheartedly with him, Misty clutched her Azurill doll tightly and followed him through the crowded deck to the stairs that lead down into the main part of the ship to a small café situated near the pokemon centre.

"Begin!" cried the umpire for Ash's next match and he sent Pikachu onto the field with a short bound and a "Pika!" of joy to face his opponent's Chinchou. His opponent was another girl, this time with layered shoulder length brown hair and streaks of blonde throughout. Although not particularly tall, she was extremely skinny and wearing a pale pink short sleeved dress with a white long sleeved top underneath.

"Alright…Chinchou, attack with your Confuse Ray!" Mariella asked quietly. She might have been one of the best and smartest trainers in the competition, coming in the top four in both the Indigo League and the Silver Conference twice, but she was still extremely shy and began to become a little nervous in front of the crowd. 

"Pikachu, dodge it pal!" instructed Ash, already smiling and having a good time while Misty watched him from the sidelines. She observed how relaxed and carefree he was today, much better than when they were in the Fuchsia Gym. She hadn't put much, if any thought into the incidents at the Gym since they had left, but he had seemed so worried about her when she fell through the floor, and so relieved when he awoke to find her with him. Her day dreaming was brought to an abrupt end when Pikachu was suddenly hit from the side when Chinchou charged straight for him, delivering a painful hit with a Take Down.

"Now, now f-follow that up with your I-ice B-b-beam!" Mariella gave a nervous swallow as her Chinchou began to charge up the energy needed for its attack. Dodging as fast as he could, Pikachu avoided every attack but the entire arena became frozen solid, sending Pikachu sliding all over the place.

"Come on buddy! We can beat them! Use your Thunder attack!" cried Ash, beginning to look more serious about the battle than before, obviously taking this small, skinny girl as a chance for an easy win and regretting it quite soon. The Thunder attack hit Chinchou and sent it skidding across the ice, but dealing it little damage in the process. However, the shear power of Pikachu's electricity charged all over the arena, smashing up the ice wherever it hit and the field became littered with sharp shards of ice.

Mariella's eyes flittered around the arena and a plan formed in her mind, but could it be pulled off? "Ch-chinchou, b-blast all the ice shards s-straight at Pikachu!" she requested, hope and worry mingled in her eyes. Theoretically this move should seriously damage her opponent's Pikachu, but this trainer and his pokemon were something else, anything might happen.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash, "Use Iron Tail and sent back all those shards!" Like that for instance. The Pikachu leapt into the air, his tail a bright glowing white and he performed a perfect summersault in mid air to smash into the tidal wave of water and ice to be sent straight back to the sender. Chinchou's look of shock over its face vanished the instant its trainer ordered a thunderbolt. Charging up the two bulbs on its head, it unleashed the attack straight back at Pikachu who had no time to counter is and was forcefully sent flying backwards to land in a heap where he struggled doggedly to his feet.

Ash gritted his teeth with determination and stared down his opponent, taking in Pikachu's and Chinchou's conditions to fathom the best way for him to win. Glancing at his best pokemon buddy, he saw he was back on his hind feet, a grim look on his yellow face and totally ready to take down his opponent. "Pikachu, Quick Attack then Iron Tail!" he cried out the instructions for their next move.

Pikachu zapped across the arena at a speed so great, few could follow the yellow blur and Chinchou was hit straight in the face. Skidding to a halt behind his opponent, Pikachu put everything into hardening his tail to smash it straight down into Chinchou, directly from above and creating a large hole in the arena floor as Chinchou was smashed into the ground to be declared out of the match. Both breathing a sigh of relief, Pikachu hopped into his trainer's arms to celebrate their victory and approach their beaten competitor.

"That was a great match Mariella!" said Ash, holding out his hand as always to the short and skinny girl. She looked up from Chinchou's pokeball with a pale face to see the older and more confident trainer before her with a friendly smile on his face. From across the arena, she hadn't realised how handsome he was and her cheeks blushed a light red and her nerves only intensified.

Looking down again at his gloved hand before her, she tentatively placed her hand in his, her eyes now on the ground and she stuttered, "O-oh, th-th-thank y-you. Y-you're a re-really g-good t-trainer." Her nerves began to get the better of her again and she babbled, "Um…I'd better get to the Cokemon Pentre…err…I-I mean Pokemon C-centre…" she realised she was still clutching Ash's hand and quickly removed hers from his, blushing again. "Err bye!" She dashed off and disappeared into the crowds while Ash watched her leave in confusion.

"I think she has a little crush on you!" teased Misty as she poked her head over his shoulder, making Pikachu giggle in response.

A horrified look crossed his face and he recoiled a little from Misty but his reply was never made as Nurse Joy's beautiful tones emerged from the speakers around the deck and the screens lit up to display her in the Pokemon Centre.

"We now have the pairings for the final match for each division! The pair ups are displayed on the screens now. Please make your way to your arena for the battles will start in less than five minutes." She gave the crowd one last smile and her image on the screen was swiftly replaced with that of the images of eight trainers, each paired to another. Ash's opponent this time was a boy with short orange hair and freckles of the same colour.

"Come on. You have a battle to win." Said Misty, grasping him by the back of his jumper and pulling him backwards to his trainer's box. His opponent, TJ, was already waiting for him dressed all in black other than the red stripe down the middle of his T-shirt and appeared to be rather uncomfortable by the presence of more than three young girls clustered around him, obviously his fans from the praise they were giving him. A small Flaaffy was crouched by his side, trying to stay out of the way of the hyper fan girls. Its anxiety became too intense and it let off a small thundershock that fried the fan girls to a crisp so they retreated, clutching their ruined hair. TJ gave his Flaaffy a grateful smile and scratched it on the top of its head as it bleated in delight.

"Oh wow! You're Flaaffy is just shocking!" screeched on fan girl as she continued to fawn over one of her idols. Her fired blonde hair was standing up on end and she appeared to be rather more energetic than before, almost as if she was fully charged.

"Really? Now there's something you'd never expect from an electric type pokemon!" he drawled back, still scratching the blissful Flaaffy behind the ear.

"If both trainers are ready to begin then the match will start." Called out the umpire as he held two flags in his hands, looking from one trainer to the other. Receiving the affirmative from both, he raised the flags into the air and the match commenced.

"Go Grovyle!" cried Ash as he threw the pokeball onto the arena and his green grass type lizard bust onto the scene in a bright white light while his pokeball was returned to his trainer.

"Go Wigglytuff!" yelled TJ as he released his pink balloon pokemon. A creepy smile crossed his face when Grovyle, the grass type came into view. He knew types matter and which ones to play against what type, the super effective ones and the non effective ones. Unless this Ash person had trained his Grovyle to the extreme, this match was going to be a complete walk over.

"Right, Grovyle lets start off with a Quick Attack!" cried Ash a broad smile across his face.

"Wigglytuff, use Reflect!" countered TJ. Grovyle was going too fast to stop and avert his attack and smashed straight into the clear wall his opponent had created and bounced painfully off it as the damage was dealt to him. He landed on his feet, skidding a little on landing but ready for another command. "Now use Flamethrower and lets end this!" he gave a confident smirk that left his fan girls breathless.

"Protect with Leaf Blade!" instructed Ash as a pace faster than anyone other than Grovyle could understand. Powering up the leaves on his arms, they glowed green before fusing together and provided an effective barrier against the super effective Flamethrower. Once the flames that licked around Grovyle had abated and his leaves returned to their normal shape, Ash called for a Bullet Seed attack that hit Wigglytuff directly before it could protect itself with another Reflect.

Digging in its feet, Wigglytuff managed to withstand the swift barrage of seeds and looked to its trainer, ready for the next order. "Get in close and use your Ice Punch!"

"Dodge at the last second, and then use your Pound!" called out Ash and Pikachu cheered from his view point on Misty head, clutching onto her ponytail for stability. Grovyle leapt high into the air as Wigglytuff's glowing light blue clenched fist sped by beneath him. Performing a perfect summersault in mid air, Grovyle smashed his top leaf down hard on Wigglytuff's head. Before TJ could call out another attack or Wigglytuff could avoid anything, Ash called out, "Now sideways slash it with your Leaf Blade!" Jumping into the air again, Grovyle spun around, using the energy from his leap into the air and slashed Wigglytuff directly across the abdomen. Wigglytuff flew backwards across the ground from the force of the attack.

"Come on Wigglytuff! You have to get up NOW!" cried TJ as his Flaaffy bleated its support for one of its friend. Patches of dust and bruises covered Wigglytuff's body but it stood up none the less, proudly and boldly stating its name before launching an Ice Beam that froze Grovyle's lower half solid to the ground. Surprise flashed straight across Grovyle's face and he dropped his favourite twig from his mouth before being forced to block the next attack, a Fire Punch, from Wigglytuff. The ice may have been melted from the intense heat of Wigglytuff's fist but the force of its punch sent Grovyle flying through the air so hard and so fast that he sailed through a gap in the crowds to slam straight into a wall.

"No! Grovyle!" cried out Ash, sprinting over to his fallen pokemon but was unable to touch him due to the official pokemon league rules the competition was run under. The umpire was about to raise TJ's flag into the air when Ash called out for him to stop. Grovyle had moved and was stubbornly getting to his feet, despite his trainer's pleas to stay down and admit their defeat, a task too much for the proud Grovyle to do. Returning stubbornly to the field of play, Grovyle seemed to enter a beserked fit and flew at Wigglytuff faster than anyone could follow to smash his glowing Leaf Blade straight across Wigglytuff, following by a downward smash from the leaf on the top of his head by a Pound attack and finishing off by sending Wigglytuff flying into the air with his Bullet Seed. All this was done in a matter of moments where TJ and Ash could do nothing to help of stop their pokemon. When the dust cleared, Grovyle was standing up, glaring down at the Wigglytuff at his feet as it lay completely motionless in the dust.

"Wigglytuff in unable to battle. The victory goes to Ash and his Grovyle." Announced the umpire to the silent crowd. No cheers echoed across the deck as Ash quietly returned his Grovyle and walked off back to the Pokemon Centre while staring at the pokeball, Misty and Pikachu following silently behind.

"I just don't know what got into Grovyle…" voiced Ash to no one in particular while he, Misty and Pikachu were seated at a small table having a drink and something to eat. He was still in a state of shock at his pokemon's display of ferocity and mulled the issue over in his head while at the same moment the pokemon he was thinking of was in the intensive care unit of the Pokemon Centre. Once they had returned to the Centre and explained the strange occurrence to Nurse Joy, she had brought out Grovyle. They had found the pokemon to be in a strange fit, tearing at his head and grinding his teeth tightly together. His eyes had been screwed tightly shut and a strange noise emanated from the distressed pokemon before it collapsed in a heap on the ground, barely breathing. Nurse Joy had rushed him straight into intensive care, smiling that he would be alright before dashing off after her Chansey.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing serious and he'll be completely better by tomorrow." Smiled Misty as she placed her hand over his arm, giving it a brief squeeze of reassurance before letting go. He looked up into her face to see it full of hope, love and understanding. He gave her a small smile in response, returning his gaze back to the depths his mug of hot chocolate. The group remained in silence until a small boy of about ten years of age ran up to their table.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" he asked. Ash nodded his head once in response so the boy continued, "I have a message from the head umpire. He wishes to know if you would like to take part in the final stage. Where the victors of the four divisions battle to determine an ultimate trainer for this voyage. It is optional so you don't have to take part but you have to use a pokemon not yet used in this competition." He finished with a smile.

Taking a moment to think about it, he replied, "I really think I should. Something went wrong with my Grovyle in the last match and I'm not really in the mood for further battles after that. Ow!" he protested when Misty his him over the head with the back of her hand.

"Don't be so selfish!" yelled Misty, "There are other people here who would want to have this battle out and you backing down would stop it happening. Plus I'm sure there are loads of people up there who would like to see you other pokemon. Come on. Let's forget about what happened for a bit and give Professor Oak a call. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you, listen to what happened to Grovyle and set over two of your pokemon for the next two battles."

He remained silent for a moment, leaving the boy in suspense and Misty in a growing huff while he continued to stare into the bottom of his mug. He suddenly drained the contents, placing the empty cup back on the table and stood up to gather his things. He gave Misty one of his cheeky little smiles that managed to melt any aggression she had towards him at that moment and said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go get some pokemon!" he ran out of the café with the whooping boy and Misty hard on his tail, wanting to hit him on the head, just for being Ash.

"So that's what happened Professor…" finished Ash. He had just finished explaining everything that had happened during his battle against TJ and his Wigglytuff to the Professor and was now waiting for his response.

Professor Oak was deep in thought for a few moments before adding, "Well Ash, without being able to examine Grovyle myself I can't make any conclusions. I'm sure the Nurse Joy on the ship is competent enough to look after him but I suggest that you send him over once he's fit for travel. In the mean time which pokemon here would you like to take?"

Ash fell silent for a few moments, going through a quick list all his pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab. He smiled at the Professor and asked, "Do you think Bayleaf and Totodile would mind coming over?"

Oak beamed at him commenting, "A wise choice Ash, I'll get Tracey to help me out and we should have them ready to send over in a few minutes. I believe you have five pokemon with you at the moment so someone will need to be exchanged."

Reaching around for the back of his belt, Ash produced one pokeball. "Phanpy and Corphish are still with Nurse Joy after yesterday's Gym battle but Swellow hasn't been taken over yet, I kinda forgot after what happened to Grovyle." Placing the pokeball on the transfer plates he pressed a few buttons and successfully sent his pokemon to Oak.

Just at that moment, Tracey walked into view of the screen, a very jubilant Bayleaf by his side and Totodile safely in his lure ball. When they could finally calm Bayleaf down enough to be returned to her pokeball, both were transferred to Ash. Ash had barely picked up Bayleaf's pokeball when it burst open and she leapt on Ash, nuzzling her head into his chest affectionately.

"Hey, hey Bayleaf! Cut it out, that tickles!" He protested from under the weight of his mid weight pokemon, laughing when he was finally free and she had stood back a bit for him to stand up. "Come on then, let's get you registered." Bayleaf followed him happily to the counter while he strapped her pokeball to his belt to lie next to Totodile's.

"Good Luck Ash." Cheered Misty while Azurill smiled from her perch in Misty's arms. Once Bayleaf and Totodile had been registered for the final stages of the tournament, Misty's pokemon, along with Phanpy and Corphish were ready to leave the Centre, fully healed and ready for anything asked of them. Ash nodded in response, focusing on the trainer on the other side of the arena. Since there were only three more battles to be carried out, the battles were to occur one at a time in order for everyone to see all the matches. Ash had the first match of the semi final, against boy by the name of Aziz.

He was slightly taller than Ash but their eyes and hair were rather similar, Aziz having slightly darker locks however. His long black overcoat ruffled slightly in the sea breeze and made the girls in the crowd feel weak at the knees while Misty sneered at how pathetic they were as her attention remained fully on Ash.

"Go Manectric!" called Aziz as he released his electric blue and yellow dog onto the field.

"Great! Go Bayleaf!" Ash enthusiastically brought one of his old friends into the battle where she materialised right next to him, rubbing her head against his side. "Hey, quit it Bayleaf, we have a battle to win!" he laughed and a determined expression came over her face as she jumped forward to stand opposite the Manectric that was her opponent.

"Hmm, let me start this off, Manectric, use your Bite attack!" cried Aziz, his fist pointed directly at Bayleaf.

"So let counter with your Vine Whip Bayleaf!" Bayleaf sent her two green vines streaking through the air at Ash's command to smack the charging Manectric on the side, averting its attack. "Now use Razor Leaf!"

"Bay, bay, bay!" cried Bayleaf, swinging her head around and down to sent a barrage of knife sharp leaves to cut her foe with deadly accuracy. She smiled enthusiastically at her trainer's praise and had to strongly restrain herself from giving him another hug. Instead she obeyed his order for a Body Slam by leaping high into the air to crash down on the spot where the real Manectric had been standing on until the mass of clones had appeared from its Double Team.

"Bayleaf, slash through all those clones with your Vine Whip!" called Ash, a broad smile across his face as the two green vines cut through every visible Manectric on the field. "Huh?"

"Now Manectric!" The blue and yellow dog leapt down onto the arena from above where it had jumped to when Bayleaf's back was turned. It let out a huge roar and almost seemed to grow in its stature as it boosted its own confidence to charge straight for Bayleaf, sparks of electricity shimmering over its body. The sparks transferred themselves to Bayleaf as she was thrown across the arena, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes through the irritation.

Standing strong on her four legs, she gave out another strong, "Bay!" to Ash, signalling she was alright and ready for more.

"Alright then, Bayleaf, finish this with Solar Beam!" announced Ash in a fashion that was almost challenging Aziz to perform a better counter attack.

He smiled strangely in response and called out, "Manectric, use your Thunder to throw off Bayleaf's concentration!" His Manectric leapt into the air and charged up a huge quantity of electricity around itself and launched the attack at the same moment Bayleaf let loose her Solar Beam. The two attacks collided in mid air and sent up a huge explosion that covered most of the top deck in a thick smoke. The smog soon disappeared as the ship continued to sail onwards and revealed a motionless Manectric and a panting Bayleaf would was on her side rather than on her feet.

"The victory goes to Ash and his Bayleaf!" announced the umpire, raising the flag for Ash into the air.

"Hey, well done Bayleaf. That was an excellent match." Praised Ash as he stroked her head and returned her to her pokeball for a rest. Approaching his opponent he commented, "Hey Aziz, your Manectric is really strong. How long have you had it for?"

"Hmm? Oh just a few months. She's my newest pokemon to my current team but still not quite strong enough to challenge the Viridian City Gym Leader, our next destination and this was just a warm up challenge for her. In fact, your Bayleaf is excellent, would you consider a trade?" he held out the pokeball containing his Manectric as it shone in the sun.

"Oh, I'd love to but no thanks. My Bayleaf is kinda special to me and doesn't like being with other people much. You have no idea how much damage she caused when she had to stay with Professor Oak for a few days a couple of years ago." Explained Ash.

"Yeah, that and she has a major crush on you." Snorted Misty when she came up behind Ash and overheard their conversation.

"Your pokemon has a crush on you?" asked Aziz, trying to stifle a laugh but failing miserably. "That is the strangest thing I have ever heard!" he exclaimed before falling down and rolling around on the ground laughing.

Ash began to blush a deep shade of red and began to glare at the red head beside him while she tried to keep a straight face.

"So do you return the feelings or are they just mutual?" asked Aziz once he was able to control his jubilation for a moment long enough to ask his question and collapsing again with laughter.

"Very amusing." Replied Ash as a strong dislike for the person before him began to form where only friendliness had originated. He continued to stare grumpily at the man before him while Misty whispered,

"Come on it's just a joke. Lighten up a bit." She gave him a slight nudge and a warm smile that made him feel much better, even more so when Pikachu rubbed his head from his usual perch and Azurill smiled broadly at him.

Bayleaf decided that now would be a good time to show up as she burst from her pokeball on Ash's belt. She had heard the whole conversation and wanted to add in her own input. Bringing out her vines she grasped Aziz by the ankles and lifted him in to the air so that his face hung upside down directly in front of her own. His laughter soon abated when he left the ground and began to beg for mercy when Bayleaf held her vines over the edge of the ship, letting go slightly just to hear him scream. Everyone on the deck was convinced she would let him drop if Ash had not decided to step in. Giving her trainer a slightly sour look she brought Aziz back over the deck but still let go all the same and he landed with a thump on the deck.

"Your-your Bayleaf is crazy!" cried Aziz when he got to his feet glancing wildly at Ash and Bayleaf before vanishing into the crowd.

"Thanks for that Bayleaf, but it was a bit dramatic." Chuckled Ash. "Now return and stay there." he gently scolded his pokemon as she vanished in a red beam of light.

Watching the remainder of the second semi-final match, Ash studied the two competitors, ready to see their styles before he had to battle one of them himself. Of the two young men, one was beginning to seem a little desperate and flustered. He was ordering attacks left, right and centre when few of them were hitting and some were having no effect at all. In contrast his opponent was cool, calm and collected. He said as little as possible while his pokemon, a Flareon dodged and conserved its energy with every move. Finally when the moment was right he ordered a Fire Blast that covered the entire arena with flames that consumed the Ursaring. Announced the winner of the battle, the calm man returned him Flareon with barely thanks and walked into the crowd.

Misty took a sideways glance at the young man beside him and took in his worried expression. "You're still worried about Grovyle, aren't you." He nodded silently in response, still deep within his thoughts. "He'll be ok. Once he's fit enough to be sent to Professor Oak, he'll know what to do with him. I think you need to concentrate on your final match, and for someone of your calibre, it's going to be an easy one." She gave him another confidence boosting smile which he gratefully returned before walking over to the umpire.

A few moments later, the young man from before with the Flareon appeared at a leisurely walk. His skin tight jeans made his legs appear long and athletic while his striped T-shirt clung tightly to his body. Around his waist, a belt with six pokeballs could be seen as he reached around and plucked one off once close enough to the umpire. In his other hand he clasped a black case that looked likely to contain a laptop computer. After exchanging a few words with the umpire, he walked over to the other side of the arena and lowered his case to the ground before squinting up to look into the sky and note the position and intensity of the sun.

Once bother trainers were ready, the umpire raised two flags into the air and declared, "This battle between Kevin from Serebiiforums and Ash from Pallet Town will decide the winner of this voyage's tournament. Begin!" He lowered the two flags simultaneously and the two trainers brought forth their pokemon in flashes of white light.

"Go Totodile!" cried Ash and his blue crocodile with red ridges along its back appeared from his blue, red and white lure ball before immediately beginning to dance.

"Go Persian!" announced Kevin and his cat like golden pokemon emerged with a miaow, already glaring at Totodile who stopped his dancing for a moment to size up the large opponent.

"Begin!" cried the umpire from the side.

"Go Persian, use your Shock Wave!" Instructed Kevin, his eyes that were shut flying open with a resolution to win. His large cream cat meowed in response and shot out a weak jolt of electricity that Totodile dodged with annoying ease with a quick sidestep. Persian hissed with displeasure and leapt closer with one large bound to shower Totodile with shining gold stars with its swift attack.

Unable to dodge such and accurate and swift attack, Totodile took the hit and bounced right back with a Water Gun. Persian skilfully leapt over the stream of water but Totodile was ready and followed its movements to drench the cat. "Now give it a Headbutt attack!"

"Toto!" he replied, dashing forward to slam his head straight into Persian's chest, throwing it back. Taking the chance of being close to his foe, Kevin called for a Scratch attack which his Persian happily carried out.

Recovering with a little dance, Totodile gave Persian another soaking with his Water Gun. However neither he nor Ash noticed the look between Persian and its trainer to signify their next move. "Persian, Shadow Ball!"

"Water Gun to sent it straight back!" ordered Ash, hoping to initiate a counter attack before the Shadow Ball could be fully launched. "What!" exclaimed Ash when rather than a Shadow Ball, Persian went for a Shock Wave attack that was conducted straight to Totodile and electrocuting him to a state where he could barely stand while blinking owlishly with shock. Still in a state of shock, Totodile could do nothing when Persian pounced and slashed him straight across the face. "Totodile, give him an Iron Tail!" Leaping high into the air, Totodile somersaulted in the air and struck the Persian directly on the head. Taking advantage of his height over his foe, Totodile aimed a strong Water Gun directly down on a displeased Persian. Spiralling down through the cascade of water, Totodile bashed his opponent right on the head, knocking it out.

Surprised how his perfect and well practised strategy had fallen apart, it took a while for Kevin to approach his cat who was just beginning to come round again after the winner of the match, Totodile, had been announced. Crouching down and scratching it behind the ears he muttered, "Thank you Persian, that was a wonderful match, but it seems they are just one step ahead of us." Persian meowed in response and was gratefully returned to its pokeball.

Approaching his opponent, Kevin spoke, "That was a very good match Ash, I was sure I had the advantage, yet you were still able to beat me even after our special trick. Congratulations." He held forth his hand that Ash warmly took in a firm handshake.

"You're an excellent trainer yourself." Commented Ash while Totodile danced at his feet, using newly found energy reserves. Before he could say anything further he was whisked away by the umpire and

crowds to stand before Nurse Joy, the head organiser of the competition. "Congratulations. You are this voyage's champion of champions and I am pleased to present you with this medal of victory." She held up a gold plated medal on a blue and gold striped ribbon and placed it about his neck. She then turned around and picked up a case, similar to the type used by co-ordinators to collect their ribbons and opened it to show five ribbons, explaining that one was for each pokemon used in the tournament. With a smile he took the first one and pinned it on Totodile who was still dancing at his feet before giving another one to Pikachu who had hopped onto his shoulder.

Reaching to his pokebelt he released Bayleaf and Swellow, giving them one ribbon each. When he came to the last ribbon, he paused because Grovyle was not with him, nor was he in a state that he could go and give the ribbon to. Hoping that his pokemon was going to be alright, he turned to face the crowd and wave with his pokemon. The red head at the front of all the people before him could see the worry over Grovyle still evident in his eyes and gave him such a warm smile of confidence that for a moment, Ash forgot all about Grovyle, the tournament and all the people before him. All he could see was her beautiful face as it stood out from the masses, smiling and laughing in a way that only she could. 


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

The sun was just sinking beneath the horizon, painting the sky with streaks of red and gold to hover above Viridian City, the ships next port of call. The fog horn sounded above the two people standing side by side as the city neared. The rest of the day had flown by since the presentation of the medals to Ash for his victory in the tournament, filled with congratulations and happy times.

Stirring from his deep, deep thoughts Ash turned from where he stood, arms resting on the outer railings of the ship, to face the young woman beside him. She smiled in return while removing her mind from thoughts and ponderings just as deep as his had been. "Shall we go for another walk?" he asked, offering her his arm. Giggling slightly she passed her arm through his and they began walking around the deserted main deck. Everyone was at supper but having eaten so much earlier in the day, neither were particularly hungry.

Fatigue began to wash over Misty, like the waves against the hull of the ship and she yawned widely before resting her head against Ash's shoulder. Glancing down at her head beside him, Ash smiled and placed his arm around her, hugging her close. She responded by placing her arm around his waist, enjoying the close contact between them and the heat radiating from his body. Ash blushed slightly and became extremely pleased that they had found the pokemon day-care centre. Last he had seen of Pikachu was bounding into a large pool of plastic balls, trying to catch Azurill whose tail was the exact shape and size as the balls and provided perfect camouflage.

"See James, I told you this would be a great idea!" cackled Jessie as they loaded the cages of stolen pokemon onto the platform below their Meowth shaped balloon.

"You're right Jessie," Beamed James, "setting up up this day-care centre was a stroke of genius!"

"Yeah, especially as the twerps left their Pikachu here!" cackled Meowth as he leered at Pikachu who was held captive in a special Pika-proof cage while the small electric mouse glared venomously back. Cackling together at the helpless Pikachu they began entering the hot air into the balloon. It began to swell and take shape and it was not long before the cages lifted from the deck and into the air after the cage of the balloon.

"And the best part is those stupid trainers won't even realise we've taken their precious little pokemon until tomorrow!" laughed Jessie as she thought of the "Closed until tomorrow" sign that was currently hanging on the Day-care Centre's door.

Just at that moment, Ash and Misty rounded the corner of the cabin on the deck to see the balloon as it hovered between the deck and the open water. Pikachu screamed for his trainer the moment he saw the two of them and tried to roll his cage about to fall and get free from Team Rocket.

"Jessie look! It's the twerps!" cried James as he fearfully grasped her shoulder.

"Come on, we can't let them stop us!" screeched Jessie, reaching around and pulling a pokeball from her belt and throwing it to release Seviper who hissed and began to fire up his Poison Tail.

"Misty watch out!" cried Ash when Seviper came at them and they had realised all their pokemon were either in the Pokemon Centre or above in the cages. He pushed Misty out of the way, taking the full brunt of the snake's attack. Wincing as the pain shot through his arm from the stinger and where he landed heavily on the deck, Ash glared up at the trio as Seviper was withdrawn to his pokeball. The cargo of caged pokemon was hanging fully over the water now, at least three metres away from the side of the ship. Thinking fast, Ash leapt to his feet and ran full pelt at the side of the ship, jumping up onto the rail and leaping across the water to grasp onto the bars of the cages. As the load swung away from the ship by Ash's impact and then back towards the ship, it was struck again by another body leaping from the ship.

"What? Did you think I'd let you do this alone?" said Misty from beside Ash at his look of astonishment. Shaking his head with frustration he began pulling himself up to climb onto the cages. A Bulbasaur and a Bellsprout saw the two people trying to free them and let out their vines to securely grasp them and lift them on top of the main cage where Pikachu was kept in his special prison.

"Get down from there!" screeched Jessie, sending Seviper down to knock Ash away from his Pikachu. However the snake's aim was poor and his purple glowing tail sliced through one of the four ropes holding the gigantic cage to the balloon's basket. Misty and Ash who was clutching Pikachu's cage tightly almost fell from the top of the cage in the process as it rocked from side to side.

Hooking his arm through one of the three remaining ropes, Ash began unlocking the cage to release his pokemon. Occupied with his task, he never saw Seviper moving closer to him, his tail glowing a venomous purple and held high, ready to strike and knock him into the water. A sudden gust of wind caught the balloon and lifted it higher into the air and back towards the main deck of the ship where a crowd had gathered to watch the struggle in the sky.

Fear flooded Misty's heart when she saw Seviper poised over Ash, ready to strike just as the yellow rodent was released from his prison. Without any further thought she launched herself across the slippery surface of the cage to crash into Seviper, knocking them both off the platform and into the boiling waters beneath them.

"Misty!" screamed Ash as he saw her body plummeting into the water, Seviper crashing down upon her, his tail hitting her hard in the back, knocking her unconscious. Pikachu was now free and he ordered him to Iron Tail the ropes the moment the cage was above the deck of the ship before leaping from the cage and into the water after Misty's motionless body.

"Pikapi!" cried the little pokemon, holding onto the rope with one paw while reaching out for the spot where he trainer had vanished with the other. Turning, he glared up at Team Rocket, sparks cackling from his cheeks while Jessie screamed at James to do something and release his Cacnea. Complying with his bossy pink haired partner, he released his green cactus which immediately hugged him, cooing its name. On command from his trainer, Cacnea flew down to the top of the cage, its right arm aglow and held back for a Needle Arm attack. Pikachu leapt into the air to hit the grass-dark type with a powerful Thunderbolt attack that knocked it out and flying back up into the basket.

Landing on the slippery surface of the cage again, Pikachu looked down to see that they were now hovering over the ship and now was the time to sever the ropes. He rose into the air, his tail a brilliant white and sliced through the ropes. However, a very strong gust of wind hit the cage just as the last rope was severed and the cage began to fall down, not for the deck but for the water. Every pokemon screamed in their own tongue as the black water came closer towards them. Suddenly, a Victreebel let loose one of its vines to grasp a tower on the ship, altering the course towards the deck. Other grass types caught on to the idea and soon, a mass of green vines appeared from the cage to attach onto the ship and swing them round for the cage to smash open on the main deck, releasing the pokemon to their trainer's joy.

"We're blasting off agaiaiaiaiain!!" could be heard as Team Rocket and their balloon blasted away from the ship and into the night sky.

Pikachu slowly got to his feet, staring around for his trainer and his red haired companion while Azurill stood close by, terror in her innocent eyes over the outcome of her mother's fate.

The black water swirled about him as Ash swum deeper and deeper to finally clasp his hand around Misty's wrist. Turning to face the surface again, he kicked powerfully up. The added weight and drag of Misty's body tried to pull him down again but he continued to push his screaming muscles further and further to reach the surface.

He breathed in a large and deep breath when his head finally pierced the surface of the water, dragging Misty up beside him and taking a firm grasp around her waist to help keep her head above the water. "Help!" he cried, staring up at the ship beside them, "Help! Please, someone help us!" But no one came to the rails to hear his cries. Everyone was occupied with their pokemon's welfare to hear him call and the ship continued moving past the pair.

"Pikapi?" said Pikachu, sitting up higher, his ears twitching.

"Help…" that voice came again. Ignoring the people trying to check him over, Pikachu bounded to the rails at the side of the ship, hoping to see his trainer and Misty. His ears drooped when there was nothing other than the frothing water below. "…help us…" There was the voice again! Pikachu sat up straight once more and bounded to the other side of the ship, but again there was nothing. Trying on last time, he bounded to the stern of the ship and up onto the railings.

"What's up with that Pikachu?" asked a boy to another as they watched the pokemon's antics.

"Beats me, looks like he's lost something but is probably just distressed after being caught." Responded the second boy to the first as he moved closer to the Pikachu that perched on the rails at the stern of the ship, staring frantically at the water. "Come on little buddy, let's take you to Nurse Joy, she'll know what to do with you and if you trainer is looking for you, he'll be bound to find you there," he cooed, slipping his hands around the yellow rodent.

"Pikachu!" he let out a strong Thunderbolt when he felt the constraining hands close around his body in fright, frying the boy and his friend. "Pikapi!" the light from his Thunderbolt had lit up the water and not too far from the ship he could see his trainer holding up the red haired girl who was still unconscious.

Leaping down to the deck again, Pikachu began frantically shaking the boys, alternating between the two and onto the rails again to point into the water. It took a while, but finally Pikachu was able to signal to one of the boys that there were people in the water.

"Man overboard!" screamed the boys while one kept his eyes trained on the people in the water, the other rushed to the nearest "Man Overboard Rescue Point". Ripping open the door, he grabbed three pokeballs resting there before sprinting back to his friend and the Pikachu. Throwing the pokeballs high into the air, the boy released a Pidgeot, Gyarados and Ivysaur who immediately went to work. Gyarados dove deep into the water and swum straight under Ash and Misty, lifting them onto his back and out of the water. The Pidegot landed beside the spluttering boy, offering his broad back for Misty to be placed on before rising high into the air to land on the main deck where sailors had already gathered to help her. The Ivysaur lowered its vines down to grasp Ash around the waist and lift him of the Gyarados' back onto the main deck next to Misty.

Blankets were hurriedly wrapped around him but he shook them off to be next to Misty as she rolled onto her side, spluttering and coughing out water. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and she gratefully responded, clinging on to him and burying her face in his chest.

He slowly got to his feet and held out a hand to help Misty up but she immediately fell down again from shear exhaustion and the amount of adrenaline rushing through her body. Bending down, Ash effortlessly lifted her thin frame into his arms while Pikachu trotted at his side, helping Azurill to their cabin.

The crowd stood back to let them past and mutterings of, "What a cute couple!" could be heard. Misty, her arms locked behind Ash's neck let her fatigue wash over her and she rested her head against his warm, firm chest as he walked along the main deck and below to their cabin.

Beneath the main deck, the rest of the ship was silent and Ash met no one as he walked down the stairs and along the corridors with Misty clinging to him. Pikachu was extremely helpful, opening doors and keeping Azurill walking in the right direction while also keeping her out of the way of Ash's feet. Coming to the door, Ash motioned for his pokemon to retrieve the key from his jeans and slide it into the slot to open the automatic door. Pushing the door to the dark cabin open, Pikachu bounded forward and tugged back the covers to Misty's bed for Ash to slide her in for the night. However the little Pikachu had a lightning bolt of an idea when he saw his trainer almost topple over onto his passenger when Azurill accidentally got in the way.

Bounding forwards and back onto the floor, giving the impression of removing Azurill from beneath Ash's feet, Pikachu did a quick little side-step into Ash's path. The young man tripped over his pokemon and fell onto the bed, Misty still clutching tightly around his neck. He froze for a moment as she stirred a little but all she did was lower her hands to around his chest as she lay partially on top of him. He could feel a light blush rising to his face when she tightened her hold around his chest, knotting her fingers into the folds of his jumper. As she breathed out she seemed to murmur his name but soon settled again into silence.

He attempted to slide out from beneath her but she only clung to him tighter, frowning in her sleep and whispering, "Don't...don't go...". He relaxed into the bed again, resigned to staying where he lay with her arms wrapped around him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pikachu snickering evilly to himself while Azurill looked rather bemused. Ash glared with as much venom as he could at his first pokemon who just returned the glare, walked over to the open door to close it and pulling the blanket around Ash and Misty tighter. Pikachu then returned to the floor to help Azurill into Ash's bed where they soon fell asleep.

His bed now taken, Ash looked down at the sleeping young woman beside him and wrapped his arm around her to keep her close and warm, gently placing a soft kiss on her hair once sure Pikachu was asleep.


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

The sun's rays shone blindingly into the little cabin through the small window, lighting up the room and screaming for the occupants to awaken and arise.

Pikachu was the first to become fully conscious, taking a moment to look about and wonder where his trainer was. A little grin became quickly plastered over his furry little lips when he spied the two teenagers still in the other bed with their arms still wrapped tightly around each other. Seeing that they too were stirring, he ushered the bleary Azurill onto the floor on the other side of the bed for her to stay hidden and allow Pikachu a chance to see their reactions, especially Misty's!

The first thing she realised when she awoke was that she was not alone in her bed, and it was definitely not Azurill beside her. Opening her eyes with a squint she looked up to see Ash above her as he rubbed his eyes with a free hand. A moment later he ceased rubbing and peered sleepily back at her, first with a relaxed nature, then with utmost fear and terror while awaiting her reaction.

"Wha…what are you doing in my bed?" she asked in a surprisingly nervous voice, quiet the opposite from what Ash was expecting. His fear lowered a little upon hearing her tone as he felt her tense up.

"Well, last night you fell into the water, I don't know if you remember that bit but it was after Seviper might have hit you with a Poison Tail. Anyway when we got back onto the ship you were so exhausted you fell asleep I kinda had to carry you here." He paused for a moment to scratch behind his head, awaiting her respons, but continued when none came. "And then…well…Pikachu tripped me up before I had put you down and we landed like this on the bed. I swear I tried to get out but it was kinda difficult when you wrapped your arms around me…" he finished this last part as though it was a casual observation, missing the sudden explosion of red that spread right across Misty's face as she sat up and looked away from him to hide her blush.

"Oh…right…well…um…yeah…sorry about that…" Misty stumbled uncomfortably over her words full on tension, feeling nothing but a sense of deep relief when she felt him rise from her bed and go over to his own things. "Oh, um do you know what the time is?" she ventured to ask, scratching her arm and realising her clothes were still damp.

"About 9:50ish, youch that was a lie in!" he joked, pulling out a new pair of jeans from his bag and moving towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

"What!" she screeched, leaping over to her own belongings and gathering together the necessary clothes for the day. "You do know that the registering for the pairs tournament closes at 10am!"

"Huh?" he stood there clueless for a moment before remembering what the Nurse Joy on the first ship had told them, about the three different competitions. "Oh yeah, I didn't know you wanted to enter…"

Misty paused for a moment and looked at him to ask, "Don't you want to?"

"Um, yeah, course I do. I just didn't think you would want to…" he replied before he was knocked to the ground as Misty barged past him to use the bathroom. "Hey I was first!"

"Just shut up and get ready!" echoed from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Yes ma'me!" Ash leapt to his feet and performed a fake salute to the open door before changing at lightning speed. Once Misty emerged in her normal gear the two raced through the ship as fast as possible.

"Pika?" said the small yellow rodent as he sat up from a large pile of clothes with his trainer's underwear over his head. He hurriedly shook them off and shivered slightly with distaste while looking through the pile of clothes for his little friend.

"Azu?" said a small faint voice as a large blue ball wiggled slightly. Pulling off the jumper from Azurill's head, they excitedly trilled their names in happiness that each had been found safe after the whirlwind passing of their trainers.

Laughing happily, Azurill followed Pikachu to the open door, carefully closing it behind them and taking off after their rather forgetful trainers.

"All pairs who still wish to take part in the Couples Tournament this afternoon should be mindful that there is only a few minutes left to do so. Thank you." A sweet voice echoed around the main parts of the ship over the sound system. Most people were either uninterested or had previously entered so the life of many continued uninterrupted until two people shot past in a small tornado of chaos.

"Nurse Joy!" said the boy with unruly black hair as he pushed open the doors to the Pokemon Centre, tripping over a small Aron as it ran to its trainer and crashing to the floor with Misty thudding down upon his back moments later. "Ow…hang on, you're not Nurse Joy!" He exclaimed once looking up to see an unfamiliar woman with long jet black hair and a wonderfully full face that held a smile that could stretch from one ear to the other, radiating friendliness and kindness. Her long blue over coat flowed down to below the counter, hiding its true length while the pale pink polo jumper supported it beautifully.

"Oh, I'm sorry but Nurse Joy isn't feeling too well today. I'm her apprentice cousin Nurse Bliss so I will be filling in for her." She gave them both a sweet smile.

"Ok then, well I hope she gets better soon but how come you don't look like all the other Joy relations? Ow!" asked Ash as he rubbed his arm where Misty had just elbowed him.

"Don't be so rude!" she hissed under her breath.

"Oh, don't worry about it as people say that all the time! I'm what you may call the black sheep!" she sweat dropped a little with a small smile.

"Can we still sign up for the Partners Tournament today?" asked Misty as she glanced hopefully towards the clock on the wall behind the raven haired woman, but it already read as five minutes past ten.

"Well, strictly speaking I'm not allowed to accept any more entries, but I can't see any harm in letting you two in. In fact it's a good thing you came because now we have eight couples taking part to divide up perfectly for three rounds." Nurse Bliss tapped away on the computer for a moment. "Now all I need are your names and pokemon of choice."

"We have to state them now?" panicked Misty. They hadn't put any thought at all into which would be the best partnership of their two teams.

"Don't worry Misty, let's just put down our strongest pokemon and take it from there." Beamed Ash as he radiated his usual confidence. "Plus, how can we go wrong with out strongest buddies?"

"I guess so. In that case I'll use my Gyarados." Misty told Nurse Bliss along with her name.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'll be entering Pikachu." Said Ash as he leaned on the counter to watch the Nurse enter their details.

At the mention of his name, Nurse Bliss' eyes lit up as she reached for one of the notes next to a pokeball on her desk. "Oh, I have a note for you from Nurse Joy about your Grovyle. He woke up this morning completely normal and with no recollection at all of the previous day. She wanted me to give him back to you so here he is." She held forward the pokeball that had lain next to the note which Ash took with a thoughtful look.

"Thank you Nurse Bliss…when does the tournament start?" he looked up from the red and white sphere in his hand to direct his question to her.

"At 11:00 on the main deck." She replied before turning back to her computer to organise the teams and who their opponents would be.

"So what are you going to do with Grovyle?" asked Misty while the walked slowly away from the main desk in the vague direction of the video phones. Stopping with him at the video phone and pokemon transporter she waited for his answer.

"Well, I still think the Professor should have a look at him and stuff. Plus he could really use a break now that I think about it." he grinned while dialling the familiar number to the Professor's Lab.

The phone was soon answered by a dark haired boy, a few years older than Ash and Misty with a green shirt and a headband to hold his hair back. On both his shoulders and on his head perched three Aipom who seemed intent on causing damage. "Hello? Oh hey Ash, hi Misty. How are you doing?" he asked while the Aipom constantly swapped their perches.

"Not too bad…" said Ash for both of them as he observed the hyper Aipom. "What's up with those guys?"

"Nothing much except for getting into and completely devouring the Professors entire stack of not-so-secret chocolate bars. The store has been out of those ones with nougat in for ages and he had at least five but never thought to offer me one while I wasted away without that chocolaty nougat…" a completely sad, depressed and utterly heart broken face peered back at them while all three Aipom decided to sit on his head at once.

"Ehehehe…well that really sucks…" said Ash with a bemused expression. He loved those chocolate bars too but wouldn't be that depressed if he'd found out someone like, Misty for example, had been stashing away a hoard while he had none. "Look, is the Professor around?"

"No I'm afraid he's away at the moment at a conference but he should be back some time tomorrow. Can I give him a message from you?"

"Well, I'm sending back Grovyle for a thorough check up and a bit of a rest." He continued to explain what had happened the day before and Tracey agreed that perhaps a bit of time out of the arena may do the pokemon some good. Placing his pokeball on the stand for transportation, Ash gave it a frown of worry before pressing the transfer button and the ball vanished in a flash of electricity.

"He's arrived safe and sound." Said Tracey, holding the ball in his hand that one Aipom immediately snatched with its tail before racing around the lab with the other two Aipom close behind. Clutching his head and saying goodbye, Tracey swiftly hit the red button to end the conversation and was last seen chasing the purple monkeys around the room.

Sweat dropping a little at Tracey, Ash and Misty began to walk towards the doors when two familiar faces appeared to beam at them through the glass, one yellow and the other blue.

"Azurill! What are you two doing here all alone?" asked Misty as she retrieved her pokemon from the floor, giving her a small kiss in the process.

"Pika pichu pi pika chupi pikachuchu?" (You think we like being deserted?) Huffed Pikachu once he had hopped onto Ash's shoulder with a disgruntled expression.

"Oh shut up you stupid little hairball!" chuckled Ash as he dug out a packet of ketchup and handing it to the scowling rodent who took it to become instantly absorbed in the task of opening the packet and retrieving the sweet ketchuppy goodness inside. "Just don't eat so much that you make yourself sick, you're in another tournament today as a partner with Gyarados."

Pikachu paused for a moment to take in this information, shrug a little and continue with his ketchup.

"Gyarados, you're up!" cried Misty as she threw her red and white sphere forward to bounce on the ground and release her fearsome blue sea snake that roared upon arrival that made their opponents, a Tauros and a Hitmontop, shudder slightly.

"Pikachu, you too!" said Ash and the little furry mouse bounded from his trainer's shoulder and onto the battle field alongside Gyarados, his cheeks sparking slightly with anticipation.

"Begin!" announced the umpire and the crowd began to cheer as Ash and Misty's opponents, Danny with his Tauros and Diana with her Hitmontop started their match.

"Pikachu, let's kick this off with your thunderbolt!" cried Ash, already in the battle zone.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!" he said in response, leaping into the air to deliver two swift streams of vibrant electricity that streamed through the air to crack the ground where the Hitmontop and Tauros had previously stood.

"Hitmontop, Quick Attack that Pikachu!" called Diana with a slight squeal as her long black hair floated in the light breeze. Her pale blue skirt flowed down to cover her legs, turned bronze from the sun to her matching blue slippers. A gold edged blue blouse completed her outfit and gently caught the sun as she moved. Her strange piercing blue eyes were rumoured to be able to freeze a man's heart with a single glance.

"Gyarados, Water Gun to block now!" called Misty as soon as the Hitmontop began to speed across the arena stretching out her hand to point to the exact spot on the ground. Complying swiftly with his trainer's wishes, Gyarados aimed a jet of streaming water that knocked back the opposing Hitmontop, blocking its attack on Pikachu.

"Whoa…thanks Misty." Said Ash once he realised how she had protected his own, "Pikachu Iron Tail Tauros quickly!" While Misty's attention had turned to him, Danny had instructed his Tauros to attack Gyarados with a Take Down but Pikachu's swift actions prevented the charging beast from getting anywhere near its target as it stumbled back, reeling from the blow it its head.

Grinning at each other as they began to get the hang of battling together, saving each other from the harm of their opponents while still slipping in the odd attack. Looking across the arena, they could see that Danny, in his faded denim jeans and red shirt, was beginning to tense up, blaming Diana when his Tauros was hit for not blocking the attack while forgetting to do the same for her.

Filled with reckless fury at her partner, Diana took the matting into her own hands and instructed a Double Team and Quick Attack combination that left Gyarados and Pikachu baffled, allowing a direct hit on Pikachu as he flew through the air to crash into Gyarados' face that sent the large blue monster reeling. Together, Danny and Diana called for their two most powerful attacks from Tauros and Hitmontop, Take Down and Rolling Kick respectively. The attacks hit home to send Gyarados and Pikachu flying while Danny, who was filled with the feeling of success momentarily forgot Diana and her pokemon's presence and called on his Tauros for an Earthquake.

Tauros reared onto his hind legs, tails flailing to come crashing back down onto the arena surface as shockwaves cracked the ground to ripple out and deal severe damage to Pikachu and Hitmontop while Gyarados appeared to hardly feel a thing.

"Danny!" shrieked Diana as her Hitmontop struggled to its feet, determined to keep fighting. "Just what do you think you're doing? That affects Hitmontop as well you idiot!" she completed her statement by hitting him over the head with a fan that magically appeared from no where.

"Ow…ow…hey quit it!" protested Danny once he was brought back to her presence with a stinging head and shoulders. Wincing each time the fan connected with Danny, Ash knew only too well what it was like to suffer a woman's vengeance yet at least his punishment was usually delivered by a much more substantional, mallety object while that fan must really sting.

Misty gently nudged him on the arm, motioning that while Diana and Danny were arguing, Pikachu and Gyarados were ready and in position for the next attack. Quickly formulating a plan, Ash called out "Pikachu thunderbolt on Tauros!"

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump on Hitmontop!" added Misty as their two pokemon launched their attacks at the same time. Danny and Diana were immediately brought back to the battle as Tauros momentarily collapsed on the ground and Hitmontop was thrown back to crash to the ground in a heap.

"No! Hitmontop, please be alright!" pleaded Diana, her hands clasped before her as she silently prayed for her pokemon get to his feet again. Slowly, he sat up, gritting his teeth and glaring at Gyarados though a barely open eye before struggling to his feet. Once there, he swayed slightly but regained his balance to give his trainer a look for the next command.

"Come on Tauros buddy! You can beat these two!" encouraged Danny as his large bull like pokemon got to his feet with little shudders of surplus electricity quivered over his flanks. "That's it boy, now time for us to beat these losers!" he passed a look to Diana who returned it with a decisive nod. Time for Emergency Tactics Level 1.

"Hitmontop, produce as many clones with Double Team as you can!" instructed Diana, flicking her fan with an elegant twist of her wrist. Soon the entire half of Danny and Diana's field was covered with an endless quantity of glaring Hitmontops. Ash and Misty were as stunned as their pokemon as their attention became fully focused on the army of Hitmontops before them.

"Now Tauros!" called Danny from the other end of the arena, his arm outstretched to urge his Tauros in the charge as it ploughed through the many clones to appear on the opposite side of the field it had last been seen standing to crash into Gyarados and send it sky high.

"Your turn Hitmontop with Swift!" called Diana and her face lit up with an exquisite smile as her pokemon bombarded his opponent with an array of gold stars.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!" suddenly reverberated around the arena as Pikachu let loose a deadly shot of electricity to hit Hitmontop hard. The fighting pokemon remained on its feet with its muscles paralysed from the electricity, falling in a heap once the yellow charge ceased.

The umpire observed the fallen pokemon for a moment before announcing that Hitmontop was no longer able to battle.

"Oh my poor boy!" cried Diana as she rushed over to gently stroke her weak pokemon on the head before returning him in a flash of red light to be withdrawn into his red and white premier ball. Returning to her side of the arena she stood behind the trainers box, illustrating she was out of the battle.

Satisfied the other pokemon were able to continue, the umpire resumed the match. "Tauros, Earthquake!" roared Danny with determination born from the defeat of his partner's best pokemon. For the second time in the match, Tauros rose onto his hind legs and crashed down to the ground again to send more reverberations through the ground. Hoping that would finish off the Pikachu, Danny was dismayed to find that his opponents had worked out how to protect the electric rodent from his most powerful attack. By sitting on Gyarados' eyebrow.

"Gyarados, lets wrap this up with a Dragon Breath!" called Misty pumping her arm into the air while her pokemon took in a deep breath and expelled a stream of green fire from its maw.

"Tauros, Hyper Beam!" called Danny and the two attacks collided in the air to mingle a sphere of green and gold flames that hung in the air between them.

"Come on Gyarados, let's turn up the heat!" cried Misty as she beamed once the green flames began to beat back the golden stream.

"Don't let them beat you Tauros, you can do it now turn it up to maximum power!" responded Danny and the gold beam increased to a dangerous degree and the sphere between them grew.

"Pikachu." Called Ash up to this pokemon who had remained balanced upon Gyarados' brow. "How about a thunderbolt?"

"Pika!" he cheerfully agreed, jumping high into the air and letting loose a strong burst of electricity that shot through the air to hit Tauros on the ground who cried out in pain and ceased his Hyper Beam attack. It soon vanished from sight at Gyarados' green Dragon Breath attack swamped the poor beast.

Once sure their opponent was well and truly beaten, both Pikachu and Gyarados ended their attacks to allow the umpire a chance to inspect the Tauros and make his declaration. "Tauros is no longer able to continue with the battle. Gyarados and Pikachu are the winner and the victory goes to the red team of Ash and Misty!" He held up his right hand with the red flag towards Ash and Misty to illustrate his point while Danny ran over to his Tauros, placing a hand upon its brow.

"Well done boy. That was an excellent battle and you just need to take a good long rest." He withdrew his pokemon into its pokeball in a red beam of light, staring at the ball for a moment before placing it on his belt and standing up to face Ash and Misty.

"Hey, well done Danny. That was a great battle." Said Ash, his Pikachu perched on his shoulder while his red haired partner stood beside him with her pokemon safely in its ball in her hand.

"Yeah, but not as good as it could have been I guess." He grinned back but turned sharply around when he heard a noise of frustration and anger from behind him to see Diana's black hair swirling around her as she flounced off into the crowds. "Yeah…that for example…" he scratched his black hair for a moment before saying, "Diana is a great pokemon trainer but she's only been in tag team battles and used to looking out for her partner's pokemon. This was my first so I'm not that great at it, coordinating with someone else and all so it's probably my fault we lost and she's not going to let me forget that. I recon I got carried away with it all a bit and just forgot that her Hitmontop was there to help me rather than one of the opponents."

"She'll forgive you, I'm sure of it." Smiled Misty before she was distracted by Azurill as she popped out of her ball to say hello and get some attention.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll understand." Added Ash.

"I don't know, but I hope so cos she's a really, really nice girl once you get past her exterior but after this, I doubt she'll want to talk to me at all. I really wanted to win this with her, to, you know take her out with the prize. Anyway, if I couldn't win it for her, I hope you can win it for your girlfriend, you're such a great team together!" he smiled cheerfully while Ash coloured an interesting shade of red while feeling very pleased that Misty was too occupied with Azuril to be listening to the conversation.

"She, she's not my girlfriend! Honestly, we're just really good friends, nothing more than that!" rushed Ash as he tried to set the confusion over his and Misty's status straight.

Danny frowned for a moment in confusion but decided to pursue Diana rather than talk to this young man who was in such serious denial, it was pitiful. "Well, ok then. I think I should do as you guys suggested and talk to Diana for a bit. See you around!" and with a wave he began threading through the crowd, searching for the black haired female.

"He left kinda quickly…" Frowned Misty as she stood up with Azurill now happily installed in her arms.

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to Diana I think." Replied Ash, passing a sideways glance at the Pikachu perched on his shoulder as it tried to stifle its mirth. Together they stood side by side to watch as two more couples began their match to see who would advance to the next round.

"Would the partners of Ash and Misty, Ray and Amanda please report to the Arena One. Thank you." chimed the voice of Nurse Bliss over the loud speaker system.

"That's us." Said Ash with a smile before stepping back slightly with a cheeky smile to add, "After you."

Blushing slightly and suppressing a small giggle, Misty replied with equal merriment, "Why thank you sir. It's nice to know you do have some manner."

Ash remained where he was for a moment, frowning at her back before he realised the implication of her comment, "Hey, I have manners!"

"Yeah, but I'm lucky to ever see them!" she replied, loving the time delay from her response before darting through the crowds to emerge onto the arena with Ash close behind her.

"I'm always polite to you, you just take all the wrong way!" he protested.

"How dare you! You rarely act like a proper gentleman and could still use a few lessons is etiquette before being let lose on the public domain." She replied, however more jovial than actually accusatory.

"Me? It's you who need a few more lessons in etiquette with your mallet and-"

"Ahem!" their argument was sharply cut off by the umpire who had been trying to get their attention for some time as he frowned at them with their opponents glaring at them from behind. "As I was saying, would Ash and Misty like to take their places at the other end of the arena for this battle to begin?"

"Oops…sorry about that…" said Ash before he and Misty decided to swiftly spin round and march off to the other trainers box to face their opponents, Ray and Amanda at the other side of the arena.

"Azurill, you're going to have to be very good and remain here at all times. Do I make myself clear?" asked Misty of her little pokemon as she placed her on the ground by her feet. Satisfied with the little chirrup of agreement, Misty stood up to hear the umpire announcing the start of their battle and throwing her pokeball containing Gyarados onto the field to join Pikachu against the Jolteon from Ray and Spearow from Amanda.

Once satisfied that all the trainers and their pokemon were ready, the umpire lifted his two flags into the air to announce the start of the match.

"Go Sparkwave!" called Ray as he made the first move while his partner's Spearow took to the skies, "Start this off with a Thunderbolt on that Gyarados!"

His Jolteon barked a few times in response while gathering his energy to its maximum to let out the powerful attack to fly through the air to the defenceless Gyarados.

"Pikachu, use your own Thunderbolt to intercept the attack!" called Ash and Pikachu expertly released his own electricity to collide in mid air to partially absorb and re-direct the attack away from Gyarados. Pikachu kept up the violent barrage of electricity against Sparkwave's own attack to neutralise the effect until Sparkwave ceased.

"Now Spearow!" called Amanda, her mouse brown locks partially obscuring her face for a moment before she hurriedly tucked them back beneath her white brimmed hat with a red ribbon around it. Her outfit was simple, a blue tank top over a sleeveless black shirt with a faded red skirt and rumpled blue socks that reached half way up her calves, while her feet were encased in red and white trainers. Her pokemon dived down from above to hit Pikachu with a vicious barrage of pecks before it soared off into the sky, hovering over its opponents while remaining hidden from sight in the sun's glare.

"You alright buddy?" asked Ash as Pikachu vigorously shook himself and crouched on all four feet, ready for another go at the enemy. "Good, now try your Volt Tackle on Sparkwave!"

Pikachu paused for a moment; they hadn't done any training on this move yet. He'd only managed to pull it off once and it could really hurt if it didn't work. Misty also short Ash a quizzical look at this order but his confident expression prevented her from speaking her concerns as Pikachu began to race across the arena for his foe. At first, it looked as if he would be able to pull off the attack as he began to glow with an increasing intensity. However, just metres from his foe the golden glow vanished and he was left to smash into the Jolteon with a momentum that sent them both flying.

Amanda took advantage of her opponent's distraction to launch another attack, now upon the unsuspecting Gyarados. Its beak flashed up and down with a Fury Attack, pecking first at one eye and then the other to blind Gyarados and send him into a stampeding rage. Thrashing about in pain, Misty and Ash narrowly avoided the swinging tail at it swept across the ground.

"Gyarados, it's ok, please calm down Gyarados! Just listen to my voice, you can do this!" pleaded Misty as she gazed up at her large leviathan as it thrashed about before them, Sparkwave and Pikachu dodging the large tail every time it threatened to wipe them out.

"Misty watch out!" cried Ash as he leapt forward to grasp her by the waist and leap out of the way as Gyarados' tail smashed down onto the deck, destroying the wood where she had been standing. They landed heavily together and Ash grimaced as one of Gyarados' fins crashed down on his leg.

"Gyarados!" wailed Misty, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of her distressed pokemon.

"You have to withdraw him!" growled Ash through gritted teeth as he clutched his leg. "Just do it Misty, his welfare is more important that this battle!"

"But that leaves you and Pikachu to face those two alone!" she protested.

"Weren't you listening to me? Just return him!" screamed Ash as they were forced to roll away from each other to avoid Gyarados' tail as it smashed down again onto the deck. Flying a desperate glance at her partner, she took in his grim expression before holding forward her pokeball and asking the pokemon to return. However, Gyarados' rage had reached a peak so high that it was unable to be withdrawn and continued to rampage over the deck, scattering the crowds and breaking up the other battle.

"Misty, we have to stop him and I'm afraid that the only way to do that is to knock him out." Ash whispered quietly once he'd limped over to her.

"Please, just let me reason with him, I know we don't have to take such drastic measures!" protested Misty as she remembered the first time she had met her powerhouse as he charged uncontrollably around the gym pool, terrorising everyone in sight. But that time he had been in the water and he hadn't been as badly injured as he was now.

"Azu-u-u-u…" she jerked her head up when she heard the pained cry of her baby pokemon as she was thrown high into the air to land painfully on the deck at the feet of Sparkwave the Jolteon. The poor pokemon lay still as Sparkwave hurriedly but gently too the little pokemon's tail in its mouth to leap out of the way of a powerful stream of water Gyarados was now projecting over the deck. Azurill was still limp when she was placed on the ground out of harms way.

"Do what you have to…" she choked over her words before trying to reach her Azurill.

Nodding with grim determination, Ash called out for Pikachu who had taken refuge beside some crates. Pikachu bounded swiftly over to his trainer while Ash released Bayleaf and Corphish to help knock out the enraged Gyarados.

"Pikachu, use your strongest Thunder attack on Gyarados. Corphish, use your Bubblebeam and Bayleaf, summon up the largest Solarbeam you can!" ordered Ash with grim determination. As one, his three pokemon attacked Gyarados as he writhed in pain from the electricity, grimaced from the bubbles and roared from the concentrated sunlight. Glancing at his straining pokemon, Ash willed them to continue for a few moments more before calling for a ceasefire.

In place of the writhing leviathan was left the body of the defeated Gyarados. As it lay on its side, it gave a few shuddering breaths before coughing slightly and lying still bar the rise and fall of its chest.

"Misty, you should return Gyarados now." Said Ash quietly, his voice full of regret at the manner in which he had been forced to knock out the rampaging beast. As the tears flowed down her face at the sight of her injured creature, she held up the pokeball and Gyarados vanished in a red light. "Go to the pokemon centre and see if they can heal Gyarados properly."

She nodded silently while Azurill remained unconscious in her arms before walking across the silent deck to the centre. The remaining crowd parted silently for her and all she could feel was a sense of intensifying shame at the display of lack of control she had over her pokemon when he was in such a rage.

Ash quietly thanked Corphish and Bayleaf before returning them to their balls while Pikachu hopped to his customary place on his shoulder. The umpire approached him with Ray and Amanda behind him, Sparkwave at his trainer's feet while the Spearow was perched on his trainer's hat. "Due to the rampage of your partner's Gyarados and it's withdrawal from the match you have the choice of either forfeiting the match or continuing alone since the Gyarados' behaviour was caused by its injuries and not from a dangerous temperament that endangered lives."

With a sigh, Ash looked up to the pokemon who would have to battle alone against Sparkwave and Spearow. Looking at his two opponents, Pikachu sense the fatigue of Sparkwave and the feeling of guilt from Spearow. "Pi kachu!" (Let's go!)

"We'll continue the battle as a two on one I think." Said Ash as he tried to summon a smile, but Misty's tearful face came as a vision before him and smile became half hearted.

"Right then." Said Ray, spinning his red cap with a white semi circle on the front around his head. "But don't think we'll go easy on you because of what happened to the Gyarados!"

Taking in his opponent's image, Ash noted that he dressed in a similar way to himself, in a black short-sleeved red and white jacket with a pair of rather travel worn jeans and trainers. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"This match between Ray and Amanda against Ash, now without his partner will now continue." Called the umpire as the crowds began to gather around the arena again and the other semi-final match was resumed on the neighbouring arena.

'This will be for you and Gyarados, Misty.' Thought Ash to himself as Pikachu launched himself from Ash's shoulder and onto the compacted ground to face Sparkwave and Spearow. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt Spearow!" he shot out the command with such velocity and Pikachu obeyed with a matched speed that Sparkwave was only just able to respond in the manner he had been taught. With a giant bound he leapt into the path of the thunderbolt and absorbed the electricity with relish.

"Thank you so much Ash for charging up Sparkwave. I'm not sure if you know this, but Sparkwave can absorb electrical attacks and use that power to replenish his strength. Sparkwave, why don't you show them how much better you're feeling?" laughed Ray as he anticipated the easy win.

Sparkwave barked his agreement before jumping into the air to fire off a thunderbolt while Spearow joined him in the skies to open its beak and produce a barrage of golden stars to rain down on the defenceless Pikachu.

"Buddy, use Quick Attack to get out of the way!" cried Ash as he watched the combined attack fly closer to Pikachu. Moving across the field with a speed so intense that he sent up chunks of earth behind him, Pikachu was able to avoid the thunderbolt but still took damage from the unavoidable barrage of stars. "Now Iron Tail on the Jolteon!" he called, throwing his clenched fist into the air.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" he cried as he bounded up into the air, his tail aglow to summersault and crash straight into Sparkwave who skidded across the ground with a howl.

"Now take this chance to use your thunderbolt on Spearow!" said Ash as quickly as possible. It wasn't a strategy they needed, just luck and a hope that they could communicate faster than their opponents could think and counter attack.

"Double Team!" Unfortunately, their luck run out as Spearow created multiple clones on the field at the request of his trainer. "You'll have to do better than that to beat us!" she taunted Ash from across the battle field as the image of the hit Spearow vanished into thin air to show only one of the clones had been hit and not their target. "Now Spearow, Peck attack!"

"Pika!" cried Pikachu as a multitude of Spearow began to rain down upon him, every beak aglow. His trainer's voice of despair echoed through his mind and the little rodent was sent back to the time when he had first met Ash and a flock of Spearow had descended on the pair of them. Filled with the power of their first moments together, Pikachu unleashed a deadly Thunder attack that fried every clone and the real Spearow who fell to the ground instantly.

Breathing deeply, Pikachu surveyed the Spearow on the ground beside him; its brown feathers tinged a slight black at the edges while the acrid smell of burned feathers filled the air. As the fallen bird croaked its name the umpire raised Ash's flag into the air to announce that Spearow was no longer able to continue and the battle would continue as a one on one battle with Ash against Ray.

Returning to his trainer, Pikachu found that he was down to his last energy reserves and in order to beat this foe, he was down to just a few attacks.

"Are you ok to carry on Pikachu?" asked Ash as he knelt down to talk to Pikachu from his box.

"Pi…pika pichu pi pikachu ka pika ka pika kachu pikachu…" (Yeah…but maybe I shouldn't have had so much ketchup though…) he replied with a small smile over his shoulder while he waited for the command to attack his foe.

"Ok then, if you're sure." He muttered while still a little reluctant to continue, "Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" spat Pikachu venomously as he launched himself off the ground in a flash of white light to charge straight for his foe.

"Iron Tail now!" countered Ray while Amanda willed him on from behind. Sparkwave lifted himself into the air upon his front paws to gather the strength in his tail to spin around and slice the air where Pikachu had previously been to find the attack blocked seconds later by Pikachu responding with his own Iron Tail. The two electric type pokemon glared into the others eyes, constantly sending more of their power to their tails to strengthen their attack and repel their opponent. The tremendous force between their tails resulted in an explosion that threw them both back to land on the ground before their trainers.

Both Pikachu and Sparkwave struggled to their feet, scratches and bruises adorning each body. "That's it buddy, you can do this!" called out Ash to help motivate his partner.

"But we're still going to win, right Sparkwave!" added Ray as he too called out to his pokemon. "Now finish him off by putting everything you have into a Thunder attack!"

Sparkwave let out a tremendous bark as he tensed up his body to store every ounce of his energy into the attack. As the bolts of electricity travelled across the earth to Pikachu, the arena floor was ripped and became torn up as every bolt converged to the exact spot Pikachu stood, or had been standing at least.

Taking an old tactic back into play, Pikachu had propelled himself high into the air from his tail, avoiding the powerful attack. Sparkwave cowered in fear as he gazed up at Pikachu high above him as he tail began to glow a blinding white before crashing down onto his head. Sparkwave fell in a crumpled heap on the deck while Pikachu trembled on his four feet for the umpire to deliver his decision on the victor of the match. Everything began to swim around him as his eyesight failed and he too fell unconscious.


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

"Pikachu…hey buddy you can wake up now…" murmured Ash as he gently nudged his pokemon's golden arm as he lay on a small bed in the Pokemon Centre. Since the end of their last battle, over an hour ago, Pikachu had barely stirred and remained unconscious with long, deep breaths. Rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair, Ash looked upon Pikachu once more before deciding to check on Misty and Gyarados.

Making his way out of the little room, Ash thought back over their trip since leaving Pallet Town that had begun well enough, but had proceeded to go from bad to worse, starting with the near loss of Azurill and continuing until the day's events.

Pausing at the open doorway to Gyarados' room he took in Misty's red face with tear marks streaking their way down her cheeks. Hearing him at the doorway, she glanced up from where she had been stroking Gyarados' brow to pass him a faint smile.

"How is he?" Ash asked softly as he took the seat next to Misty.

"He's ok really. Nurse Bliss has sorted his eyes and other than that he should be alright by tomorrow morning. I'm just sorry we can't take part in the final…" she bit her lip slightly to hold back the tears that threatened to spill again as images of her enraged Gyarados flashed before her again. "I just feel so stupid!"

"Hey come on, none of this is your fault in any way!" reassured Ash as he pulled her into a hug. "This could happen to any pokemon and it's just unfortunate Amanda used those tactics on Gyarados. Everyone knows Gyarados have short tempers and what happened is no surprise and in no way is it your fault." He stated firmly at the end as she started to pull away a little.

"No, I should have returned him the instant I saw that Spearow heading for his face. When he was still a little Magikarp, my sisters had a little accident when refreshing his pool to get the salts and such to the right concentrations. Lilly wasn't paying attention properly and knocked over a large pot of salt right into Goldeen's eyes. She went on a mild rampage around the pool and although the other pokemon were ok cos they could get out of the way, Magikarp wasn't so smart or lucky and she crashed into his face with her horn. Somehow though the experience didn't affect him as much as you'd think as he doesn't mind other pokemon, or people resting on his eyebrows. But the pain from the Spearow's beak must have reminded him of the pain he endured for those few days." She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes to dispel the tears.

The two remained silent for a moment, both in their own thoughts until Nurse Bliss poked her head around the open doorway. "Hi there, I just thought you'd like to know that your Pikachu has just woken up." She gave them a quick smile before disappearing.

"You should go see him. He was fantastic and deserves all the ketchup he can eat!" smiled Misty, turning away from him to check on Azurill who was sleeping soundly beside Gyarados on the bed.

He watched her for a few moments with a slight frown of worry before getting heavily to his feet, pausing to rest his hand on her shoulder slightly in a reassuring manner and walking out the door.

"Pi pikapi…" croaked Pikachu once Ash entered his little room and the small pokemon noticed his trainer's arrival.

"Hey buddy. How ya feelin'?" he asked, taking his seat next to the bed.

"Pika…" (Tired…) he replied, his ears flopping to either side while a small smile remained over his face.

"I'm not surprised since you managed to knock out two relatively fresh pokemon on your own." Laughed Ash while he scratched his friend just where he liked it, behind his left ear. "We've withdrawn from the final since neither of you are in any shape for a battle."

"Pi pika…" he replied as his small ears drooped in response that their team had had to withdraw and sadness crossed his face.

"Don't worry buddy. It's no one's fault." Reassured Ash while he continued scratching Pikachu behind his ear. "Just a bit of bad luck. Now you should get some rest and I'll come to see you a little later when I'll take you back to our room if Nurse Bliss thinks that's ok. Who knows…might run into a ketchup stand!"

He laughed quietly as Pikachu cooed his agreement before letting his eyes drift shut and take him back into his slumber. Leaving the room once more, he was surprised to find Misty, her face tear free and eyes filled with hope, waiting for him in the corridor with Azurill slumbering in her arms.

"Nurse Bliss recons that Gyarados is going to be ok and he'll be fine to travel with us tomorrow but I think I might send him home to the Gym, just to be safe." She told him with a small smile and an expression that radiated relief.

"That's great Misty." Smiled Ash in response as they began to walk slowly back to the main part of the pokemon centre. "Do you want to call them now and check or just do that tomorrow?"

"I'll put off having to speak to those three for as long as possible and just do it tomorrow." She decided. "What I wouldn't mind doing however is getting something to eat!"

"I'll agree with you there Mist." Replied Ash with a grin as his stomach gave an ominous growl.

The two began to relax a little, laughing and joking in a manner that came to them all too easily after the recent events. Together, they agreed to eat at a small café they hadn't seen before, tucked away near the stern of the ship.

Half way through their meal, Azurill blearily opened her eyes and gave a wide yawn before tottering slightly to her feet. "Hi there sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked Misty softly. "Are you hungry?"

"Azu, azuzurill" she trilled in response, wandering over to peer at the two choices available. One was a dish she didn't really mind, vegetable domburi (JP dish of rice and vegetables, see I does my research!) but the other…oh the other was easily her favourite, Soba Noodles and a Miso Soup! Her small eyes lit up at the sight of the small feast but she immediately paused when Misty cleared her throat from behind.

"Azurill! Don't be so rude! Come on, have some of my rice and stop bothering Ash." She gently scolded while making a small pile of her own rice and a few vegetables on a small side plate she'd requested just in case the small pokemon had awoken. With slightly drooped ears, Azurill turned her back on her favourite meal to wander across the table again to take the food her trainer offered her.

"Aww don't be so mean Misty. Of course she can share some of mine." Chuckled Ash, making a small pile of his own food at the side of his plate for Azurill. Azurill paused in the middle of the table for a moment to watch her mother's face of slight surprise soften a little before she nodded her approval. Azurill trilled happily again and proceeded to bounce back to the plate of coveted noodles and soup. However, she tripped over a stray spoon and went sailing across the rest of the table to land smack into Ash's bowl, splashing the table, the floor and Ash himself.

"Azurill!" exclaimed Misty as she quickly leant forwards to pick up the small creature who giggled with pleasure of being covered from ear to tail in her favourite food, a few strands of noodles hanging from one ear.

"Don't worry about it Misty. You just enjoy your meal and we'll get ourselves cleaned up, right Azurill?" chuckled Ash, taking Azurill from her and putting the little pokemon on his lap to clean off with some napkins.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not quite believing what was going on.

"Of course! I'm just demonstrating what excellent manners I have and I'm sure that you know, if you have any yourself, that the polite thing to do right now is to accept my proposal and get on with your meal." He gave her a look of knowing while stifling the broad grin that threatened to cross his entire face and ruin the perfect moment he had to get back at her for earlier in the day.

Misty's face fell for a moment, her mind racing at how to come back with a suitable comment, but non came so she smiled softly, muttered her thanks before picking up her fork again to finish her rice.

Watching her best friend look after Azurill in such a caring way could only bring a smile to her face, the care and devotion he applied was just right and Azurill certainly loved him, maybe as much as she did, but nothing could ever come from her wishes so all she could do was store them away in her compartment of feelings to be locked away forever. Telling him, or even hinting to him how she felt would probably scare him more than saying "Boo" to an Abra and he'd be gone just as fast.

She soon realised that her ponderings must have given her a rather spaced out appearance when she was jerked back to the present by Ash waving his hands in her face, calling her name to get her attention.

"You ok?" he asked, his spoon midway between his bowl and mouth which Azurill promptly claimed as her own.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." She reassured him, turning her attention away from him and back to her bowl.

"Hey buddy, feeling better?" asked Ash while he gently stroked Pikachu's ears to bring him back to the world.

Stirring slowly he opened first one eye, then the other while still trying to appear asleep. It didn't work though. Ash knew him better than he knew himself and scratching just in that spot behind his ear could bring any Pikachu from the land of nod.

"Cheeky. Come on buddy, Nurse Bliss recons you can come back to the cabin with us now, that is only if you want to of course." He told the electric rodent who stood up and tested his strength by letting off a few sparks of electricity. "Hey, hey! Careful!" Ash gently warned his pokemon while holding up his jumper with the little Azurill fast asleep within its folds.

"Pi pika chu pika pichu?" (Why have you got Azurill?) he asked, completely confused while peering over the edge of his bed to see the baby nestled comfortably in the soft material and breathing deeply in her slumbers.

"There was a small accident at lunch when someone," he glanced Azurill, "wanted to share my lunch and tripped on her way across the table. Next thing we know both of us are covered in soup so rather than Misty getting covered in soup as well I offered to carry her. What?" Pikachu had proceeded to give him a range of rather strange looks whose meanings weren't entirely clear.

"Pika" he shrugged nonchalantly before effortlessly bounding up Ash's sleeve to perch on his head rather than shoulder, for a little change of scenery.

Getting to his feet, Ash winced when Pikachu dug his claws into his scalp to remain in position. "Do you have to sit there? Without a hat that really, really hurts!"

"Pika!" (Yes) he cheerfully replied while dropping his head to stare, upside down at Ash from his perch. Chaaaing under his breath with a slight chuckle he kindly returned to Ash's shoulder, wedging his feet in his usual claw holes in the back on Ash's very worn jumper.

"Someone looks better." Said Misty when she saw the cheerful yellow pokemon perched on his trainer. She had just checked on Gyarados to find he had awoken half and hour before in a calm, happy and contented mood, if still a little sorry for himself. Nurse Bliss and she had decided it would be best if he stayed the night in the centre before being sent home in the morning. Spying his favourite human in the world, other than Ash, Pikachu leapt onto Misty's shoulder where he decided to remain, just for a change.

"Shall we go?" he asked, gently moving Azurill into a slightly more comfortable position.

"Sure." She replied with a smile after petting Pikachu gently behind his ear.

Together they emerged from the back rooms where injured pokemon stayed to recuperate into the main reception area. Once out on the main deck again, they noticed that the prize winners for the tag team competition, Sam and Janine with their Shiftry and Ludicolo respectively were receiving their first place ribbons and the prize. They paused politely to clap along with the crowd before moving to the side of the ship to admire the red sky as the sun began its descent into the sea. Ahead of their course, land could just be seen where the ship would dock the next day for them, and other passengers to disembark for their separate directions. For them lay the path to Ash's next gym battle against Sabrina in Saffron City.

"Ash? Ash? Are you up yet?" called Misty from the bathroom which she had reserved for herself first thing the next morning. They only had another half an hour left before they had to leave the ship and things were beginning to get difficult as bags were still not packed and Gyarados hadn't been collected.

"Oh go away…" mumbled Ash while pulling his pillow over his head to block out Misty's calling. She emerged momentarily to discover his prone figure still lying in his bed where she had left him half an hour ago, but this time with a bemused Pikachu sitting on the floor rather than snuggled up against his trainer.

"Right I didn't really want to do this but you've left me not choice…" she stated simply under her breath while removing the largest mallet ever made from behind her back. Pikachu gave a wicked little grin before scampering out of the way to sit beside the well rested Azurill on the other bed.

WHAM!

"Well it serves you right for not getting up when I told you!" chided Misty while Ash groaned in agony beside while they accepted Gyarados from Nurse Bliss in his pokeball.

"But did you really have to hit me ithat/i hard?" he continued to moan while rubbing the significant lump on his head.

"Well, yes." She replied simply after a moments thought. "You should have got up when I told you. Will you move!" she shoved him roughly in the back in the direction of the doorway once bidding goodbye to Nurse Bliss. Together they jogged through the now familiar corridors of the ship to the top deck and descended the gangplank to the docks.

"Pi pika pi pikachu." (She's right you know.) Mentioned Pikachu to his trainer as they wandered through the town to the Pokemon Centre.

"Great, so now even you're siding with her. Why didn't you just ask her to stop and thunderbolt me instead?" he protested.

"Cos that wouldn't have hurt you as much, right Pikachu?" said Misty as she dropped into their conversation.

"Chaaaa!" he agreed, bounding purposely across Ash from his shoulder, up over his head to the other shoulder to see Misty better.

"You just had to do that didn't you." Ash glared through gritted teeth as pain throbbed through his broken head.

"Pika!"

"Are you sure you'll be ok with him?" asked Misty over the phone to her sister, Daisy. Gyarados had just been transported and his prescription of painkillers was to be picked up at the Pokemon Centre in Cerulean later that day.

"Like, of course little sister, he'll be, like, just fine with us!" protested Daisy as her shining blonde hair bounced with her every move. "We've, like, looked after the pokemon when they've been, like, ill before and they were just fine!"

"Hmmmm" Misty cast her mind back over the past when her sisters had been in charge and quickly recoiled from the horrific memories. She gave her sister a final glare before succumbing to her good nature and bidding goodbye.

"Well that wasn't too bad…" commented Ash from where he had been standing, just out of sight of the camera screen.

"Yeah, it did go better once I straightened out that it wasn't Psyduck I wanted to send back. Argh, why won't you just stay in your pokeball?" At the mention of his name, the yellow duck had emerged from his pokeball to stand beside them, clutching his head while still looking particularly clueless.

"Psy psy?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I just don't have the energy to deal with you right now Psyduck." Sighed Misty as she rummaged through her bag for his pokeball before promptly returning him. "iWhy/i out of all the Psyducks in the world did I have to get stuck with this one?" she pondered aloud to no one in particular.

"He might be difficult most of the time, but when that headache reaches its peak, the last thing I'd like to be is on the receiving end of any of his psychic attacks." Supported Ash with a smile of confidence.

"I guess. Shall we get going?" she asked as she stepped outside in the morning air and heading for their destined path that wound its way through the dense forest that bordered half the town.

"Sure, if we make good time we can be in Saffron by this afternoon." Replied Ash as he hitched his bag further up his back to a more comfortable position which Pikachu swiftly adapted to.

Together they left the little town by the sea as the ship that had brough them from Fuchsia sailed off into the horizon on its endless circular route around Kanto.

"You've been strangely quiet today." Stated Misty once they had chosen a nice spot beside the road to eat their lunch.

"Huh?" Ash shook his head lightly as if to shake his own shield to the world from around his head to drop to the floor. "Sorry did you say something?"

Considering the use of her mallet for a moment but deciding against is as two hits in one day from her newest acquisition may just finish him off, she had to content herself by growling threateningly.

Chuckling lightly Ash flopped to the ground beside her, commenting, "I've just been thinking and I guess I must have been in there pretty deep."

"You? Thinking? How hard did I hit you this morning?" she exclaimed, seating herself beside him with Azurill on her lap and bringing her bag before her to rummage through and search for the new loaf of bread purchased in the previous town.

"Hard enough for me to still have a headache!" he grumbled in response as he too went through his bag to bring out some cheese, spread and other luncheon things.

"Well come on then, what were you so deep in thought about?" pestered Misty as she was determined to know why she had been forced to walk along in silence for the entire morning.

"Oh, nothing in particular really." He calmly stated, although wishing she would cease her interrogation. His thoughts were his own and ones of a nature he really didn't want Misty to discover, just not right now anyway.

"Oh yes Misty, nothing in particular at all has kept me, the impulsive little boy who talks about everything that comes to his head, silent for the last four or five hours!" she sarcastically scorned and took a large bite of her heavily laden slice of bread.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that I'll tell you…" grumbled Ash.

"I'm waiting." She stated, starting to get a little annoyed with his attitude.

"I was, thinking of, thinking about…battle strategies, against Sabrina." He told her while his attention became fixed on something across the road in the bushes.

"I'll believe that the day my sisters stop saying 'like' every three words." Grumbled Misty but she decided to let it drop. He obviously didn't want to share what he had been thinking about and pursuing the topic would only get him annoyed and lead to a frosty silence rather than just plain old silence.

Without a word, Ash suddenly got to his feet with a frown and wandered across the deserted road to the other side to peer into the bushes where a pair of eyes stared right back at him. "Hello." He stated.

"Coo?" the miniscule creature tentatively hopped out of the bushes and onto the path to reveal that it was a Pidgey. The poor creature was obviously exhausted as it collapsed once becoming reassured that it was in a safe place. Ash gently lifted it from the ground and carried it over to where they were seated on the other side of the path.

"Poor little thing." Said Misty as she stroked its feathers. The Pidgey was smaller than normal and appeared to be quite young while small cuts and bruises covered its body. "I wonder where its parents are. It's not like a Pidgey to travel alone. Don't they usually fly in large flocks?"

"Yeah…come to think of it, this is the first wild pokemon I've noticed since we left the ship. I wonder what's going on." Mused Ash as a frown crossed his face. Usually woods such as these were a haven for wild pokemon that varied from little Caterpies and Weedles to large Pidgeots and Fearows.

Pikachu approached the prone figure and gently poked it a few times to bring it back to consciousness. Noting that their new friend was awake, Misty tore off a small piece of bread and offered it to the young Pidgey which cooed happily before devouring the tasty morsel. Misty let out a small giggle at the cuteness of the little bird and proceeded to feed it in larger and larger chunks.

Suddenly a loud, low sound echoed throughout the forest from the other side of the pathway and the Pidgey's head shot upwards and its entire body became tense. The noise resounded again, this time louder, suggesting that whatever it was was getting closer to their little camp. Without a moment's thought the Pidgey turned around and hurriedly hopped away into the bushes behind them.

"No, Pidgey, come back!" called Misty to the retreating little bird as it vanished from sight. She began to pursue the Pidgey but was held back by Ash placing his hand on her arm and shaking his head while motioning to be quiet. Quickly and silently they packed away their lunch and stowed away their bags securely upon their backs.

"You'll be safe in your pokeball Azurill." Whispered Misty before her blue pokemon was pulled by a red light into the pokeball. Placing the pokeball beside the others in her bag, Misty joined Ash behind some thick vegetation on their side of the road. The long, low, moaning noise came again on the gently breeze and once again the two teens noticed the absence of wild pokemon whose cried would usually fill the air with noise on a beautiful day such as today.

Their wait was ended by the emergence of a large robot on giant treads like a tank. The main body was supported on four legs that crossed diagonally over the main cabin that was suspended where the legs met. The main cabin was a disc shape and the outline of two people could be seen behind the tinted glass. However, the group in the bushes were less concerned with whom was driving the monstrosity and more concerned by a giant cage that bounced and swung around beneath the cabin. Inside the cage was a multitude of wild pokemon that ranged from a Spinarak to a Stantler all crushed inside and in varying degrees of health.

Ash and Misty remained silent while the tank negotiated onto the roadway and began moving in the same direction that they had been travelling. They followed at the side of the path in the bushes, remaining well out of sight of the operators in the control cabin. The large letter R on the back of the robot gave away the organisation that could be behind such an atrocity.

Pausing for a moment to converse with each other, Misty pointed out that although the glass stretched across the front and half way down each side of the cabin, there was a huge blind spot directly behind which any flying pokemon could negotiate and remain undetected. In hushed whispers, Misty explained her plan to the attentive Ash and Pikachu.

Agreeing wholeheartedly with her, Ash silently removed a red and white spherical ball from his belt and called forward the beast within. Swellow emerged in the middle of a loud battle cry but was swiftly pounced upon by Ash, Pikachu and Misty to be silenced. The four of them lay together on the dirt among the mulching leaves of last autumn to hear the mechanised monstrosity grind to a halt and the sound of a door swinging open.

"Did you hear that?" growled an unseen male voice. "I could have sworn it was a pokemon crying out to be captured."

"Well I heard nothing so you can just shut up and get back in here. If we're not back at the base with all these pokemon in half an hour, the boss will skewer us like a pair of Grumpigs." Screamed another voice, this one had a much higher pitch and was obviously female.

The noise of the man's grumbling could be heard as the engine was started up again and the door slammed shut before it went trundling down the road again.

The four let out a deep breath as one before removing themselves from the tangle to allow a rather battered Swellow to stand up, ready for orders. The small space they had beneath the low boughs of a tree made moving awkward but Ash and Misty forgot all about it in the goal to rescue the imprisoned pokemon.

In more hushed whispers, Misty explained her plan to Swellow who kept his beak shut, nodding to show his understanding. Waiting a little longer for the machine to move further out of sight, Swellow hopped into the air to glide on silent wings for the back of the cage while Ash, Misty and Pikachu ran along behind the bushes lining the road.

Swellow glided closer and closer to the cage and was just about to reach out with his feet to grasp the thick bars when a large red hand appeared on a mechanical stalk from the back of the cabin to grab Swellow and hold him captive.

Acting upon his natural impulse, Ash leapt out of the bushes to run to his pokemon's aid but halted in his tracks when both doors to the cabin opened to reveal the commanders of such an operation.

"So, you thought you could sneak up on us, did you?" asked the tall, blonde haired woman in a black dress and an unmistakable red 'R' emblazoned across her chest. White boots rose up her legs, over her knees and almost to the end of the hem of her dress while a pair of white gloves covered her arms up to her red and white bound sleeves.

"I don't think these little brats know who they're dealing with." Added the male in a rough voice with green hair that flopped across his face. He wore an outfit similar to his partner's, black trousers and jumper with another red 'R' across his chest. His white boots contrasted against the black suit to match the white gloves that covered his arms up to the elbows.

The two adults leapt upon the top of their robot while the giant hand clutching Swellow moved the bird into the cage among the other captive pokemon. "I guess they never saw out little back views then!" laughed the woman as she tapped her foot upon three cameras that were perfectly camouflaged at the top of the cabin, allowing the pair inside a full view of any activity behind.

"I think they should prepare for trouble!" laughed the blonde with glee.

"And tell them to make it double!" croaked the man with a hint of malicious intent.

"Now here's out mission, so ya better listen!" they spoke together while leaping into the air.

"To infect the world with devastation!" said the woman, her blonde hair shining in the sun.

"To blight all people within every nation!" wheezed the man as he struck a pose.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!" she said.

"Butch!" he added.

"Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" finished Butch as they stood side by side, back to back with their arms crossed while a giant red letter R had appeared behind them.

"Now, what were you two little twerps about to do?" mocked Cassidy while Ash, Misty and Pikachu glared up at them.

"Let those pokemon go!" cried up Ash with clenched fists while Misty and Pikachu added their own views.

"Well I think we should just help ourselves!" cackled Butch as he took over control of the giant red hand that had captured Swellow with a remote control and directed it down to grasp Pikachu around his waist and lift him effortlessly into the air and away from his trainer.

"Get your hands off that Pikachu!" screeched a voice from the treetops, behind and to the left of Ash and Misty. Once this cry was delivered, a branch promptly snapped and three figures fell to the ground with a thump.

"What…on…earth…?" asked Cassidy as she peered disbelievingly to where the three silhouettes began to emerge onto the path.

"Are you two ever going to get the motto right?" cried a woman with bright red hair. "It's to 'Protect the world from devastation' not 'Infect the world'!"

"Yeah, and 'To unite all people within our nation', not 'Blight all people'!" continued the purple haired man.

"And you two are never going to get in the boss's good books as just a pair! You need three in a team to pull off as many successful missions as us!" piped up the last figure as they emerged into the light to reveal themselves as Jessie, James and Meowth.

"You three losers couldn't pull off an operation if it was already finished for you!" scorned Cassidy as she through a look of loathing at the pathetic trio.

"I'll have you know we've completed many successful missions! It's just they're much too high a status for either of you to ever be informed." Replied Jessie with a smirk.

"Well if that's true why are you three down in the bottom ranks while we are the boss's top executives?" asked Butch once placing Pikachu within the confines of the cage.

"That's because the boss doesn't want to let everyone know we're his top agents by staying under cover. Of course I'd have never thought a man with a calibre such as yours Biff could ever work that one out." Responded James with Meowth backing him up.

The argument between the two teams began to heat up while Ash let out a sigh of frustration and shook his head in disgust at their behaviour. Responding to Misty's nudge, he followed her gaze to where Cassidy had left her door wide open, with the key still in the tank. Nodding in agreement, Ash and Misty began to edge their way towards the door, out of sight and out of mind of both teams whose argument was beginning to get physical when Jessie reached forward to yank Cassidy's hair which she swiftly responded to with a swipe across her enemy's face with her nails.

Climbing into the cabin, Ash and Misty looked around for any way of releasing the hostage pokemon. Surprisingly, right before them on the dashboard with a large red button with a small label beneath that read, "Pokemon Release Button" on a brass plate below. Passing each other a look of complete despair over the utter simplicity of Team Rocket, they slammed their hands down on the button together and the floor to the cage fell through to release the pokemon. Once all were free the floor automatically rose back into place to clamp onto the sides of the cage while the door swung open again.

All members of Team Rocket ceased their fight when this happened and immediately began blaming the other team for the failure. However their argument was short lived when Ash and Misty had found the control to the giant red hand and used it to grasp Cassidy firmly around the waist and lift her into the air. With pathetic ease she was placed into the cage and the door swung shut to prevent her escape. Butch ran forward to help free his partner but was also claimed by the hand to be added to the cage beside Cassidy who hit him hard over the head for his failure and pathetic attempt at her rescue.

Jessie, James and Meowth took one look at Ash and Misty's grim faces before turning around to sprint off down the road as fast as possible. However, the pokemon who had just been released from their prison had other ideas and blocked the road, Pikachu at the front with his cheeks sparking. The three skidded to a halt, their hands aloft to be walked into the cage beside their "friends".

Together, Ash and Misty slammed shut the door with triumphant grins while the freed pokemon celebrated before making their own way back to their homes in the forest. Ash received Pikachu with a large hug at being reunited again while Swellow approached his trainer with a little more composure and dignity.

"Glad to see you're alright buddy." Laughed Ash while he tickled his buddy under his chin as Pikachu cooed in delight. "You were great Swellow, thanks for your help." He added before whipping out the pokeball and returning the large bird. "What do you think we should do with them?" he asked Misty while motioning to the group in the cage behind them.

"We could either let them go and promise them never to so something so terrible again or we can call Officer Jenny and let her make up the hard decision for us." Pondered Misty before she began to rummage through her bag for her pink pokenav. "What do you think Ash?"

Ash appeared to be pensive for a moment, as though he couldn't quite make up his mind while watching the five members of Team Rocket in the cage. Unable to take the pressure any longer, Jessie, James and Meowth zoomed up to the edge of the cage to fall upon bended knees with their hands upraised to plead with their captor. Butch and Cassidy turned away in disgust at their behaviour while fervently trying to work out a plan to get themselves out of their predicament while leaving the other three to take the fall for them.

"You know what Misty," began Ash as he played along with Misty's game to toy with Team Rocket. "I think I like the look of Team Rocket behind bars, especially those three." He motioned to Jessie, James and Meowth who looked up with tears in their eyes. "Let's just go ahead and call Officer Jenny and allow her to decide their fate."

Pikachu cheered his approval while Misty pressed the SOS button on her pokenav that would automatically call the nearest Officer Jenny to the spot. All they had to do now was wait.

A mild grumbling suddenly echoed around where the group was standing and Ash suddenly collapsed on the ground. Panicked, Misty ran to his side to help him sit up by holding on to his shoulders for him to talk to her.

"F…f…food…" he whispered while clutching his stomach. In all that had happened since meeting the little Pidgey by the side of the road, both he and Misty had forgotten how hungry they had been and it had finally caught up with Ash.

Misty rolled her eyes at him before letting go of where she held him around his shoulders and he fell heavily to the ground. "You have just reached an all new meaning of the word pathetic." She grumbled and took a seat at the base of a tree in the shade out of the hot sun.

Slowly, Ash crawled over to the tree while Pikachu scampered ahead to take a seat beside Azurill who had just been brought out of her pokeball. Bringing out the food that had been hastily put away, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Azurill soon had a small feast laid out which they broke into with gusto while the heat of the sun only intensified to leave all five members of Team Rocket drooling and yearning for the food and drink.

Around them, the sounds of the forest and the pokemon who lived there began to filter back as those who had been hiding emerged and those who had been set free returned to their homes. Over the peaceful atmosphere came the far off droning of a motor cycle that grew louder and louder as it approached. Around the bend further up the road, the mode of transportation appeared with Officer Jenny astride.

Ash and Misty got to their feet to leave their pokemon in charge of the food to greet the upholder of the law and explain exactly what Team Rocket had been up to.

"Well kids, I'm very glad you managed to help us put a stop to all this. Over the last year pokemon around this entire area were beginning to disappear but with no hard evidence in out favour we've never been able to actually prosecute Team Rocket. I believe that this will provide enough evidence towards their intentions." She said while holding up a bunch of papers held together with string that held all the information for Team Rocket's current operations.

"It was no problem Officer Jenny." Smiled Ash as Pikachu leapt up onto his shoulder. "Those three have been pestering me for the last six or seven years by trying to steal Pikachu and my other pokemon so I hope this is enough to keep them locked up for good." He pointed out Jessie, James and Meowth who cowered at the back of their cage while Pikachu just couldn't help give off a few sparks at the mere thought of the miscreants.

"I'll have to radio for backup in order to take these five away but your all free to go if you wish." Said Officer Jenny as she approached her motor bike to radio for a van to come and take Team Rocket away.

Together, they thanked Officer Jenny and gathered together their lunch now that they had eaten their fill and set off down the road again for Saffron City.

Night was beginning to draw in when the faint lights of Saffron City came into view. In the centre of the town, the outside lights were in full operation around the Pokemon Centre, illuminating the large replica of a pokeball that rested atop the roof. The air had the same dark and menacing feel to it as it had done during their last visit that sent shivers down Misty's spine as she clutched Azurill tighter towards, as if afraid of losing her to the gathering darkness.

Making their way through the deserted streets towards the Pokemon Centre, both breathed a small sigh of relief to be in the warm and welcoming atmosphere. Approaching the desk where a Nurse Joy was sitting at her computer Misty spoke for both of them, "Hi Nurse Joy, would you happen to have any available rooms?"

Startled slightly, she looked up to see the two tired trainers before her and gave them a smile. "Of course we do. In fact, we're quite empty tonight so I can assign you a room each if you'd prefer."

"That would be great Nurse Joy, thank you." Said Ash as she tapped away on her computer before producing a pair of keys.

"Your rooms are interconnecting and just up the stairs on my right," she motioned to the stairs that spiralled upwards out of sight. "and straight down the corridor to the end."

"Thank you Nurse Joy. Come on Azurill, lets dump our stuff and get something to eat." Said Misty kissing the rather tired little Azurill gently on her head which brought her out of her sleepy trance.

"Hey Misty, why don't you go to the cafeteria while Pikachu and I take up our stuff. If our rooms are connecting I can take you stuff straight through." Offered Ash, reaching forward to take the red bag from his friend.

"Thanks Ash," she gratefully replied while handing her bag for Ash to sling over his shoulder. "I'll see you in there." She watched his retreating back as he climbed the stairs with their bags over his shoulders and his key ready in his hand while Pikachu scampered playfully before him.

Stepping into the cafeteria part of the Centre, Misty was suddenly reminded of the time when she and Ash had met up with Brock at Fuchsia City and of the confession she had made to Brock and herself. She faulted slightly and her gaze dropped to the floor as she remembered the intense feeling of relief she had felt once finally able to speak her true feelings aloud.

But since being able to make that confession, she had still made no effort to tell him. Every time she'd thought about it, her nerves got the better of her just before she could start her sentence when the moment of no return would already have been reached and passed. This morning with the constant silence had been torturous. Every second had been a moment to talk to him, ask him how he felt but every time her courage failed her and threw her into silent throws of her own despair.

"Azu?" pipped up a small voice from below and the pair of blue ears beneath her chin waggled slightly.

"Sorry little one, I was in my own thoughts again. Which table do you like the look of?" she smiled at the simpleness of her wonderful pokemon as she cheerfully pointed towards a table by the window with her tail.

Ash and Pikachu joined her moments later, the rodent frowning the instant he noted the distinct lack of ketchup present on their table and scampered off to a table where one was standing alone and unguarded.

With glee he leapt onto the table top, the large red bottle reflected in his eyes that had grown at the sight of his heaven. However, the instant he reached forwards to grasp the bottle with his little paws, another hand appeared and lifted it out of reach. He stared up with large, tearful eyes and a trembling bottom lip at the young boy who had claimed the bottle as his own.

The boy paused for a moment before returning to his own booth to see Pikachu's utterly devastated expression. It was too much. The boy lowered the bottle to Pikachu's height and held it forward for the small rodent to take. Delight spread from one side of Pikachu's face to the other as he grasped the bottle between his paws and the boy returned the smile before walking off in search of another bottle.

Pikachu hugged the bottle tightly before scampering off to rejoin his trainer and plonking himself down on the floor below the table where no one would wish to venture to take his ultimate prize away from him.

Ash and Misty had watched the entire episode and managed to control their amusement until their eyes met when they burst out into laughter and the cheeky creature's antics.

It was over an hour since Pikachu had claimed his possession of the large bottle of ketchup and he now lay flat out on the floor with the red liquid smeared across his face and the empty bottle by his side. His stomach was grossly distended since he had consumed about his own weight in the delicious elixir.

"If that's not gluttony then I don't know what is!" Chuckled Ash as he lifted the bloated figure off the floor and into his arms.

"Well maybe you should take a look at yourself every so often." Joked Misty as they made their way out of the cafeteria and into the main reception area of the Centre. "You'll see where he got it from, and I must say, he's learned it from the best."

"Hey!" protested Ash at Misty's vanishing figure as she raced up across the room and began running up the stairs.

Smiling to himself, Ash raced up the stairs after her, but paused at the top once he realised something. He hadn't told her yet.

He walked down the rest of the corridor to his room where he slotted his key into the lock and the door swung open.

"Boo!" leapt out at him from the darkness where Misty had been hiding. "Just came through to get my stuff and I just couldn't resist!" she giggled and picked up her bag from where it lay beside his on the bed. "See you in the morning."

"Misty can you wait a sec?" he asked with a heavy voice once he'd gently placed Pikachu on the cushioned chair in the corner.

Stopping where she was, Misty turned to face him to find he was oddly avoiding her eye contact. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" he let out a deep sigh. "I'm not sure I'm ready to take on Sabrina at the moment."

"What?" she exclaimed, hardly believing her own ears. "How could you not be ready? You're the champion of the Hoenn League. You beat Koga just the other day, a feat very few people have been know to achieve. And have I not mentioned that you won another competition when on the ferry?"

"Yeah, but this is Sabrina we're talking about here. She and her pokemon are both psychic and last time I checked I don't have to moves to conquer that type." He continued with his attention focused out the window on the large building across the town that was the Gym. "I've already decided that I'm going to use Pikachu against Sabrina, but we just can't afford to until he's mastered the Volt Tackle yet."

"Well how long is that really going to take? An hour or so?" she asked with a trembling voice after dropping her bag to the floor and joining him at the window.

"I think it's going to take more than that. Maybe a couple of days." He spoke with regret that was obvious in his tone.

"Ash, you know how I feel about this place." Misty hurriedly insisted. It was only because she had been having such a good time over their meal that she'd forgotten where she was.

"I know Misty and I'm really sorry to have to do this to you. But I really think Pikachu and I need to have a training session together. Alone." He whispered this and turned his face away from her in order to avoid staring into her beautiful eyes that became full of hurt at his words.

"Where will you go?" she asked.

"In the woods around here. I thought you'd rather stay in the Pokemon Centre than in the woods with me anyway." He told her while feeling the pain he knew his words were inflicting upon her ten times over within his heart.

"Well, if you have to then I suppose you must." She too turned away so he could not see the tears that had over flown from her eyes and now ran unchecked down her cheeks. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow morning." He stated detecting the sorrow in her voice and clenching his eyes tight shut to block his own tears.

"Right." She stated, becoming oddly brisk. "Well just make sure you don't leave me without saying goodbye." This last statement brought forth a sob she could not contain and she ran from the room, grabbing her bag on the way to close the door between their rooms behind her.

Once the door was closed to him, she allowed her sorrow to consume her as she sank to the floor with her face buried in her hands. Azurill came tentatively over and was immediately gathered into her mother's arms to be hugged close and for reassurance to be sought from her.

The moment the door had closed, Ash had also sunk to the floor, his face in his hands while he let out a soft cry, "Why does this have to be so hard?"

The next day was damp and overcast with patches of fog around the town and a perfect reflection of Misty's mood. Half of the previous night she had spent sobbing a quietly as she could into her pillow. He was only going to be gone for a few days but just the knowledge that he wasn't going to be there at lunch, or when she got up was tearing her apart in a way she never knew could happen.

Staring out at the sullen skies through the window of the Pokemon Centre the only thoughts going through her head were of the best way to get him to stay and just try to defeat Sabrina without their Volt Tackle. But already it was too late for that. When Ash made up his mind, nothing could ever change it. At this very moment he was handing his key back to Nurse Joy and retrieving Pikachu who had turned ill in the night from an excess of ketchup and been forced to be admitted. She had hoped that this would have prevented him leaving, at least for another day but Pikachu had been better than ever by this morning.

"Don't worry Mist, I'll be back in just a few days, I promise." He insisted, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a faint smile.

"I know…" she replied in a depressed tone. "Just make sure you don't get lost out there." She gave him a small smile while sorting out his collar that was twisted inside out.

"Thanks Mist. Well, guess I'll see you soon." He gave her another smile while shouldering his bag and walking out of the centre.

With sad eyes that threatened to spill more tears she watched his figure until the fog swallowed him and he was lost from sight.

Ash continued walking through the town with his head bowed and staring at the ground until he reached the outskirts. Taking one final glance back towards the Pokemon Centre to see that it was finally out of sight he began to skirt his way around the town until he came to the northern most point. There he re-entered the town and headed straight for the Magnet Train Station to be the first in line at the ticket office.

A whistle resounded through the station and he hurriedly made his way to the platform and boarded the train. Moments later the magnet train pulled out of the station to make its solitary way through the soup of fog to leave Saffron City behind.

Staring out the window with Pikachu on his lap, Ash let a small tear escape and it trickled slowly down his face to land on Pikachu's head.

"Pika!" he said to his trainer, patting his hand with a face as sorrowful as Ash's. Taking a glance at his most trusted pokemon friend, Ash gathered him up into a tight hug and let out a small sob into the golden coat.


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

"Hello, this is Nurse Joy at the Saffron City Pokemon Centre. How may I help you?" asked the young red haired woman in a pale pink and white nurse's outfit in response to the ringing phone once she had lifted the receiver and the image of the caller became clear on the video screen.

"Hi there Nurse Joy, I was wondering if Misty Waterflower was around." replied the raven haired young man in a distant Pokemon Centre.

A slight squeal erupted from behind Nurse Joy as Misty abandoned her post at the reception desk where she had been helping Nurse Joy to spin around on her toes and eagerly snatch the receiver from the Nurse's hand at the mention of her name in Ash's voice.

"Ash! I thought you'd fallen down a hole you've been gone so long!" exclaimed Misty while Azurill trilled happily from her perch around Misty's neck.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't called, we kinda go a bit…lost?" he grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"There's a surprise." She smirked back at him. "So where are you now?"

"Err we're in a small town, about a mile or two from Saffron City but a storm's brewing up here so I can't leave until tomorrow but we should be with you at least by this time tomorrow." Ash triumphantly grinned while people continued to go about their daily business in the background. "So what have you been doing while we've been working?"

"I've been helping out Nurse Joy as there was nothing else to do here. We've had some fun but I really can't wait to leave." She gazed at him with imploring eyes at this last statement in the hope he would hurry back quicker so that she could leave sooner.

Before Ash could formulate an answer and reply, a small yellow rodent burst onto the scene and leapt onto his trainer's head with an excited "Pika!" of delight.

"Hi there Pikachu. Have you mastered your Volt Tackle yet?" Misty giggled while Azurill trilled her delight at seeing her "Uncle" Pikachu.

Pikachu held a bemused expression for a moment and Ash hurriedly began, "Yeah, it took a while but he's almost got it. Right buddy?" he looked up, almost suggestively back to his pokemon who smiled and nodded broadly.

Slightly confused by their behaviour, Misty frowned for an instant before dispelling her worries into nothingness. Her next sentence was rudely interrupted when a red blur cannoned into Ash from behind, knocking to the floor. That blur looked oddly familiar… Ash and Pikachu momentarily reappeared from where they had been pushed to the floor with identical faces of terror. However Misty was more interested by the new person who had appeared beside them. She was slightly shorter than Ash, with light brown hair, a red shirt and a red bandanna with a distinctive white semi pokeball design on the side. Misty's breath caught in her throat at the realisation that it was May, her brother Max joining them on the screen. 'What are they doing in Kanto? Sh-shouldn't they be in Jo-Johto?' she thought to herself but was interrupted when the overhead PA system in the Pokemon Centre behind Ash activated to announce, "Welcome to Olivine City, Jasmine our local Gym Leader will be holding a display battle..."

Every sense faded into darkness as the realisation hit her...Ash hadn't gone to train in the woods...he…he had gone to Johto...leaving her in Saffron, a place he knew she hated, to go and see that...that...words could not describe how she felt at that moment about the young co-ordinator. As tears filled her eyes she let the receiver fall from her limp hand, slowly backing away from the screen where Ash was babbling frantically to explain the situation. But she didn't want to hear. She had seen enough and without further thought, raced straight up to her room with sobs that racked every fibre of her being.

"Misty wait!" screamed Ash as the person he cared most about in the world ran off and out of sight. Momentarily Nurse Joy appeared with a worried expression with the receiver in her hand but Ash ended the call immediately before she could inquire. He had seen her eyes though. Her expressive eyes that screamed her emotions to the world however hard she tried to cover them up with threats and violent tendencies. They had been full of tears, hurt and distrust.

"May." He rounded on the young girl next to him who was busy greeting Pikachu. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"What do you mean Ash? I thought you'd have been pleased to see me. It's been ages and I just can't wait to catch up and-" She began but was quickly cut off.

"Misty now thinks that I've completely deserted her to see you!" raged Ash as his temper rose and all he wanted to do was scream at the clueless coordinator. "Come on Pikachu, we have to go, now!" and without further ado Ash sprinted out of the Pokemon Centre with Pikachu zipping at his heals to leave May and Max speechless and confused.

"How could he…how could he!" continued to run round and round Misty's head in intensifying circles. Since receiving his phone call and seeing…Her! Of all people! Misty had been travelling back to Cerulean for the entire day and almost the entire night through. Sure, her life there might be dull, boring and full of monotony but it was better than this. Being left behind in some godforsaken town by the person you considered your best friend, the same person you had loved for longer than could be remembered, only to find he'd lied to you to go off and spent some time with a younger, prettier version.

She collapsed to the ground as the pains of hunger made her stomach rumble in complaint with the lack of food from walking without stopping for anyone or anything that had resulted in true exhaustion. The hurt and pain she felt coursed through her so deeply she knew she could never, truly heal again, and it was all caused by the person she had hoped could bring her the most happiness in her life.

Just thinking of him brought on more tears and sobs to amplify the intense feeling of loneliness she now held. Her pokemon were in her bag, probably hungry and upset themselves after being hurriedly returned with no explanation where they had remained ever since and would continue to do so until called out. Azurill's confused expression swam before her eyes as she was withdrawn in a red flash of light. He had done this. He was the one responsible for the pain she felt and the pain of her pokemon. If she hadn't come with him in the first place Azurill would have never been on the brink of death, Gyarados wouldn't be partially blind and none of them would be unexercised or hungry as they were now.

All the sorrow in her heart became anger and fury to mix in with the pain. Well, never again. Never again would she let him, or anyone else get as close to her as she had allowed him to become.

She clenched her fist tightly and hit the ground, determined to keep going and get back to her Gym as fast as possible before any more hurt could befall her. She struggled to her feet to place one foot before the other and get far, far away from Him.

"Misty! Misty!" a distant voice riding the wind made her pause for a moment before striving on. Now it seems she was hearing things and would have to run from his physical form as well as every memory she held of him.

"Misty! Misty!" There it was again...shaking her head, she continued towards Cerulean at a faster pace.

"Misty!" a hand caught her from behind, halting her progress. Spinning around, she beheld the last person in the world she wanted to see.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, wrenching her hand from his grasp and turning back to the road before her to get away from Him.

"Misty will you please listen to me!" he pleaded, coming around in front of her, blocking her path.

"Ash, will you just leave me ALONE!" she cried, feeling the tears accumulating around her sore eyes again, as if she hadn't cried enough over Him.

"Misty." he tried again, refusing to let her pass.

"Pika pikachupi, pi chu pikachu!" (Please Misty, let him explain!) Implored Pikachu from the ground with large brown eyes.

Unable to stay strong again against both him and Pikachu she remained where she was in silence while fighting the tears in her eyes by glaring somewhere over his head into the darkness that engulfed them.

With a despondent sigh, Ash sank to the ground, removing his backpack and going through his things before bringing out a small box with a blue ribbon binding. "The reason I was in Johto, was to get you something for your birthday."

This being the last thing she had expected, Misty remained standing, completely speechless. Without a word, she took the box from him and slowly removed the ribbon, opening the box to reveal a gold chained necklace. The pendant was the size and shape of a shrunken pokeball, except the button to release a pokemon was an azure blue sapphire that glinted in the moonlight above. The top half of the pokeball was plated in pure gold while the lower half was a shimmering silver. Gently, she lifted the necklace off its velvet black bedding and stared in wonder from the pendant to Ash.

"This was the reason I had to go to Olivine." he explained, lodging his hands deep into his pockets with his head hanging to stare at the ground and avoid the pain in Misty's eyes.

"But...but what about May?" she questioned, buying herself time on how to react to his actions.

"That was a complete coincidence." he stated, lifting his head slightly. "Honestly I had no idea she and Max would be there."

"Pika pika!" backed up Pikachu.

"Ash I- I don't know what to say..." she replied, "I'm sorry. For everything..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mist. I was the one who took off. I was the one who lied to you and I don't blame you in the slightest for running. Now come on, aren't you going to open it up?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked, mystified.

"It's not just a necklace," he smiled, taking the jewel from her. With a small, sideways tug, the pokeball detached from the chain and he gave it a small tap. Misty gasped as the sphere expanded to a normal sized pokeball and silently received it from him. "Go on, give it a throw." he stated.

Fearful of damaging the beautiful ball, Misty gave him a second glance before launching it high into the air. In a white light that lit up the whole area, a pokemon began to take shape. Gasping, her expert water eyes lingered over the blue creature with two strong tentacles and a pair of identical giant red jewels on either side of its head.

"Tenta-coooooool!" it purred.

Looking from Tentacool to Ash, she slowly approached the pokemon. "The reason I was in Olivine was so that I could catch a Tentacool and there's a jeweller only in Olivine that specialises in making custom pokeball jewellery, so I had to go to Olivine rather than the nearest beach." he explained in a soft voice.

Turning, Misty approached Ash and put her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I doubted you." she sobbed.

"Hey, it's ok" he replied reassuringly, returning her hug and gently rubbing her back. Pulling away gently he brought her face before him and whispered "How about we go to the nearest town and stay there until after your birthday?"

"That would be nice..." she whispered back, slightly holding her breath at how close they now were. Gently, Ash smoothed away her tears from her face with his thumb and slowly brought his face down to hers to place a gentle kiss over her lips. It was just a small kiss. Sweet and gentle. A tiny kiss, full of friendship and caring for the other. It might be just a kiss of friendship but inside Misty could feel herself falling apart from his gentle actions. Suddenly, she was healed.

After returning her new pokemon and re-attaching the ball to the chain, Ash swept away her hair to do up the clasp. Together they walked with Ash's arm around Misty's shoulders, her arm around his waist towards the nearest city with Pikachu following quietly behind.


	29. Chapter 26 Part 1

Chapter 26 – Part 1 

"Misty." Called Ash through the closed bathroom door while resting his head against it in frustration. She had spent the last three hours getting ready, just to go out for dinner. What on earth did she have to do for three whole hours in there. Resigned to her "Just five more minutes!" he walked back to the lounge area of their room to fall into an unoccupied armchair. If she took any longer they'd lose their table and he'd spent hours persuading the rather snooty head waiter to give them a table at just a few days notice. He had reserved them a table at the prestigious Golden Pokeball in Goldenrod City but by the time he'd caught up with Misty, they would never have made it in time.

Slumping in the armchair he observed Pikachu on the sofa, munching his ketchup covered popcorn and watching TV with Azurill by his side. "You gonna be ok buddy?"

"Pika pikachu. Pi, pika chu chupi pi pika chuchu?" (Of course. So, are you going to tell her?) He replied, his eyes glued to the screen where the cartoons of Jom and Terry, the Meowth and Pikachu were dashing about.

"Tell her what?" he asked, already suspicious of his rather too much of a know-it-all pokemon.

"Pi pika"

"No, I don't know...go back to your popcorn!" he stated, now in a huff. He knew what was meant.

The door behind him opened and he jumped to his feet, ignoring the tittering sounds of amusement from the sofa behind him while he lost his breath at the sight of her.

Her elegant figure was clad in a pale blue silk dress, expertly cut to hug her every feature with a stylish hem, cut at an angle to be longer on the left than on the right. A thin slit ran up the right to show a sliver of her pale skin that ended not too high and not too low. The dress was fastened behind her shapely neck by two wide straps that melded into the dress itself to leave her back to be covered only by the matching shawl that hung from her elbows. The dress itself was a master piece, shimmering in the light from the thousands of tiny white gems that flowed from the right strap and down to spread out in a cascade down her legs.

The contrast of her vivid hair was softened slightly by the elegant knot it had been expertly pulled into at the back of her head to be held off her face by two black chopsticks while two small strands either side of her face had been singled out to line her lightly made up face perfectly. A pair of blue crystal drop earrings, a gift from her mother before she had died, hung on her ears while her newest gift, the stunning pokeball resided around her neck where it had remained since Ash had done the clasp for her the day before.

She giggled slightly at his shocked face, mouth slightly open and performed a small twirl to show off the back of the dress that cut low to expose the skin that was masked by the pale shawl. "What do you think?"

Brought back to the moment by her question, Ash closed his mouth and shook his head slightly to approach her and murmur under his breath, "You look perfect." He slowly bent down to place a soft kiss on her cheek and offered her his arm.

Gently placing her perfectly manicured hand through his arm, she allowed him to escort her out of their room to the escalator that awaited them.

Once the pair had left, Pikachu found he was unable to contain himself and began rolling around on the floor in uncontrolled merriment. Waddling to the end of the sofa Azurill stared down at

the helpless Pikachu and was able to make out one saying, "Pikachuchu!" (Finally!)

Regaining his composure, Pikachu briskly got to his feet and bounded over to where Ash and Misty's pokemon were resting in their pokeballs. Tapping each ball once he hopped along the line until all were assembled. "Pika! turn pokemon translation on It's finally happened! I'm sure that tonight they will confess!" This sent the others into fits of merriment and cheering that after so many years of obvious affection for the other, their trainers would finally unite as one, unbeatable team.

"Here's what I think we should do." said Pikachu with a rather wicked grin once the excitement had died down to a more contained degree. Feverently he went into detailed plans of what was to be prepared and sent the others to do their own jobs and use their skills to the maximum. It didn't take long however before it was decided that it really was too crammed for Bayleaf, Politoed, Totodile, Staryu, Phanpy, Azurill, Corphish, Psyduck and Pikachu to go about their designated tasks. Between them, it was decided that Psyduck, Corphish, Staryu and Totodile would return to their pokeballs to give the others room to prepare.

turn pokemon translation off

Leading her through the city, Ash could barely keep a straight head, mesmerised by the beautiful young woman who walked beside him. The warm sun was low in the sky, casting its rays across the town to bathe their world in gold and to sparkle over the jewel around Misty's neck. Arriving at their destination, The Blue Lagoon, Ash opened the door to allow Misty to enter the warmth of the restaurant before him.

Once seated and casting their eyes down the various specials and delicacies Ash found he was finally able to say, "You look really beautiful this evening Misty. Even more so than usual."

Allowing a faint blush to rise to her cheeks she replied, "Thank you Ash. You don't look too bad yourself." She was right. Able to be free of a hat for longer than one evening in the last six years his hair had begun to lie in a more appropriate manner and a bit of self grooming on his part had finally been able to tame the black mass. The matching black jacket and trousers fitted him perfectly while a pale blue shirt complimented not only Misty's outfit but Ash in general.

The evening began to pass while the two enjoyed the others company in a rarely visited environment, free of pokemon who were far too smart of their own good and tended to only cause mayhem once let loose.

Ash found that if anyone had asked him what he had eaten that night, or what the waiter looked like he would have been unable to answer as his attention was completely captured by Misty. Every move she made, every comment she had spoken and every detail of her face was permanently engraved into his mind to store among his treasure trove of Misty memories, just in case she vanished after what he planned to say later that evening.

The only major incident that occurred during their conversation, that was able to flow uninhibited now that they were completely on their own, was when each reached for the small pot of milk that had been provided for their coffee towards the end of the evening. Their hands had met over the cold handle with Ash's closing around Misty's which had reached the jug before his and the two had pulled away quite quickly, almost knocking the white liquid out of its container. Both had been rather shocked at the unexpected close contact and immediately blushed while looking away from the other.

Thankfully the awkward silence was interrupted by their waiter, checking that their meal was to their liking before sauntering off again. He had been rather strange, their waiter, his eyes always seemed to be on them to make sure they were enjoying their meal to its full potential. It could be that he wanted to make sure all his guests enjoyed their evening, but if either of them had seen a small transaction that had taken place between the waiter and a small creature in a grey hat and coat earlier in the evening, other ideas may have come to mind.

Through the windows to their left they could see the sun as it bid its last goodbye for the day and sank into the horizon. They left the restaurant with many, "I hope you have iloved/i you meal here at The Blue Lagoon.", from their waiter, who watched them eagerly as they left the restaurant.

Strolling through the partially deserted streets in the twilight, they came out into the park situated at the centre of the town. The late heady smells of summer were still abound and a soft breeze rustled the leaves to the music of a far off Pidgeotto, calling its mate back to the nest.

Fatigue washing over Misty as she locked her arms around Ash's arm and leant her head against his shoulder, her eyes partially closed as she trusted him completely to lead through the safest routes.

After the disastrous misunderstanding the previous day, Misty could not think of a time when she had been happier. Ash had been a true gentleman for the whole day, bringing her breakfast in bed, taking her to the mall and was even pleasant when asked to leave her alone to choose her outfit for the evening on her own.

Their afternoon had then been spent with Misty trying out her newest pokemon and going up in their ultimate water pokemon battle of Tentacool versus Totodile. It had turned out the Tentacool was barely a baby, innocent and kind to all around it but became utterly terrified once Totodile had begun dancing during their match.

The lamps either side of their pathway had reached their limit and they were plunged into darkness while walking beneath a canopy of overhanging trees. They suddenly emerged into an open area at the edge of a steep cliff, filled with a silvery light that could be traced up to the full moon, high in the sky above them.

At the railings over the cliff face, Misty detached herself from Ash to take in the glorious site before her. A large, peaceful lagoon lay far below surrounded by trees, bushes and if you looked closely enough, the paths of many pokemon could just be seen where they went to drink every day. The light of the moon cast its beam over the entire landscape to give the world and un-earthly feel of silver and light that danced over the still surface of the body of water nestled in the valley below. The entire picture looked as if it had been painted for the use of a fairy tale rather than something that actually existed in real life. From beneath Misty's chin, her new necklace containing Tentacool shone in the moonlight to reflect upon her pale skin and give her an angelic appearance.

Ash stood beside her while her mouth opened slightly at the pure essence of beauty of the valley. However, his eyes were not at the lake, or the trees, or the moon itself but on the young woman. To him, she was the most beautiful sight on the planet and he just couldn't believe that it had taken him so long, not only to truly realise her beauty but also to realise that he needed her, more than anything else in the world. When she had agreed to travel with him through Kanto, supporting him every step of the way whenever things got tough or if he began to lose hope, his heart had soared, but he still wanted more.

He wanted more from their relationship, more than the great bond of friendship they already held. He wanted to take her in his arms, hold her tight, kiss her hands, her hair, her face and be there for her every single time she needed him.

Catching his gaze out of the corner of her eye, Misty turned her head, smiling at his awestruck face. "What?"

Shaking his head slightly, Ash hurriedly protested that it was nothing and turned to look out at the landscape, looking slightly away from Misty to hide the faint blush that threatened to emerge.

Trying to follow his example and look at the moon lit landscape, Misty found she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. His kind and gentle face that had never held anger directed towards her, Pikachu or any other kindly being they came across. Through ever adventure she had travelled with him, she never felt like she was in any real or serious danger, just because he was there. There to catch her, there to smile at her and light up her whole world and there when she felt at the lowest point in her life to pick her up, out of that monotonous Gym to see the exciting world beside him.

She could honestly feel that there was no one else she had met in her entire life that was quite like Ash. He was special.

Her thoughts had taken her away from the moment and she suddenly realised he was staring right back at her, smiling his special smile that had the power to take her breath away. She weakly smiled back at him and felt the heat rising to her face but however hard she wanted to look away, he held her captive with his loving chocolate brown eyes.

Breaking their eye contact for a moment, Ash reached into the inside pocket of his jacket to produce a box, identical but a bit smaller to that which had contained her pokeball necklace.

"I decided that as you got the necklace before your actual birthday, you should still open something today." He explained, holding forward the ribbon bound box.

She took it with a small smile but still protested, "Ash, you really didn't need to-"

"I know Mist, but I wanted to." He gave her another lopsided smile and watched as she gently pulled open the delicate ribbon and removed it to reveal, nestled on the same black velvet, a pair of pokeball earrings to match the necklace. "I thought you'd like them for Azurill and any of the others you treasure. Maybe…Psyduck?"

Laughing, she pretended to punch him on the arm at the absurd suggestion of her pathetic excuse for a duck. "They're beautiful, thank you." Leaning forward, she placed a small kiss on his cheek while moving her arms over his shoulders to pull him into a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes and savouring the warmth around her from his arms before pulling back slightly.

Their eyes locked. Both had been caught off guard by the other and remained motionless, their faces barely inches from each other. Slowly, as if pulled by invisible strings, they moved towards each other, closing their eyes as their lips came into contact.

Everything else vanished. Their senses became overwhelmed with the shear bliss of finally being together. Finally able to release their feelings for the other in a way that could never be misinterpreted. Finally, what each had been hoping for for so long held the possibility of becoming a reality. Passion for the other began to be let loose as their kiss became deeper and deeper while their time stood still for their minds to halt and dance in shear bliss, radiating in the other's presence.

As a clock in the distance began to chime the hour, the contact was broken. Each looked down, their minds a complete blank. Gently, Ash placed his hand against Misty's cheek, making her close her eyes and relax into his palm before opening her eyes to catch him straight through his own.

Like a Stantler caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, fear spread through ever fibre of Misty's being and she gaped wildly for a moment before spinning around and vanishing into the darkness.

"Misty! Misty!" cried Ash with desperation. He was about to follow when he saw one of the earrings had fallen to the ground, enlargening on impact. Pausing for a moment to bend down and pick up the object, he felt tear accumulating in the corners of his eyes. He'd blown it. Completely and utterly. Who was he really kidding? She would never be able to love him in the way he love her so.

'No!' argued another part of his mind. 'She returned the kiss didn't she? Why would she do that if she didn't feel the same way?' Growling angrily at the air he took off as fast as he could in the direction he had last seen her. He was not going to give up. Not until he had told her in his own words how passionately he felt for her and she had either shot him down or made his dreams come true.

Darting through the park where everything was a blur he emerged into the harsh lighting of the streets. Gazing wildly to his left and right, his instincts told him to pursue the path to his left which lead around a corner into the main high street which was still busy at that time of the day.

Forcing his was through the crowds he saw the hem of a blue dress disappear down another street on the opposite side of the road. He shot through the parked cars by the pavement, narrowly avoiding a moving car and thrust his way through the packed sidewalk.

The new street was dark and deserted with a one way system in operation and a broken lamp midway along the alley. A figure could be seen further down, resting with their back to a lamp post and breathing heavily.

"Misty," he murmured under his breath, slowing to a walk to try and regain his breathing pattern to speak to her without the need for interruptions on his part. He stopped a few feet away from the lamp post once the figure beneath it noticed him and froze, their eyes locked. "Misty." He repeated.

Again, she fled. "Misty wait!" he cried, running after her again. From a darkened doorway on their left, a small purple creature ran across Misty's path, tripping her over as she glanced behind her to see Ash calling for her and running a few feet behind her. She landed heavily on the pavement while the Rattata responsible for her fall vanished across the road. Ash knelt down beside her, murmuring her name and placing his gentle hands around her arms, helping her to her feet but keeping a firm hold of her to prevent her running from what had happened.

She refused to look up, her eyes glued to the floor with the box containing the remaining earring clutched tightly in her left hand while sobs from shock and fear racked her slender frame. Gently, he hushed her and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug until her sobs subsided. She remained looking at the ground until Ash softly placed his hand beneath her chin, raising her face up to look straight into her eyes. "Misty, why did you run?" he asked.

She tried to pull away but he held her firmly in place, forcing her to talk to him. Gazing into his brown eyes, she could see they were full of concern and caring, as well as something else she couldn't quite see. "Because I lost control." She whispered, "I couldn't stop myself and now I've ruined our friendship. You should have just let me go back to Gym, then this wouldn't have happened and we could get on with our lives. I just can't take this any more." She seemed to be fighting a part of her inner resolve rather than speaking fully to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a worried frown over his face. This was not going how he had envisaged and the evening was growing steadily harder and more painful as it continued. To see her in such a state knowing that it had been his initial actions of leaving her in Saffron that had brought out the last few days of severe insecurity. Misty had been insecure before, she has spent the first ten years of her life being insecure while her sisters had grown up to become the popular "Sensational Sisters of Cerulean" as she had been spurned as the "runt" of the family, constantly teased and shoved to the bottom of the social ladder. When he had met her, she seemed so confident and sure of herself but as they had grown older, he'd understood that her initial anger and temper had been used as her armour to stop any tears or signs of weakness from showing to the outside world. Gradually throughout their first time in Kanto, the Orange Islands and then Johto, she had matured and her armour was gone to reveal the happy, cheerful girl that lived beneath.

But when she had read that note to call her sisters after the Silver Convention and she was told she had to return to the Gym, she had been so sad. From then on, every time he had called her from Hoenn, she appeared to be happy and cheerful but he could tell she was bored, lonely and wanted to get out of her responsibilities of the Gym.

Since she had joined him over the last few weeks, she had become steadily more and more cheerful, like her old self but now…she was terrified. All he wanted to do was hold her tight and help shield her from her fears and see her smile again.

"Please Ash, just let me go. I can't do this any more, constantly having to lie about how I feel and just worried you'll find out and leave me somewhere where I'll have no choice but go to the Gym. Please let me go." She pleaded with him, her shining blue eyes brimming with tears and the stray strands of fiery hair that had fallen from the elegant knot were faded and lifeless around her face. "Please…"

Her desperation was so great, Ash could feel his grasp around her softening as she steadily took a step back. He had let go with one hand and she turned her back to him but just as she took the first step, his grasp around her wrist tightened to prevent her escape. "Ash, please." She tried again.

"No." he stated, holding her eyes with his own. "No, not until I've told you what I should have said a long time ago."

"Ash, I don't want to hear. Will you please just let me go, leave you and go back to the Gym where I can do no more harm." She pulled against his grasp, trying to get away as hard as she could.

"Misty will you please just listen to me." He found his determination to tell her was so great, he had taken a hold of her shoulders to stop her from leaving before she heard what she had to hear.

She silently mouthed his name that tore his heart in two, but he had to tell her, he couldn't let her leave without her knowing how he felt.

"Misty-"

"Ash, please let me go, I don't want to hear, just let me go and I'll never bother you again, please, just let me go" she interrupted, blind to what he was saying.

"Misty, I-"

"Ash plea-"

"Misty will you be quiet!" he suddenly yelled, cursing himself. This was not meant to happen. Misty had fallen silent, her body still trembling with fear. "Damn it Misty. I'm trying to tell you something and you're not making this easy for me. I am not going to let you just leave, not until I've explained for what happened." He stated with frustration.

Her mouth opened again but she remained silent, a captive of his desperate and pleading eyes. "Since…since you appeared at the end of the Hoenn League and then travelled around with me. I began to remember the old times, when it was just you, me and Brock and I realised that that was why I was, deep down, never really happy when getting my badges for the Hoenn League. It's cos you weren't there. From the start of my journey when I was ten, you were there to support me, help me and put me in my place when I got carried away with winning and there to get me back on my feet again when I lost. When I was younger, through the later stages of Kanto, the Orange Islands and throughout our years in Johto I began to regard you as something more than my best friend. I began to have different feelings for you but I was too young to ever figure out what it meant, until I saw you again at the Mirage Kingdom." He paused for a moment to wipe a small tear from Misty's face. She was still now, captivated by the sound of his soft voice that was full of caring over the background noise of the bustling streets behind them.

"Saying goodbye to you after seeing you for just a day or so was more painful that I could imagine and I wanted you to come back so much I found the last few Gyms to the League difficult without your support but when I saw you, rampaging in the cell at the security check to the Trainer's village, I knew right away that with you there, I was going to win. How could I not?" She smiled faintly at his comments but still frowned slightly in confusion as the urges to run were still present, but for now the ones that wanted to listen to his sweet voice were stronger and kept her to the spot. "Since then, my feelings for you have only grown stronger and, and I know that I can say with, with all my heart that I love you." Now that he had said and explained all that he wished, Ash fell silent to gaze into Misty's hypnotising eyes that could catch him so easily and completely that every other thought was always banished from his mind. "I love you Misty." He repeated while his heart began to wilt throughout her silence.

She took a step back and his hands fell loosely to his side while their eyes remained locked. She could see the honesty shining through his golden brown eyes alongside the worry, doubt and sadness that began to cloud over their crystal surface. But she still took another step back before spinning around and running off again into the darkness.


	30. Chapter 26 Part 2

Chapter 26 – Part 2 

'What have I just done?' she asked herself, walking sadly through the city while the rest of the population went about their own business, oblivious to the heartache of two people within the city walls. She had made the biggest mistakes of her life in the last half an hour. First, she had kissed her best friend, and not in the best friend way but in the way she had wished for the last few years. With love, passion and lust. Then she had left him, with no explanation, apology or anything. But he had followed her. Followed her through the streets and refused to let her go until he had said his piece. Then she had run again, like the coward she was.

'Why did I run?' She asked herself again. He had just admitted his true feelings to her, feelings that she knew could run no deeper and that must have been the hardest thing for him to do. Running away after he had poured out his soul to her, described the love for her that resided within him must have crushed him. 'How could I do something like that?' But she could think of no reason for her running. Not one single pitiful excuse or honest reason why she had left him standing in that deserted alleyway, watching her vanish again.

Her wanderings had taken her into an unfamiliar area of the town and she paused by a corner, leaning against the wall to gaze up at the once clear skies that had now begun to cloud over with shapeless, swirling grey entities. Tears began to leak from her eyes, creating shining streaks down her cheeks that reflected the harsh light of the street lamps. Her resolve suddenly tightened as she pressed her eyeslids tightly together and clenched her fists so hard that her nails left deep marks in her palms. "I will not let it end like this!" she stated to the world before turning back the way she had come to search for her love.

Somehow she managed to find her way back to the alley where she had last seen him, but he was no where to be found. Despair clutched at her heart once more at the idea that she had lost her only chance to make up for her recent mistakes. But the newly formed resolve in her heart refused to give in and she continued to search frantically throughout the city.

She struggled on through the dark streets, searching down every lane and in each alley for a single trace of his presence. The sound of her heels on the pavement echoed through the deserted streets with every step she took. Her hope had almost vanished when she rounded a corner, and there he was, just a few feet before her with his hand against the door to their hotel.

"Ash!" she suddenly called out, making him halt in his tracks and turn to see her. Their eyes met again and the pain in his cut through her like a freshly sharpened knife to sear straight to her heart and shatter it into a million pieces.

She felt her feet frozen to the spot by his piercing gaze, her hand clutched over her bleeding heart while willing herself to speak and make up for her wrongs. His eyes narrowed slightly and he looked away, closing them tightly before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Their eye contact lost, Misty could move again and she rushed forward again to place her hand on his arm, holding him in the same manner he had done earlier in the evening. "Please Ash. Can I just talk to you?" she inquired, already fearing his answer and what it might be.

He remained silent for a moment, not agreeing to nor denying her wish, but neither did he move away. The pressure on his arm through her hand increased and he allowed her to pull him around for them to face each other. Linking her hand through his, she whispered, "But not here." and gently pulled him back onto the street to walk in the direction of the park.

They walked on in silence with Misty slightly before Ash, leading the way and she couldn't help but think back to earlier in the evening when they had trodden the same path but in completely opposite moods. She had ruined their entire evening and now it was up to her to put right those wrongs.

Arriving at the entrance to the park, Misty glanced briefly down the path they had previously taken, the one that lead to the view point over the stunning moonlit landscape before turning and walking away in the opposite direction.

They continued on through the dark trees in silence until coming to a clearing with no light other than that which could penetrate the surrounding trees from the street. Misty stood still, her back still towards him before slowly turning around to find his face concealed in the shadows.

She hesitated again, averting her eyes to her hands where the small box with only one remaining earring lay nestled within the velvet. Gently touching the pokeball with the tips of her fingers, Misty felt warmth, power and confidence flow from her fingers to her heart, surrounding it with love. She closed her eyes momentarily before gazing up to where she knew Ash's face to be and took in a deep breath of air to force a sound to emerge from her lips and prevent an eternity of silence.

"I…I…" but her voice caught in her throat. However hard she tried to form words, none would come to express her feelings. Her stuttering was soon absorbed by the darkness which interrupted with a heavy silence that hung in the air like a lead balloon.

Thunder rolled in the distance, rumbling through their cores and sending shivers over Misty's bare skin. Ash lowered his head, clenching his eyes tightly and looking to the side to avoid any chance of catching her eye. "Misty." He began in a halting, shaking tone. "I understand if you don't return my feelings but please don't waste my time trying to come up with a reason to try and make me feel better." And with that he turned his back to her, pausing slightly to mention, "I'm going back to the room to get my things and I'll be gone in fifteen minutes. Please don't follow me."

He had barely taken two steps before large drops of heavy water detached themselves from the heavens and crashed down upon their heads. All Misty could do was stand, rooted to the spot as she watched the man she loved, the only man in the world she could ever imagine loving walk further and further away from her. "Ash wait!" she suddenly cried, leaping spontaneously forwards in her urge to stop him where he stood.

"Misty." He replied in a harsh, iron tone. "I thought better of you. Obviously I was wrong. Just leave me alone." And continued away from her, his body rigid and fixed in suppressed emotions.

"But Ash, please wait!" she found she couldn't stop. She had to tell him and rushed forwards to grasp his arm and turn him around to face her.

"Damn it Misty. You just don't know when to stop, do you?" he screamed in her face, the stored anger, hurt and frustration beginning to fly from his being as fast as it could. "You've done enough damage, why are you trying to make it worse?"

"Because I'm trying to make it right." She wailed back at him, her tears falling down her cheeks to mingle with the heavy rain that had already soaked the two in such a short time the intensity was so great. "I…I'm...I'm trying to tell you how I feel but I don't find confessing my feelings as easy as you do!" Her body shook with sobs as she clung to him harder than before, ensuring there was no way for him to escape or for her to stop. However, her words held him intrigued to the spot and his confused mind was attempting to see the sense and meaning the lurked behind her actions. "Ever…ever since I can remember on our travels, through Kanto with Brock, Johto and finally again with you over the last few weeks I've cared for you in a different way to how I have ever cared for anyone else." She paused again to look away in agitation and helplessness, wishing for something to help her with her words and make the entire process easier.

She glanced up to see that his head was bent, his black and unruly hair falling over his eyes so all she could see was the outline of his lips. Lips she wished to kiss and feel against her own. But that would have to wait, if she was lucky and he could forgive her for the bitch she had been this past night. "I'm not trying to give you excuses or anything of that sort. I'm trying to tell you that I...that I love you too." The gates that had held in her confession for so many years crashed open to flood Misty with an enormous sense of relief. She gazed up to where Ash's eyes lurked beneath the shadow created by his hair and she faulted. He hadn't move or said a word.

Feeling like a whipped cur she hung her head, eyes tightly closed to allow more tears to fall and mingle with the rain and trails of dark mascara as her grip on his arm loosened to allow her hand to fall to her side. In utter silence, Ash brought up his ands to wrap them warmly and tenderly around the top of her neck, lifting up her head to gaze into her crystalline eyes.

"Misty…" he gently murmured, wiping her porcelain cheeks with his thumbs that expressed all the tenderness that was in his heart. This calmed her greatly to the extent that her mind went blank and her body weightless while she was dragged deeper and deeper into his chocolate brown pools.

The space between them narrowed and tentatively their lips met, softly at first, savouring the sensation of intimate contact between them before increasing to express their feelings in actions rather than words. Misty's arms snaked once again to lie around her love's neck, bringing him closer to her as if to secure the fact that neither of them would ever run from the other again. Similarly, Ash wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her closer and securing his hold on the only person he could ever love.

Breaking apart, they stared deeply into the others eyes before a small stream of giggles burst from their lips, increasing to the size of a fully flown river after the melting of the winter's ice. Filled with such undiluted happiness, Ash seized her fully and lifted her into the air, swinging her around with the blue silk of her dress fluttered behind her like a banner.

The sudden loss of contact between her feet and the ground sent a rush of adrenaline through Misty, causing her to hang tightly on to Ash's neck before burying her face in his chest. Gracefully reuniting her feet with the solid ground, she remained with her head as close to his heart as possible, trying to heal all the hurt she had caused to it during the evening. She suddenly felt pressure on her hair from above where Ash could not stop kissing her and holding her tight with his eyes kept firmly closed, afraid that, should he open them, she would vanish as though a mirage and he would awaken from a dream.

Fully content for what felt like the first time in her life, Misty just stood there, absorbing all the love he could give. Letting out a deep sigh she realised that this was what true happiness was about.

Time became unknown between the two lovers and it was an age before Ash realised Misty had almost fallen asleep from exhaustion while remaining on her feet, supported by her pillar. Gently moving her to bring her back to their world, he reached into his pocket to produce a small earring, a pokeball hanging from the small golden curve of wire and chain. "I think you lost something." he murmured in a low breath that tickled the hairs that had fallen across her face.

She smiled serenely back and brought up her right hand to discover the small box was still there, the other earring still in place. Tenderly, Ash placed the one from his pocket beside its partner and closed his fingers around the box and her own porcelain hand. "Let's go back to the room and get some sleep." he suggested in a low voice, full of all the hope, love and warmth that he held in his heart for the beautiful woman before him.

She smiled sleepily back, kissing his cheek while her eyelids fought to conquer her eyes for the battle between remaining awake and falling asleep right there. Together they began to make their way out of the park, Misty's arm held loosely around Ash, beneath his jacket to remain as close to him as possible and seek the needed warmth from his body. The night was beginning to grow cold, the rain like ice upon her bare arms where goose bumps were already making their presence known. However, Ash's arm draped across her shoulders kept the knife edge of the temperature and rain at bay to leave her completely content.

The short walk from the park to the hotel was dreamlike. People on the street seemed to vanish at their presence, huddled under umbrellas, to leave them only conscious of the person beside them. Silently walking through the doors and across the marble floor of the reception area with the clickety-clack of Misty's heals upon the ground to accompany them, the couple made their way to the lifts that could take them the short way up the required distance with minimal effort on their part.

The artificial chime of the elevator announced their arrival to their floor and the doors slid open to reveal the red carpet clad corridor, doors on the left and right, running to the grand windows at the end. They walked down until arriving at the third door on the left, pausing while Ash fumbled through his pockets for the key.

"Where is it…" he muttered under his breath, beginning to become more agitated the harder he searched through his pockets. "Have you got a key?"

Misty giggled in response, holding her arms up and away from her sides, "With no pockets, what do you think?" For some reason, the more distressed and annoyed Ash became, the harder Misty began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he frowned, a slightly hurt expression upon his sweet face.

"It's just…it's just, oh I don't know!" she admitted, laughing even more. Feeling he was providing a little too much merriment, he grasped her in a hug, placing his forehead upon hers and staring into her eyes, a mild smirk on his face. She immediately stopped laughing once her back became pressed up against the wall.

"Gotcha!" whispered Ash, a broad and all knowing smirk across his face.

"No, wait, no that's not fair! No!" she screeched as Ash's fingers began to tickle her madly all the way down her sides and on her bare back. In order to escape her fate, she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips firmly upon his, achieving the desired result of stopping his mad tickling session.

The door to their room squeaked open slightly and muffled hysterics could be heard, causing the two teenagers to pull a part and glance down to where a little yellow blur was seen before the door was slammed shut and the scrabbling of hasty claws could be heard on the wooden floors.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ash knocked heavily on the door. "Pikachu," he said through the white door, "can you let us in please."

Silence.

"We saw you buddy so we know you can hear us!" said Ash, a little louder this time. "Can you hear that?" he whispered to Misty, moving to let her stand by the door.

Pressing her ear against the cool, white door she closed her eyes and concentrated, able to make out the faint noise of definitely more than the known pokemon inside. The strange noise made once a pokemon was returned to its ball was heard a few times and all fell silent again. "I think someone's been having a party in there." She giggled, turning back to Ash who knocked again on the door, hoping his mischievous pokemon would stop messing around.

"Pikachu!" he called through the door again. "Open this door right now or I will make sure that no ketchup finds its way to you, in any shape or form!" His threats fell upon the uncaring door. "Pikachu!" he cried the creatures name again, banging his fist against the door in frustration.

"Shhh, calm down." Smiled Misty, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I've got a plan." She passed him an evil smile. "Pikachu, I know you can hear us and I thought I'd let you know I'm on my way down to reception to get a spare key and once we get in, a large bowl of mud will be coming with us."

Ash gave her a quizzical look, baffled by the strange nature of her negotiations. However his look of confusion transformed to utter amazement once a small click was heard and the door gently swung open. "Just think for a moment, what type is Pikachu?" she inquired of the pokemon in question's trainer.

"He's electric…" replied Ash, following her into their room, not seeing the link between the pokemon's type and a bowl of mud.

"Right, and what is the strongest type of move against an electric type?" giggled Misty, enjoying the fact that the intricacies of her plan had still bypassed the clueless Ash.

"Ground I guess…" he replied stifling a yawn before a look of amazement crossed his face at the realisation. "Oh, that's clever. Why didn't I think of that?"

Misty rolled her eyes at him before darting past into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "Ha! I've got the bathroom before you!" she playfully teased through the keyhole, suddenly feeling more like a small child than the young adult she was.

"No fair! I'm soaking wet!" Protested Ash, holding out his arms to watch as large drops of water fell from the cuffs of his sleeves to the carpet.

"Tough!" was the one reply to come back and silence followed until the hum of the hot water flowing through the pipes could be heard on its way to the shower. Taking off his heavy jacket and hanging it on a peg above the bin to catch the water he turned his attention to the mischievous yellow pokemon sitting on the couch, pretending as hard as he could to be asleep next the genuine snores of little Azurill.

Calculating his strategy carefully his gently picked up his best buddy by the end of his tail, lifting until his whole body was upside down in the air. Ash brought Pikachu's face close to his own, glaring until he peeked through one closed lid, hurriedly shutting it again once noting that he was being closely observed. "Would you mind explaining to me what that was with the door and the exact location of my key to the room?" challenged Ash in a level voice while the suspended Pikachu remained "asleep".

Unable to keep up his feinted look any longer, Pikachu burst into a stream of giggles and mirth while attempting to wriggle out of his trainer's grasp. "Am I going to get that explanation if I let you down?"

"Pi pikachu," replied the wiggling rodent, smiling brightly up at his trainer once taken carefully into his arms. Taking a seat in the armchair before the bathroom door, Ash gently placed Pikachu on his lap, scratching him behind his ear in his favourite spot. "Pi, pika pichu chupika pika pikachu…" he began, chattering away while Ash listened. Once hearing the long stream of excited explanation, he let out a low laugh, playfully pushing the cheeky creature to the ground.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked the smiling face full of mischief and plans for an exciting future.

The door to the bathroom suddenly clicked open, causing him to turn and catch Misty as she walked across the room, clad only in a towel that barely brushed the top of her knees. "Bathroom's all yours." She casually remarked, blushing slightly and closing the door behind her to the bedroom while flashing a shy smile.

Once the door was closed, she couldn't believe quite what she had just done. Leaning against the door and stifling her giggles, she found she didn't really need to. Pikachu was making enough noise to cover up anything, most likely laughing at the fantastic expression upon Ash's face. It was of shock, fear and general surprise at her bold actions. His mouth had been hanging open and just picturing his face again was enough for her to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the glee.

She heard the door to the bathroom close and the expected sounds of Ash as he entered the shower. At least he didn't sing, like some people.

Looking about the room, she realised it was not quite as they had left it earlier that evening. Her pyjamas had been laid out, next to Ash's sleeping attire and the two single beds were a lot closer together than she remembered. Glancing around the room, there were a few other changes, more subtle ones. A vase of red roses had been placed on the window sill. Small pieces of red filter plastic had been carefully attached to the lights to dye the room slightly red and soften the harsh white of the walls while matching pairs of fluffly slippers lay at the end of each bed.

Changing into her comfortable pale pink fleece pyjamas, one size too big for maximum comfort, she joined Pikachu on the couch to watch the end of a movie with Azurill nestled on her lap. Her eyelids began to droop again and she cast a glance over the clock in the corner. It was already well past midnight and she had still not recovered from a few nights ago when she had walked miles to get as far as possible from Saffron City.

Just as the movie was ending, the bathroom door opened. She had set the stakes earlier. How was Ash going to follow up?

As the door swung on its hinges, Misty pointed her head to the television while allowing her eyes to wander over to the opening of the bathroom. Casually Ash, dry with the exception of his damp hair, walked the short distance across the living room to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. She stifled a small giggle that made Pikachu glance up momentarily, a questioned look on his bright face that was soon replaced by one of despair at how hopless the young woman was. His trainer had been wearing his trousers and fine, nothing else but she had seen him like that before. 'Jeez,' grumbled Pikachu to himself, 'they tell each other how they really feel and become completely hopeless!'

As the credits of the film began to rise, Ash emerged in his sleeping attire and stood, resting his arms on the back of the sofa. "Good film?" he inquired.

"Pi pika." Replied Pikachu with his eyes still glued to the screen as he automatically answered his trainer in a bored monotone.

Catching each others' eye, Ash and Misty broke out into a snorting laugh to be hit with a cross expression from the electric rodent who cackled electricity dangerously. Getting to her feet with Azurill sleeping in her arms, Misty stretched slightly before gently kissing her baby pokemon's head as she stirred slightly.

"You coming Pikachu or are you staying out here tonight?" questioned Ash as he stood up properly from leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Pi pikachu chupi." He chirruped back, perhaps slightly louder than required while throwing a strong look into Azurill's peeking eyes.

"Azu?" she replied with a foggy, sleep filled mind while Pikachu gave her another strong expression. "Azu azuzurill azurill." She suddenly spoke, wriggling slightly until Misty put her back on the couch where she promptly fell asleep again resting against her "uncle" Pikachu with her tail wrapped around him. Finishing off their little plan, Pikachu comically waved the two teens out of their presence and snuggled up next to little Azurill, his eyes tightly closed.

"Guess we're not wanted then." Chuckled Misty as she left the two creatures in peace, walking into the bedroom before Ash and leaping into her bed before he even had the door closed to confirm the fact that as he was the last to bed, he had to turn out the lights.

Glaring at her face that was just visable from beneath the blankets, Ash switched off the light and climbed into his bed. "Night Mist." He said to the darkness, mid way through a yawn.

"Night Ash." She replied, waiting for something that never came. Pretending to shiver slightly with her back to him, she whispered, "I'm kinda cold…"

"Want me to get you a blanket?" asked Ash, his eyes still closed.

"No, it's alright." She sighed. He just didn't get it. Rolling over onto her back she glanced into his peaceful face, relaxed in an attempt to find sleep. Taking a hold of his right wrist, she gently rolled back onto her side, twining her fingers with his and shifting back slightly to share their warmth. Surprised by her actions, Ash tried to say something but was quickly countered by Misty's command to shut up and go to sleep. Relaxing again to find sleep, neither of them could stop the small smiles of happiness that remained upon their faces, content in the others closeness.

A few hours later when both were fast asleep, the door was gently eased open and one, two, three…a total of nine small faces poked through the gap. The light from the next door room illuminated their trainer's faces to show the gentle smiles of contentment still in place, asleep in each other's arms. Withdrawing to the other room and closing the door behind them, all the pokemon did a silent cheer and dance at the success of the evening.

The End


	31. Epilogue

Rating has raised for this chapter. Please be aware that this chapter is rated R. Thank you! Epilogue 

Kiss…the gentle sensation of lips upon her forehead began to draw the young woman's mind from the depths of her sleep.

Kiss…this time on her left cheek, calling to her conscious mind to take control of her sleep filled head and rise to the new day.

Kiss…now the lips alighted upon her right cheek at the same moment her mind became completely aware of the world around her.

Kiss…this last upon her lips was anticipated and she responded by kissing back and wrapping her arms around her love's neck. As the man pulled away, she sleepily opened her eyes, letting her arms remain in their accustomed position. "Good morning." She murmured with a smile.

"Morning." He replied with a warming smile of his own before bending down to share another kiss while his hand began to roam across her stomach, playing along the hem of her shirt and causing her to giggle at his mischief.

"You're insatiable." She laughed once his lips left hers to roam down her neck. Just the moment before the last button was undone, the phone on his side of the bed gave as shrill ring. With a groan he collapsed forward, cursing under his breath. "Go on, Mr Pokemon Master!" she teased, pushing hard on his shoulder to force him onto his back, towards the screaming phone.

Grumbling half to her, half to himself he muttered, "How many times do I have to tell them not to call before 10am on a Sunday?"

"Its gone ten forty-five!" she threw back, leaping out of their bed while he lifted the receiver and confirmed his presence to his caller.

Re-doing the buttons on her shirt, well his shirt really, one of his old white ones that reminded her too much of her husband to ever really take off, she made her way down the stairs of their large home to the kitchen, switching on the coffee maker in the process.

It was only the night after did you ever realise exactly how much you had to drink the previous evening when the first wave of a hangover descended over her mind, making her scrunch up her face at the unpleasantness.

"Pi pika pi pichu pi pika chu pikachu pika chu." (I told you not to drink so much last night.) Chimed a small voice from behind her as Pikachu made his way though the kitchen to the garden.

"Oh shut up." She moaned back, glaring at the perky little creature who had to be putting that cheerful demeanour on through shear willpower. She had seen how much ketchup he had consumed last night as well and the effects of excessive ketchup must be the same as it was for her with alcohol. The previous night had been an eventful celebration with friends from everywhere coming to celebrate Ash's fifth year as the current Pokemon Master. The party had gone on well into the night and she couldn't even contemplate what time they had left Viridian City, or the journey back, carried safely by a Pigeot and securely in Ash's arms.

The coffee maker clicked off just as the small creature scampered off into the living room to exit the house by the open french doors. Pouring the steaming black liquid into a mug she wrapped her hands around the container, inhaling the strong smell of black coffee to chase away the ache in her head. Leaning slightly against the counter, she stared out of the window that covered the entire wall to allow a view across the vast majority of their estate.

Since her husband, Ash Ketchum had become the youngest ever pokemon master at just 20 years of age, they had moved into their home mid way between Viridian and Cerulean. Specially build for them from the designs draw up by Tracey, the house was large and spacious while the grounds were extensive, providing enough space and varying territories for both their pokemon to roam free. A river cut through part of their land, providing a fresh flow of mountain spring water to feed the lake that was large enough to hold Gyarados as well as their other water loving pokemon. Steams of varying width had been dug into the ground to allow the water bound pokemon, such as Goldeen, access to as much of the reserve as possible.

From where she was standing, she could see Bayleaf and Bulbasaur playing with a Frisbee in the sun, passing and catching it to each other with their vines while Totodile danced in the middle trying to catch it. As she watched, Totodile finally lost patience and shot down the yellow entity as it whizzed overhead, causing it to crash down to earth for him to claim with his stumpy little arms. His expression was of pure joy until her Marill crashed into him, stealing the Frisbee and making off with it into the woods, the other pokemon hard on her bouncy little blue tail.

The creaks of the weight of her husband on the stairs alerted her to his presence but she didn't move. Staring before their beautiful grounds where every pokemon was happy and cheerful was too entrancing to be distracted from.

Entering the kitchen, Ash soon spied his wife, standing in her favourite morning position before the large windows, dressed only in one of his shirts, a mug of steaming black coffee in her delicate hands. The morning sun had alighted upon her face, causing her skin to glow and hair to shimmer and give the appearance of an angel send from heaven, just for him.

Walking behind her, he slipped his hands around her slender waist and rested his head on her shoulder to join her gaze. Stirring slightly she asked, "So what was that about?" in reference to his phone call.

"Oh just about Koga again." He replied, leaving her side and getting his own mug of coffee. "It doesn't matter how often we tell him the traps in his gym are too dangerous and not enough people are passing his challenge. Nothing changes."

"Yeah, but you passed them, so how hard could it really be?" she teased with a smile, turning around to face him and taking a sip her beverage.

Showing her a wry smile he replied in a soft tone, "Yeah, but I had you to save that pushed me on." Pausing a moment to kiss her gently he continued, "He seems to be under the impression that it doesn't matter how many people do or don't get his badge, cos there will still be masses of people qualified to enter the League but he's sadly mistaken. With only ten official Gyms in the region, it's looking doubtful we'll have more than 100 entrants." He gazed once more at the expanse of green hills with a frown on his face.

Placing her empty mug upon the counter, Misty joined Ash, linking her fingers with his and whispering in his ear, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure that if anyone can see a solution, it's you."

"Thanks Mist." He said, kissing the top of her silky smooth hair. "I don't know what I'd have done without you all these years."

"Yeah, you'd have died by now!" she retorted, poking him in the side and laughing happily while leaping just out of reach, all traces of a hangover removed from just being in his presence for a short time.

"Hey! And you'd still be sitting alone by a lake with a status of just a water trainer rather than your title." He quickly counted, chasing her through into the living room while referring to her title as the winner of the Whirl Island Cup for the last two years running. Finally grasping her around her slender waist, they over balanced and landed in a heap on the sofa.

"And you'd be nothing more than an idiot with a dream. Well, you're still an idiot but your dream came true." She gently stroked back a few strands of his flyaway hair, tucking them back into his black, and untamed bird's nest known as his hair. Staring deep into each others eyes, the distance between them gradually decreased until their lips met in utter bliss.

As the intensity of their actions increased, a small and annoyed cough was heard behind them. "Pi pika pichu ka pi pikachu pi pika kachu pika pi pika pi chupi? Pikachu, chupika pika pi chu pika Pikapi." (How many times am I going to tell you guys to get a room? Anyway, Brock wants to see you Ash.) Grumbled the small rodent from the doorway to the living room after throwing an annoyed and slightly disgusted look at his trainer with his wife. However great it always seemed to get them together, once it came down to it, they were impossible to live around and since they had lived in their current home, Pikachu had held his own house. He bounded out again into the gardens after saying his piece.

Rolling their eyes and stifling their mirth at his behaviour, Ash got up and helped Misty to her feet, parting with one last kiss before walking through to open the front door. Slipping carefully away, Misty retreated back upstairs for a shower and to get properly dressed. Wearing just a large shirt was fine if it was just the two of you but definitely not when company was around.

Walking past a pile of clean laundry, Ash casually slipped on a shirt to go with the comfortable trousers he was already wearing to try an appear less like he had just emerged from bed in case his old friend had company the little rodent had neglected to mention.

Opening the large oak doors that constituted as the main opening to the house, Ash stepped outside. Seeing no trace of his old friend he followed the path around to the reserve where he soon spotted the spiky haired man, talking to Cyndaquil and giving him a small scratch on his head. Standing by the side of the house, Ash watched as soon, word that their "Uncle" Brock was around, a rush of pokemon appeared from the trees, water and fields, clamouring for his attention and one of his custom made treats.

"Alright, alright just calm down." He laughed, reaching into his pocket and emerging with a few small blue, green and red bags. Reaching into each one he retrieved a small cube, giving those from the blue bag to the aquatic creatures, one from the green to the grass types and a few from the red to those with the ability to breathe fire. Content with their prizes, each hopped off to their own quarters, savouring the morsel for a special time.

"Well you're as popular as ever." Chuckled Ash, sneaking up on his old friend.

"From the way they all came up, you'd think they never got fed." Commented Brock, knowing full well that every pokemon Ash and Misty owned were fed by his own mix. Smiling in the sunshine, the two men looked out at the pokemon paradise before turning and heading into the shade of the house.

Talking about nothing in particular, the two men made their way into the living room, closing the doors to the reserve in order to keep their conversation private from any and all prying pairs of ears. Reaching into his small backpack, Brock brought forth a normal pokeball, slightly battered but in good working order none the less. "I really hope this solves our problem." He added, passing it to Ash who promptly threw it into the air to release the captive pokemon inside.

"Pikachu!" chirruped the small yellow creature. Her black beady eyes looked from one human to the other, taking in the smell and appearance of this new man with the untidy black hair. The two red patches on her cheeks were bright and vibrant, evidence of the excellent care administered to her by Brock after she had been abandoned near his home. Tentatively she moved forwards slightly towards the hand offered to her by the new man, warily allowing him to reach behind her ears and gently scratch her fur in a comforting way.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He murmured, ceasing the scratching for a moment to turn to Brock. "How old do you think she is?"

"I'd say around ten years, so a bit younger than Pikachu. She's been well trained once but who knows what happened between her good trainer and being dumped." He replied, running a hand through his hair.

The female Pikachu frowned at the untidy haired man, annoyed that he hand stopped scratching and paying attention to her to the extent that her timid nature was ignored and she butted her head against his still outstretched hand. This obviously was a source of amusement for the two men as they laughed at her comical antics and slightly bemused expression.

Picking her up gently, Ash offered his shoulder to her, just to find out if she had ever know the privilege of sitting on a human's shoulder like his own had known for years. Mildly confused and almost a little reluctant she took the offered shoulder, clinging tightly with her claws buried in the thin material of his shirt.

"She seems a happy pokemon and will fit in easily enough with that lot. Hey, go away!" he jokingly yelled once spying at least five small heads peering in through the glass door. Every creature fled at his shout, knowing their cue to leave was now, however curious they were about the new comer. "Does she have a nickname?" he inquired, realising the implications of having two creatures that would answer to the same name.

"Well, when I saw her I had Pikachu in mind and considered the idea of giving her to you then. I asked Susie what she thought as I'm no good with names and she came up with Sephy." He informed his friend, scratching the back of his head.

At the mention of her name, the little Pikachu's ears perked up in Brock's direction, looking for a treat that soon came sailing through the air to land in her outstretched paws. Leaping from her perch on Ash's shoulder, of which she still wasn't sure of, to the floor she proceeded to munch away on her tasty little morsel. Laughing, Brock explained he had been training her to answer to the name in that fashion and it may take a little while for her to realise a treat didn't come her way every time her name was spoken.

"Want to stay and see Pikachu's reaction?" asked Ash, moving to the wall where a yellow button was mounted. This lead to a small bell in the small rodent's private home, one that he had insisted on once the plans had been drawn up, stating that there was only so much time a pokemon could spend with his trainer and his lover.

"I'd love to but I have to be going. There's a breeders convention in Viridian City and I'm already a bit late." He said, picking up his bag and glancing at his watch. "Let me know how it goes." Waving goodbye, Brock showed himself out while Ash waited in the sunshine for his faithful friend to come bounding across the grass from the small chalet set a little way away from the main house.

Grumpily, Pikachu glared up at his trainer, wanting to know exactly why he had been so annoyingly summoned when he was secretly trying to remove the side effects of a late night out on the ketchup. Throughout the last ten years at least he had made it quite sure that no one knew that any side effect existed from excessive consumption of the red elixir and he was in no mood to change anyone's mind.

Gently picking up his faithful friend, stroking him a few times to placate him, Ash began to inform him. "Brock's brought over a new pokemon that he doesn't have time to take care of."

Pikachu nodded in acknowledgement, already anticipating another baby for him to look after like had done so countless times in the past. "Now, she's a little timid and shy but I think you're going to get along and I want to make sure she'll be ok here so for the next few days at least can you make sure she knows where the food is, where the migrating Beedrill sometimes nest and generally introduce her to our way of life. Can I count on you for that?" asked Ash, turning to head back to the house and walking very slowly.

'Great!' thought Pikachu to himself. 'Another baby for me to nanny and constantly worry that it's going to walk off a cliff or into Gyarados' mouth.' But his love for his trainer was too deep to say no, even if it was going to be troublesome. Stepping into the living room, Ash motioned for Pikachu to jump to the ground to be at a better height to greet his new charge.

"Sephy?" softly called Ash, peering over the sofa for their new friend. She was curled up on a cushion, her tail tucked neatly around her while dozing in a patch of sun but became fully awake once her name was heard. Glancing up, she caught sight of a handsome, confident Pikachu. First his expression was of one of a fake happiness, put on for a person or occasion he would rather not meet or attend. But once he too saw the other of his kind, this expression vanished to be replaced with a slightly blank, shocked look and his red cheeks became an even brighter, if that was possible.

"Pika? Pika pikachu?" he inquired, slowly climbing onto the sofa next to her with a small smile and a welcoming attitude.

"Chuchu pichu pi?" Sephy answered, turning her head away in embarrassment. He was just so handsome!

Knowing his presence was no longer needed, or wanted from the impression received of his best buddy, Ash gently slipped away, closing the door to the rest of the house behind him. Stifling a chuckle as after all the countless times Pikachu had been annoyed at him and Misty for being too, "coupley" as he called it, Pikachu was swiftly becoming a hypocrite.

The sounds of the shower in use from the bathroom leading off their room alerted him to the whereabouts and actions of his wife. Just as he reached the door to the bathroom, left slightly ajar, the shower was turned off and Misty stepped out of the cubicle, wrapping herself in a warm, fuzzy white towel from the rack.

He paused for a moment, just to gaze at her like he often did. There was something so…heavenly about her that he felt the need to pinch himself every time she looked at him or touched him. Her damp red hair lay around her shoulders, pale completion contrasting beautifully with the auburn streaks. Last night she had been so radiant, he was terrified some other man was going to steal her away and he'd never see her again. Or heaven would call, desiring its most beautiful angel back to guard the sacred gates.

Gently pushing the door open, he caught Misty just as she was turning around to leave the room, causing her grip on the towel to loosen and fall around her as it fell off her back, exposing the bare skin. Swiftly wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in her neck, kissing the skin softly while gently tickling her back.

"Hey! Get off!" she protested, letting go of the towel where it remained between them before wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair, gently using it to pull back his head. Staring into his wickedly brown eyes, she lost herself for a moment. Their heart rates slowed and began to match, beating the same rhythm as the space between them began to diminish and they met in a deep kiss, full of passion and love.

So lost in their intimate contact, Ash's grip around Misty loosened slightly, just enough for her eyes to snap wide open and for her to break their contact and duck under his arms to swiftly make her way through the open door, leaving the towel behind.

It took a moment for Ash to return to the real world. But by this time, Misty was throwing one last, cheeky grin through the door before closing it and shutting him in. "Hey! Come on Mist!" he called through the door.

"You need a shower." She replied, leaning against the door to prevent him emerging.

"But I'm sure I saw a dirty patch on your back…" he seductively whispered back, pressing hard on the door, willing it to open.

"Just shut up and get on with it, your mum's coming over for lunch today so get a move on." She instructed him, wanting to get on with the day and prepare the mid day meal.

Silently he agreed with her logic. It was already twelve and his mother usually came at about half past. Pulling off his shirt and dumping it carelessly on the floor he made his way to the shower, turning it on and allowing the water to run and become the perfect temperature before undressing fully and submerging himself under the warm cascade.

His mind began to wander and he couldn't help thinking of Pikachu's expression when he had laid eyes on Sephy. He understood Pikachu better than he understood himself and had known before introducing him to his new friend that he had been predicting another newly hatched pokemon that would require the care of a parent. After he had been so wonderful with Togepi and Azurill, Ash had always thought Pikachu enjoyed the responsibility but when he had been required to look after a young Magby a year or so ago while a friend had been staying, Ash had only seen the annoyance show through. Of course, since then he had never asked Pikachu to look after anything that needed more than one or two days care to settle into his reserve and for a while he had hoped this would cheer his best buddy up and out of a mild snap of depression. Pikachu was the oldest pokemon he owned and he'd never realised what a strain it was to be labelled as the "responsible" pokemon. Hopefully, Sephy would sort out that issue.

Ash had been so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the door to the bathroom quietly open to allow another person to enter the room. It was only when the frosted glass door opened behind him was he aware of her presence.

"Maybe I did miss a small patch…"


End file.
